


Finding solace in change

by Melire3391



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Modern Character in Thedas, Modern Girl in Thedas, My First Fanfic, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 113,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melire3391/pseuds/Melire3391
Summary: "...Those words still ring though my head every night before I slip effortlessly into the fade; Speak with truth, promise with conviction, act when necessary, change when needed. You can not wait for destiny or faith to change life; it is your life. "A young woman finds herself dropped into Thedas years before the events of the Inquisition. Having played the games, she holds insider information to the events about to unfold. Taking the name Erelana, she finds herself drawn deeper in than any video game could've shown. Under the scrutiny of the Inquisition can she keep her secrets and bring her own plans to fruition or will the world burn like she fears.This is a slightly different take on the modern OC in Thedas.





	1. Justinian 4th Dragon 9.15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you enjoy. This is my first fic so let me know, hopefully you hang around.

Justinian 4th Dragon 9.15

It's been a year and I can still remember my mother's voice that night over the phone. Everything had seemed so hard back then; over due bills my car breaking down and my dog having an upset stomach all over my studio apartment but now I almost long to clean dog shit up at 2am. Working two jobs had seemed overwhelming back then barely enough time to spend by myself buried in some book or rpg. I remember running my mouth to my mother about everything from coworkers to video games and in silence she'd listen. Only ever speaking up to calm me as my ranting would increase in volume. I remember getting heated about my car having to be towed on the verge on hysterics, which now seems juvenile. 

It's been a year since I last felt that strange falling sensation. Everyone has experienced it, that feeling of falling right before you get to sleep. At least once a week I would find myself jolting unexpectedly all drowsiness fleeing my mind, those were the nights I would submerge myself into rpgs never thought that would become useful. Those nights were some of my favorite; to be someone more, someone important, someone that could change things. Lost in fanciful daydreams, that’s how I would spend my sleepless nights.

It's been a year since I was unceremoniously dumped face first into a bog. That falling feeling that had been a weekly constant starting happening more. Within a month pretty much all of my nights had become sleepless save a few. Almost every night my body would become weightless, my stomach would tighten in preparation of the fall and just as it would seem my bed was no longer under me I would jolt up into a sitting position. Sleep would elude me, until that night. Physically drained and emotionally stressed, I couldn’t fight. When the feelings started, I tried to keep my body from responding. I remember fighting hard not to jolt and when the fall started I knew I had made a mistake. 

So it's been a year and I’ve changed here in Thedas, but really I've had to. It's so much wetter in person Thedas that is, or at least that bog. The Fallow Mire, at least I beat that plague. The place wasn't much better off less undead but still gloomy, I trudged my way out of that bog covered in mud and promptly almost set myself on fire. I guess careful what you wish for applied then. Worst part, I ended up diving right back into the mid filled water hole. Whatever happened, who ever had done this I really hope they weren't still watching that disaster. That fiasco led me to another discovery, just how much more mud can hide in elven ears then human. 

It’s been a year mom and so much has changed, I'm not even sure you'd recognize me (though with the drastic race change I wouldn't hold it against you) I've been learning control of my magic and I've gotten a good grasp on survival skills. I miss you mom so much and I don’t know if it's possible to ever see you again so take care of Benji for me I love you. You'll never know how much your last words of wisdom spoken mean to me. Those words still ring though my head every night before I slip effortlessly into the fade; _Speak with truth, promise with conviction, act when necessary, change when needed. You can not wait for destiny or faith to change life; it is your life._

The notion that I'm really here stuck is setting in and I find that I can not continue to drift aimlessly. My friends say the same, one with a lost purpose is a danger to themselves. They’ve helped me to make sense of so much of this world, if I am going to remain here something is going to change. I have a dream, I'm going to try.


	2. The beginning of the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoken italics will be in elvish, and if there is actual elvish like in the next chapter it will be translated after. Bear with me please, I'm learning.

_Wintermarch 3ed Dragon 9.41_

_Soon, it's been a long time there's so much… it doesn’t matter no one will see this I'm leaving it behind hidden and guarded. It's to dangerous, he'll be there plus god knows this half cocked plan may go to shit and there’s some embarrassing stuff. The conclave is happening soon, everything has followed some semblance of a plan and now, now it’s really show time. I’ve learned everything I could over the past years but the weeks are gaining quickly. I leave at night fall Solan; whos name I will not lie is a quip at him. I’ve taken twelve days worth personal time from my responsibilities and all contingency plans are in place. Really, I hope it’s paranoia but I can't shake the feeling that this will go downhill. But I can not fail my people._

Haven was bursting, with the conclave set to start the next morning many people packed its walls mages and templars alike. Sounds of swords clanging within the sparring pits rang though the small valley. A hooded woman atop a white hart following close to a trading caravan's wagon. Pale green eyes scan the small town ahead mist like magic blanket the town leaving it, to a trained eye almost glowing. As the group draws near the stables a soldier shouts for the caravan and without word or wave they part. Sliding from the hart the woman ran her fingers though the white hair on its muzzle appearing lost in thought. “Mam?” She turns to see a nervous young stable hand.

“Erelana if you would, I would like to board him for the duration of my stay please. He will follow verbal directions…mostly" Erelana mutters under her breath. “His name is Solan, I can pay upfront.” She lowers her hood hoping that the haphazard braid done a couple days ago still passes as presentable.

The boy straightens and eyes the hart warily. “We don't get a lot of harts, it'll be extra they're fussy says Ketcher. A sovereign a day, the sables are almost full though…”

Erelana nods and pulls a small pouch out, “5 up front, I really do not intend to stay past the conclaves conclusion.” Handing over the pouch, he pulled it open to check. “And a couple silver for the gentleman who will see to Solan personally…” She adds, pulling out the coin from one of many pockets off her overcoat and holding it out hoping he'd catch on. His eyes widen and his head starts to eagerly bob in agreement, before he takes the offered coin. “Good, now Solan this young man,” She glances at him in question as she retrieves a worn rutsack, mindfully packed with supplies and survival gear.

“Freddy ma- Erelana.”

“Freddy will take care of you do not give him trouble.” The hart in question releases a puff of air from his nose and lowers his head in one fluid movement. Understanding Erelana mimicked the motion resting her forehead to his, and for a moment everything stilled, the noise faded and nothing else mattered. Slipping her eyes closed, Erelana gathers herself and coils her magic tightly inside her center. Opening her eyes, she meets his red gaze. “ _Until we meet again my friend. Stay calm, the storm is coming_.” She whispers, only loud enough for Solan's ears before pulling back.

The stark white hart half heartedly shakes his head before moving to the boys side, who with curious eyes watched the brief exchange. “I'll treat ‘em like my own, that’s a promise.” He said with a firm nod.  
“Thank you Freddy, rest easy hopefully peace will come tomorrow.” With the Solan card for, Erelana starts towards the gates knowing tomorrow would bring no peace.

Inside was a bustle, people flocked between stand alone vendors and stands bartering and socializing. Erelana found telling the factions apart easy enough, even without the aid of magic; templars kept to the outskirts of the crowd and the isolated stalls while mages and civilians just rushed around. But even beyond that she could feel the itchy feeling of unrestrained magic, something she'd come to associate with mages more so from ones trained within circles. Templars and lyrium created a similar effect but much more unpleasant once too close, like full body pins and needles. Pulling her hood back up and pushing the feelings to the back of her mind, she focuses on the crowd around her hoping to avoid any familiar faces. Erelana moves away from the crowded makeshift market and up a set of stone stairs to the second tier of the town.

At the top she found herself greeted by a large roaring fire, groups of people sat close by laughing, sharing the warmth. The friendly atmosphere among them brought a small smile to the her face, for it was an imagine to cherish should everything go wrong. Following her instincts she moves to the right and tucks close to the wall, just as a group of five templars plowed though. As they pass the pins and needles feeling begins becoming almost overwhelming as they brush closely by. _The must have just taken it_ , she thought as the feeling dulled with every step that took. Shaking the rest of the feeling off, Erelana dashes across the walkway and towards the building baring the sign Singing Maiden. Slipping in as a couple far past tipsy, stumble out their faces still connected; she is almost knocked back out by the sudden change in smell and noise. _There's a certain kind of ripe_ , she thought. _Only obtained when you get a bunch of heavy armor users together in a closed in place, it’s not enjoyable for anyone_. Keeping the displeasure from her face, Erelana moves though the door way and into the rowdy crowd towards the barkeep; keeping her breathing strictly though her mouth. Ever since suddenly discovering the change in racial status, she had noticed other changes; stronger hearing made logical sense considering but the stronger smell was almost a hindrance in this age. Getting in line at the bar, she scans the crowd while lowering her hood but gratefully found no familiar faces.

The large man at the counter plows past Erelana with a full tankard. The increasing feeling covering her skin was enough of a warning to evade the bumbling man. She steps to the side, unwilling to become covered in ale, the man pays her no mind as he stumbles back to his companions. Erelana approaches the open bar, the woman behind it looking at her expectantly.

Gathering up her wits, Erelana offers a welcoming smile, “Food if you have any left please.”

The women smiles, “Of course, with the Conclave tomorrow we're expecting travelers though the night.” She moves quickly to an open doorway behind her and says something someone in the room before turning back to Erelana. “I'm Flissa and this is the Singing maiden, we have food, drink and rooms but I’m afraid we're booked to the teeth already.” Erelana nods, just to show she is listening to the long winded woman. “But I'm sure there are open tents or something left.” Flissa turns to retrieve a bowl of stew with bread. “It's not much but it'll fill your belly, 5 silver for the bowl.”

Flissa's eyes flickered to someone behind and Erelana took that moment to quickly place 7 silver onto the counter and scoop up the fragrant stew. “Thank you Flissa, I’ll return the bowl on my way out.” Offering a nod of thanks, she turns back with food in hand and almost right into a larger armored man. Stepping around him she is startled to find the pin and needle feeling rear up at the lack of distance. A subtle glance to his face sent her quickly to the first free spot out of his direct view; Commander Cullen Rutherford. She heard Flissa greet him happily, keeping her eyes to her bowl she hastily eats.

The Commander came and went quickly with food and a drink in hand leaving Erelana to relax and enjoy the last of her meal. The feeling doesn’t start until I’m almost on top of the man. I'm going to have to be aware of him. It made sense during recent travels Erelana had encountered templars with a similar feel, they hadn't had enough lyrium to support themselves. Shrugging it off she already knew the reason. Gathering up her bowl she drops it on the bar along with a few silvers and slips into the night.

Flissa had not lied, even as the sun crept below the mountain people still enter though the gate. The market place had slowed but stands remain open for the new arrivals. People were beginning to gather around makeshift fire pits, the irony of the situation not lost upon Erelana. Mages in the walled city, templars patrolling the walls must feel like they never left the circle, she thought as she exits out the gate. The atmosphere seems almost the same; men and women gather around fires, tents neatly lined in a military fashion. Shouting could be heard from time to time but as Erelana walked the beaten dirt path it become nothing more then noise. She ducks around the lit wooden cabin, and heads into the scant wooded area behind it.

The logging stand was larger then she expected, the area was meant for multiple workers but the clearing was empty. Deciding against the large opening, she found a small cropping of trees and a divot in the rock face. Dropping the strange weight of the pack and supplies she set to work. Shoveling snow without magic took a bit more time then normal but shortly the warming runes were laid radiating only the subtlest hint of magic. The tent was assembled with snow melting in a basin within. Sitting out wrapped in a fur throw, Erelana looks to the stars. _Tomorrow everything will change, for good or ill_. Deciding a fire would draw to much attention, she moves inside.

Throwing the fur to the bedroll, she set herself her nightly routine and separating out what she would for the next day. A black box sat atop of the clothes set out for tomorrow, plain and unassuming. With a heavy heart she folds her well traveled cloak, unwilling to risk losing it, and sets it in the bottom of her bag. She repacks everything she and thinks to take it back to Solan in the morning. Maybe Freddy can stash it in his stall, he won't mind.  
After washing up, she throws the water out and refreshes the basin with snow for the morning. Setting up non-lethal warding close to the tent she returns to the warm interior and settles into her bedroll. Closing her eyes, she welcomes the gentle caress of the fade.


	3. The wrath of heaven

_Drakonis 17th Dragon 9.15_

_It's been interesting, my survival skills are passable and I've begun traveling. Staying hidden within the Fallow Mire offered many advantages but let’s be honest it’s a bog. I can hid myself to blend with the non magic civilians, and defend myself well enough to live long enough to finish a fight or flee. I’ve also gathered essentials in trades with traveling merchants, I've been harvesting and selling herbs for coin. It was trial and error at first but I was lucky enough to encounter a trainee herbalist from the University of Orlais. He taught me how to properly harvest most of the common herbs found throughout the bog, he even left me one of his training manuals. My friends believe I’m ready, I’ve learned all I can here and must move on time is ticking on many fronts. Tomorrow I meet with a caravan of merchants moving goods up to Denerim. It’ll be a long trek but if all goes as planned I’ll be able to catch a boat to Ravain, knowledge says they will help me learn more about magic and spirits. It speaks of friends there. Hopefully within a couple months I’ll finally meet their them._

Green light fills the room as sudden searing pain shot up Erelana's arm, it took everything not to yell out from suddenly painful consciousness. Her forehead presses against the cool stone, she screwed her eyes shut and tries to focus past the pain. Drawing a shuttering breath though her nose the smells hit hard; the strongest being the dampness in the room and armor polish while the faintest being the disturbing smell of charred flesh and burned cloth. Another flash of green light penetrates her eyelids, the pain felt like claws digging into her from the inside of the hand and arm. Unable to stop herself she a groan escapes her tight pressed lips. The sound of heavy boots pounding against stone and plate armor shuffling assaults her ears and ricochets around in her pounding head. Erelana felt hypersensitive the ground seemed to twist under her and for an instant she forgets she's not in the fade. As the clawing pain dulls to burning, she finds stone under her forehead no long cool but uncomfortably warm. _Do I have a fever?_ She questions herself, trying to think though the haze that clouds her mind. A door within the room flew open, the scrap of wood on stone and the resounding bang causing Erelana to flinch.  
Wide pale green eyes peer though a messy ink black curtain of hair effectively hiding her face, strands stuck to her skin with perspiration and grim. Raising her head, she looks to the sounds finding an imposing figure standing motionless. After a few moments, the figure all but stalks across the circular room and stops abruptly in front of Erelana. Raising her head she finds the formidable figure of Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast, face hard and eyes narrowed. Erelana had met the woman once before but under these circumstances she doubted she'd be recognize; it had been almost eight years ago now. Her body jolting forward drags her from her thoughts, cool metal gauntlets dig into her forearm; if it wasn’t for the crushing pressure the cold would feel good.  
“What is this?” Her hand is thrust up showing a glowing green slash like mark imbedded into her palm. The movement comes the large wooden stock binding her wrists to rub uncomfortably against already raw skin. “Do you understand what you’ve done?!” The Seeker demands her grip tightening, but Erelana remains silent. She stares at the Seeker unblinkingly, watching her jaw tick in silent anger. “Explain this Now!” She shouts, her voice bouncing around the room.  
Narrowing her eyes at the woman, Erelana licks her dry lips. “I..” she pauses to think but the place of the memory was blank, a black void of nothingness where it should be. She was grateful to find all her memories before the Conclave had remained untouched. “I can't.” She whispers, her voice hoarse and her throat dry.  
Watching the Seeker she caught the sudden glint of raw rage flash in her eyes before she felt her head thrown to the side, the sound of skin hitting skin echoes though the room. “What do you mean you can't?!” The heavy emotion in Cassandra's voice clear.  
The back hand had sent Erelana careening to the stone floor. _That sure as hell wasn’t in game_ , she thinks as she tastes blood on her lips. A bitter laugh dies in her throat, as she raises her eyes to the Seeker standing over her.  
“Cassandra, enough! We still need her.” A red head woman, Leliana steps from the shadows, and Erelana wonders if she had been there the whole time.  
“Divine Justina is dead, the Temple of Sacred Ashes lay in ruin. This woman must know something.” Cassandra reasoned. The Leliana shakes her head.  
Erelana struggles to right herself, “The conclave…did anyone?” Coughs wrack her body.  
“Dead.” Erelana looks to the cloaked woman, grateful they'd never met in person prior. She was certain Leliana would be the one to recognize her instantly. “You're the only one to survive.” She walks closer and into the dim light of the room.  
Erelana stares sadly at the women for a moment, “That’s….All those peopl….” Her eyes lowered to the ground, “How?”  
“An explosion-"  
“No, Leliana go to the forward camp we will follow; it’ll be easier to show the prisoner.” The two woman locked eyes before Leliana gives a small nod and turns on her heel; gone as quick as she came. Cassandra remains motionless for but a moment before she pulls out a key and unlocks the stock, replacing it with rope. With little effort she pulls Erelana to her feet, “Come, and do not leave my side.” She tugs The bindings and she leads out the door. “If you try to run, I will not hesitate to cut you down.”  
“Understood Seeker.” The cold air fills Erelana's lungs as she is pulled from the building, the crowd that had gathered caught her attention. Accusations and speculations are whispered among them, some turning to anger. She ignores them and instead focus her eyes to the maelstrom of magic in the sky. A small gasp escapes her lips watches green fade magic violently pour from the gaping hole in the veil, unable to look away. “How…that's-"  
Cassandra watches the young woman’s reaction, “We're calling it the Breach. Every hour it grows, as does the mark on your hand.” She spares a glance to Erelana’s left hand.  
“And you think I did that?” Her voice a whisper. The cool air aided in cooling her feverish skin.  
“I-it doesn’t matter what I think, there will be a trial but right now…your mark may be the only way to stop this.”  
Erelana closes her eyes blocking out the damaged sky, “I will help, this is wrong.” Opening her eyes again she met Cassandra's gaze. “Whatever it takes, I'll aid you in dealing with the breach.”  
A fleeting look of relief graces Cassandra’s face before she hardens again, “Then let us go, we must return to the temple of sacred ashes.” A small tug on her bonds signals their departure. Cassandra leads her though the groups of people and towards a large gate. The crowd that had once been reserved to whispers turned quickly to shouting jeers and slurs at the passing pair, directed to the elven prisoner. “They already believe you're guilty.” Erelana startled as something flew from the crowd narrowly missing her face, Cassandra did not slow. “They need it, friends, family and the Divine are gone.” Erelana paid her words no attention as the crowd finally broke. “Open the gate!”  
Outside the gate was a whole different world, soldiers moved in squads some fleeing back to towards the town while others pressing into the valley. The path was littered with debris broken cars and crates lay abandoned, Erelana did her best to ignore the bodies charred and twisted. Once out of sight of the gate Cassandra pauses and pulls a dagger free from her boot, “ Remember you run…”  
Erelana watches as she cuts her bonds, “ Understood Seeker, cut down were I stand. I rather not die before we get there, if it can be helped.” Erelana rubs the raw parts of her wrists, angry red welts decorating her skin.  
Jogging to keep up with Cassandra, Erelana felt her eyes pulled to the sky yet again, magic danced around the breach twisting with each twist she could feel the mark thrumming a lively response. One more twist and the magic snaps taunt followed by a resounding crack that sounds though the valley. At the same instant Erelana’s marked hand awoke violently. Loosing her footing she falls to snow covered ground, knees pushing past into the mud hidden below. The mark burn the clawing pain begins anew. It feel as if her tendons where twisting with the magic above. The burning creeps farther up her arm to her wrist area she allows herself a moment of ignorance, mumbling obscenities under her breath. The pain remains but she begins to push herself to her feet anyway with a reaffirmed resolve.  
To Erelana's surprise an armored hand grasps her arm in an aid to steady her. “We must hurry.” Erelana nods weakly in agreement and rakes her hair from her face taking a few calming breaths. She allows Cassandra to aid her until the painful sensations start to wane. Refocusing on their surroundings and the stone bridge up ahead. Men and women moved with purpose handing out weapons to the able and potions to the injured. Feeling a bit more stable on her own feet, Erelana steps away from the Seeker supporting herself. She was given a quick once over and a nod before Cassandra retakes the lead.  
The bridge was a land mark from the game Erelana recognized, having that scrap of information did not offer much though. Once a large piece of the veil collided with the bridge the and the ground was torn away from her feet, the information was useless. Instinct kicks in and an instant later a translucent barrier wraps itself around the elf like a second skin. The feeling of weightlessness was short lived as both women plummet to the ground. Cassandra catching herself with a trained roll while Erelana allows herself to land prone, her barrier absorbing the impact. With her eyes trained up Erelana watches the falling masses before they crash, shaking the ground on impact. Before she could even shout a warning, Cassandra was back to her feet. “Stay behind me!” She orders placing herself between me and the green black ether; her sword and shield raised at the ready.  
Scrambling to rest on her knees, Erelana watches the grim display, her stomach flipping. Black talons emerge from the fluid clawing in desperation at the ground. Unable to turn away, the creature claws it’s way into the physical world. Then just as quick the creature lifts its hooded head, an empty glowing gaze locking on to us. With an ear splintering shriek it flings itself forward and straight towards Cassandra. She does not miss a beat, lunging to meet it half way across the small clearing; talons met shield as they start their face off.  
Erelana, confident the Seeker could handle a single force took in their surroundings. The bridge had become rubble, crates and bodies littering the wreckage. Another flash of green collides with the ground a few paces away from Erelana. She puts distance between herself and the festering pool, keeping her eyes trained to it. Backing up with deliberate steps, she catches the second set of talons begin to emerge, just as her heel hits cool metal. Quicker then its companion, the shade rips itself free and releases a shrieking scream it's glowing gaze fixed to the lone elf. Without hesitation it flies forward in reckless abandon, intent to strike woman down. Erelana crouches down, her eyes never leaving the creature while her hand grasps for her salvation.  
The irrational fear starts to build in her heart; Erelana understood the evils of men, on earth the media had been filled with them; but to see people like her friends once so pure, now twisted and lost left her feeling fearful for their safety. The fear in her heart was real, wide eyes watch the shade lumber closer to her as if in slow motion its ragged attire flapping wildly in the cold wind. It's clawed hand raises high into the air ready to strike, while panicked fingers curl around a frozen hilt. Never taking her eyes away from the creatures glowing gaze, Erelana tenses her body in preparation. “ _Dar'atisha_. (Go in peace.)” She whispers, just as the creature gets within range; without hesitation she springs forth. Her sword swings in a wide side arc grazing across the shades chest, as she nimbly side twists away from it’s now haphazard attack. With sure feet, she positions herself behind the creature and thrust the sword though the creatures back inches below its rib cage and into its chest cavity. With a final push the tingling warmth of magic fills her body and coils down her arm and into the sword causing the blade within the shade to spark with lighting. The demon jolts for a moment before falling back into a liquid like state and fading away in a grey mist. Erelana quickly pulls her magic back in, unsure of what the Seeker knew.  
Allowing the sword to hang heavily at her side, Erelana looks to see the Seeker finish off her own shade and turn to her. Seeing the weapon she points hers at Erelana. “Drop your weapon.”  
Erelana unconsciously takes half a step back before dropping the sword to the snow. “I was just trying to help, but as you wish.” She steps away from the weapon, as a show of good faith with her hands raised.  
“No,” The Seekers stance relaxes a bit as she sheaths her sword. “You maybe my prisoner but I can not protect you. I also must remember you came willingly. Take the weapon, we must keep moving.” Erelana nod to her and grabs the weapon.  
_Solan_ , Erelana thought. _How long has it been? Are the stables even safe, it’s never mentioned_. “Seeker, how long has it been since…?”  
“The Conclave met four days ago, you fell out of the fade almost a full day later. A group of soldiers watched it happen and brought you to Haven.” Cassandra pauses as the distant sounds of fighting and shouting can be heard. “Quickly, we must help.” She takes off in a run up the small slope. Erelana picks up her speed up to keep up, her body protesting every movement. The pain from the mark became a constant searing feeling, her body growing hotter even in the cold weather. For the first time she actually registered her missing coat, she wondered if it survived briefly. Stumbling to the top of the hill chaos met her, people scrambled around a glowing green rift while Cassandra charges into the fray.  
Breathing deep, Erelana steels herself before tightening her grip on the hilt of the stolen sword. Her eyes lock onto the closest shade and with a whisper she lunges. With the aided momentum of fade step and slashes her sword across one of the creatures back leaving a deep slash, and turning its attention from the battered soldier. A second slash follows in quick succession, not as deep but laced with lightning to finish it off.  
The creature jerks wildly for a moment before giving a final screech, Erelana grimaced something wasn't right. The loud tell-tale crack of the breach expanding echoes though the valley and sends a shiver down her spine. Throwing a barrier around herself and the soldier, she turns to face the on going battle. The clawing pain knocks the breath from her lungs and brings tears to her eyes, she grips her wrist tightly in a futile effort to stop the pain from spreading; dropping her sword in the process. Holding her marked hand close to her chest, Erelana forces her eyes to remain open to keep some awareness of the field. Her vision shakes and the forms blur but it was the sudden appearance of a black shadow not a step away that sends her stumbling back a on uncertain feet. Cassandra's panicked voice carries across the battlefield, knocking the world back into perspective for Erelana and in a brief panic she flairs out her magic bringing everything to life momentarily.  
Cassandra was moving across the field with a dwarven man covering her leave with a crossbow. The shade she'd abandon being peppered with bolts. An elven mage, his magic weaving though the field. The weakening soldier at her back unresponsive; and the most pressing the terror demon two steps away posed to strike. Reeling herself back in, Erelana falls to a crouch. Fighting the pain with gritted teeth, she grabs the sword and throws herself forward between its grotesque legs just as it brings down a strike aimed to kill the one motionless target. She felt the elf’s magic speeding towards her position and remaining low she stabs her sword into the ground to guard against the terrors tail whipping a hit at her face. A potent frost spell struck it’s back freezing it solid, grateful Erelana swings up throwing her body behind it to shatter the frozen sculpture of terror.  
Before Erelana completely find her bearings a hand grips her wrist firmly, “Before more come though!” and thrust her marked hand towards the flickering rift. The mark seems to pull towards rift, magic springing forth like strings connecting to the ragged edges of the tear in the rift. As soon as the connection was established, she feels pulling like the mark was withdrawing under her skin strange but relieving. After a few moments the rift flickered and snaps closed leaving nothing but a faint mist and the fleeting smell of cloves that she'd associated with the fade. The hand releases her wrist and out of reflex she withdraws it back to her chest. Turning to face the voice, she found the elven mage not a step away. _Solas_. Erelana's eyes shoot to his and for a brief moment they locked his narrowing slightly before she steps away looking to their surroundings. The full weight of current situation coming back to her along with the constant searing pain she’d associated with the mark. “So was that you or…?” She half heartedly waves her marked hand in reference.  
Solas' eyes twinkle with amusement, “I did nothing. The credit is yours.”  
Erelana found a small smirk surfacing on her face, “I'm sure your aid was appreciated more then you know Messere, but I am relieved to know I can help.” Watching close, she caught the subtle surprise flitter across his expression.  
Cleaning his throat, Solas looks from Erelana to the Seeker. “Whatever magic that created the breach also placed the mark upon your prisoner's hand.” His gaze moves back to the other her, “I theorized that the mark may be able to close the rifts that opened in the Breaches wake and it would seem I was correct.”  
His smug tone at the end did not evade Erelana, bringing a disarming smile to her face she flashes to the bald elf. “And here you'd have me believe you did nothing, without you I'd be dead in that cell.”  
Cassandra cuts in. “Meaning it can close the breach itself.”  
Her assumption garners a small shrug from Solas, “Possibly,” he looks back to Erelana, the corner of his mouth slight upturned. “it would appear you hold the key to our salvation.”  
Erelana shut her eyes in mock thought, “Hm..” but the crunching of snow catches her attention.  
“That is the best damn news I've heard all day, and here I thought we'd be ass deep in demons forever.” Varric moved towards the group, grasping his opening. “Varric Tethras: rogue, storyteller and occasional unwanted tag along.” His demeanor oozed charm while he gives the Seeker a quick cheeky wink, who replies by crossing her arms across her chest and scowling at him.  
Erelana raises an eyebrow at the interaction, “So you're with the chantry or…?” Cassandra visually recoils, while Varric holds his grin, but it was Solas' reaction that had her turning to glance at him again. His breathless chuckle had tickled her ears, playing it she raises an eyebrow at him in question.  
“Was that a serious question?” He inquires, a small smile playing on his lips.  
Erelana offers the men a lopsided grin, “Hey I'm just gathering facts, I’d ask the same of you.” She shrugs winking to Varric. “Really, I’m just wondering if the chanty normally employs handsome men or if it's a new practice. If the latter, I may have to reconsider my faith.”  
Varric chokes back a laugh, “Fret not, your religious ideals are safe. I’m a prisoner like you.”  
Cassandra glares at the dwarf, “I brought you here to speak your story to the Divine, clearly that is no longer necessary.” She left the hint hanging there.  
“Yet here I am Seeker,” Varric’s grin grew. “covering your behind in battle. Very lucky for you.”  
Cassandra tenses, read to reply but Erelana butt in. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Varric.”  
“You may reconsider that stance, in time.” Solas chimes in with a small shake of his head.  
“Awh, I’m sure we'll all become great friends in the valley right Chuckles?” Varric held his smile but his eyes dart from Solas to Cassandra before landing on Erelana.  
Cassandra moves towards Varric, her face showing her frustration. “Absolutely not, while your help has been appreciated-"  
“Seeker have you been to the valley lately? Shit just look around, your soldiers are no longer in control. You'll need me." Varric spoke with confidence and more truth then the Seeker knew, but Erelana had little desire to inject herself. A brief stare down between the two ends when the Seeker releases a disgusted noise. Varric knew he had made his point.  
“My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions.” Solas steps up to the group, his arms behind his back eyes on Erelana. “I am pleased to see you yet live.”  
“That’s his way of saying, I kept the mark from killing you while you napped.” Varric adds.  
Erelana looks between them before settling on the elven man, “You seem very knowledgeable in this magic type-"  
“Solas is an apostate, well-versed in the matters yes." Cassandra jumped in. Erelana didn’t miss the drop of information, and judging by his brief expression change Solas had grasped it as well. _Great here it comes._  
“Technically all mages are by rights apostates now Cassandra. But you should know the magic used to create the Breach is unlike any I have ever seen, although your prisoner is a mage-" Cassandra's eyes shot to the elven woman paces away in surprise. “I find it difficult to imagine any one mage holding this much power.”  
“Mage!?” Cassandra had yet to look away from Erelana, who shrugs in reply.  
“No one inquired, so that hole in the veil isn't going to fix itself.”  
Narrowing her eyes at the prisoner Cassandra turns and stomps towards a ladder, “ Yes, we must move quickly to the forward camp. We've squandered enough time, we can talk later.”  
Solas remains by Erelana for a moment, she suddenly feels magic like ice brush over her. “Agreed, the quicker we move the better.” She fails to hide the shiver but slips back towards Varric hoping it had gone unnoticed. When Solas does move to follow the leading Seeker, so she releases her breath.  
Varric gives her a small pat to her shoulder, “Well, Bianca’s excited.” He motions to the crossbow in his hands. They both pull up the rear of the group. “So fellow prisoner, what should I call you?”  
Erelana took a moment to answer, the constant effects of the mark had been had been taking a larger physical toll then ever shown. Perspiration dots her face and even though her skin felt cold to the touch, she felt like a fire was lit under her. The worst, other then the teeth rattling pain, was the strange strain the mark was putting on her magic. Three spells in and she feel like she was running on fumes, the mark must have some kind of parasitic quality, this never happened to any mage in game. “Erelana, it's what everyone calls me.” She finally replies quietly, lost in thought.  
“That is an interesting name, may I inquire as to its origins?” Solas startles Erelana from her thoughts, he was now only a couple of places ahead while Cassandra continued to lead. She glances at him from the corner of her eye, weighing the question.  
“My family gave it to me.” Which was not a lie, the spirits that had approached her over her first years in Thedas had become family. “They mean the world to me, I do hope they have not come to harm from this chaos.” She adds.  
Cassandra stopped up ahead, “Demons ahead.” She points out to a frozen lake where four demons shuffle about  
“See Seeker, aren't you glad you brought me now?” Varric quips, pulling Bianca free from his back. Not answering Cassandra charges forward with a yell.  
The battle goes quick, Erelana is grateful for the allies with the mark draining her magic she is reduced to close combat. Her muscles are starting to ache and every vibration from the sword just adds to irritate the mark. The group escapes the skirmish with only a few bruises and superficial cuts. Cassandra is quick to get the party moving again at a hastened pace.  
Erelana pushes to keep up only to stumble in her haste. Catching her balance before the ground caught her, she let out a ragged sigh and straightens to find Solas a few paces ahead unmoving. Pushing on, she brushes past him. “The mark,” He starts as he falls into step with her. “is it causing you pain?” He kept his eyes to the surroundings as they move, now only a short distance from the others.  
“Hm pain yes, but I imagine that's been the case since I fell out of the fade. It's the other adverse effects that are causing me trouble,” she pauses to think before continuing. “but closing that rift gave a bit of relief, I’d like to believe there's hope yet.” Solas nodded.  
“I am afraid I have exhausted my knowledge on the matter, as of right now. I can only hope, for your sake closing the breach will stabilize the mark as well.” Erelana offers a small smile.  
“I fear with the pace of our prior conversation, I never actually have a chance to thank you for keeping me alive.” Erelana forces her body to take a few quickened steps before turning and facing him directly, forcing Solas to pause. Pushing the pain to the back of her mind, Erelana gives a small smile closing her eyes. “ _Ma melava halani, Serannasan Ma._ ” (You have spent your time to help me, I thank you.) Erelana ended with a small bow of her head and shoulders. A quick glace at his wide eyes told her enough. She spun back around and continues forward like nothing, leaving Solas looking like a cat got his tongue. The encounter kept her spirits high even as the pain continues to radiate up her arm.  
They start climbing up the stone stairway leading to the camp in silence. Solas pulling up rear and Cassandra leading. “Sooo…” Varric drew out, looking to Erelana. “Did you do it?” He asks bluntly.  
“I don't think so, but I don’t remember. Last thing I do is arriving at the Conclave then nothing.”  
“That shit will get you every time, you should've spun a story.” Varric suggests, much to the disapproval of Cassandra, but her reply was drowned out by another thundering crack. Before the echo could even end the mark flairs to life bringing the clawing pain back stronger then before. Erelana's foot misses the next step sending her to her knees, her vision going black.  
Fear grips her heart as nightmares of the darkness push to resurface but firm hands grasping her shoulders serve as a grounding, allowing her to push it aside. Her ears ring as the mark claws it’s way slowly back up her wrist leaving pain in its wake. She felt the cool tingle of healing magic brush against her and seep under her skin bringing forth a second shiver. “Shit, you aright?” Varric's voice, the first to penetrate the ringing in her head.  
“Seeker, my magic can no longer prevent the mark from spreading. We must hurry or it will consume her.” Solas’ voice came from behind; the hands on her shoulders. As the pain begins to recede, her vision returns. Varric had knelt down in front of her, Cassandra behind him a few steps up with a grim look on her face.  
“Oh Seeker don't look so grim,” Erelana raises her eyes to the intimidating woman. “what would you do if you face froze like that?” Her head felt fuzzy, like a dream but this was not the fade that she was certain.   
Varric glances back to the Seeker, rising to his feet. “It already has if my interrogation is anything to go on.” The grin on his face was cancelled out by the glint of worry carried in his eyes.  
With the help of Solas, who slips a hand around her upper arm, she stands again. “See, I'm alright.” Which was probably the first out right lie she had spoken to them, each expansion drew on her magic and now it was starting to become worrisome.  
“Just hold on, we haven’t much farther.” Cassandra gave her a once over before continuing up the stairs.  
Erelana looks to Varric and offers a weak smile, “Fake it till you make it Varric...or I guess die, but today I'll play the optimist.”  
Varric huffed. “A hole in the sky and you'll play optimist, good luck.” Turning, he jogs to catch up to Cassandra.  
Feeling the warmth still from the hands on her shoulder and arm, Erelana looks to their owner only to find him with a furrow in his brow and his eyes distant. It was expression Erelana was accustom to, lost in thought. Resting her hand against his forearm had the desired effect of breaking his trance. Quickly he removes his hands. “Do not worry messere, you may not know me well yet but if you choose to stay you'll learn.”  
Solas eyes move to the woman beside him, “And what is it that I will learn Erelana?”  
Erelana closes her eyes for a few seconds, focusing on her breathing as the expansion pain begins to dull. “I am stubborn,” Her eyes open again feeling more grounded then she had before. “I refuse to die here.”  
Solas looks ahead at Varric and Cassandra as they clear the tops of the stairs his face unreadable. “We should continue on.” Was his only reply, offering Erelana no insight to his thoughts. She allows the conversation to end, hearing fighting from a top the stairs.  
The duo reach the top of the stairs to find Varric, Cassandra and a small group of soldiers engaging demons centering a rift. Gritting her teeth, Erelana readies her sword moving to leap into the fray, Solas’ hand catches her upper arm. “Cover me. You need not strain yourself, at the present.” Erelana nods, remaining ready to strike at his side should anything come close; but she knew it was unlikely. The last demon fell to a well placed bolt courtesy of Varric. “Quickly, like before use the mark.” Before Solas could finish, Erelana had taken a few steps forward and had her marked hand reaching out to the rift, the mark reacting instantly. The connection offered an instant relief from the pain, allowing her to pay more attention to the magic at work. The tether weaved itself though the rift, and feeling the magic's nudge she pulls her arm back snapping the rift shut. “We are clear for the moment. Well done, may I suggest we use that battle strategy for the future?” Solas questions from beside her.  
Erelana replaces her sword to her side and nods. “ _Ma nuvenin (as you wish)_ , it'll do us no good if I die before we reach the breach.” They move towards the yelling Seeker by the gate.  
“Whatever that is on your hand, it's useful.” Varric chimes in as he approaches. “I'm pretty sure they heard her in Haven,” Varric motions to Cassandra, who seemed to be in a heated conversation with a soldier as they work the gates. “probably opened their gates too.” Erelana laughs lightly, shaking her head.  
Soon enough the gate open and the small party move into the forward camp. Erelana was surprised by the number of people packing the stone bridge, both living and deceased. Bodies wrapped and bound, lay on pallets ready to be move down the mountain. Men and woman line the railings, the injured lay all around some worse then others. Civilians take any space between, families huddle together on the ground trying to remain out of the way while other search for loved ones. The air was thick with exhaustion, death and hopelessness. Erelana tried to ignore the feelings settling in the pit of her stomach, and block the unsettling sights.  
Two voices could be heard arguing ahead, and Cassandra moves quickly to meet them. Gazing around Cassandra, Erelana could see Leliana engaged with a man dressed for the Chantry. “We must prepare the soldier's, the prisoner must reach the Temple.”  
“You will do no such thing!” The Holy man objects, his eyes caught Cassandra moving towards them, “You've already caused enough trouble without resorting to this.” He turns to address Casandra as she reaches them. “You, Cassandra, and the holy one- haven't you done enough already?” The man spat spitefully.  
“Chancellor Roderick-"  
“She is the only hope to close the breach-" Leliana cuts in over Cassandra.  
“Enough! I will not have it!” Chancellor Roderick yells, leaning closer to Leliana who’s expression does not change.  
“Your not in charge here.” Leliana replies coldly. Erelana and Varric slowly approach the argument after rummaging though a supply box. Solas having broke away completely. Leliana caught sight of them first. “ You made it, Chancellor Roderick this is-"  
The chancellor whips around, face red with anger. “I know who she is. This farce has gone on long enough, As High chancellor of the Chantry I order-"  
“We see how well that's been going for him.” Varric cracks just loud enough for Erelana.  
“that the criminal be taken to Val Royeaux for execution.” He finishes, eyes glaring at the elf.  
Cassandra’s disbelief was plain, “Order me?” but it quickly changes to outrage. “You're a glorified clerk. A bureaucrat.” She spat at him with venom, moving a step closer.  
Erelana watches as the Chancellor fires back before closing her eyes and blocking them out for the moment. _They squabble like children_ , she thinks before turning her attention to herself.  
The mark was wreaking havoc on her whole body, she hadn’t felt like this in a long time. It was becoming more straining to uphold the ‘I'm fine' façade, with her body was screaming. A brush of fabric wrapping around her shoulders brings her attention back to the present. Looking, she finds a coat draping her and Solas standing to her left holding a second staff, eyes trained to the ranting Chancellor.  
“…elect a new Divine and await her orders on the matter.” His dismissal of the situation sent Erelana's eyebrows to her hair line.  
“So the Chantry’s plan is to wait, an indefinite amount of time, while corrupted Spirits rain from the skies and rifts to the fade open uncontrolled across Thedas?” She inquires, unable to keep the resentment from her tone.  
Roderick flips his attention to Erelana and takes a few steps towards her, his anger coming off him in waves. “You!” His arm shot up jabbing a finger towards her. “You brought this on us in the first place!”  
“The breach must be dealt with, for a man of faith you sure hold little for your fellows.” Erelana frowns and stands to her full height refusing to back away from the aggravated man. “You stand here squabbling like a child while the people, your people watch on scared and despaired. When did you abandon your flock Chancellor, when did you lose your faith?” Her voice remains cold and calm, face a blank mask; but her eyes burn into his leaving the man visually unsettled.  
Roderick steps back eyes briefly survey the crowd inhabiting the camp. He turns to address Cassandra his anger dulled. “Call a retreat Seeker. Our position here is hopeless.”  
Cassandra shakes her head. “We can stop this. We must reach the temple.”  
“Our soldiers led by the Commander left not long ago to clear a path,” Leliana chimes in. “Albeit the safest, it is not the quickest. The mountains-”  
“We lost contact with an entire squad on that path,” Cassandra cuts un. “Maker knows what’s up there.”  
“Abandon this now, before more lives are lost.” Just as the Chancellor finishes the breach releases a booming crack of energy.  
For the first time Erelana witnesses the mark and breach flair simultaneously and if it wasn't for the mind numbing pain that followed she may even find it beautifully in a way. Unable to hold back a gasp as the pain starts, Erelana forces her legs to lock in an attempt to remain standing. The mark expanding farther up her arm set new nerves on fire, screwing her eyes she attempts to focus on her breathing like taught. _If I get though this, I swear to never gripe about Fortitude's breathing lessons again._ She promises herself silently while forcing cold air to fill her lungs. She could almost hear Fortitude's voice, _In though your nose, exhale though your nose. In…out…_ it was claiming and reassuring. _I can only hope the heeded my warning_. The mark dies down and with it the level of pain radiating from it. Reopening her eyes Erelana brings herself back to the present, “What'd I miss?” the group had actually paused their argument to watch her in silence.  
“How do you think we should proceed?” Cassandra asks, her voice not quite as hard as it had been since entering the camp.  
Erelana did not miss the small glint of pity in the Seekers eye. Standing straight again Erelana held her head high. “A squad of your people are missing, is there really a question or may we start our ascent?” Pulling the scavenged jacket on fully, she looks between the three people in control and adds. “Plus it's obvious you all need a team building exercise.”  
“Leliana bring everyone from the valley. We will meet you at the temple.” Cassandra declares as she begins to move out, the others close behind.  
“On your head be the consequences, Seeker!” Roderick yells spitefully to her back.  
Half way up the steep snow covered incline, Erelana found herself regretting her own morals. Exhaustion had begun to set in, her body felt sluggish and her magic felt almost nonexistent. The worn staff had been accepted without pause and was slung across her back adding more useless weight. The assumption had been considerate, but Erelana was sure she couldn't even establish a connection to the weapon at this point. The higher they climbed the worse the wind and snow picked up and for the first time she felt the weather. The fleeting hope of the fever breaking flashes across her mind before she tugs the coat tighter, remaining ever grateful for the enchantment or warming on her footwraps.  
They party moves swiftly, slowing only as they approach the bottom of a ladder going up to a ledge. “The tunnel should be up ahead, the path to the temple beyond that.” Cassandra explains as she starts up the ladder, surprisingly nimble in her armor.  
Erelana found herself grateful the breach hadn’t picked to expand while climbing as she looks down from the top most platform. Varric, who opted to bring up the rear was still climbing.  
“What manner of tunnel is this? A mine?” Solas asks approaching Cassandra by the entrance.  
“This is only a part of a mining complex, these mountains are riddled with such paths.”  
“So,” Varric pulls himself up onto the ledge, accepting Erelana’s hand and stands to his feet. “Your missing soldiers are somewhere in there then?”  
“As is whatever has detained them.” Solas firmly reminds the group.  
“We shall see soon enough.” Cassandra takes point and begins into the tunnel.  
“It's all sunshine and rainbows from here.” Erelana threw in with a shrug, following Cassandra but keeping in step with Solas and Varric. Before long they’re alerted to enemies by Cassandra yelling to a warning and readying her weapons. A greater shade seems to appear out of nowhere to Cassandra's right, but she has her shield ready.  
Erelana had drawn her sword but remains close to the two ranged fighters. Solas' covers the three of them with a barrier, the feeling of it like a warmth embrace to Erelana.  
Bianca’s bolts hit the creature right before Cassandra bats it away with her shield. Erelana watches as two green bolts of magic fly towards the unassuming woman. Pulling from her center, she wills the sluggish magic to manifest but it was like grabbing fish in a fast moving stream. Throwing her marked hand out she forces the magic to cast, green light flairs before a green tinged magic surrounds Cassandra in a barrier. The bolts of magic collide with it harmlessly, leaving the warrior unscathed.  
“Either side they're flanking her.” Erelana warns breathless, something had felt different when casting but there was no time to question.  
“On it!” Varric dashes ahead and begins to pepper the hidden wraiths with bolts relentlessly. Solas is quick to follow him with a few steps and a burst of cold magic the second wraith if frozen and incapacitated. The battle ends quickly after that, leaving the party to regroup. “I think we found your squads hang up Seeker.” Varric said brushing off his gloves.  
“Our priority must remain the breach. If left unattended many will meet the same fate.” Replies Solas.  
“Yes, well I'm leaving that to our glowy elven friend here, now let's hightail it though here.” Cassandra nods in agreement and the group moves deeper into the tunnel.  
Feeling the subtle shift of magic, Erelana glances to Solas as he falls into step with her. “Yes Solas can I help you?” she inquires as the move though the dimly lit passage.  
“You are adept with a sword, but you should consider using the staff.” He stated bluntly causing Erelana snorts back a bitter laugh.  
Erelana looks to him, his eyes searching hers for an answer.” I don't have enough magic to uphold the connection needed, close combat is rarely ever my first choice.” Pausing she lightly rubs her thumb against the thrumming mark in thought. “The mark…it's draining my magic faster then I can replenish it, just casing that barrier on Cassandra was a struggle, sluggish.” She closes her eyes and in breaths deep as a small shooting pain flies up her arm. “It's one of the side effects that have been a making this whole experience quite memorable.” She mutters more to herself then him, before reopening her eyes. Looking to him she finds his narrowed eyes on her marked hand.  
“What other side effects are you experiencing?”  
“Fever I think, loss of magic and as of the past two expansions vision loss temporarily. Throw that is with the constant pain, I’m sure I’ve forgotten something, but either way it’s a bit uncomfortable overall.” She watches out of the corner of her eye as his hand raises to her forehead but never actually touches.  
“You are radiating heat, so it is safe to say a fever is present.” His lips twist into a small frown. “Stay close to Master Tetras or myself, we can not be sure when the next expansion will come.”  
“Thank you for the consideration, the coat and staff are appreciated.” Erelana adds before ending the conversation with a nod. The the end of the mining complex comes into view, light pouring though the opening and into the tunnel.  
As they approach Varric sighs. “Guess we found the missing soldiers.” He motions to three bodies just outside the tunnel.  
“This can't be all of them.” Cassandra objects.  
“How large is a standard squad? Could the other's be holed up ahead?” Erelana directed to the Seeker as she crouches down to check for pulses. With a deep frown she looks to Cassandra and shakes her head before standing.  
A yell sounds close by catching the group by surprise, without a word the four dash though the snow towards the voice. They quickly come upon a small alcove, the green of an active rift bouncing off of the broken stone structure. “Lady Cassandra!?” A voice shouts from the mayhem, shades and wraiths flutter about fighting against beaten men. One of them drives his sword though a shade. Cassandra is quick to jump to their aid, lunging towards the second shade with a yell that carries across the battery field. The two wraiths pause to look, giving their combatants time to strike. Everyone jumps in, Solas throwing a barrier around the worn soldiers, before freezing Cassandra’s enemy solid. Varric is quick with Bianca and finishes off a wraith before it can make a final strike against another.  
Erelana felt helpless watching the scene unfold before her. Her stance ready with the sword at hand but her body lacked the energy to dive in with the others. Instead she remains close to Varric and Solas blocking the entrance to the hideaway. The remaining outnumbered demons fall quickly, Cassandra moving to the soldiers. Erelana seeing the wounded men follows Cassandra's lead, putting the sword back on her belt she pulls out two elfroot potions from her pockets. “You're alive.” Cassandra states in masked disbelief.  
“Barely,” The soldier answers, taking the offered potion and downing half before passing it to the man beside him. Erelana moves to the soldier farthest away, he had been sitting against the wall holding slick fingers over a bleeding gash on his arm. Kneeling down she uncorks the bottle and holds it out.  
Standing, Erelana turns her focus to the humming rift. Holding the mark up, she pushes for the tether but can not find the pull that usually came instantly. All of a sudden, the humming of the rift rose into a pitched whine green light it flickers erratically and two large spots of the green ether form seemingly out of nowhere. Unlike the shades that had crash landed hard before, these creatures did not suffer from that disorientation. They all but sprang up from the spots, gangly spirits of terror stood tall surveying the field. Cassandra let’s out a second shout, before swing at the one that had appeared only steps away.  
Erelana glances to the rest of the party as the second round of battle picks up. Varric and Solas start on the other terror, pulling its attention. Crouching back down Erelana drew her sword ready to strike if the need arose. Remaining by the wounded man who's breathing had slowed, she hoped he had only passed out but she refuses to look away from the threats at hand.  
Surprise fills Erelana's face as her arm jolts uncontrollably, the mark flairs up and suddenly she can feel the pull of the rift. Relief fills her at the feeling, knowing once the battle ends she could seal the rift.  
The relief is replaced with panic as she catches one of the terrors closing in on Varric. Determination overrides the panic, as she throws her hand back towards the rift. The magic connects to the rift without much effort. Focusing, she watches as instead of sewing it closed, it wraps around the faint thread like magic keeping the demons tied to the rift. Closing her hand and ripping her arm back the threads pulling, causing some dazing reaction to the terrors buying Varric enough time to distance himself. Solas also takes advantage of the small diversion and sends a bolt of spirit magic into the terrors back causing it to fall. A deafening screech echoes for only a moment before Cassandra's sword cut it short; killing the last terror. Erelana takes the cue and raises the mark to the rift, pulling it shut with a crisp crack of energy. She crouches beside the man behind her, finding him only unconscious. “Sealed, as before. You are becoming quite proficient at that.” Looking back she found Solas offering his hand with Varric not far behind.  
Accepting the help she gives a smile of gratitude and steps back. “Ah thank you.”  
“Let's hope it works on the big one, thanks for the save dunno what you did but I'll get you a drink after all this.” Varric adds with a small grin.  
Erelana shakes her head with a small smile but looks behind him as Cassandra and the soldiers approach.  
“Is he…” One asks, motioning to their comrade.  
“He is asleep and will need to be moved somewhere safe, I'm sorry but I can not heal him at this time.” Erelana explains, with a small smile.  
“Lady Cassandra said we have you to thank, that you chose to come looking.”  
“It was worth it, I am grateful we were able to help.”  
“Then you have our sincere gratitude.” The two soldiers raise their fist to their chest in a salute, “Lady Cassandra we should get Jenkson to a healer.”  
“Go, the way back to the forward camp should be clear. Get to Haven if you can, Maker be with you lieutenant.”  
“And with you; for what it's worth I really hope it works."  
Varric laughs from the side, “Don’t we all.” The soldiers head out carrying Jenkson between them. “Well, destiny awaits.” Varric motions to the path leading on.  
“Destiny waits for no one Varric and only fools wait for it.” Erelana says, walking past the dwarf and towards the ladder.  
“The path ahead looks clear of demons for the moment.” Solas mentions to the Seeker.  
“Then let's hurry before that changes, down the ladder is the path to the temple.” Cassandra replies, starting the climb down.  
The party moves with haste up the path meeting no resistance. Erelana, feeling a little more stable after closing the last rift found it not as taxing moving at the quickened pace though the winding trail. The ravine opens up and the wind picks up carrying the smell of ash, burning flesh and cloves; Erelana fought the urge to wrinkle her nose at the fusion of smells.  
The snow gave away to cold stone and blackened dirt as they grow close, the smell only worsening. “The Temple of Sacred Ashes." Solas announces as the skeletal structure came into full view, Erelana wouldn't had recognized it otherwise.  
The Temple looked nothing like it had not days ago, bones and charred husks of people’s remains, like statues litter the surroundings depicting their final horror filled moments. The dirt was almost pitch black and many stones held similar scorching. The sheer amount magic left in the air had her skin crawling. _Playing and actually feeling the residual magic left are two very different things_ , she thought as she represses a shiver.  
“What's left of it.” Varric said bitterly.  
Cassandra points to a spot close to an intact wall, “That is where you walked from the fade. The soldiers that returned you to Haven say there was a woman in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was.” Erelana eyes the spot and shakes her head remaining quiet. _Too many questions, not enough certain answers_ , she thinks as they approach a barely intact archway.  
What remains of the passage is bare but oddly warm, the stone holding a faint heat. Is that an area affect of the breach, or an after effect of the spell? She wonders following blindly lost in thought only to be stopped by Cassandra's armored arm. She finds herself at an open balcony the breach and coexisting rift casting a familiar green light on the area. “The breach is a long way up.” Varric states coming to stand beside Erelana.  
“You're here!” Erelana turned to find Leliana approaching with rapid steps. “Thank the maker.”  
“Leliana, have your men take up position around the temple.” Cassandra orders. The look of relief she had displayed was replaced with a unreadable mask, with a nod she leaves to the task. “This is your chance to end it. Are you ready?”  
“I hope I can. It’s the rift at the bottom…or is Leliana returning with a tall ladder?” Erelana asks, knowing the answer already.  
“Yes, this rift's opening coincides with the opening of the breach, seal it and perhaps we seal the breach.” She looks to Solas finding him looking at her already, questions in his eyes.  
“Then let’s find a way down.” Cassandra says as Erelana breaks the starring contest to look to her. “And be careful.” Their eyes meet for a split second before Cassandra moves to take the lead. Erelana know it had been directed at her but shook it off and follows.  
“Soo…Holes in the fade don’t just happen right?” Varric asks from behind Erelana.  
“If enough magic is brought to bare, it is possible.” Solas answers.  
“But there are easier ways to make things explode.”  
“That is true.”  
“We will consider the how once the immediate danger has passed.” Cassandra states, effectively ending the conversation.  
Suddenly, distant voices echo though the temple. “Now is the hour of our victory. Bring forth the sacrifice.” _Corypheus_. Erelana remains silent, a frown on her face.  
“What are we hearing.” Cassandra asks.  
“My best guess the creator of the breach.” Solas replies.  
“It's like an echo; exposing pieces of the event.” Erelana adds, her voice sounding flat due the uncomfortable skin crawling feeling intensifying. “The fade is literally bleeding into this place.”  
“That is a correct observation, I find myself-"  
“Shit Seeker, do you see it?” Varric cut Solas off, having caught sight of a large node of red lyrium. Erelana stares blankly for a moment at the faintly glowing node; _this is wrong, it feels so wrong._ Is all she can think.  
Forcing herself to begin walking again, she kept her eyes trained to the lyrium, ignoring everything else around her. With each step the feeling grows to an almost intolerable point, like something crawling under her skin ready to burst out. As she goes to pass a sudden sickening noise flairs in her head, gritting her teeth she tears her eyes away and hurries to gain distance.  
The feeling began to dull as they grow closer to the breach, thankfully the sound only happening in close proximity. “Keep the sacrifice still!” echoes around them.  
“Someone help me!” The voice of Divine Justinia follows, making Erelana close her eyes. The voice sent shivers down her spine having actually met the woman twice prior. _I wonder if the box survived, she didn’t deserve this she was a good woman._ Erelana thought to herself; but knew deep down knew it had been unavoidable: a necessity.  
“That was Divine Justinia's voice!” Cassandra shouts, moving quicker towards a broken portion of railing. “We'll jump down from here quickly.”  
Erelana slips down as her feet find footing in the blackened earth the mark flairs. The feeling that ran up her arm was a drastic change from the constant pain, cooling tingles tickle her fingers and she finds it hard to repress her look of surprise.  
“Someone help me!” Justinia's voice replys.  
“Divine Justinia?!” Erelana looks up from her hand as her voice fills the temple. “Release her!”  
“That was your voice,” Cassandra spoke, as she comes to Erelana’s side. “She called to you…” A brilliant white light from the breach cuts her off.  
The ghostly scene unfolded before them: the Divine struggling against red bonds while a shadowed figure looms over her red eyes glowing bright. “Divine Justinia?!”  
Two large doors behind them are thrown open, Erelana stands in the doorway her arms still out. Her clothes worn with patches of grim and blood, normal pale green eyes almost glowing while scanning the room. Her expression shifts to anger. “Release her!” She shouts out.  
“Run Erelana!” The Divine shouts her face twisting in agony. “Warn them!”  
The red glowing eyes shift to Erelana, “We have an intruder. Kill the elf.” It orders with a casual flick of it's wrist.  
A second white flash ends the scene, Erelana puts a hand to her head suddenly feeling dizzy. Cassandra's forceful hand on her shoulder turning her forces her attention as she stumbles. “You were there! Who attacked?!” Her grip tightens as she shouts. “Were is the Divine?!...is she?”  
Erelana pulls her shoulder from her grasp and steps back, “I don’t remember!” She didn’t mean to shout, but feelings were beginning swirling too close to the surface. Her mask was cracking, Focus! She shouts at herself. I can not slip, not here.  
“She called you by name!” Cassandra moves a step closer, not allowing a subtle retreat.  
Erelana's lips press to a tight line, but before she can reply Solas interjects. “Seeker, the rift is closed…albeit temporarily.” He pauses and approaches in an attempt to defuse the situation. Cassandra's narrowed eyes move to him. “I believe with the aid of the mark, the rift an be opened then sealed properly and safely. However opening it will draw attention from the other side.” He finishes, his eyes never leaving the Seekers.  
“That means demons, stand ready!” She shouts to the soldiers, before looking back to Erelana. “Later.”  
“Agreed.” Is all that is spoken between the two. Archers and soldiers move into position and Erelana see's Varric looking uncomfortable off to the side.  
Repressing the urge to go over, Erelana instead turns her focus to opening the rift. Luckily, that part was pretty much as simple as feeling for the pull, much like the rifts before. Feeling a tightening sensation in her hand she pulls back hard. A wind like wave throws dirt to the air before a crack echoes though the temple. Erelana stumbles back but is quick to regain her footing before the ground shakes and a thunderous laugh drowns everything out for a moment. Then everything erupts into chaos.  
Arrows fly over head from the support archers on the walls, bouncing off of the giant like nothing. Cassandra and a group of soldiers direct the Pride demon, doing their best to keep it's attention. Erelana pulls her sword free just as Cassandra shouts. “We must strip its defenses! Wear it down.”  
“Erelana,” She looks and finds Solas staff out. “Disrupt the rift, like before.” Nodding she feels for the pull and reaches out with the mark. It sends the Pride demon to its knee, but more demons fall from the breach. Solas nods his approval and returns to firing at incapacitated demon.  
Erelana scans the field, unwilling to get close to the larger demon. Although the pain from the mark had calmed since reaching the temple, magic still felt sluggish and her body still burning from the fever. She paid no mind to the beads of sweat that pouring down her face and grips the sword tightly, waiting. Her eyes follow Varric as two shades close in on him, her weight shifting to her right as they lock eyes. Varric makes a leaping roll separating the two elves and Erelana lunges forward with a swing.  
The battle is a delicate balance of defense and disruption for Erelana but before long the soldiers give a cheer of victory. Erelana drops to a crouch giving Varric a perfect shot at the final shade she had engaged. His bolt whizzes overhead, as she pushes herself to throw herself into a roll to gain distance. “Now!” Cassandra’s voice sounds from across the field. “Seal the rift!”  
Erelana gages her surroundings quickly before throwing her marked hand into the air. The pull was intense, much more than the previous rifts. The mark flairs wildly, her hand burning. Rhe pain returns tenfold causing her to yelp in shock. The tether extends out, thicker then it had been before and connects with a pulse of magic. The large rift flickers wildly causing the tether to shake, feeling the resistance Erelana looks to her core and begins to gather what little magic she had remaining. “Do it now!” Cassandra's voice penetrates her pain addled brain, she forces the magic into the mark, stabilizing the tether with a sharp pull on her arm. A sharp yell escapes her as she feels her shoulder dislocate from forceful pull, grabbing her wrist with her unmarked hand she keeps the mark aimed high. _Please!_ The mark shoots green sparks before a deafening crack echoes though the valley and a wave of force hits Erelana throwing her back off her feet. She never feels the impact of the ground, having fallen unconscious as soon as the connection to the breach broke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now remember why I dislike this quest, mostly because I refuse to exit the game until it is done, but after this 10k monstrosity my feeling have not changed. Hope you enjoyed, next chapter will be here within the next few days.


	4. The aftermath of Heaven's wraith

_Cloudreach 24th Dragon 9.15_

_It’s been a long road. The boat docked at Rivain, I step foot on the dock only to be grabbed by a strange set of twins no older the twelve. Wild, white dread locks frame their dark faces. The most unsettling being their mismatched black and white blue eyes, they said nothing just grabbed my hand one each and dragged me off. They brought me to a large two tier hut styled house, and left me sitting at a table with tea._  
_The tea tasted heavily of cloves, ginger something I couldn’t place. The tea knocked me deep into the fade, needless to say Knowledge had spent a good amount of time telling his friend of my time in the fade. Whatever the tea I didn't fall into a dream but instead the raw fade. Knowledge found me thankfully, he explained it a bit to me. A trail of a sort, his friend wanted to see. He led me though the winding rock paths, and scattered lyrium veins telling me about what was expected._  
_Basically Knowledge’s friend wanted me to show myself in a dream. He hardest part was actually entering her dream, normally the dream bubbles I’ve encountered are basic constructs left untouched by the dreamer, but this one had been; warding and runes woven so intricately within the structure. He told me how to enter with disturbing the barrier and once though I stumbled though onto a small island, nothing but blue sky and ocean all around. Green grass and wild flowers of all colors cover the small island. The woman, Knowledge’s friend stood suddenly turned and smiled before the dream and herself faded away. I was awaken shortly by Mari, the woman from the dream. She speaks like my friends sometimes. She told me what I can do is a gift, I’m not sure fully what she means. She doesn't know where I come from though, only that my friends believe me in danger. She told me she can help but we can not stay in Dairsmuid. She speaks of her mother in the hills north of Ayesleigh. I'm scared, but I have nothing more then this path; no one but my friends. I need to learn, they tell me I'm not safe unless I do. So, tomorrow before dawn we will leave for Ayesleigh._

Coming to consciousness was a strange thing to Erelana who had spent every night within Thedas in the fade. It was disorientating, she keeps her eyes closed getting a feeling of her surroundings. The soft surface under her was a drastic and welcomed change to pervious wake up experience, as was the lack of constant pain. Muffled voices growing closer caught her attention but she could make out nothing from them. The sound of wood scraping wood and a quiet thunk told her she was no longer alone. Glass rattling an moment later causes her to open her eyes and sit up without a sound. Looking to the sound she was surprised to find Solas standing bent over a tray filled with vials and flasks. She watches as he hovers his hand over one, long fingers brushing it lightly drifting in his thoughts. “If you're debating on a poison, I know one they probably have the deathroot. You may have to ask around for the toxin extract and concentrator agents though.”  
Erelana smiles, he doesn't jump but his whole body stiffening brought her a strange satisfaction. “Quiet death, and no.” He takes a flask from the tray and turn to face her, his guess on the poison correct. His face was a mask, not unfriendly but something brewing beneath. “If they had wished you dead, they would only have had to place you back in that cell unattended.” He holds the flask, a bitter tone to his voice.  
Sitting up, Erelana hangs her legs off the bed and stretches her arms above her head. “Correct, and the breach?” She questions, taking the offered flask she holds it up to see the vermillion color closer.  
“It is sealed, for now.” She can feel his eyes, as she pulls the stopper and drinks the bitter liquid. “As of your attempt, rifts have stopped spreading. It would also seem the mark has stabilized, have you felt remaining alignments since awakening?”  
Erelana closes her eyes and focuses, she could feel her magic again. It was a filling feeling leaving her feeling whole, reopening her eyes she shook her head. “My magic reserves feel normal, the mark is no longer consuming it. The pain is gone as well, and I-" She places her hand on her own forehead. “am not running a fever any longer.” She finishes with a sad smile. “So reality; when do they plan to transporting me?” Standing, she brushes by the motionless man to the dying fireplace aware that she would take no such trip. Stooping down, she holds her hand out and directs magic cautiously into the smoldering embers; returning life to the flames.  
“They…Cassandra will explain it in depth, but there have been unforeseen consequences that will delay those plans.” His eyes had yet to leave her making her feel uncomfortably exposed. “Hopefully that does not come as to much of a disappointment.”  
“No, Val Royeaux is never what it's cracked up to be. Since you're here now, one can only guess you aided in keeping me alive again?” She questions while standing and resting her arm on the small mantel enjoying the warmth.  
“Yes,” His brow furrowes as he frowns. “There was a complication, are you aware of your body's reaction to lyrium?”  
“Ah, yes never a fun experience.” The memory of her first experience remains fresh in Erelana's head, even though it happened years ago. She could remember her insides burning and body uncontrollably shivering and sweating. The Lyrium ingestion had left her weak and sickly for the better part of a week before she had vomited up the substance and began to heal.  
“No I suppose it would not be. I was called after you started to seize, I relived the potions master after that.” He turns and Erelana could see the exhaustion and notes of annoyance around his eyes. “You slept four days after that. I had to reassure the Seeker that, you would in fact, reawaken.”  
Erelana nods and slouches down into a wooden chair by the fireplace, the tell tale signs of a headache beginning. “Then I thank you, again it would seem I've put you out with my need of attention. Truly, I am grateful for you Solas; the Seeker is lucky to have you assist here.”  
He raises an eyebrow and for a split second Erelana swears she saw him smirk but it could’ve been shadows from the fire. “Just the Seeker?” He questions, his tone holding a hint of smugness.  
Erelana grins a toothy grin at him. “I’ll account for my luck, when I am certain that I won’t end up with a new rope necklace and a short fall down.”  
A heavy knock on the door catches both of their attention. “Sir Solas? The Lady Seeker sent me…” A voice from the other side calls sounding unsure.  
“You may return to her with the news that she has awoken, and will be along shortly.”  
“I'll alert her at once.” The messenger replies, heavy footfalls fade.  
Solas walks back to the tray and sets one flask and a vial onto the desk. “Take this one after you meet with the Seeker,” He holds up a the red flask. “and this one before you sleep.” He motions to the vial with purplish liquid. “I will take my leave.” He begins to move towards the door.  
Erelana rises quickly, her legs feeling weak for a moment. “Solas…really, thank you.” She adds, following him to the door to see him out.  
He pauses just outside the frame and looks back at the disheveled woman. “ _Ara melava son’ganem_ (my time was well spent). You should find the Seeker within the Chantry, enjoy the attention Herald, _sule tael tasalal_ (until we meet again).”  
“ _Era'atisha_ (dream peacefully), Solas.” Erelana’s gaze moves to the large crowd amassing near the cabin, then back to Solas question in her eyes. The corner of his mouth lifts before he disappears into the crowd. Erelana scowls and backs into the cabin eyes watching the men and women in the crowd, before reaching out and closing the door with a small slam.  
_Not yet, I can't face them yet,_ she thinks as she rests her head against the door. _I wonder what they know by now. I bet Leliana knows my favorite color by now._ She laughs quietly to herself. She was grateful the fast pace had kept most of the questions at bay. She turns to survey the room; the modest fireplace was going strong the chair beside it held a fur that had gone unnoticed before, and the most interesting her rutsack and large travel bag propped against a chest at the foot of the bed. She also found her overcoat hung from a hook behind the door, looking a little worse for wear and dirty but ultimately looked mendable. She smiles, the coat had been purchased almost twelve years ago nothing special, darkened samite lined with dales loden wool. But slowly over time it had been modified with many different pockets hidden along the inside and lining. Not worried about most of the small items she had carried to the Conclave, she fishes around the normal pockets looking for the black box that never made it to its intended target; but she found only a few dead herbs that had been harvested along the way. Curious she resigns herself to inquire to someone later.  
With a small sigh, Erelana sits on the bed, her bag between her bare feet and begins to pulls items out, taking a mental inventory. Finding nothing missing, she opens a small metal folding mirror a little smaller then her palm. Ignoring the large crack in the mirror she finds her face clean, but her hair a mess. Making quick work of it with a stiff bristled brush, she braids it back in a loose plait that brushes the dip of her back. Closing the mirror, she brushes her thumb over the intricate design engraved into the stormheart. Before she can get lost in thoughts of the past, she rewraps her treasure in cloth and begins to repack her bag. She changes into a spare set of clothes; fur lined bronto hide leggings and a dull green long sleeved tunic, cut at her knees with ‘U’ shaped cut outs stopping at mid-thigh. Modest, plain and forgettable like majority of the clothing she had, she moves to the chest and rummages though looking for a coat. Finding something appropriate, she runs her fingers over her knee length, hooded cloak feeling the magic of the enchantments almost humming. One of a hand full of items she owned that looked ostentatious compared to her modest apparel. Ring velvet lined with heavy great bear fur, with silver embroidery lining the hem completely with thin twisting branches, detailed flowers and leaves. It brings a reminiscent smile to her face, before she drapes it over her shoulders and rests the large hood on the top of her head leaving her face in view. Slipping the cloth wrapped mirror into her pocket, she rewraps her footwraps that had been rolled neatly and left on top of the chest. Exiting the cabin, she finally feels ready to face the town.  
The crowd outside had not dispersed in the time Erelana took to gather her wits. If anything it seemed word had spread farther, people line as far as she can see. She notices that it is soldiers that are closest to the cabin now, all at attention holding their fist to their chests in a familiar salute. She offers a nod of acknowledgement to them as she passes. Next are townsfolk they stand in groups murmuring amongst themselves, a few going as far to point. Climbing the stone stairs to the second tier, she over hears a conversation happening at the top.  
“Why did Lady Cassandra have her in chains? I thought the Seeker knew everything.” A young sounding voice questions.  
“It's complicated, we were all frightened after the explosion-" A woman's voice.  
“It's not complicated, Andraste herself blessed her, she's gonna save us!”  
She crests the stairs and comes into view to the people. “Thomas- Oh!” The woman rests her hand on the young boy’s shoulders, as her eyes catch Erelana. “Blessing upon you, Herold of Andraste.” She quickly says, bowing her head. Thomas stares wide eyed from under a wild mop of dark hair at the elven woman.  
“Maker bless you…” He speaks quietly. Erelana smiles sincerely at the boy and offers a small wink, before turning the corner and up to the highest part of Haven.  
The civilians thin as she approaches the large stone building, only to be replaced by soldiers and members of the chantry. She overhears people discussing the Chanty's disapproval and over all state, along with news of the breach and how the rifts had spread across Thedas. The mention of Chancellor Roderick sent a feeling of dread sparking in her stomach. Acknowledging any who meet her eyes with a nod of respect, she slips though the heavy wooden doors. Inside the main hall is deserted except for two soldiers standing on either side of the farthest door. The guard on the left offers a salute and nods to the door. The Chancellor’s voice sounds from with in room,“…failed, Seeker. The breach remains, for all you know this s-" Before he could finish, Erelana pushes the door open and steps though the doorway. “Chain her! I want her ready to travel to the capital!” Roderick shouts, only a few steps away from him stands Cassandra with Leliana across a large table. The guards posted outside move behind her, but make no immediate moves against her.  
Cassandra waves them off, “Disregard that, and leave us.” The guests give a salute and shut the door.  
Erelana could see anger painting Roderick’s face red, his eyes glare at her before turning to the Seeker. “You walk a dangerous line, Seeker.”  
“The breach is stable, but remains a threat. I can not ignore it.”  
“And it will not be,” the Chancellor quickly counters. “Once a new Divine is chosen-"  
“Someone stands behind the breach, someone Most Holy did not expect.” Leliana cuts in her tone serious. “Perhaps they died in the explosion; or have allies that still live.”  
The Chancellor looks horrified at the implication, “I am a suspect?”  
“As are many others.”  
“B-but not her?!” The Chancellor shouts in outrage. Erelana leans away as the his hand flies up to point.  
Cassandra moves around the table to stand with Leliana, “I heard the voices at the Temple, the Divine called to her for help.”  
“And her survival, tired to the mark on her hand is what a mere coincidence?”  
“Providence,” Cassandra declares her eyes narrowing at the holy man. “the Maker sent her to us in our darkest hour.”  
Erelana made a quick decision to ignore the religious implications, “You truly believe me not guilty?” Shock colors her tone as she looks at Cassandra with wide eyes.  
“I was wrong, and still may be. But I will not deny that you were there when we needed, even willing to help.” She replies, honestly in her voice. She moves towards a shelf and begins to trail the spines.  
“The pressing fact is; the breach yet remains with your mark being the only hope to close it.” Leliana adds, her arms behind her back and eyes trained on Erelana. Leliana's gaze more then unsettling.  
“This is not for you to decide.” Roderick warns, his temper having simmered for the time.  
Cassandra returns to the table, slamming a large tome down with a bang. “Do you know what this is Chancellor?” She rounds the table, closing in on the man. “That is a writ from the Divine, granting us the ability to act. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn.” Roderick owns his mouth to protest but is silenced by Cassandra's narrowed gaze and finger in his chest. “We will close the breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order; with or without your approval.” With each ‘we' she jabs her finger into his chest, effectively trapping him to the wall by the end of her speech. _Better him than me, I felt that backhand all the way to the breach._  
Roderick narrows his eye at the woman, “You'll live to regret his.” He warns slipping away from the woman and out the door. Cassandra releases a sigh, and seems to deflate as her anger wanes.  
“This is the Divines directive: rebuild the Inquisition of old.” Leliana motions to the thick book upon the table. “Find those willing to stand against the chaos. We aren't ready; we have no leader, no numbers and now no Chantry support." She paints a grim picture.  
“But we have no choice: we must act now.” Cassandra adds before meeting Erelana's gaze. “But with you at our side…” Both woman seem tense awaiting an answer.  
“I already said, I will aid you in closing the breach. That has not changed,” Erelana shrugs. “Thedas needs help.” The women nod.  
“There is another matter,” Leliana begins. “The vision shown at the temple, our Most Holy called for you, by name.” She looks at Erelana with calculating eyes.  
Erelana could feel the Seeker’s, “Yes, I was hired on to be part of an expedition she funded some years ago. Then commissioned to do a second, more recently…”She looks to Cassandra her brows furrowed trying to place her. “Erelana Tarlinydha is my full name.” A look of recognition flashes across both women's faces.  
“The consultant to the University of Orlais?” Leliana inquires, recovering first.  
“I suppose,” Erelana pauses, not wanting to offend. “you know Orlesins and their need to create titles.” Cassandra huffs in agreement. “Did you find a black box in my coat by chance?” she asks trying to lead away from the topic.  
“Yes, I had wanted to give it back it fell from your coat.” Leliana replies, pulling the box in question from her pocket.  
“Did you look?” Erelana questions curiosity getting the better of her.  
Leliana shakes her head. “Adan found it just this morning. It fell out when you were first brought here and to him. Had it come with your belongings before the temple, but you must trust us and us you if we are to work together.” She replies tactfully, getting a lopsided grin from Erelana.  
“Open it, it was meant as a good luck charm…”  
Leliana opens the lid of the palm sized box, no hesitation. Her eyes widen for but a moment. “This…was meant for our Most Holy?” Leliana questions having pulled free the simple Chantry sun necklace holding and holding it up by the leather cord.  
Erelana watches the pendant twist, the small red gem punched though the center catching light and turning it to a red tint. Her stomach twist with it as memories of red lyrium flash in her head. “Yes…” She finally relays. “it was forged from a broken brazier found during the last expedition. I don't even know if she can accept such things-"  
“She would've loved it.” Cassandra cuts in. Her voice uncharacteristically soft before she clears her throat and looks to Erelana. “That's why you were there to give her this before she spoke.” She nods as Leliana tucks it back into padded box. She returns it to her without another word, but she knows there will be ravens flying tonight.  
Shaking her head, Erelana spends the better part of the next two hours learning everything she could about the soon to form organization and any history they had to offer. Eventually they part ways leaving her standing alone in front of the Chantry. They had agreed to meet again in two days, Leliana had ravens to send out and preparations to make but suggested Erelana take the time to familiarize herself with Haven and its occupants.  
Relieved to find the crowd had dispersed, she bee lines towards the stables determined to see Solan and pay Freddy for the missed day.  
Finding the stables vacant of a particular albino hart, she begins to worry. Grabbing the attention of one of the stable hands was harder then expected, most shaking her off. A voice calls her attention, “Hey, you own that crazy hart?” She spots harritt leaning over the stone fence.  
“Crazy, probably. All white?” Harritt nods. “What'd he do?” She asks flatly.  
Harritt's eyes widen, “You're kidding me, the demon damn near plowed down four soldiers when they brought you back. That bald elf got in the middle, said something to the beast and got ‘em back under control.”  
Erelana listens, not surprised in the least. Solan had always been loyal to a fault; part of his training had included similar tactics. If he had succeeded, he would've retrieved Erelana and fled Haven awaiting her next instruction.  
“That stable hand, the boy he takes him out past the lake now. Ever since, he makes the soldiers nervous.” Harritt turns back to the forge, “Think I saw them leave a bit ago, probably find them there, Harriet by the way blacksmith.”  
Erelana smiles at the mans back. “Erelana, thank you Harritt. I’ve been a little run short.”  
“Aren't we all.” He mutters, before moving to one of his workers.  
Erelana begins the trek across the frozen lake, ready to be in familiar company. It did not take long for her to find the duo, Solan pulling out of Freddy's grasp and bounding over.  
The white hart took his time circling Erelana, before stopping and nudging her marked hand. She presents her palm for him to inspect with his muzzle, a warm huff of air tickles her fingers before he pulls back with a sneeze and a shake of his head. Lowering her hand, she gives him a small smile tinged with sadness. “Ha'ma'inan solan, Ame son. An'daran atish'an.” (Rest my pride, I am well. No harm will come to you here.) She whispers only for his ears and Freddy approaches, gasping for breath. “Hello Freddy, I want to personally thank you for taking care of this handful in my absence.”  
“My Herald-"  
“Erelana.” She injects.  
“Lady Erelana please, you stopped the demons falling from the sky. It's a nice break anyway, hay makes me sneeze. But thanks for that, and I’m sorry about letting him loose when they brought you back.” Freddy was a nervous jumble, that much was evident.  
“It's alright, you are not to blame. That is part of his protectiveness over me, we are normally alone.” Erelana idly brushes her unmarked hand though the short mane on Solan’s muzzle. “Freddy, I will be taking Solan out for a short time.” She abruptly states.  
“Sure thing, shall we go get him saddled?”  
“No, there is no need we are not going far.” Erelana replies curtly. Offering the boy a smile, she pulls herself up using his rack with a practiced grace. “You can alert Lady Seeker if Solan has not returned to the stables by nightfall. Thank you Freddy, I’m glad to see you still live. Josa!" (Run!) Solan takes off bounding though the snow, the two moving together as her waves though trees.  
The pair go as far as the mouth of the pass, Solan’s familiar movements bringing comfort and a sense of tranquility. The Hart slows to a trot aware of it's riders intentions. Erelana closes her eyes and slows her breathing; reaching within she relaxes the tight grip holding her magic signature at bay. The relief is immediately, she feels whole as magic floods her being with a comforting warmth. She audibly sighs, not truly realizing how much strain it had been to have the warding up for so long.  
Opening her eyes the world comes back into view, everything far more vivid then before. Solan huffs having sensed the release, Erelana brushes his neck as she stretches her magic out testing the waters; but only finding scarce wildlife. Pulling back to herself, she decides to forgo hiding the whole of herself having already been outed as a mage. “Come ma'falon let us return, you can scare the dam'alha.” Solan snorts in agreement, and takes off towards the logging stand.  
They stop only once at the occupied cabin to retrieve the notes that she knew would be of importance. They reach the stables just as the sun begins to sink behind the mountain, Freddy nervously awaiting them. “Thank the Maker, I was worried I’d have to tell Lady Seeker, she scares me.” Erelana smiles and takes notice that most of the stable works had left for the day except Freddy and an older gentleman.  
“Where is everyone?”  
“Dinner, work let out awhile ago we lost master Ketcher during the chaos.” He offers a hand to her and she shifts to dismount. Accepting, she slides down and follows as he leads Solan to a stable. “The older guys take shifts, manning the stables though the night.”  
Erelana rests her hand on his shoulder, “Freddy go eat, think you for seeing to our safe return. I'll get Solan settled for the night, but I’ll be back tomorrow to sand his rack.” The boy nods and is gone with a quick good night. She spent a the better part of two hours with the hart giving him a good brushing, an ear full of elvish whispers and set stall, before leaving him with a kiss to the forehead to tend to her own stomach.  
Haven was a different town not packed with mages and templars, the stalls had closed not long ago and already the market area was desolate save a few soldiers standing guard. Making a stop at her cabin, she grabs a few coins and glances to the desk, “Fenedhis!” She had forgotten the potion, quickly downing the sweet concoction, she heads back out to the tavern. The Singing Maiden was not nearly as rowdy as it had been during her first visit but it was just as busy. She spots Varric a tankard of ale in his hand, talking to a table full of people. She smiles at the sight, That man can find home in any tavern. She walks up to the bar as it opens up, “Flissa, is there anything left to eat please.” She questions the dark haired woman.  
“I'm sorry, dinner service ended a bit ago, we do have some bread and cheese. The cheese was left over from the rush-“  
“I’ll take it thank you, also spiced cider?” She cut in, her mood dampened at the loss of a solid meal.  
“Sure thing, we got case of jugs from a trader recently…” She continues on as she moves around the bar and into the kitchen to round up the order. “Alright, that’ll be three silver. For future reference we start serving dinner shortly before sunset, breakfast is served after the morning chant, and lunch in the early afternoon. It’s a first come, first serve basis there is also the mess tent were a lot of the soldiers will go.”  
“Thank you Flissa, I shall remember." Erelana drops ten silver on the counter with a small smile and takes her food. “Next few are on me for Varric, you have a nice night Flissa.” She is quickly out the door and back on the path to her local residence.  
Erelana shuts the door with her foot before crossing the room and setting her meal down. Digging into her travel pack, she retrieves a few dried, jerky like rations and a book baring a wore out cover before settling down in front of the dying fire. She lifts a few log from the neat stack with magic and places them on the embers, taking care to nestle them in; while popping a piece of cheese into her mouth. Settling her plate and drink on the chair beside the fireplace, Erelana settles on the floor with her book propped on her bent leg and begins to read the familiar pages. Simply enjoying the calm before the storm she knew would be coming. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope to get the next chapter out within the week.


	5. Haven's best and grumpiest

_Bloomingtide 19th Dragon 9.15_

_The trek to Ayesleigh is slow, Mari and the two twin her children secured us passage with a seasonal caravan on their way to Antiva City; I guess for Mari and them this is a normal they know a few traders by name. I can’t help but wonder if the timing is purely coincidence or if Knowledge had some plan. We’ve passed a few smaller settlements, but I’ve spent most of the time learning card games from Lannie and Lonnie the twins._  
_Mari explained a little more, but is keeping tight lipped saying, “Mama will explain it all.” Patience give me strength. She does tell me that not all mages dream consciously, my awareness makes me gifted among other things._  
_Knowledge and Patience have been with me guiding and teaching me in the fade, mostly Patience. It crafts elaborate scenes forcing me to memorize them, I’m always given a random amount before it blinks from existence. Then the questions come, always in explicit details. “How did the grass smell?” or “What shape did the fifth cloud to pass in front of the sun resemble?” I still prefer those to the nights we spend in silence; sometimes those go on for sessions at a time. Nigh after night, I'll be brought to darkness with only Patience present and told to quiet myself and focus. Right before I break from the isolation, Knowledge steps in and guides me off to a landmark near us or teaches me magic. Back and forth, I don’t understand it but oh well maybe one day. We should arrive to Mama's by mid next month, I only hope I get some answers._

Erelana slowly begins to withdraw from the fade, having spent the night hidden away in her own dreamscape. It had been the first time in awhile she did not seek anyone out but instead was sought out by a spirit of Curiosity, one she had met a few years back. They spent the night in her ever changing dreamscape talking back and forth of many things, before she had offered a warning and message to be passed on.  
Becoming aware of her physical surroundings, Erelana shifts uncomfortably having fallen to sleep in her spot by the fireplace bent over her book. The warm smell of wet forests, royal elfroot and cloves engulfs her driving her to open her eyes. She lifts her head in a daze, the dying fireplace came into focus. _Right, I almost forgot, Haven._ Raising her arms up, she stretches her sore back. _It's been awhile since I've fallen asleep in a book_. She thinks, closing the tome and placing it beside the dishes from last night on the chair. Wrapping the strange bear pelt around her shoulders, Erelana lifts a few logs into the fire without thought and gives life to the embers. The fire bathes the cabin in a warm glow she looks to the window, the sky was just beginning to lighten. With a sigh, she pushes herself up off the ground determined to gather any information she could during the day. _If past experiences have taught me anything, nothing was to scale. I spent two days lost in Val Royeaux my first visit_. She frowns at the memory, her sense of direction had never been the best. _First thing; get an actual meal._ With a plan in mind, she begins to get ready for the day.   
By the time she finishes rewrapping her footwraps, the sun is dusting the sky a pale reddish pink. Bells could be heard in the distance sounding from the Chantry's direction. Having decided to keep the same outfit, she forgoes the ostentatious ring velvet cloak; opting for a plainer travel cloak of thick lambswool. The hood hung low keeping her face from view with ease. Satisfied with her appearance, she double checks her coat pocket for the compact, potion notes and coin purse before grabbing the dishes and slipping out the door.  
The streets of Haven were coming to life, people beginning their day sluggishly move about. A good number heading towards the Chanty, while others sought food before starting their jobs. A crowd lingered by what Erelana assumed was the mess tent, most of them looking like soldiers. The smell of sausage frying confirmed her assumption, she continues on towards the tavern hoping to find it emptier then the mess tent. A second bell sounds, just as the singing maiden comes into view, a few people rush out the door.  
The tavern is nowhere near as crowded as it has been in the past. Nine or so people are spread out among the tables, most keeping their heads low, slowly eating. Erelana catches sight of Varric a bowl set to the side and a steaming cup in front of him, his attention on in a piece of parchment in his hands. Deciding to leave him be for the moment, she places the dishes onto the corner of the bar and waits to catch a glimpse of Flissa.  
It's not long before she steps out of the kitchen, her bright mood a sharp contrast to the present company. “Ah! It's you!” Her voice carries though the quiet room, causing Erelana and wince. She had hoped to avoid unnecessary attention today. “Varric told me last night, you're the Harold of Andraste.” Erelana smiles and shakes her head. “You helped stop those demons, that was horrible. While you're helping seal the breach foods on the house, Harold.”  
The emphasis on her title causes Erelana's eye to twitch. “Flissa please, I’m no different then any other person trying to figure out what happened. Now whatever there is for breakfast, I'll take two servings please.” She tries to get the woman off the topic as more people filter in.  
“Right away, and don’t worry about coin for food. It's my way of saying thanks,” Flissa ducks her head into the back and flitters about for a moment straightening up the bar. She ducks back into the kitchen and returns to set two steaming bowl of thick porridge and two pieces of thick sausage. Erelana smiles as her as she sets them in front of her. “Porridge that’ll stick to your bones have you feeling full until dinner.” Flissa says with a smile.  
“Let's hope so. Thank you Flissa.” Flissa nods and moves on to the next customer. Leaving ten silver on the counter for a tip, Erelana decides to stay and eat and takes a seat next to Varric. “Good morning Varric.” She speaks before starting her food.  
Varric doesn’t look away from the piece of parchment in his hands. “Morning Dreamer.”  
Erelana raises an eyebrow at the nickname, “Dreamer?” She questions before taking a bite of the porridge finding it a bit bland.  
“Yep you spent half the time climbing that mountain in a daydream, plus you’ve done nothing but sleep since the Conclave.” Varric lays the letter on the table and takes a long drink from the cup while surveying the tavern. “But really, now that the Seeker's out of range, how are you really?”  
“This porridge could use a spoon of honey…”  
Varric's laugh cuts the silence of the tavern, “Yeah it is a little bland, but that's not what I meant. You went from most wanted criminal in Thedas to joining the armies of the faithful; most would spread that out over more then a day.” He clarifies, picking at his own bowl with a distinct lack of interest.  
“Oh…well that yeah.” Erelana strings together articulately. Her mind spins for a second, it hadn’t really occurred to think on herself. “I mean, it is a lot. I really haven’t really taken the time to process everything.” She takes a bite of one of the sausages, contemplating the best way to describe it. “It's life, everything moves fast. You miss a step and it's over; I’m just doing my best to keep up the best I can.”  
Varric nods, “I get that. I personally am happy to see you up and moving again, but it was probably for the best you were knocked out for while. You missed Cassandra's frothing rage.”  
“Most of it,” Erelana absentmindedly raises her hand to her cheek. “She got me good in the holding cell.”  
Varric shakes his head with a grin. “Don’t feel bad that’s her way of saying hello. She stabbed me, right in my book…close to something else.” His eyes narrow slightly as Erelana laughs. “But seriously, we sat here watching demons and Maker knows what rain from the sky. I still can’t believe you walked out of there.”  
“From what I have gathered, I didn’t walk so much as fall face first.” She scrapes the bottom of her first bowl with a sausage.  
“So why'd you stay? You could’ve ran, I’m sure there were others that did.”  
Varric pauses for a moment to push his half finished bowl aside. “I like to believe I’m as irresponsible and selfish as the next guy,” He motions to her second helping of sausage, she shrugs an answer before he scoops it up. “but a lot of good people died on that mountain. I was almost one of them, and now there's a hole in the sky. Even I can’t walk away and hope it sorts itself out.”  
Erelana nods, feeling the weight of the conversation in her stomach. Her mouth twists into a frown, “I was lucky, but I rather not find out if my luck holds out.”  
“Good luck or bad?” Varric questions taking a bite from the link. “Either way, I've written enough tragedies to know where this is going. You may want to run the first chance you get. Heroes, they’re everywhere, but a hole in the sky… that’s beyond heroes. We're going to need a damn miracle.” Erelana's eyes drift from the dwarf to her half finished second bowl of porridge, suddenly not feeling hungry.  
“There are no such things…” Erelana mutters to herself. “Just people who do extraordinary things.”  
Varric watches her for a moment, his expression unreadable. “Well then, let's hope for the worlds sake we can pull off something like that or find someone who can.” She nods her agreement, and the conversation goes quiet.  
People begin to file into the tavern for breakfast, the chant having ended not long ago. Erelana rises from the table and stacks her dishes as people start to fill it up eagerly engaging Varric for their morning dose of entertainment. Brushing her hand over Varric's shoulders as a silent farewell, she leaves the dishes at the bar and slips out the side door. Getting her bearings, she starts up the stairs that should bring her to Adan's apothecary.  
A dozen or so cabins lay beyond the stairs in a circular pattern, housing for the citizens. _How many lay abandoned?_ Erelana wonders silently, trying to pick out which maybe belong to Adan. She fell into thought staring ahead at the cluster of cabins blankly; the talk with Varric heavy on her mind still. She knew what was coming; Haven's inevitable downfall among many things. _I'm going to have to play things carefully, they can't know too much. It's to dangerous._ A sudden voice catches her off guard, “If it isn't the chosen of Andraste, blessed hero sent to save us al-" Instinct kicks in and her magic flairs, trying to fill the role her eyes had failed. Solas! A whisper of a gasp catches her ears, before she can pull herself back. Her body whips to face him, her eyes wide.  
“Solas! You startled me…” She ends in a whisper. _One job_ , she scolds herself mentally as he watches her with suspicious eyes. “Blessed hero? Am I expected to be riding a shining steed?” She pauses to step closer and lean against the stone fence; an attempt to look relaxed. “I do believe Solan will be quite cross if so.” She adds, a small smile forms on her face. The hart has always been a soft spot.  
Solas answers the jest with a small smile. “I would have suggested a Griffin, but sadly they are extinct. All jokes aside, posturing is necessary.” His eyes drift out to over Haven gaining a distant look Erelana recognizes. “I've journeyed deep into the fade in ancient ruins and battlefields to se the dreams of lost civilizations. I've watched as hosts of spirits clash to reenact bloody battles of ancient wars past both famous and forgotten.” He pauses a moment, the distant look once worn fading. “Every great war has it's heroes. I just curious what kind you will be.”  
Erelana listened, the way he described his experiences painted a familiar picture. She thought to Knowledge and Fortitude, the nights spent wandering though the fade watching and learning. A warm smile slips onto her face before she can catch it. “Ruins and battlefields, color me curious.” She states, forcing herself from the fog of her own memories.  
“Any building strong enough to withstand the rigors of time has a history. Every battlefield, if steeped in death. Both attract spirits. They press against the veil, weakening the barrier between our worlds. When I dream in such places, I go deep into the fade. I can find memories no other living being has ever seen.”  
He speaks with a subtle happiness Erelana had yet to hear from him. She met his eye, her warm smile small but visible. “Not many delve into the study of the fade. To be able to dream that deep with no guidance is extraordinary.” She replies in truth, all of her own lessons had always been under the guidance of the few spirits closest to her.  
“Thank you, it's not a common field of study for obvious reasons. Not as flashy as throwing fire or lightning.” Solas looks to her, a small smile lighting his face for only a moment. “The thrill of finding remints of a thousand year old dream, I would not trade it for the anything.” He pauses, looking up to the breach before focusing on Erelana again. “I will stay then, at least until the breach is closed.” He proclaims suddenly, even faintly remembering playing the conversation though all the years ago, it catches her off guard.  
“Ah, I apologize. I realize this is not an ideal situation…” Erelana trails off, knowing it was exact reason she had warded herself the day of her arrival.  
“No ,being an apostate mage surrounded by Chantry forces is hardly ideal. Cassandra has been accommodating this far but I fear I do not have a divine mark as protection.” He pauses looking thoughtful for a moment. “I am grateful that you are understanding to my caution.”  
“Solas, you came here to help when needed the most. I will not allow them to use it against you.” Erelana spoke words many times she wish she would’ve heard herself.  
Solas shakes his head in disbelief, “How would you stop them? Surely-"  
“However I have to Solas.” She pauses to catch his momentarily widened eyes. “No harm will come to you so long as I stand with the Inquisition. That is a promise, and I’ve never broken a promise.”  
He searches her eyes silently for a moment, but she doesn’t waiver. “I-Thank you. Let us hope it does not come to that, for now I will continue to think up ways we may seal the breach completely and properly.”  
Erelana nods. “That would be most useful.” She pauses thinking of the story Harritt had mentioned. “Solas, I heard and interesting tale the day I awoke from Harritt. He mentioned a Hart rushing some soldiers upon our return. And most curious, a bald elvhen man, who steps into the fray calming the beast with but a word. Do you know where ever I could find this hero to offer my unending gratitude.” She finishes, making sure to add a bit of artistry and exaggeration.  
The over the top tale garners a short laugh from the man beside her. “I fear it was nothing as fanciful, I have had experience with Harts. I could simply saw his undying loyalty to you, and did not wish to see him ended for such a rare quality.”  
“I'm going to have to make up a new phrase if you keep this up, thank you is beginning not to mean enough.” Erelana pauses, thinking back to Solan and their time spent together. “Truly from the bottom of my heart, Solan is..” She pauses, afraid to state too much instead grasps for elven. “ _Nuvas ema ir’enastela_.(may you have great blessings)”  
Solas' brow furrowed, “I find myself curious. Your elvhen, it is some of the better I have had the privilege to hear spoken. Who did you learn from?” He inquires.  
Erelana knows her simple replies will only hold out so long. “I find myself curious of many things Messere, but my family taught me, they speak it better than I. I was grateful when they allowed me to learn.” Solas nods, seeming to accept the answer or at least allowing the topic to drop. “I fear I did come up here for another reason, although this has been a pleasant delay. If you could point me towards Adan's place, I fear if left to my own I will wander aimlessly until dinner” She admits.  
“His would be the one straight from the stairs.” He points the direction. “If you do find yourself in need of direction, you have only to ask.” He motions to the first cabin to the right of the stairs. _“Sule tael tasalal (Until we meet again), Erelana.”_  
“Sule melan'an, ea son. (Until then, be well)” Erelana replies without a second hesitation, the phrase being the same so often spoken to Knowledge before awakening from the fade. She watches him turn and head down towards the tavern, a small almost unreadable smile lifting his lips. Erelana found a similar smile on her face. The simple act of speaking freely in elvhen had been mostly reserved for the spirits or later on the few she’d during in travel.  
Shaking the thoughts and nostalgia, she begins her path to Adan's intent to introduce herself and get rid of the notes folded in her coat from the day before. The sweetly floral scent of embrium surrounds the cabin, not one of her favorites to deal with. Preparing herself, she gives a brief knock before slowly pushing the door open. “Potion master Adan?” She realizes her mistake instantly.  
“No,” A firm voice comes from across the room. “Potion Master Taigen died at the Conclave. I am simple Apothecary, Adan. What do you want, I'm busy so make it quick.” His voice sounds rough.  
Erelana steps into the two room cabin, the smell stronger as the robed man continues to grind down embrium. “ I’m actually here to inquire if you need any assistance. I am sorry to hear about Master Taigen.” She adds.  
A rough, bitter laugh comes from Adan. “ Unless you sprout twenty hands…” He pauses and sets the mortar and pestle down on the stand in front of him. “They need regeneration potions at the healers tents, I sent a request for more elfroot but you think anyone’s gotten around to that? I'm sure that damn Threnn has been throwing away my requests.” He mutters angrily.  
“I can barely mix a potion to save my life,” Erelana admits, holding her hands up in a surrendering gesture. “but I can harvest with the best of them. I saw a lot of elfroot right here in the valley, I can bring you some.”  
Adan takes a moment to think, scanning shelves with narrowed tired eyes. “Alright, but if you’re heading into the valley maybe you can stop by Master Taigen’s cabin. He'd been working on something before the Conclave.” His tone lightening a bit as he spoke of his old teacher.  
“Are these what you mean?” Erelana questions, pulling the notes from her coat. “I went out last night for awhile and found an abandoned cabin.” For the first time, the man turns to look at her and snatches the notes from her. “Ah, also thank you for keeping me alive Serah.”  
“Makers balls it's you, of course it is. Yeah, yeah no problem, sorry about the lyrium never met a mage who reacted like that.” He unfolds the bundle of paper and begins to skim over the notes. “Yes, these are- Master Taigen didn’t realize just how close he was. Thank you, I'll make good use of these.” His tone remaining gruff, but some of the hostility disappearing.  
“Elfroot, anything else?” Erelana inquires, ready to be out of the sickly sweet smelling cabin.  
He shook his head a moment, but pauses. “Actually, I'll be busy going over these now.” Adan turns back to the shelf and pulls a few books moving them to the desk. “By the door is a satchel for the elfroot and a small crate. Drop-Give the crate to the healers.” He corrects himself. Erelana knows she's been dismissed and gathers the items quickly, and is quickly out the door as Adan begins to mutter to himself. She quickly grabs the items and scurries out the door and away from the cabin.  
The empty sack slung over her shoulder, Erelana carries the crate of twelve flasks with care avoiding civilians left and right. Coming to a stop by the stairs down she sets the crate atop the railing. Looking out over Haven , she tries to pick the healer's tent out from the many structures but quickly finds it impossible. She sighs and looks to the door Solas had emerged from not long ago. Shaking her head, she grabs the crate and heads down the stairs determined to navigate Haven alone.

Erelana stood in front a familiar cabin staring blankly at the door, crate of twelve flasks still in her arms. Unconsciously her eyebrow twitches, she hadn't passed any familiar faces the whole time only to land right back here. The better part of the morning had been spent wondering Haven, the town quite a bit bigger then she had come to realize. Not all the time had been wwastd, her mental map was growing. Her grip tightens on the crate as she sighs.  
“Any reason in particular you're staring at Chuckles door, or are you just having a moment there Dreamer?” Varric's sudden voice to the left of her causes her to jumps; glass rattling in the crate. The morning spent weaving in and out of Haven’s crowds had done a lot to calm her nerves and magical reflexes.  
“Oh you know…it's some kind of moment. I need to find the healer's tent, I have a delivery.” Erelana looks to Varric, who wore a large grin on his face. She raises any eyebrow before grinning herself, causing him to shift. “Messere Solas previously offered to help me navigate Haven, but it would appear I just found a ruggedly handsome storyteller; what do you say?” She questions, turning to face him fully still grinning wide.  
“I say how can you turn down a request laced with that much flattery, plus you bought drinks last night.” Varric walks past and pauses at the steps. “Never did thank you, come on and keep close. Do you know about Daisy?”  
The walk to the tent was filled with stories of Daisy, or Merrill. Erelana's favorite being of the adventures of Merrill and her ball of twine. As the exit out of the main gate, she realizes why she hadn’t come across the healer's tent. “Aright, big tent twenty paces ahead can't miss it from here.” Varric chimes in from behind her, having stopped a few paces ago.  
“Thank you Varric, I have a few things to do near by in the valley. I'll see you later I’m sure.” Erelana said, tossing a smile behind her.  
“If I don’t see you come though the tavern for dinner, I’m sending the Seeker.” He threatens, as she walks to the tent ready to be rid of the exceedingly heavy crate.  
Inside the tent is a mess; people lay on cots and makeshift bedding, healers magical and non move between patients stepping around each other. “You there!” A stern voice calls out causing Erelana to look around. “Those are from Adan?” A hand darts out grabbing the crate from one side and yanking it. “Yes, these should've been here awhile ago. Can't the help even do their jobs?” Erelana looks to the man beside her, thick brown hair and beard frame his older face. The robes he wore, splattered with dirt and blood reminding her of her own coat back at her cabin. She bites her tongue as he pulls the crate from her leaving her standing there without another word. Taking one more glance around at the injured, she leaves knowing nothing will come from running her mouth.  
The cold air did good for Erelana's simmering temper, comments and assumptions had been thrown at her since she had arrived in Thedas. More often then not they could easily be turned to her favor, but here. She shook her head of the previous expectations, history had shown her long ago expectations were not always as them seem. Why would here be any different.  
Making her way to the stables, she finds Freddy wresting the reins of particular stubborn Ferelden Forder. The horse rears, throwing the boy off balance and to the dirt. Moving to intercept the horse, Solan from his stable lets loose a loud warning honk. Erelana grabs the free reins, pulling sharply knocking the Forder slightly off balance causing it to come back down missing a dazed Freddy. The horse turns on Erelana attempting to bite her hands holding the reins, with a stern frown she gives him a solid smack to the nose. She could hear Solan making a ruckus in his stall, before the horse yields with a loud huff and a shake of his head.  
“M-my Lady, thank you.” Freddy having risen to his feet takes the reins again. “It's been a little crazy, the Commander has just returned with a large squad. This one is the Commander's, Ellis stubborn as a mule he is.” Freddy quickly leads Ellis to a free stable.  
“I won't keep you long, I figure I'll take Solan out. Requests from Adan.” Erelana explains, already opening the hart's stable. Giving him a look, she allows him to pass her. Solan remains close, nuzzling his nose to the back of her neck causing her to jump.  
Freddy smiles at the display, “I haven’t had a moment to get him out. Up until that he's been quiet.”  
Erelana quickly fishes out a few gold pieces and hold them out to the boy. “The payment I missed, as well as the next few day-"  
“Oh no, no Lady Seeker came though yesterday, boarding for Solan is being paid though them now.” Freddy cut in, shaking his head and waving his hands in an over dramatic gesture.  
Erelana's lips form a thin line for a moment before pocketing all but one gold. “At least take the tip for keeping an eye on him. I will not take no for an answer Freddy.” She places the coin in his hand and quickly closes it, forcing him to accept it. “Thank you again, and Varric is standing watch tonight so get to dinner on time.” Freddy nods, staring at the gold coin in awe.  
“Th-thank you, I promise Lady Erelana he will be well cared for.”  
Erelana smiles, climbing up on onto the hart.  
“I know you will, I rather you promise you will be well.” She whispers to Solan, who in turn takes off in a leisurely walk towards the frozen lake.  
The pair spend the afternoon within the valley, Erelana leaving Solan to roam freely near by, as she harvests elfroot with care. She places the last few leaves into the now full satchel and turns to watch the young hart bound after a druffalo caff. The calm moment reminds her of stolen moments from the past, of simpler times. Solan pauses his chase as they lock eyes, she nods solemnly and he begins to make his way over.  
“We should get back, I must deliver these before evening _ma'falon (my friend)_.” The hart huffs in reply tossing his head lightly. “I'm sure, before long we will find the road calling us again. We must be patient.” She rubs her hand over his forehead lightly, before moving to his side to climb up. They ride though the valley swiftly making it around the lake just as a large group of men, Freddy included leave the stables.  
Bringing Solan into the stables, she finds an empty stable already stocked and ready for the hart. A small smile lights her face as she directs Solan in. “Tomorrow I will bring a treat, but tonight I must leave.” He lowers his head nudging her lightly, mindful of his own horns. Running her hand over his neck, she rests her forehead against his in farewell. “ _On nydha (good night), Solan._ ” She whispers as she draws back, leaving the stables with the satchel tucked safely to her side.  
Erelana enters the main gate, catching the merchants closing up their stands. Pushing on, she finds the streets mostly barren of civilians, most having gone to dinner or home. She nods in acknowledgement to the guards that she passes on her way towards the more residential area; to Adan's. The tavern seems lively the usual, She thinks to herself, the commotion from within carrying outside. Jogging up the stairs, she sets her sights on Adan's cabin across the way.  
A small sigh of relief escapes her, as she crosses the open area. Approaching the door, she hears muffled grumbling from within. Smiling at the sound of the grumpy man, she knocks before entering the cabin. The sweet Embrium scent had faded over the day, leaving just a heady herbal smell. “I have the elfroot requested.” She found Adan sitting at the desk paper strewn across the surface, a plate of food resting in his lap.  
“Hm-" With his mouth full, he motions to the table with the mortar and pestle resting on it.  
Erelana crosses the room with a few steps setting the satchel gingerly, opening the flap to avoid molding. “I haven’t done anything to preserve them, I can if you would like.” She offers as an after thought, some of the first magic Knowledge had taught had been a basic preservation spell. They agreed it was a way to learn control and finesse without any danger to her person.  
“Nah, I’ll keep it in mind but those will be gone by tomorrow. Now get outta here.” Adan curtly replies with a small wave. “Thanks.” He mutters as an after though, Erelana hears it on her way out of the cabin.  
Adan's grumpy demeanor puts a small smile on her face, reminding her of someone from a different life. She rubs her forehead feeling the press of pressure in her head, sighing she forces the memories back and focuses on getting to the tavern before Varric mobilizes the search parties.  
The welcoming smell of stew and bread fills the air around the tavern, causing her to pick up her pace. The warmth and noise a welcome relief from her own thoughts, as she walks into the building though the side door. Mingling voices and bits of conversation assault her ears, she catches Varric head of a table in the corner. They meet eyes for a brief moment in silent acknowledgement, Erelana finding the concern strangely endearing. Varric looks back to the group of the evening, while Erelana continues towards Flissa ready for dinner and a retreat to her cabin. The relief of the noise had already worn off, leaving only the dull throbbing within her head.  
Catching sight of Erelana, Flissa ducks into the back quickly. Only to return a moment later with a bowl of steaming stew, a large chunk of bread, and a mug of something. She smiles, as she places them on the counter. “Varric said to expect you, you're all set. He told me to refuse any of your coin for the night also.”  
Erelana laughs lightly, enjoying the game of back and forth. “He knows me that well huh?” She questions the grinning woman, but shakes her head expecting no answer. “Thank you Flissa, I'll see you in the morning then. Enjoy the night.” She gathers up the food and drink, offering a smile.  
“And you Harold.” Erelana internalizes her grimace at the title as she exits the tavern as quickly as she had come. She dances around people in the streets with her full hands, avoiding any catastrophes along the way.  
Opening the door of her cabin with a small motion from her hand holding the drink, she kicks it shut behind her with a soft thump. The silence of the single room cabin welcoming, as she moves in a familiar pattern of setting the food on the chair and lighting the fire. Pausing, she stares at the small copper tub that had materialized in her absence. Not the most comfortable it only went as deep as her knees, but she appreciates the sentiment. Shedding her cloak and coat, she hangs them behind the door and walks over to the tub. Ice being a familiar element, she begins to artfully build a small ice castle within the tub. Smiling at the small creation, she lays a warming rune under it, leaving it to melt.  
Passing the desk, she picks up the coverless tome on her return to her food. Dropping the tome to the ground, she wraps the bear pelt around her shoulders creating an instant barrier from the chill of the room. Settling down on the floor, she opens to a random page within the tome and begins to skim it over as she eats. She finds herself mopping up the last of the thick broth with the bread as she finishes the chapter. Stretching her legs, she sets the dish and half finished mug of ale, complements of Varric aside. She never had developed a taste for the stuff, no matter how many different varieties she'd tried. Standing she finds the castle mostly melted filling the tub half way, she strengthens the rune to warm the water.  
Digging amongst her things she sets aside a few items, and begins working with a small metal tea pot. Weaving icy magic inside, she hangs it from a stand within the fireplace. Leaving it to boil and undresses quickly. She grabs the remaining items, intent to enjoy a short cramped soak.  
The water had gotten to a steaming temperature offering Erelana's sore muscles relief and dulling her headache. Sitting with her knees tucked to her chest in the small tub, water dangerously close to sloshing over, She unwinds the leather cord keeping her braid in and drops it outside the tub. Slowly, she begins to undo her braid letting loose strands float on the water. Soon enough the position begins to become uncomfortable, dunking her head the best she could she stood and washes properly.  
Stepping out of the tub thoroughly cleaned, Erelana relishes the fresh feeling and the crisp sweet scent of crystal grace and apple blossom in the air. A self indulgence purchased during her stop in Val Royeaux, the whistle of the pot brig her back to her current predicament. Grabbing the bear fur in a hurry, she hides herself as she barriers her hand to remove the kettle from the fire and set it upon the warm stone of the hearth.  
Moving back to her bag, she finds a clean tunic made of samite, ending right above her knees with cuts starting at mid-thigh, it effectively covered everything. Running her hands over the damp pelt, she quickly dries it and replaces it on her shoulders. She fishes a simple wooden cup and a jar from her bag and returns herself to the kettle.  
The familiar smell of ginger, cloves and a lemon balm fills the air. Erelana sighs as she sinks into the chair by the fire having moved the dishes. The tea was a weakened version of what Mari had made all those years ago; always strongest when brewed fresh she would repeat every visit. The tea never has tasted the same. Shaking her head she sips from the cup welcoming the warmth it brings to her insides anyway.  
A light knocking bring a furrow to her brow and question to her eyes. “Just a moment.” Stretching her magic out, she is withdraws it suddenly in shock. She discovers Solas outside but it is not the same exchange as before. Something had brushed back, creating a feeling of ice sliding down her spine and causing her to shiver. Without thought, she crosses the room in a few strides her mind catching up with her as she pulls the door open. She feels a faint heat color her cheeks at her. “ _On dhea’lam, Solas._ ” She leans against the door frame crossing her legs and cradles her tea close to her chest in a subtle attempt to hide her state of dress. Cursing in her head, she watches her shift draw his attention. Clearing her throat, she presses on. “ _Ga son? (Everything well?)_ I was preparing for bed.”  
Solas clears his own throat, hands moving behind his back. Erelana watches his eyes suddenly find interest in the wooden frame an inch to the right of her face. “I had meant to come by earlier. I fear I left something here... after you had awakened suddenly.” His eyes lower to her shoulders and realization hits her like a ton of rocks.  
Steadying her cup in one hand, she grasps the warm pelt around her shoulders and in one fluid motion removes it ending with it draped over her arm. “Thought it was too nice of a ‘sorry we almost killed you' gift.” She jokes, holding it out for him.  
He gathers it with a small laugh, “I apologize for the disappointment, I will aim to get you a better gift should it happen again.” The small, lopsided smirk that catches his lips sends a small warning though Erelana's head. “I will not keep you any longer. _On nydha.(good night)_ ” She watches and he lowers his head in a mock bow, catching his eyes drifting.  
She smiles knowing the pelt would smell of the soap and hair oil she had just used. “ _Son era (sleep well), may you find pleasant dreams.”_ She replies, nonchalantly stepping back into the cabin an closing the door softly. Erelana presses her forehead to the cool wood of the door and closes her eyes for a moment. Slowly she reaches out to find him already gone. Grateful, she sighs knowing the inevitable questions will come sooner than later. But for the night, all is as it should be.  
Turning, Erelana finishes off the rapidly cooling tea, and with a quick glance around decides to repack in the morning before the meeting with Cassandra and Leliana. She sets a few subtle wards for the first time since the night before the Conclave, before digging out a worn pelt from her pack. Covering herself with the fur, she lays down on the cold bed. Her last conscious thought being to draw a warming rune before slipping into the fade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed it, thanks to all the readers. Another update should happen within a week or so.


	6. The Inquisition reborn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I would like to credit FenxShiral and their amazing references. All Elvhen is learned from their works. If interested check them out, I have them downloaded and always open.  
> Thank you again for your amazing works.

_Justinian 23rd Dragon 9.15_

_We arrived yesterday, her two level house hidden amongst a small cropping of trees and over grown brush pushed against a rockface. Mama told me just to always call her that, she won't give me any other name. Mama is a fifty something year old, human woman with a small hunch. She looks frail and carries this gnarled walking stick as tall as her. Don’t let her looks fool you I'm pretty sure that walking stick is a staff of some kind, and even if it isn’t she still hits pretty hard with it._  
_Mari sat down with me, she told me of her life in Dairsmuid the chantry control there makes it hard but its safest for Lannie and Lonnie. She told me magic that had once been strong in their blood had faded over generations leaving only pieces and scraps. Mari’s awareness and small control of her own dreams being one. Mama being the last to manifest magic outside the fade, although it was nothing compared to a full blooded mage. She explained Mama hadn’t been able to make more then a spark originally but worked to have some semblance of control and ability. I can understand where Mari is coming from but still this woman scares me._  
_I discovered Mari and the twins will not be staying long, they only come to visit for a week one every other season. They'll leave again at the end of the week; me I’m supposed to stay here with Mama. I just hope this woman doesn’t kill me before they come back._

  
Erelana spends the night practicing the old training Patience had instilled in her. The silence of her own dreams a perfect environment. There is no Curiosity tonight, only the disturbance of a few wisps throughout the night.

Waking up is easier, Erelana finds herself tangled in the pelt and cloth blanket of the bed. _It is time for a new pelt_ , she thinks to herself as she wrestles free. Tossing the pelt to the unkempt bed, she attempts to run her fingers through her hair. Only to discover a mass of knots, sighing she starts to repack her things from the night before. Glancing out the window, she finds only the night sky. Leaving out her brushes to take care of the nest on her head. Grabbing her compact from her coat and the leather tie from the floor by the tub, she sits in the chair beside the dying fire. Sending a few logs to fuel the embers, she begins the process of unknotting the mess.  
Erelana struggles, considering cutting the mass from her head and being done. But Mama's words come back, “You’ve had it this long, there is power in conviction.” She actually hadn’t cut her hair since arriving to Thedas. Originally her hair had begun just below her ears and other then a few necessary trims, and a few foreseen ones had remained untouched. With a final yank the knot pulls out, and she groans swearing to herself for the millionth time to do this before bed. The rest is done quickly, leaving her to begin weaving her fingers nimbly though it. Leaving some in the front, she contains the rest to the back with a fishtail braid tying it off with the leather cord.  
Satisfied, Erelana closes the mirror running her thumbs over the engraving, a small smile forming on her face. It was a simple design the silhouette of a lone owl flying into the twin crescent moons of Thedas. A forest below roughly detailed save for a tall evergreen styled tree. Her favorite part came in the hidden form of the wolf, abstractly created by the tree line. _Lonnie always knew how to make me smile_. She thinks, brushing the surface once more before rewrapping it to finish getting ready.  
Dressing in clean undergarments, she keeps the samite tunic and pulls on a pair of ram leather leggings she had tugged roughly from her pack. Sitting on the bed to wrap a spare set of footwraps, she glances around the room for anything left forgotten. Spotting the tub, she finishes up her wraps and opens the window. Focusing, she lifts the tub steadily and empties the soiled water outside returning the tub to the ground. Spying the light beginning to pierce the night sky, she stands. Leaving her dirty clothes on the bed to deal with later, she pulls on the coat and travel cloak. Double checking her pockets, she quickly grabs the compact from the bed before deactivating the warding set the night before.  
Opening the door the crisp, cold air of Haven fills her lungs; colder then the morning before. Closing the door behind her, she spots a woman jogging her way. The hooded armor placing her with Leliana’s scouts, Erelana steps forward to meet her.  
“Lady Herald, they said you left early. I have a missive from Lady Nightingale.” The scout holds out a neatly folded piece of parchment.  
Taking the offering, Erelana nods to her. “Thank you. I will read it immediately.” The scout nods and salutes before turning to leaving quickly. Curious, Erelana opens the note and reads it over. _The meeting will begin after first chant, that doesn't leave much time._ Glancing around, she pushes her magic to her finger tips carefully, turning the missive to ash. With a hastened pace, she heads to the tavern hoping to find Flissa awake.  
The tavern is unlocked, entering the building Erelana finds the interior void of occupants. Momentarily surprised, she looks to the bar finding it just as empty. Approaching the wooden surface, she leans over it and calls out. “Flissa?”  
There is some rustling from the back followed by the distinctive clatter of metal cookware, before Flissa emerges from the back. A smile lights her face as she spots Erelana. “Good morning Herald, we're not quite ready to serve yet. I could get you a drink.” She offers, but Erelana shakes her head.  
“That’s alright Flissa, I was hoping you had a few apples?” Flissa nods. Disappearing into the back for a moment before she returns with three green apples.  
“We actually just traded for these, maybe two days ago.” Flissa says as she hands them over.  
“Thank you Flissa,” Erelana slides ten silver on the counter. “For Varric's meal and the apples; whatever is left is yours. Thank you again, but I must go. Hopefully I will see you for lunch.” She slips two apples into her coat and is out the door with the other held in her mouth, a small wave farewell to a giggling Flissa.  
Erelana finishes her apple before she gets outside the main gate, the sun beginning to rise higher over the mountains. She can hear the warning bells from the Chantry ringing out as she moves around a group of soldiers heading into the town. Ducking to the left, she find the stables mostly empty save for two older men working with a couple of the horses.  
Solan's head lifts as soon as Erelana enters, she motions for him to remain silent. Knowing the meeting would be short, she did not wish to draw attention. Slipping him one of the apples from her coat, she hops the into the stall. _“Solan, I do not have long. Behave today, if all goes well we will travel soon.”_ The Elvhen spilling from here lips is barely a whisper, as she brushes her fingers over his neck. The hart huffs, having finished the first apple begins to nuzzle her pocket. Pulling it out for him, the greedy boy takes it quickly, bringing a smile to Erelana's face. She could hear the first chants bells ring again signaling its start. Meeting the harts gaze, she gives him a torn look before resigning herself to her responsibilities. Solan’s gaze turns to the men within the stable before nudging her with his nose, signaling her to leave.  
Climbing from within the stall, Erelana is gone without any notice. Exiting the stables, she spares a look to the blacksmith to see Harritt talking with another man waving a hammer angrily. She climbs the steps to the main gate, her pace having slowed as she prepares mentally for the meeting ahead. The leisurely walk to the Chantry is quiet, only a few guards posted spare her a glace. As she approaches, the bells begin to chime and a large group exits the building; first chant had concluded. Ducking out of the way, the crowd is quick to disperse most going towards the tavern or mess tent. Slipping in though the heavy wooden doors, she enters the large, stone building already dreading the meeting ahead.  
Erelana stands to the side of the door out of the way taking in the Chantry. It felt much more lively since her last visit, Sisters scurry around tidying up from the service. She spots two guards posted outside of the door of the war room, shaking the memories of Roderick's red face her gaze moves to the mark on her hand. She finds herself staring at an ever moving vortex of fade energy. It creates an unnerving feeling forcing her to hide her hand in her coat pocket.  
Looking up, she finds Cassandra only a few steps away question written on her face. “Does it trouble you? Maybe Solas-" She begins, forgoing normal pleasantries.  
“No, no. It no longer pains me. I just wish to discover how this happened." Erelana replies honestly. The disturbing lack of memories left many things in the air, questions that lacked answers. “But we haven't had time to speak, how are you?” She asks, catching the Seeker off guard.  
“Have no doubt, we will find out.” Cassandra pauses, her gaze scanning the interior before catching Leliana entering the war room. Motioning for Erelana to follow, she begins heading towards the room. “I am…tired, I’ve been working with Leliana to ensure the Inquisition’s foothold.” Erelana nods, listening quietly hoping the nerves she feels did not show. “We've sent many ravens to nobles and merchants alike. I believe Leliana sent notice to the University as well. I will be happy to not see anymore paperwork.”  
The distinct disgust in her voice causes Erelana to laugh lightly. “Sadly, I do not believe you’ve seen the last of that enemy.”  
Cassandra shakes her head. “I fear you are right, but come and meet the rest of the Inquisition.” She says as they reach the heavy door. The guards give a salute as they pass and without hesitation Cassandra opens the door. Erelana takes a deep breath steeling herself visually but it does nothing for the pounding in her chest. Enter the room with confidant strides a few steps behind Cassandra, she takes in the room and its occupants.  
Leliana stands behind the large table, which now has a detailed map pinned to it. The dark haired ambassador, Josephine stood beside the spymaster eyes once on the archaic clipboard now focused on the entering pair. The Commander armored the same as the night in the tavern, stands at the head of the table apart from the women. His amber gaze meeting Erelana's as she scans the room but Leliana's voice breaks the instant tension.  
“I’m glad you two could join us,” Cassandra leaves Erelana, moving to stand opposite Cullen at the table. “allow me to introduce lady Josephine Montilyet, our chief diplomat and ambassador.” Leliana motions to the dark haired woman to her right.  
_“An'daran Atish'an. (The place you go is a place of peace/ formal greeting)”_ Josephine greets with a small smile and a nod.  
_“Mar enaste lan em lath'in'iseth (You grace warms my heart)_. You speak elvhen?” Erelana asks curiously. Approaching the table, she shrugs off the faint pins and needles sensation. Her time spent in Thedas making it hard to remember the more mundane parts from the game she had once knew well enough to quote.  
“You’ve just heard its entirety, I’m afraid.” She replies a little sheepishly. “I must say, I’ve heard stories of your travels.”  
“Yes, and a suspicious lack of information on your status as a mage.” The Commander chimes in causing Erelana's stomach to twist.  
“Allow me to introduce _Commander_ Cullen.” Cassandra interrupts, putting emphasis on his title. Her narrow eyes catching his in warning. “Leader of the Inquisition’s forces.” The Commander keeps Cassandra's gaze before Leliana cuts in.  
“I’ve actually just received a reply from the University as of this morning.” Erelana looks to the redhead with a raised eyebrow. _I’m sure they're thrilled, at least there won’t be 50 irate scholars barking orders in the valley._ She jests to herself, shaking her head. “They claim to have been aware of Erelana's magical talent for some time now.” Erelana looks to Cullen, who by now appears pretty irate himself. About to open his mouth in protest, Leliana narrows her own eyes forcing him to yield for the moment. “They send their regards and well wishes, among other things.” She finishes, holding a folded letter out to Erelana. “Read it for yourself, they seem elated you survived.”  
Erelana takes the letter placing it in her pocket, unread. “I’m sure,” She pauses biting her tongue to prevent speaking the bitter sounding reply. “Their interests lie in my research and discoveries, not so much my personal safety.” She looks to the Commander, unsure but determined. She holds her hand out, “It'll be a privilege to work with you Commander Cullen.” She meets his eyes with a small nervous smile.  
Cullen stares are her for a moment, but accepts her hand. A look of suspicion still in his eyes. “Thank you.” He replies curtly.  
The moment their hands connect, Erelana feels the pins and needles sensation flair to an uncomfortable level, but in grateful for the barrier his gloves offer. The feeling quickly recedes with the Commander as he steps back, leaving her to collect herself quietly.  
“As of now your mark is stable, as is the breach.” Cassandra begins. “You’ve give us time.”  
“Time that has reaped results; Solas believes a second attempt may succeed, provided the mark have more power.” Leliana pauses looking to the map laid out. “I suggest we approach the rebel mages within Redcliff, with their-"  
“Rebel mages?! We're talking about putting the same level of magic that created that monstrosity in the sky into something we don’t understand.” Cullen interjects angrily. “The templars would be a safer route, suppressing the breach-"  
“May not work, Commander.” Leliana jumps back in, her voice never raising.  
“We need power, enough magic poured into that mark-" Cassandra begins to add.  
“Could kill us all.” Cullen concludes for her. The two share a heated look, while Erelana watches them rubbing her head.  
Josephine, ever the opportunist interrupts the moment of silence. “Currently, neither group will even speak to us, let alone aid us. The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition, more specifically you.” She turns to Erelana with a sympathetic look.  
“Well Roderick works fast…” Erelana mutters a frown on her face. “How bad is it?”  
“The Chantry holds a large influence, one not simple ignored.” Josephine half answers. “Some are calling you, an elf the ‘Herald of Andraste’ and that scares them. The remaining Clerics have declared it blasphemy, and us heretics for harboring you.” Josephine finishes a frown marring her face.  
Erelana raises an eyebrow to her at the lack of direct answer. “How bad it is simply depends on how we handle this, and how it ultimately plays out.” Leliana clarifies, Josephine nodding along. “We also have done nothing to quell this rumor.”  
“People are desperate for a sign of hope, to some you are just that.” Cassandra states, looking to Erelana.  
“And to others a symbol of everything that’s gone wrong.” Josephine adds.  
“Either way, we need to spread our influence. There is a Chantry cleric by the name of Mother Giselle who is willing to speak with us.” Leliana looks to Erelana, an unreadable expression. “More specifically she wishes to speak to you.”  
Erelana takes in the statement remaining silent for a moment. “Where would this Mother be stationed?” She questions.  
“You would find her within the Crossroads of the Hinterlands tending the wounded there." Leliana is quick to answer.  
“I will speak to her, any voice willing to help Thedas should not be ignored.” Erelana nods to the spymaster and looks to the map in front of them. “There is something I would like to propose.”  
“Yes Herald? We are always willing to listen.” Josephine jumps in, a warm smile on her face and quill poised.   
“I would like to propose we bring Solas into these meetings.” Erelana saw the instant rebuttal ready from at least two of the advisers but she raises her hand to hault it. “If it wasn't his intervention and aid there would still be demons raining from the sky.”  
“An Arcane adviser of sorts?” Josephine questions innocently, _bless her._  
“Yes, twice now we have relied on him with nothing more then a thank you if that.”  
“Solas, the other apostate?” Cullen questions seeking clarification. Cassandra nods.  
“Magic training aside, we hardly know anything about him.” Leliana adds, before Cullen can continue.  
“Wouldn’t that be all the more reason for you to keep him close?” Erelana inquires to the Spymaster. “Whatever reasoning you need, I still believe having him at these meetings may prevent some future arguments. I’m interested in his thoughts on weakening the breach.” She concludes, looking to Cullen in hope he realizes she hadn’t ruled the templars out on bias alone. The room remains silent for a moment, Erelana could hear the cogs turning.  
“I do not disagree.” Cassandra states, breaking the silence. “We have looked to him many times over the past few days alone.” Josephine nods, holding her own opinion for the moment.  
“I would agree as well. He has come to us of his own will, disclosing his knowledge almost immediately.” Leliana adds. Erelana well aware of her reservations. Leliana looks to the Commander question in her eyes.  
“Agreed.” The only man in the room huffs out, obviously having his own reasoning.  
Erelana offers the room a grateful smile. “Then I will write up a proposal for delivery later today?” She questions to Leliana who nods. “Alright then, well get his answer soon enough. Leliana, can you send a few scouts ahead to the Hinterlands? I’d like to leave as early as tomorrow.”  
“The Hinterlands have suffered from constant templar and mage battles though the region since the rebellion. I will go with you.” Cassandra informs walking around the table, looking ready to escape the room.  
“Do you expect trouble?” Erelana questions.  
“I always expect trouble.” The Seeker replies nonchalantly.  
Cullen shifts catching Erelana's attention. “There's the matter of mounts as well. If I remember correctly, Horse master Dennet holds land in the Hinterlands. If he would aid us we would have someone the best mounts in Ferelden.” He states, his eyes drifting across the map.  
“Yes, Master Dennet would be a great benefit to the Inquisition. I am sure you will encounter many people sympathetic, any agents you can turn to our cause would also aid in expanding our influence.” Leliana adds in.  
“In the meantime, we will all work on ways to aid this endeavor. I will not leave this on the Herald's shoulders alone.” Cassandra speaks, the rest nodding their agreement. “Alright, tomorrow we will meet at the stables after first chant.”  
“The scouts will leave before the afternoon.” Leliana confirms, pausing to look around the room. “Alright. I will send word to our soon to be Arcane Advisor with your proposal, and I will have someone find Varric.”  
“The tavern.”  
“Must you?” Erelana and Cassandra say at the same time, respectively. The share a look, Erelana's amusement over the Seeker’s obvious disgust made her groan. “Fine!” Cassandra huffs before stomping towards the door.  
Giggling from behind her at the table catches Erelana's attention. “If there's nothing else, I will take my leave.” She hears the Commander say before the prickling feeling roars to life. She turns to find the large man only a few steps away on his way out. “Herald." Is his curt farewell accompanied by a nod before he leaves the room as well. Erelana winces at the cold tone. _Hopefully that can be salvaged or it'll become troublesome._ She thinks as she turns to the two remaining women.  
“I fear he's not a fan of mine.” Erelana mentions offhandedly, trying to shrug the tension it left her with.  
“Don’t let the Commander get to you, he is a teddy bear.” Leliana assures, a ghost of a smile on her lips. “But I will depart as well. I expect that before lunch.” She reminds, as she leaves.  
Erelana looks to Josephine with a small smile. “I’ll walk you out Lady Montilyet. There is something I'd like to discuss.”  
Josephine smiles and nods. “Sure thing, I’ll show you where my office is. You’ll be able to find me there as well in the future.” Together they leave the room, Erelana waving to the guards as they pass.  
The next couple hours are spent with Josephine discussing a multitude of topics revolving around Haven’s social structure and the workers the Inquisition would employ. Erelana stressing the need for an equality amongst races, as many be drawn to the cause. Josephine agreeing readily and beginning to draw up outlines. Taking the time to also pen her proposal with parchment and a quill loaned from Josephine. They part ways shortly after being interrupted by Marquis DuRullion claiming a right to Haven, before Josephine skillfully talks him down buying time.  
Erelana watches the Marquis exit the room, quietly fanning the ink she'd finished penning not a few moments before. “Does he hold any actual claim?” She asks, as Josephine settles back at her desk. She hears Josephine sigh while she set the parchment down with care and begins to clean up the loaned items.  
“His Grace's position is not as strong as he presents it. Despite Ferelden relations, the DuRullion's are Orlesian. If the Marquis wishes to claim Haven, Empress Celene must negotiate with Ferelden on his behalf.” Josephine to shuffle a few papers into a pile before accepting the quill and ink pot. “Her concerns lie on bigger things than a property dispute.” She adds as a reassuring after thought.  
Erelana eyes the ink and deeming it dry, before folding it neatly. “Still, maybe keep an ear to the ground. I’d hate to have Haven ripped from us with no plan.” She mentions, hoping the Ambassador would follow the suggestion.  
“I am sure it is of little threat, but I will.” Josephine moves fluidly though the small stack of work before her, seeming to dismiss the request.  
“Thank you Lady Josephine, this meeting has been very informative. I must get this proposal to Lady Nightingale until we meet again.” Erelana pauses for a moment before adding, “Or _Sule sal harthir._ ”  
The elvhen catches Josephine’s attention, her eyes going to Erelana. Her mouth moving silently, testing the phrase with a small smile. “ _Sule sal harthir,_ Herald.” She speaks out loud, her pronunciation causing Erelana to laugh quietly.  
“Close, we will work on it.” Erelana waves back to her before leaving the room a smile on her face. The feelings of tension and dread created from the meeting had slipped away during the time spent with Josephine. As she enters the main room of the Chantry, she spots the Sisters moving about catching ones attention. “Excuse me, I overheard there was a library within the Chantry.”  
The Sister's face turns excited. “Oh yes, I just finished cleaning it up. I can show you to it.” Erelana nods following the Sister towards the entrance and into one of the side doors. “This is what we have, it is not much but I hope you find something. The books may leave, but please return them. I must return to my duties.”  
Erelana nods, “Thank you very much Sister, I won’t keep you.” She moves into the room to scan the shelves quickly, finding few titles of interest. Settling on _Tranquility and the role of the Fade in human culture_ by First Enchanter Josephus, she leaves the library and Chantry behind.  
Erelana finds herself briefly blinded as she steps outside, the sun bright and high in the sky. Swearing to herself, she shields her eyes and scans the area for the Spymaster. Spotting her knelt down in the back of a tent a ways away, she begins the trek over. As she closes the distance keen ears begin to pick up Leliana's whispered voice. “-lights…shadow…blood the Maker's will is written.’ Is that what you want from us? Blood? To die so that you will is done? Is death your only blessing?” Erelana hears her question as she enters the tent. The redheaded woman doesn’t move or react to her presence immediately. Suddenly she stands and turns to the elven woman. “You speak for Andraste, no? Tell me what does the Maker's prophet have to say about all of this? What's his game?” Her tone just shy of demanding.  
“Contrary to the rumors going around, I can only speak for myself.” Erelana replies, unsure how to handle the sudden change in the woman.  
Leliana's scrutinizing gaze almost burns as she examines her. “You probably don’t even worship the Maker. Lucky, he asks a lot.” She finally replies bitterly, Erelana remaining silent. “The Chantry teaches us that the Maker abandoned us. He demands repentance for our sins. Our lives. Our deaths. Justinian gave Him everything she had, and He let her die.” She finally confesses, her voice breaking for a moment.  
“I am sorry Leliana, I can see her death has hit you hard as it has the rest of Thedas. The world mourns the loss of a good spirit, a good woman.” Erelana replies, remembering the few occasions she had met and worked the Divine.  
“You’re correct, she was the Divine. Leader to the faithful, she was our heart.” Leliana pauses. “If the Maker doesn't intervene to save the best of His servants, what good is he? I used to believe I was chosen, just as some say you are. I thought I was fulfilling His purpose for me, working with the Divine…helping people. But now she's dead. It was all for nothing. Serving the Maker meant nothing.” She finishes, turning to face away from Erelana.  
Unsure of herself, Erelana debates with herself briefly before stepping forward. “Leliana, I’m sure you have another purpose. I can help you to discover it, if you let me.” She offers, knowing how easy it is to become lost without a purpose. She reaches out tentatively towards the woman, her fingers brushing lightly against her cloak before pulling away; unsure.  
“No,” Leliana straightens, composing herself. “this is my burden. I regret I even allowed you to see me like this.” She motions to a desk pushed to the side of the tent. “Leave the proposal, it’ll reach him before dinner. Thank you, Herald.” She says quickly, effectively ending the conversation.  
Erelana moves to the desk, laying the folded letter atop a stack of parchment. Brushing her fingers over it she thinks back. “I know how it feels…to exist without purpose. More often then not it, it is a path drenched in darkness.” She whispers to herself, unsure if the Nightingale would hear. Lowering her head she leaves the tent quietly, memories trying to push to the surface. She stumbles aimlessly though the early afternoon crowd of Haven, lost in a losing battle waging within.  
Slowly Erelana begins to regain awareness of her surroundings as the noise level raises. Glancing round she finds herself near the tavern, people all around talking animatedly. Crossing the way she pushes into the building, focusing her mind to gathering nourishment and away from the shadows of her mind.  
Approaching the bar, Flissa catches Erelana immediately tossing her a smile before finishing with her current customer. “Lunch today?” She questions as she closes the distance.  
“Yes please, I’ve been stuck in a meeting all morning, spiced cider also, please.” Erelana confirms, returning the woman’s smile with a polite one of her own. Flissa nods and dips to the back returning a moment later with a mug and a plate with a kind of meaty looking sandwich, and steamed vegetables lining the sides.  
Digging into her pocket, Erelana pauses as Flissa shakes her head. “Varric covered it this time. You two ought to just make a tab.”  
Erelana laughs lightly, “Thank you Flissa, I should be in for dinner.” She informs her, as she gathers her food.  
“Until then Herald.” Flissa waves with a wink, causing Erelana to shake her head as she turns away. Looking to the crowd, Erelana spots Varric at his usual table near the corner a group of people already filling his table. Varric, catching sight of her waves her over with a grin set on his face. Seeing an empty chair beside him, seeming to have appeared from nowhere she places her food down and removes the borrowed book from her coat. “Morning Dreamer,” He looks to the table. “guys let me introduce our hero, the fabled Herald of Andraste.”  
Erelana shakes her head. “Begin with that introduction and I doubt I’ll ever live up to expectations Varric.” Looking to the group she smiles politely. “It is a pleasure to meet you all and I look forward to working with you.” She contemplates the sandwich and begins to eat the vegetables.  
“I was just telling them how they’ll have to live without my shining face for awhile, a scout rolled in a bit ago with the news.” Varric said taking a sip from his mug, an empty plate already in front of him.  
“Yeah, the wonderful Hinterlands so I hope you like ram.” Erelana jokes, taking a large bite of the sandwich; roasted druffalo she discovers with a mild sauce.  
“Don’t forget fennic, I know a stew recipe that uses it. Best thing you’ll eat made of the stringy stuff.” Varric pauses looking between Erelana and the group sitting patiently enjoying their own meal and company. “Actually, I learned that recipe from Hawke during our stay at Chateau Haine. He learned it from Orana, that girl could cook.” Varric directs back to Erelana, before looking to the group. “Have I ever told you guys about Chateau Haine?” And the story begins, Erelana half listening as she finishes up her food and drink; finishing off her mug just as Varric reaches the end of the tale. A good amount of the people at the table rise as he finishes, offering their thanks and promises of drinks later. Leaving just the two as the rest of the tavern begins to clear a well, lunch having come to an end.  
“What happened to Orana?” Erelana asks out of the blue breaking the silence that had hung around them since the groups departure.  
Varric looks to the woman beside him eyebrows raised. “I tell a gripping tale of action, betrayal and wyverns and you ask about the woman that taught me a recipe?” He shakes his head, taking a long swig from his mug. “She’s fine. After Hawke fled Kirkwall, I stayed around to tie off loose ends. She works with Norah and Corff at the Hanged man, makes some of the best damn food in Kirkwall. Big step up from mystery meat stew.” He laughs, Erelana smiling at the good news.  
“That sounds nice. Next time I visit, I’ll have to try it.”  
Erelana's statement catching Varric off guard. “You were in Kirkwall?” He questions. “Recently?” His eyes narrow already trying to place her.  
Erelana shrugs recalling the time. “It must've been almost ten years ago now. I was only in the city for a night, business drug me up Sundermount. I got a room my first night.” Erelana watches as Varric’s brow furrows.  
“Was I there?” He finally asks, not finding her face among his memories. Erelana’s grin grows as she begins to gather the dishes her and Varric had used. Looking him in the eye, she shrugs half heartedly refusing to give a definite answer. “Come on Dreamer, you can’t do that to a dwarf.” He protests sliding his mug out of her reach playfully.  
“Now Varric,” She reaches across to nab the empty mug from his hand. “what fun would it be if I told you?” Giving the rogue a wink, she takes off to the bar to drop off the dishes and ordering another drink for Varric. Erelana knew it would be a slim chance he'd actually remember, the amount of coin she had dropped on drinks that night all but guaranteed that. Returning to the Dwarf who still appeared lost in thought, she pushes her chair into the table catching his attention. “Give it a while you’ll remember. Age effects us all.” She says, smiling wider as his face turns sour. “I’ll see you at the stables in the morning Storyteller, I plan to get dinner to go tonight.”  
“Yeah, yeah by morning I’ll remember, put your coin on it.” Varric replies, looking to Erelana. “Get a good nights rest, I’m sure we'll walk well into the night at the behest of the Seeker.” He grumbles. Laughing, Erelana waves a small farewell before grabbing her book from the table and heading back into the bright streets of Haven.  
Mid day and the atmosphere had changed, people no longer sluggish move with purpose. Erelana moves around them as she makes her way towards her cabin, ready to drop off the nights reading material. The instant her hand touches the handle, she can feel something out of place magic rushing forward harmlessly searching. _One civilian_ , she opens the door suddenly startling a small elven woman standing by the bed; but confirming her assessment.  
The woman stares wide eyed for a moment, clutching clothes Erelana recognized as her own. “M-my lady!” She exclaims, dropping to the floor in a bow. She begins to speak rapidly muffled by her position, while Erelana looked on helplessly with her hand still poised on the knob if the door.  
Closing the door silently, Erelana approaches the woman and kneels down in front of her head turned slightly in shock. “Please get up,” The woman looks up meeting Erelana's gaze, surprised by their closeness. “I'm just Erelana, or lady Erelana if you must. Please.” She begs trying to smile reassuringly, but the foreign situation had her feeling strange.  
“Please my lady, I didn't know you’d be coming back. I beg-" The young woman begins again.  
“It's alright, you're hired to clean up here, yes? Thank you for the tub, it was greatly appreciated.” Erelana rambles, trying to calm the woman. “Really, I don’t mind you doing your job. Come now lets get up,” She stands again, offering her hand towards the frazzled maid. “what is your name?”  
The woman begins to compose herself, slowly accepting the hand while clutching the laundry to her chest. “I’m Arill, my lady. I was just finishing- thank you again.” She edges around Erelana, towards the door.  
“Arill, one thing please.” The look Erelana receives reminds her of a startled halla; wide eyed and ready to sprint. “I will be leaving early tomorrow, if possible can I have those returned before?”  
“B-but of course!” Arill stammers quickly. “Have a safe journey my lady.” She quickly exits the cabin shutting the door behind her.  
With a sigh, Erelana drops the book onto the bed. The muffled noises of Haven, and the creaking of wood around her oddly comforting. Following the book, she falls onto the hay stuffed mattress, regretting the decision instantly. The hard surface momentarily knocking the breath from her. She turns her head to look at her packs, finding the worn pelt neatly folded on top. Reaching out she drags it to her and shifts around to lay fully on the bed. Closing her eyes, her hand lazily draws wards in the air haphazardly setting them just within the cabin. Feeling safe enough, she slips into the fade resolved to seek out Knowledge.

A sharp knocking begins to pull her from the fade, having had no luck reaching the elusive spirit. _I should’ve made the tea_. She thinks bitterly, a second knock pulling her completely from her slumber. Still shaking slumber from her mind she reaches out to identify the individual interrupting her search. The sensation she'd barely felt before hits full force as her magic was all but grabbed. Her body feels as if she'd suddenly plunged into the frozen lake beyond the gates. “ _Fenedhis_!” She yelps, unable to hold back the sudden exclamation as she stumbles from the bed. The door pushes open left unlocked by Arill, forcing her to quickly dismisses the wards before the door can set them off.  
“We must speak.”  
Erelana stares at the elvhen man in the doorway, shock coloring her features. Taking a deep breath, she calms herself and motions him in. She spots the sun setting in the distance as he closes the door, “ _On dhea'lam, Solas. Nuvenan ma son. (Good evening, Solas. I hope you are well.)_ ” Meeting his sharp gaze with one of curiosity, she offers him a small confused smile.  
Solas steps farther into the room, eyes still on the dark haired woman a few steps from the bed. “ _Tel'ame. (I am not.)_ ” He pauses to watch as Erelana begins to pull out the items needed to brew tea resigned to skip dinner. “I received a missive just a short bit ago.” Erelana glances at him, nodding to his narrative as she moves towards the fireplace. “Requesting I consider a position amongst the advisors of the Inquisition.”  
Coming to a stop at the still burning fire, Erelana pushes magic into the kettle leaving a good sized portion of ice behind. “Then you are aware we will leave in the morning for the Hinterlands.” She places the kettle on the fire before turning to face him, pale green eyes locking with suspicious, stormy grey. “So…?” She trails off watching him closely. The sudden icy feeling of his magic hits her, causing goosebumps to crawl up her arms. “ _Solas_.” She warns narrowing her own eyes, his widen a fraction before a small smugness shows. Feeling challenged Erelana follows the motion, letting her magic run a path beginning from the base of his skull and following the path of his jaw to his temples. His drastic facial change from subtle smugness to shock causes Erelana to laugh uncontrollably. Never had anyone had a visual reaction, even Mama could only just feel it. “ _Ir abelas_ ,” She apologizes, attempting to calm her laughter, _how long has it been since I’ve laughed like that?_ She wonders, setting two cups on the desk aside the jar of dried tea. “I fear I've been rude, would you like tea? It's a blend Mama used to make, helps one to sleep.” She offers, keeping the full effects to herself for the time being.  
Solas shakes his head, “I detest tea.” A look of disgust clear on his face before it is hidden under an unreadable mask. “I am the one being rude, your proposal caught me off guard…” He pauses a moment before muttering to himself, “You throw me off guard.”  
Keen ears having heard the minor confession, she decides to ignore it. “The proposal is not meant as a jest. If not for you I’d more then likely be dead; either by the mark left in the cell or the demons that would’ve over run Haven.” She pauses turning to the kettle and pulling it from the heat to add the dried tea mixture. “I spent half the morning listening to three adults argue like children over a topic they don’t understand; I humbly request your voice of reason on these matters. Your knowledge is necessary if we are to fix this properly; and selfishly if I am to survive this.” She finishes with a small motion to her marked hand. Looking to the man, she finds his face only displaying a calm thoughtfulness. Solas shifts his stance and places his hands behind his back, eyes closing briefly. Erelana pours tea into her cup and leans against the wall beside the fireplace. _Maybe this wasn’t the best idea, between Cullen's reaction and this…this doesn’t look good._ She thinks as she observes her own reflection in the muddy green tea.  
“I will accept Herald.” His deep voice cuts though her thoughts, causing her to look up from her tea with a small surprised smile. “I believe I may have acted rashly this evening, my sudden intrusion was rude.” He tilts his head slightly before continuing. “I find myself curious, your ability to project and control your magic; it's not something commonly taught within circles.” He questions, relaxing a bit as his eyes move to survey the room slowly.  
Lifting her cup to take a sip, Erelana savors the familiar smell and adds, “No, I suppose it is not a common teaching amongst the circles.” Before taking a long sip of the warm liquid, feeling it hit her empty stomach. “As for before, we can chalk it up to your over excitement at your new position.” She smiles behind the cup, watching him try to discover any shred of information he could from her borrowed cabin. “But I have yet to hear questions; curiosity usually breeds questions not assumptions.” She states moving to sit herself in the chair, the enjoyable fuzzy feeling from the tea tickling her senses. Catching his eyes, she motions to the chair at the desk, but he raises a hand in refusal.  
“Where did you learn?” Solas questions directly, turning to face her fully having found nothing of interest within the barren room.  
Erelana wonders if he's figured out the simple game yet. “My family taught me.” She answers; Mama had taught her that detection was still a common skill but control and awareness was almost unheard of in this age. Taking the final sip from her cup, she reaches up to place the cup upon the mantel. “I find myself curious as well, I’ve never had anyone react back. Where did you learn?” She questions back, hoping to put a stop to the progression of the conversation before too much is said.  
Erelana could see him suddenly shift to a defensive state, his yes narrowing the slightest amount in suspension. “Why?” Solas asks quickly.  
“Because I'm curious, because I’d like us to be friends, because I respect you or because you burst into my place of residence unannounced and began asking your own questions.” Erelana shrugs, no malice in the answer. “Take your pick, I naturally prefer the middle two.”  
Her reply garners a small laugh from the defensive man, bringing him back to a more relaxed state. “I am not accustom to other’s curiosity, but I did knock so not completely unannounced.” He corrects, a note of humor in his tone. “I have learned many things during my time spent in the fade, a few that can even serve useful here.”  
Stifling a yawn, Erelana could feel the fuzzy feeling of the tea beginning to turn into a heavy fog. Standing to shake the feeling for the moment, she pours the remaining tea into the empty cup. “I am grateful for your acceptance, may I be the first to welcome you to the Inquisition as our Arcane Advisor and the leading mind behind closing the Breach.” She said with a small grin.  
“That…is a mouthful.” Solas states raising an eyebrow at the lengthy title. An almost nonexistent smile lifting his lips.  
“And ‘blessed hero, chosen of Andraste’ isn't?” She questions humor lighting her tone. “At least yours dictates skill, mine only tells of luck, good or bad has yet to be proven.”  
“ _Ir abelas (I am sorry)_ ,” Solas pauses before shaking his head. His eyes looking to the door. “I have interrupted your evening enough, we depart early _Oh nydha (good night)_ Herald.”  
Watching him for a moment, Erelana sets the cups back onto the mantel. “ _Son era, I've'an'virelan (Sleep well, Fadewalker)._ ”  
Solas pauses momentarily before opening the door intent to depart only to be greeted by a new voice.  
“Evening Chuckles, seems to be going well for you.” Varric’s voice comes from outside the doorway. “Dreamer you have poor Flissa in a fit thinking you're dead in the mountains.”  
“And who’s doing is that Varric? Honestly I’m surprised the troops aren’t combing the valley." Erelana snips back, feeling a small amount of guilt for causing worry to the Innkeeper.  
“Master Tethras, it is always a pleasure. Will you be embarking with us in the morning?” Solas questions, stepping aside allowing Varric to come into view. Erelana spots a bowl and mug in his hands, feeling the tea toss in her stomach as her hunger hits.  
“You bet, you didn’t think you'd be rid of me that easy, did you?” Varric questions with a grin directed to him, before showing himself into the cabin. “I’ll see you in the morning Chuckles.”  
“Good evening Master Tetras, and _Oh nydha Erelana. (Good night)_ ” Solas makes his quick retreat before anything else can be said.  
Varric kicks the door shut as Solas disappears from view, turning to the elven woman he raises an eyebrow in a suggestive question. “Don't.” Erelana states eyeing the food. “That for me?” She motions to the bowl.  
“Depends, Arcane Advisor?” Varric questions, garnering a groan from across the room.  
“What'd you do, stand outside with your ear pressed to the door?” Erelana questions, flopping ungrateful back into her chair beside the fireplace.  
“How else does one get the whole story?” He replies walking across the room and handing the bowl of stew and mug over before pulling the desk chair over. “So?” He sits looking at her expectantly.  
“So?” Erelana questions back spooning stew into her mouth. Varric frowns, staring at her. _He still can’t remember, I almost feel bad._ She thinks, debating on just telling. “Varric, if you want a title we can always dub you Storyteller of the Inquisition.” Eyeing the mug, she passes it to the dwarf knowing the ale would do nothing but upset her stomach.  
“Oh ha ha, more paperwork? I’ll pass, I don’t know how you roped Chuckles in.” He accepts the mug taking a large gulp. “But maybe it’ll liven up his social life.” He jokes, as Erelana grabs for the remainder of her tea.  
Finishing the stew she sets the bowl aside. “Truth is, Solas has been aiding the Inquisition before I even woke up. Heck he maybe why I woke up.”  
Varric shakes his head taking a large drink from the mug. “I’m not disagreeing. All things strange magic related already go to him anyway.” Erelana finishes her tea and Varric stands from the chair. “We need all the help we can get, and better him than me.” He moves the chair back to the desk, collecting the bowl as he passes. “Anyways I'll take these back with news of your survival to Flissa.”  
Erelana rises feeling sluggish and heavy from the combination of the tea and a full stomach. Yawning, she nods. “We leave in the morning, sleep well Varric and thank you.” A look passes on his face as she walks by him to get the door.  
Varric steps outside before turning back to Erelana with a smug smirk on his face. “I’ll see you tomorrow, get some sleep.”  
Erelana leans against the frame of the door watching him walk into the scattered groupings of people on the streets. Shaking the drowsy feeling, she backs into the cabin bolting the door behind her. Moving as quick as her body will allow, she falls into her nightly routine complete with a second bath unsure what the travels ahead will hold. Repacking everything, she hopes Arill will be by in the morning with her clothes. Wrapping herself in the worn pelt and setting a ward, she submits to the calling of the fade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully everyone enjoyed that, next we can finally head to the Hinterlands. Thank you for all the love, they next update should be within a week or so.


	7. We ride at dawn...ish

_Wintermarch 11th Dragon 9.17_

_Mama received word from Mari and the twins today, they’re visit will come soon. Sadly Lonnie won't be joining them, she penned that he accepted a apprenticeship with the local smithy. I miss the little man, but will be happy for the break Mari and Lannie offer._  
_Lately Mama has been tough, her training has always been anything but easy but she seems to be pushing harder then ever before. Days and nights have been spent at the training temple half a days hike from her home, sometimes she even leaves me there alone. She tells me my magic will always be stronger there because the veil is thin. For all the hardships the woman has given, her training has yielded results. She has been training me in wards, runes and barriers excessively. Weekly I’m given books or bundles of bound notes to study. The designs are all strange and foreign, sometimes merging together in practice. Usually it ends badly, but it makes the woman laugh._  
_At night it doesn't stop. Knowledge has taken to playing some demented form of hide and seek. It began off innocently enough, fleeing me to a constructed field of wildflowers as soon as I appeared. But now it’s been a few months and he wanders farther, though other's territories or hidden amongst the dreams of dreamers. There are nights I can not find him._  
_Patience is no better, his training scares me. It fills my dreams of dark nothingness, the only warning a eerie “Din geal.” It says no fear but the darkness whispers hauntingly leaving me with an unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach. No matter how hard I try I can never shake it enough to obtain the sense of tranquility Patience wishes me to. They want to introduce me to someone they believe can help. I am grateful for Mari and Lannie’s distraction, maybe I'll send them back with something for Lonnie. I’m horrid with presents._

Even with the aid of the tea, Knowledge remained elusive. Half the night is spent within a constructed forest, a merging of the ones found upon Thedas. A territory she knew well, she felt no fear from the shifting shadows in the distance. Aware that her presence is felt by the spirit of Sorrow, but they never appear. Leaving her to wander the forest endlessly before the pull of consciousness pushes against her mind. Whispering a farewell to the observing shadows, she wills herself to awaken.

Erelana sits up from the bed, glancing around the cabin momentarily lost. Casting a spell learned years ago, she creates a small ball of light leaving it to float in the center of the room. Her mind begins to shake the fog as she swings her feet to the floor and deactivates the warding. Looking to the window and finding only a dark sky, she begins to move around the cabin with purpose. Collecting any left out items, she cleans the kettle and cup before packing them safely away. Looking to the fire she debates with herself as a chill catches her, but leaves it to die knowing she would be departing soon enough.  
Running hands over the rumpled tunic, Erelana pulls the compact out from her coat to straighten out her appearance. With a grimace she finds her loose braid still damp from the night before, grumbling she quickly undoes it hoping it'll dry before they set out. Wrapping the leather cord around her wrist, she begins to dress in the coat she’d claimed and her travel cloak pulling the hood up to ward off the chill of the room. Folding and repacking her second cloak, she stares at the two bags, ready to depart. _I’m sure Solan will be ecstatic._ She thinks sarcastically, remembering a few the expeditions they’d left over loaded with miscellaneous trinkets and junk.  
A light knocking at the door startles her from her memories, reaching out Erelana opens it quickly having already been right there. Smiling slightly, she find Arill clothes in her arms. “Good morning Arill.”  
Aril quickly lowers her hand having been poised to knock again. “Good morning my lady, I have your clothes.” She responds, holding out the neatly folded stack of clothes.  
Fishing in her pocket for a moment, Erelana accepts the clothes slipping a gold coin into her hand quickly. “Thank you Arill,” Her smile widens as the woman gapes at the coin in her hand. “I must finish packing, I wish you a safe stay while I am gone.” Erelana quick steps back into the cabin before adding. “Should anyone trouble you, please speak to Lady Montilyet or Lady Nightingale.”  
Arill nods, closing her mouth quickly. “Of course my lady, have a safe journey.” She wishes with a nervous smile, quickly pocketing the coin. Nodding, Erelana closes the door slowly before taking care of the clean clothes. Fully packed, she slips out into the dim streets of Haven.  
The walk to the tavern is quick with only posted guards as company, most too tired to even notice. Pushing her shoulder into the door of the tavern, Erelana bounces back a step as it doesn’t budge. Grunting lightly, she tries the handle once more for confirmation before slipping around to the side door. Finding it left open for the patrons that stay the night, she cautiously enter the two story wooden building.  
The fire in the hearth burning brightly, signaling someone had been tending it recently. Erelana moves silently though the empty tavern towards the bar, the sound of clattering from the back catching her ears. Taking one last glance around the deserted space, she walks around the bar slowly peeking her into the back room.  
Erelana keeps her head low watching a tall, human man. His black hair short just brushing his brow and pushed haphazardly out of his face. Taking a deep breath, she clears her throat hoping to catch the man's attention. It does but it sends the stack of pots and pans clattering to the ground, thee man whipping around to the sound. Erelana holds her hands up to the imposing figure in a surrendering gesture. “Ah, I’m sorry. Flissa sold me some apples yesterday…” She rapidly apologizes looking away from the wide eyed stare. She spots a crate of apples pushed into the corner, amongst multiple other crates of produce.  
After a moment she chances another look to the man, finding him staring at her still. “I can ah…leave the money on the counter?” She offers, a nervous half smile forming on her face.  
Dark eyes from under thicker eyebrows watch her for a moment before they close. The man shrugs his broad shoulders and with a grunt gestures to the crate in the corner before stooping down to collect the cookware.  
Moving quickly, Erelana grabs an arm load of about ten apples before skittering out the door before the man is finished whispering her thanks. His silent demeanor unsettling to her. Curbing around the bar, she collides with a soft body causing an apple to tumble from her makeshift cloak sack. Looking to the form she finds a bleary eyed Flissa steadying herself in the bar.  
“Oh, Herald!” Flissa clasps a hand to her chest. “You startled me. Usually only Fukuo is awake at this hour.” The woman bends down to retrieve the fallen apple, holding it out.  
“Fukuo? The silent giant in the back?” Erelana whispers, weary of the massive man. She shifts the bundle of apples adding the offered fruit.  
Flissa laughs. “Isn't he great? Not a talker that one,” She leans in close holding her hand as if telling a secret. “but he makes the most scrumptious fruit filled pastries. Loves to bake.” She says, bursting into a fit of giggles.  
From her position, Erelana can see a flash of black hair duck back into the back room; followed by a small bang. She shakes her head smiling to the woman. “They sound delicious, but I fear I must depart. They’re sending me to the Hinterlands. How much do I owe-"  
“No, nothing.” Flissa cuts in smiling. “Have a safe journey Herald, and come back in one piece. That can be your payment.” She finishes with a wink.  
Smiling to her, Erelana nods. “I will do my best Flissa, you have my word. Thank you, I’ll see you soon. Maybe, I can try those pastries.” Flissa waves before making her way towards the back room. Erelana secures her hold on the apples wrapped in her cloak before heading out of the side door and back to the cabin.  
Finding the cabin undisturbed, Erelana quickly digs a cloth from her travel pack. Wrapping the apples and securing it to the pack, she tucks two into her coat pockets. Getting the obnoxiously heavy travel pack onto her back, she grabs the rutsack and is out the door.  
Light is beginning to fill the sky, the sun just peeking over the mountains as Erelana stumbles out the cabin door. _I hate lugging this thing_ , she gripes to herself avoiding a group of people lingering beside a large fire. Knowing it was necessary for the time being, she sighs hearing the warning bells from the Chantry sounding in the distance. Continuing on her path to the stables, she ignores the groups of people heading opposite direction. Exiting the main gate, she drops her bags out of the way just outside the stables with a huff.  
“Lady Erelana?” The shy voice of Freddy pulls her attention. She finds him just coming out of the stables wiping his hands on a dirty cloth. “Lady Cassandra said you’d be leaving, I made sure Solan is ready and harnessed.” He pauses to shove the rag into his back pocket, as the Chantry bells chimes once more signaling first chant had begun.  
“Thank you Freddy, I appreciate it.” She replies, a small smile on her face. Reaching into her coat she offers one of the apples to the boy. Smiling, he accepts it. “I know it’s a bit early.”  
His curly hair falls in front of his face as he takes a large bite from the fruit. “Nah,” He says though a mouthful of apple. Remembering his manners, he hides his mouth behind his hand before continuing. “sometimes I come down and help Master Harritt mend the shoes.” He smiles bashfully, brushing his auburn hair from his eyes. “Says I’m decent he does.” He admits pleased with the compliment.  
Erelana smiles wider for the boy, “That's great, are you interested in smithing?” She questions, leaning against the building and beginning her own apple.  
Freddy nods enthusiastically. “My family owned a stable outside of West Hill before the blight, I used to help. But I’d always sneak to town after morning feedings to ‘pester the blacksmith' ma would say.” He recalls with a small laugh.  
“If you are interested you should inquire to Messere Harritt.” Erelana adds. Looking beyond Freddy, she spies Cassandra exiting the gate scanning the training area as she descends the stairs. It is not long before they lock eyes, Erelana giving the woman a small wave. “Well Freddy it looks like we'll be leaving shortly. If you wouldn’t mind retrieving Solan, I should break it to him he will be playing pack-hart.”  
Freddy turns to spot Cassandra also turning quickly back around to Erelana wide eyed he nods. “Oh I have something from Harritt too, I’ll bring it out.” He adds quickly before tossing the apple core and hurrying into the stables.  
Erelana watches the display with a raised eye brow and a small smile. Hearing the Seekers boots in the snow, Erelana turns to greet her. “Good morning Cassandra, are you ready for our lovely hike?” She questions, pushing away from the wall.  
Cassandra drops her own bag to the ground beside Erelana's. “Yes, if we march at pace we should reach the Hinterlands by nightfall of the sixth day Herald.”  
“Did you forget Seeker, two of your steps are one of mine.” Varric chimes in from behind Cassandra. Erelana having watched him approach, smiles to the dwarf while Cassandra straightens and turns quickly to face him. “Humans they’re all legs.” Varric finishes with a grin angled to the Seeker.  
From her stiff shoulders, Erelana could tell she wore a deep set frown while looking at him. “Then remain in Haven.” She huffs out, crossing her arms.  
Varric never dropping his grin, slings his own pack to the pile. “And deprive you of my delightful personality? Never.” He passes the Seeker with a self-assured gait.  
“Let us not forget your glorious chest hair.” Erelana adds, finishing her apple with a smile.  
Varric looks to the woman, smiling like the cat who caught a bird. “Yes Dreamer, chest hair you're apparently acquainted with already.” He takes a step closer. “I remember.”  
“Remember what?” Cassandra questions in a demanding tone, turning to follow the dwarf  
“I remember the lovely night our Herald and I spent in Kirkwall.” Varric replies, shooting Erelana a wink before looking to the Seeker with a smirk. “It was magical.” He finishes, chuckling as the woman’s eye brow twitches in annoyance.  
The feeling of ice running down her spine, causes Erelana to choke as she swallows the last bite of her apple. Coughing, a hand begins to pat her back as the owner speaks. “I must inquire what was so _magical_ , Master Tetras?” She hears Solas from behind her, the emphasis directed at her reaction she knew. Calming herself, Erelana straightens stepping to the side to look at the man behind her. His hand returning to his side, a smug look in his eyes as he watches her a moment before looking to Cassandra. “Good morning Seeker.” He nods to her, but her gaze is focused to Varric.  
“Well Chuckles you see, it's not every day a woman buys you enough drink to make a qunari comatose, listens to your drunken stories, then drags your ass to bed without so much as leaving her name.” Varric recaps, looking to Erelana who shakes her head with a smile. “Or robbing you blind.” He adds as an after thought.  
“What gave me away?” She questions, subtly stepping away from the man beside her.  
“Cloves. That morning I woke up, feeling like shit by the way but my coat smelled like ‘em.” Varric clarifies. “Last night whatever you drank smelled the same.”  
Erelana laughs remembering well. “Norah had your feet while I dug you by your arms. Practically fell up the stairs to your room, made such a ruckus a dark skinned woman peeked out-"  
“Isabela, she didn’t let me live that down for a month.” Varric grumbles, his face going sour from the memory. “No one got your name that night, then you were gone.” He recalls, looking to her in question.  
Erelana shrugs, noting the group approaching them. “I got into town early, but had work to do up Sundermount the next day. I spent the whole night captivated by your stories, never even rented a room.” She explains, waving to the group of advisers. “Good morning to all.” She greets, hoping to end the previous conversation. Sundermount had been a more personal expedition, the boon gained lay protectively wrapped at the bottom of her rutsack.  
“Good morning Herald.” Josephine greets warmly. Leliana and Cullen just nod in acknowledgment of her greeting, setting a large travel sack in between the groups. “I fear I can not stay, I have a meeting shortly.” Erelana nods.  
“Solas, you received the missive sent, yes?” Leliana questions directly, her eyes on the elvhen man.  
Solas meets her gaze giving a small nod. “I did, and I will graciously accept the position. Thank you.” Leliana nods her approval.  
Cassandra turns to him, a small pleased look on her face. “Welcome.”  
“Arcane Advisor of the Inquisition, would be the proper title,” Josephine adds. “and welcome I am glad you chose to join us.” She smiles warmly. The Commander beside her nods his acknowledgment, keeping his face calm.  
Erelana watches the exchange carefully, grateful when it doesn’t turn into a shouting match or game of wits. “Yes,” She catches their attention. “welcome, and many thanks for the work already done.” She gives Solas a cheeky smile as she moves past to greet the boy and hart exiting the stable. Deciding payback was a fair game, she extends a small bit of magic in passing brushing harmlessly against the base of his skull. _I wonder what it feels like?_ She ponders as she spots his posture subtly stiffen from her peripheral. Grinning to Freddy, she quickens her pace before he can retaliate if he should feel the need.  
Erelana hears Cassandra and Leliana break into conversation as she breaks away. “Oh Solan,” She mutters to the hart with a shake of her head. Solan gives her a clearly annoyed look, having figured from the harness what was about to happen. “ _Ir abelas, ma'falon (I am sorry, my friend). This is the way it must be._ ” Her whispers changing to Elvhen, earning a confused look from Freddy.  
“I'm supposed to give you this, Harritt put a rush on it hearing you were leaving again so soon.” Freddy holds out a simple apostate staff made of iron and cotton. “Would you like my help loading up lady Erelana?” Freddy questions, looking nervously to the group behind her.  
Erelana shakes her head, throwing a glance to the group as well seeing Cassandra and Cullen speaking heatedly. Josephine catches her eye and waves a farewell before turning away from the group. “No Freddy, go get yourself some real breakfast. And talk to Harritt, when you do tell him thank you very much for me.”  
Freddy nods, turning his attention to the hart he gives him a quick scratch behind his ear before looking back to Erelana. “You two come back safe, maybe bring me something lady Erelana?”  
Freddy's sudden childlike question catches her off guard, causing her to laugh a bit louder then she meant to. The boy slips away quickly before she can reply, yelling to someone by the gate. Solan huffs behind her nuzzling his cold nose to the back of her neck, pulling her gaze from the retreating boy.  
“Herald?” Leliana questions, as Erelana pushes the hart away from her neck.  
“Yes?” Erelana tugs his reins, pulling him to the group.  
“I want to wish you a safe return, Mother Giselle will be expecting you.” Leliana informs her before motioning to the pack. “We also brought gear for the group,” She smiles suddenly, eyes sliding to Cullen. “the Commander actually insisted upon packing it personally.”  
The Commander stiffens looking to the redhead with a slight glare before turning to the group. “Safe travels, I’ll pray for a quick return for you all.”  
“Later Curly, I'll bring you something nice.” Varric jumps in, picking up on the sudden tension. Cullen chooses to ignore him and departs quickly from the group.  
“I wish you all farewell.” Leliana turns to follow Cullen with determined steps.  
“So, who wants to help pack the bitter hart?” Erelana asks the group of travel companions.  
Varric perks up, “ You mean we don’t have to lug this crap?” He looks to Solan and pauses his face paling slightly. “Dreamer, last time I saw that beast I almost ended up on the wrong end of its horns.”  
Taking a second, Erelana remembers what he means; the day returning down the mountain. She begins to laugh while shaking her head in an attempt to reassure the dwarf. “He'll be okay Varric, he just thought he was protecting me. I’m fully conscious.”  
“Yeah, yeah you say that now.” He grumbles, eyeing the hart with a distrustful look.  
“I will help Herald.” Solas offers, pulling Erelana's gaze from a sour faced Varric.  
“That would be appreciated, thank you.” She directs to him, a small smile in her face. “Did you bring your bag Solas?” She questions trying to ignore the strange energy created from his presence. _I figured he’d put as much distance between us as possible but…_ Her thoughts trail off as Solas nods to her.  
“Yes, I stored it within the stables before taking a final walk around the valley.” He answers, having walked up behind her holding the large travel pack the Council had brought along. “This will be the heaviest, I believe.”  
“What's his name?” Cassandra's sudden voice from behind causing her to jump.  
“Solan,” Erelana replies, directing Solas as he packs the hart. Solan constantly shifting his weight, making the whole process a bit more difficult. “ _siljosa. (Behave.)_ ” She warns sternly catching his eye. He yields with a huff, stilling himself.  
Cassandra watches the display with mild curiosity, the group has Solan packed quick after ready to depart. Varric watching warily from the side. “Why Solan?” He asks abruptly.  
Looking to Varric as they begin their trek down the road, she smiles. “He is my pride.” She states simply, her smile turning into a grin as he looks confused.  
“Solan translates from elvhen roughly to ‘my pride' in common. Although I’m curious why you chose the name myself.” Solas jumps in keeping his own eyes trained on the hart testing the packs with a trot.  
Erelana sighs looking to the group members, Cassandra having taken point dropped back to listen in. “As I said he is my pride, I found him young and abandoned. His leg had been injured, I brought him with me. Trained him, it's been pretty much just us.” She pauses, the memories of the panic filled night flooding her thoughts. Lannie had been frantic, swearing up a storm that would've put a sailor to shame before calling to the spirits and healing him; it took them almost an hour. “That’s why he reacted as he did when I was unconscious. He's trained to remove me from enemy hands if able.” She adds; _although I never thought it’d actually be put to practice._ She thinks with a grimace and a glance to the energetic hart. Varric nods, watching the hart slow to join the group as they approach the pass. The group falls into silence, Cassandra leading with a hasty pace. Solan handling the weight with practiced grace, keeps pace easily into the afternoon. Erelana keeps in step with Varric, Solas not far behind them. Comfortable with the silence, she begins braiding her hair now that it had dried.  
The group forgo lunch to keep traveling, the route clear thanks to the scouts sent ahead. Shortly after the sun clears the high point in the sky Erelana jogs to Solan and her pack, pulling out a small reserve of traveling provisions. Dividing out small portions, she retrieves an apple for everyone as well and passes out the make shift lunch. Ignoring her own to feed Solan an apple. Conversation is scarce, reserved for Varric’s complaints or Cassandra's direction. Soon enough the evening arrives, the sun lowering in the sky.  
Erelana keeps a cautious eye to the shadows as they begin to creep into the path. The groups enthusiastic pace had slowed, only Cassandra pushing harder. Solan had long since lost the excitement, moving to walk in the middle of the group beside Erelana. Feeling the burning in her leg muscles she pats Solan before jogging to catch the Seeker. “Cassandra,” She catches the woman’s attention.  
“We will set camp shortly.” She answers, no question needed. Erelana nods dropping back to her place beside the hart. The snow had begun to diminish giving away to patchy green spots an hour or so ago. They go for bit more before steering from the path to a small clearing obscured with trees. Cassandra and Solas are quick to begin work with the tents, while Varric and Erelana wander out from the camp in search of possible dinner and firewood.  
The search went quickly enough, the sharp mechanical twang of Bianca signaling to Erelana something had been found. Picking up the last few dry pieces of wood nearby, she heads towards the sound; the feel of the staff against her back a strange weight. Finding him a few minutes away, she watches silently as he prepares four nugs. A sight that at one point had caused her distress now a normalcy of life. Varric finally stands having finished the dirty job, causing Erelana to step closer. “Shall we?” She questions causing the man to start.  
“You shouldn’t sneak up on someone in the woods Dreamer.” Varric warns, turning to face her nugs in hand. “But yeah let go, I’m ready to sit and eat and sit more.” Erelana nods her agreement as they start back towards the nights camp.  
Their return is met by silence. Cassandra having disappeared into one of the two tents, leaving Solas to calmly tend to Solan. Smiling at the pair she was grateful to see the hart unpacked for the night. Setting up the wood, she nudges her magic cautiously outward to bring flame; fire had never been her strongest controlled element. Sitting herself on one of the larger rocks that had been pulled over, she slowly provokes the fire until it is a good size warming the immediate area.  
Varric joins her, sitting opposite on a large log half sunk into the ground. He begins to roast the nugs mindfully tending the food. Hearing shuffling from the tent, Erelana turns to spot the Seeker emerge dressed down to her under leathers; sword and shield still present. Nodding to her, Erelana rises offering her the warmed seat. “My things are in the tent?” She questions, assuming she would be bunking with the Seeker.  
“Yes, after we eat we can work out a watch rotation.” Cassandra informs, lowering herself to the seat.  
“If it’s alright with you, I’m sure Solas and I can ward the area so we may all safely soundly.” Erelana offers, stretching her sore body. “It's how I’ve always travelled.” She adds hoping to convince the woman.  
Cassandra remains silent for a moment staring into the fire before she nods. “Agreed, it will be nice to sleep a whole night.” She admits, her shoulders relaxing a small amount. Erelana nods before slipping into the tent, intent on setting up her own things before dinner.  
Setting up her bedroll, she pulls out the basin leaving it full of quickly melting ice on a warming rune. Deciding to be polite, she quickly washes up and peeks out the tent to empty the soiled water. Filling it again, she leaves it to thaw and grabs the borrowed book before removing the group fireside.  
Seating herself beside Varric, she eyes the group. Cassandra across from her watches Varric quietly. Solas beside her on a second rock, has his eyes closed. Spotting Solan nearby grazing, she looks to Varric as he carefully pulls the nugs from the fire. Catching her gaze, he smiles and shrugs. “It won’t be anything to write home about but it's edible.” He states.  
“It is appreciated master Tetras, thank you.” Solas replies, opening his eyes to accept the offered food.  
Cassandra nods her gratitude, muttering a quick “thank you.”  
Erelana accepts her portion throwing open the book resting in her lap. “I’m sure it will be great.” She adds, knowing it will truly be flavorless; unseasoned nug always was. Should've dug out the dried spices. She takes a bite, swearing to offer them up the next meal as she begins to read from the random page.  
“Thanks for the faith but I’ve gotten more flavor off of the hanged man's doorknob.” Varric discloses, after tasting the meal himself gaining a light laugh from the woman beside him.  
“What events could have possibly led you to acquiring that particular knowledge?” Solas questions, his nose wrinkling the slightest at the confession.  
“Don’t look so appalled Chuckles, I paid the tavern drunk to taste it; research and all.” Varric laughs to himself, “it was Isabela who told him she thought it was sexy.” The look of disgust on Cassandra's face made the story all the more amusing to Erelana as she listens to Varric recount the tale. “She had him tonguing the thing for the better part of an hour before he realized she'd left out the back; never did live down the nickname knob-licker.” Varric finishes, chuckling himself as he spots Cassandra's reaction. Solas looking less disgusted, shakes his head returning to his meal.  
“The hanged man, the same cesspool I pulled you from?” Cassandra asks Varric, setting aside her mostly finished meal.  
“You mean when you kidnapped me Seeker? Why yes, one and the same.” Varric answers, flinging the remains of his meal to the fire. “Home sweet home.” He adds after a moment.  
Erelana catching the small look of displeasure crossing the woman's face, interrupts before jabs can be exchanged. “Cassandra, I left a basin in the tent with fresh water. If you wish to wash up before bed, please feel free.” She offers, glancing to meet her eyes.  
The Seeker looks perplexed for a moment before speaking. “I-thank you, I shall.” She stands suddenly, tossing the remains of her food into the fire. “We should be packed and ready to leave before dawn, Good night.” She informs the group before turning to the tent a short distance away.  
“Sleep well Seeker.” Solas bids as she retreats.  
Varric grumbles to himself, tossing his own unfinished dinner into the fire as well. “It's not a cesspool.” He defends quietly, once Cassandra is out of ear shot.  
Erelana closes the book with a snigger. “Varric I’ve smelled the place.” She states standing, her legs feeling numb from the march. “It has it's charms don’t get me wrong-"  
Varric shakes his head stopping her. “Don’t worry I know Kirkwall's charms, its distinctive smell is not one. Bianca and I are off to bed, best be well rested for the next hundred mile march.” He stands from his spot, pulling Bianca from his back. “I’ll see you shortly Chuckles. Get some sleep Dreamer." Erelana waves to the dwarf as he walks to the second tent a few paces away from the other.  
Watching him disappear behind the flap, Erelana snaps back to the present turning to Solas. “Shall we?” She questions, a tired smile on her face. Seeing him nod his approval, she turns giving a low whistle catching Solan’s attention. Motioning for him to come closer, she waits for him to approach feeling Solas moving behind her.  
“You have become quite comfortable using your magic since the breach.” She hears his voice closer now but only gives a small shrug to the statement. As the hart comes within range, she gives him a good scratch behind his ear before sending him towards the tents. “Have you been feeling any changes to your magic since receiving the mark? You mentioned it draining you before.” Solas finally questions, coming to stand beside her watching the hart’s departure.  
Looking to eye him with tired eyes, she contemplates the question a moment. “Nothing I’ve noticed, at least as yet. You have my word should that should it change, you will be the first to know.” She guarantees earnestly before motioning before her. “Any disagreement over setting here as the perimeter?” She questions changing the topic to the task at hand.  
Receiving a nod of approval they set to work setting wards around the camp site. Shortly the work is done, leaving Erelana to retrieve her book from beside the fire. Solas following a few steps behind, she had been aware of his constant silent supervision as they worked. Putting a solid barrier over the fire, she pauses to watch as the flames begin to die from lack of oxygen.  
“I find your use of magic…strange.” Solas states, coming to watch the fire diminish. Reaching out the fire instantly reacts to his call, smoldering down until only ember remain lit within the barrier.  
“Fire has never been my strongest element.” Erelana replies, feeding ice magic into the barrier effectively dousing the embers.  
“Hmm,”  
Erelana could tell there was something else he planned to say, but she couldn’t wage mental war right now. “ _On nydha, Solas son era. (Good night Solas, sleep well.)_ ” She wishes turning to the man beside her while releasing the barrier allowing a plume of smoke to escape. Her retreat is paused as they lock eyes, finding his pricing gaze fixed to her. She could see the questions brewing under his calm demeanor, offering a small nervous smile she lower her gaze slightly to break tension.  
_“Oh nydha Erelana.”_ He finally wishes after a moment.  
Giving him a final nod of acknowledgement, Erelana quickly retreats to her tent ready to face the fade. Maybe Knowledge will show himself once we get to the Hinterlands. She wishes silently, removing her footwraps. Settling into her bedroll, she wraps herself tightly in the worn pelt unable to shake the chill of the tent without the fire outside. Sitting back up momentarily, she quickly draws up a warming rune in the middle of the tent hoping Cassandra would be appreciative and not angry. Laying back down, she feels the warmth begin to fill the tent allowing her to slowly slip into the fade. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have our lovely group entering the Hinterlands, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> Ps brownie points to anyone who knows where Fukuo is a reference from. =] 
> 
> Like always see you within a week, and thank you to all the readers.


	8. Breaking into the Hinterlands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, please note the added tag for violence. To be expected, not sure if it qualifies for graphic but better safe then sorry. Enjoy!

_Kingsway 2nd Dragon 9.18_

_We received word yesterday, there was an incident in Dairsmuid. Templars stormed the market district under the suspension of an apostate within the city. Fighting broke out and from the letter from Mari, Lonnie almost lost his left eye in the chaos. They’re moving within the month. Mari has spoken of the increased Templar presence previously but always in a welcoming way; they do never had any reason to worry. They wish to move to Ayesleigh, Lonnie can continue his apprenticeship there they hope. Lonnie promises he has a gift for me, the last thing he was working on in Dairsmuid. I’ll just be happy to give the kid a hug and see them all alive._  
_Interestingly enough, I encountered a spirit of Hope with tales of a young woman a week before the letter arrived. She had aided in healing a young man who had looked alike; allowing him to keep his eye._  
_Mama has been tense and quiet since learning of my true origin a few days ago. Knowledge confided in her in hopes of finding answers, it's happening again. Weakly I’m beginning to feel that falling sensation again. Not every night or even every week but the fear is there right before I slip into the fade. Patience introduced me to a spirit of Courage in hope of getting over my fears or at least learning to tame them at least. Together they try to help, I appreciate there is a break of the silence training._  
_Knowledge still hopes Mama will turn up information, tonight he wishes me to speak with a spirit of Faith; something he says I lack._

  
Over the course of the next few days the group make their way towards the Hinterlands. They march pretty much though the day, only stopping to camp late into the evening. They way is left clear, thanks to the scouts moving ahead. Having come to the realization that Erelana had dried spices packed away, she had been left to prepare the meals usually with Varric in tow.  
Erelana spends the nights cautiously in her own dreams, weary of looking to far. Traveling with others meant moving on their schedule. Unable to lose herself as she wished, she resigns to wait in hope that they will visit.

The tents have been broken down, everyone packed and ready with Solan loaded up looking tired of the situation overall. “We should reach the Inquisition's camp outside of the Crossroads by nightfall.” Cassandra declares, accepting the last of the travel provisions Erelana had to offer.  
“That’s good, while in the Hinterlands I’ll need to prepare more provisions.” Erelana warns, offering Varric and Solas a share of the dried meat. “I will need salt.” She adds curtly, taking a bite of her own makeshift breakfast. _I should've restocked in Haven, then I'd have an excuse to sneak away for awhile._ The lack of company from the Spirits at night had been one of many thoughts bothering her over the travel.  
“The Crossroads will have a trader.” Cassandra replies motioning for everyone to follow as she leads them back to the highway. “By the afternoon we should break into the Hinterlands, we must be cautious the mages and templars still war in the area.”  
Erelana idly nods while listening to the Seeker's warning, the past few days had been tiring. Having spent so long alone, she found the constant companionship a bit uncomfortable. Even taking the time to set her own tent the night prior had offered little relief. She found herself keeping to Solan's side, distant from the others but still within formation. Rubbing her forehead with a sigh, she tries to focus on scenery to stave off the headache that was beginning. The weighty feeling of someone's gaze catches her notice. Throwing a subtle glace to her rear, she catches Solas' perplexed stare as Varric continues to prattle on to him. Turning quickly, she rests her hand against the hart ready, to reach the camp.  
The morning fades into late afternoon before they leave the highway behind for a beaten dirt path. Erelana keeping her mind busy observing the surroundings as they pass, trying to note familiar landmarks from memories of travels past.  
Slowly a pressure begins to throb in her hand, originating from the dormant mark. Turning to scan the surroundings, she tries to shrug it off but finds as they continue it grows stronger. Remembering her promise, she pats Solan before dropping back. “Solas?” She asks to catch the man’s attention. Meeting his gaze she continues on. “I can feel a pressure from the mark, it's grown in the last hour or so.” She explains, glancing to the mark as it flickers briefly with green fade energy.  
There is silence beside her for a moment before he answers. “May I?” He questions, holding his hand out expecting hers. Glancing to him from the corner of her eye, she shrugs giving him her hand to be examined. “Is the pressure painful in any way?” He inquires, carefully prodding the area around the mark.  
“No.” The feeling cool feeling of his magic begins to press against the mark, relieving the pressure for a moment before it twists and snaps; flaring to life. The crack that used to be accompanied by severe pain is dulled down to a strange feeling similar to when a knuckle cracks; uncomfortable.  
The sudden green light of the mark illuminates them briefly, “Did that?" Solas begins, pulling his magic back quickly. Erelana shakes her head in disagreement. “Then there maybe a rift nearby, we should alert the Seeker.” He concludes, slowly releasing her hand. “I am grateful it no longer causes pain.”  
“As am I. Any ideas on which direction the rift would be?” Erelana asks, staring at the mark as if it would answer.  
“I am afraid I will not be able to pick anything up unless we get closer.” Solas replies, watching the woman inspect her hand casually. “I will alert the Seeker.” He adds after a moment.  
“Thank you Solas…” Erelana mumbles, her mind turning ideas over quickly. I wonder, _if the two magics are the same…_  
Letting out a low whistle, Solan slows to fall into step with her offering a small amount of cover. Turning her marked hand palm up, she closes her eyes and places her other hand over the mark. Focusing her magic, she pushes her magic out in search of the familiar magic. The process not hard, but the sudden pull on her magic from the mark was a surprise. The mark having a faint connection to the rift, left a thin green thread leading to the southeast. Pulling herself back in, she breaks the connection causing a small gasp to escape her as she opens her eyes. She finds she had halted to a stand during her search, her three travel companions having followed suit. An array of looks from Annoyance to concern lighting their faces.  
“Herald, are you well?” Cassandra questions, a small amount of concern showing though her clear annoyance.  
“Southeast." Erelana states, placing a hand on the hart to steady herself. _That’s strange, I’ve never gotten dizzy searching before._ She notes to herself, trying to play it off casually to the three. “A rift, we should check to the southeast. It would be best to close it before any more damage is done.” She rambles.  
“Yeah sure thing Dreamer,” Varric starts moving to stand beside her. “just drink some water. You look paler then usual.” He offers her a water skin, eyeing her as if she may keel over at any moment.  
“I agree, the rift must be dealt with.” Cassandra says, turning to eye the surrounds for any danger to the halted party. Erelana looks from the armored woman to Solas beside her, watching her with a strange look.  
Shaking the uncomfortable feelings, Erelana accepts the water with a grateful smile. “If I remember the area correctly, there is not much to the southeast, it shouldn't take long.” Cassandra adds.  
“Well it wouldn’t be Tuesday without some demons.” Varric quips, taking back the offered water skin with a nod.  
Cassandra leads though the brush, the small wooded area is not dense but their pace is slowed. After a short while the shadows of the wooded area begin to flicker with a green tint, just as the mark begins to act up in response. Cassandra slows to a stop before a small clearing, the twisting magic of the rift dancing in the center. “Here, it’s amazing demons haven’t wandered to the road.” Cassandra mentions as she readies her weapons.  
“It would seem the rift is on the smaller side in comparison to those first encountered on the mountain.” Solas observes, peering into the clearing from behind her.  
“Anyone else notice a distinct lack of demons?” Varric questions, as Cassandra begins walks into the clearing cautiously. With those words the rift jumps to life, tethers of magic shooting out with a pitched whine. Raising her shield, Cassandra shoots Varric a glare. “Oh sure blame the dwarf for all your problems.” Varric shouts to her as he pulls Bianca from his back, loading her is a swift motion.  
The pitched whine reverberates in Erelana's head growing louder the closer she gets to the rift effectively drowning out those around her. Putting a hand to her head, she tries to push it to aside pulling the staff from her back. Widening her stance, the noise in her head ends abruptly when the mark flairs and twists again; leaving a heavy pressure swirling in her head. Keeping her hand pressed to her forehead, the sudden aching in her head fades as fast as it had come. Sound that had been missing rushes to fill the space, metal clashing and the mechanical sound of Bianca firing fills her ears.  
Her wide eyes catch Solas a few steps ahead, a look of concern morphing to a subtle anger as he focuses behind her, an ice spell poised to attack. Taking the hint, Erelana drops to the damp grass. His bolt of ice flies above her striking a shade that had been approaching her from behind. Gripping her staff tightly, she pushes her magic into the wood in preparation. Swinging it upwards, she sends a concentrated bolt of ice from it into the shade as well, before standing and driving the blade of the staff into its torso. Throwing a nod of appreciation to the elf, she throws up a barrier around Cassandra and Varric as they handle the remaining few demons.  
Once the last falls, Erelana raises the mark to the rift feeling the pull as it connects. After a few moments she pulls back on the tether, snapping the rift closed . She sighs slipping her staff back to her back, grateful Solan had remained in the brush just outside the clearing. Looking to the mark she finds it dormant again all the pressure that had been, gone with the rift. _Will it always be like that? The noise that came with the demons manifesting, may they find a new purpose._ She closes her eyes for a moment, thoughts drifting back to worry. _What if this is the fate of my friends?_  
“Closed, just as before.” Solas begins, walking up behind Erelana as she watches Varric and the Seeker shift though the remains for anything useful blankly. “You became unresponsive for a short time, what happened?”  
“It was like the closer I got the louder it became in my head, did you not hear it?" Erelana questions, attempting to shake the dark thoughts that had taken root. Solas only shakes his head, eyes searching her before landing on the mark. “It started right before the demons appeared, and seemed to end as they manifested; a high pitched whining like noise.” She finishes, watching the elf beside her closely.  
“I am unsure why it seems to affect you in this way,” He admits with a perplexed look. “when we reach camp I would like to examine the mark again.”  
Raising an eyebrow to him, Erelana gives him a cheeky grin. “Dear Sir, are you asking to hold my hand?” She questions loud enough for Varric to hear; fully aware the dwarf was already listening. A short snort from across the small clearing confirming it.  
“Herald,” Looking back to Solas beside her, she notes the ghost of a smile on his lips.  
“Oh course Arcane Advisor, who am I to keep you from your duty.” Erelana cuts in, remembering just who she was speaking to. _It will never work, you know what happens; Focus._ Her cheeky grin slips from her face within a moment. “After dinner, thank you for your concern.” She meets his eyes one last time before retreating to check the lone hart. _You know who he is, what will happen._  
Erelana moves swiftly to Solan's side, her mind running. _I don't even know if I’ve effectively changed anything._ She frowns at the thought. _Without my memories, I can’t know how the Conclave happened._ Glancing to the three as they push past the brush, she tries to shake the uncertainty continuing to grow in her stomach. _Come what may,_ her eyes dart to the tall elf lingering for a moment before slipping closed. _It'll have to be enough, I can't fail them._  
The remaining hours of travel Erelana finds herself plagued with somber thoughts. With the extra time spent closing the rift their arrival to the camp was pushed back. The sun had set awhile ago, leaving the path lit only by the twin moons. “The camp should be coming up.” Cassandra's voice cuts though her thoughts, bringing her back to the present. Embarrassed at her lack of focus she pulls her magic back. Unconsciously it had slipped from her to cover the area surrounding herself and Solan.  
“How far from there to the Crossroads?” She inquires, attempting to put focus on a task. _Mother Giselle, and if memory serves the Crossroads are in need of help as well._  
“It is not far at all, only a short walk. The scouts thought it best to set camp on the cliffs over looking the town.” Cassandra replies, slowing her pace a bit to fall back.  
Erelana finds Varric beside her, assuming Solas not far behind them. “You did that ‘off in your own world’ thing again.” Varric comments as their eyes meet for a moment. “Called you ten times an hour ago and nothing. Glad to see your back with us.”  
Erelana nods to him slowly. “Sorry, I'm just tired.” Not a lie, she assures herself. “Tomorrow will be a better day.” She states quietly, looking past the Seeker as light begins to show in the distance. “Is that the camp?” She changes the subject, pointing it out to the others.  
“It should be, let us hurry.” Cassandra replies, her pace hastening. Erelana follows suite tugging Solan with her, hoping to avoid conversation for the rest of the night. Catching up to Cassandra just outside the camp, Erelana is surprised at the number of scouts still moving within the camp.  
“Lady Seeker we were expecting you at dusk.” The scout’s eyes look to Erelana beside her taking her in before widening. “Oh you're her, the Herald of Andraste?” Erelana nods, confirming her assessment. “Scout Harding is going to be upset she missed you, she said you were an elf but…” She trails off, catching Cassandra's warning look.  
“You were expecting someone, say a bit taller?” Erelana finishes for her, raising an eyebrow in question. “Don’t feel bad, I’m sure the Chantry feels the same.” She give a short laugh, ready to be done with the day.  
“Scout Harding will get a chance to meet her. We will be debriefed in the morning. Are the tents are prepared?” Cassandra cuts in with a stern tone.  
The flustered scout turns to her and nods a conformation. “Stew is on the fire as well lady Seeker.” Seeing the look of dismissal, she quickly retreats back into the camp.  
Ignoring the tense look from the woman beside her, Erelana leads Solan to the tents ready to strip him for the night. Working quickly she unties the ropes and pulls the bags from the hart, setting them at her feet. Beginning to work the buckles of the harness, the rich smell of stew fills her nose causing a low grumble from her stomach. Turning to the smell, she jumps slightly finding Solas a few steps away holding two bowls. Pulling the last of the harness loose, she sets it beside the tent and gives the hart a nod. She watches Solan slowly cross the camp finding a nice patch of grass on the overlook.  
“You should eat.” Solas finally addresses, after being ignored for a short time.  
Accepting the bowl, Erelana gives a short nod. “ _Serannasan Ma. (Thank you.)_ ” She mutters, nudging the bags to the side of the tent resting her staff with them before brushing by Solas. She settles near the fire, looking into the bowl trying to discern the kind of stew. The worn log shifts slightly, sloshing the stew. And the ram begins, she comments in her head having sighted a chunk of meat. I should've dried druffalo before leaving Haven. She notes to do it next time, while beginning the stew.  
“ _Ga son? (Everything well?)_ ” Solas questions, his voice almost a whisper making her ears strain.  
She contemplates for a moment, stirring the stew idly. “ _Din. (No.)_ ” She states flatly, setting the bowl aside. “ _but sooner or later it will be._ ” She finishes turning herself to face him. “But I have not felt any adverse effects from the mark since the rift.” She adds, switching to common as a pair of scouts pass. Leaning to empty the bowl into the fire, she twists to sit straddling the log facing Solas and offers her hand. “You wished to see, yes?”  
Having already set his bowl aside, Solas nods turning himself as well. “Depending on your sensitivity it may feel strange,” He states lightly grasping her hand with both of his, thumbs hovering over the mark. “please refrain from pulling away.” He adds, grey eyes flashing in the fire's light.  
Erelana nods, looking to his hands instead of his eyes. She feels the coolness of his magic hesitant at first, brushing the mark testing for any reaction but it harbors no response. His magic becomes sharper, an icy stabbing seeming to originate at the center of her palms. Grimacing, she closes her eyes but finding no comfort only reopens them. A final twist awakens the mark momentarily, green light floods the area for only a moment. As it does Solas withdraws his magic, the sharp feeling fading away. With a quiet sigh, Erelana releases the tension that had build in her body unnoticed. Looking to the man's face, she finds him staring at the mark with a perplexed look before he releases her hand.  
“So…” She begins as she pulls her hand back, rubbing it for a moment to only find warm skin. Shaking her head, she tries to shake the multiple questions coming to mind. “Everything all good?” She questions, refocusing his attention.  
Solas' eyes snap to hers narrowing slightly. “Yes, no different then when we left Haven.” He pauses seeming to debate some thing internally. “You felt that, all of it?” He finally questions, curiosity winning out.  
Erelana gives a half snicker. “I feel a lot of things Solas.” _That’s what this was then._ She swings her leg back over the log, intent on checking Solan and going to bed. “Thank you again Solas. I'm sure this has been informative for us both.” She stands spotting Varric emerge from the tent she assumes is for the men. “ _Nuvenan oh nydha. (I wish you good night.)_ ” Shooting Varric a tight lipped smile, she trudges towards the grazing hart.  
The silent overlook was comforting, the lush grass feeling nice against her sore feet. _Did he truly wish to see the mark, or was it a test of sensitivity?_ She ponders, suspicions of the mans motives. Yawning she moves slowly to the hart, the scent of wildflowers reminding her of the flowers that would grow wild around the training temple. Solan’s huffing pulls her away from the multicolored flowers and to the fence that guards the ledge. Watching the hart she notices him tossing his head as if trying to catch her notice. “ _G'on ma'falon? (What's up my friend?)_ ” She questions as she closes the distance between them, running her hand over his neck. Following his gaze she freezes as she spots four distant figures entering the small town, their armor a giveaway even from the distance. _Templars_. The only thought to pass her mind as she turns back to the camp.  
Running though the camp she spots Cassandra as she emerges from the other tent. “Templars at the Crossroads!” She warns the woman, only pausing to grab the awkward weight of the staff. Rushing past the tents Erelana stumbles from the brush finding a steep, rocky hill a path below heading to the town. Throwing a barrier around herself, she slides down the hill kicking up dirt in her wake. She hears a ruckus from behind her as well as Varric shouting something about a road she chooses to ignore. Reaching the path at the bottom of the hill, she continues on with a small stumble. Entering the slim rock pass, she finally slows, drawing her staff from her back but a shout from ahead quickens her steps yet again.  
Stepping from the rocky pass, Erelana surveys the town finding not only templars but mages scattered fighting amongst each other with a complete disregard to the citizens and property. Sneering, she spots one of the templars dragging a shouting woman. Feeling her anger fueling her magic, she sends a bolt of lightning towards the armored figure. The sudden assault loosens his grip on the red headed woman as the electricity wracks his system. The woman twists and squirms away, throwing a fireball at the off balance templar before disappearing into the chaos. Erelana turning her attention elsewhere releases a chain of lightning into a group of mages and templars across the way. Watching it jump between them, stunning then and effectively drawing their attention. Focused on the group across the field, she blocks them with a wall of ice; keeping them from venturing farther into the village.  
The sudden warmth of familiar magic envelops her before a force collides with her side, sending her stumbling a few steps off balance.  
The first templar had recovered only to charge her, bringing her staff forward Erelana prepares to strike the recovering man. Before she can the man activates a frost rune, his legs freezing over in a solid block of ice almost immediately. Erelana ignores his screams as the ice expands to encase him fully. Not feeling particularly remorseful, she swings her staff in an arc to shatter the icy sculpture. Pushing her magic out, she realizes the other group is closing in swiftly. Drawing runic symbols in the air, she casting three lightning runes before her, turning her attention to the two mages holding by the wall of ice.  
Hearing a familiar shout from behind her she knew the cavalry had arrived. A bolt whizzes past her shoulder towards the charging men with deadly accuracy, it hits right in the eye slit of one of their helmets. Erelana throws a barrier around the Seeker as she charges forward, just as the second templar trips her runes. Lighting flashes wildly in front of her, ignoring it she looks to the mages. Spotting the runes laid before them, she takes a spinning swipe with her staff at the stunned templar as she steps out of his reach. Reaching out with her magic, she dispels the enemy's runes before Cassandra can activate them. A bolt of arcane energy slams into the remaining templar just as two bolts pierce though his chest plate.  
Focusing to the mages, Erelana watches Cassandra cut one down with a heavy handed swing; his barrier having been dispelled with the runes. The remaining mage panics, his magic flaring before his body bursts into a shower of parchment. _Common circle trained distraction, where?_ Narrowing her eyes Erelana follows his trail, slowly drawing the design of a paralyzing glyph as she does.  
He shoots across the town, to solidifying thirty some feet away flame already twisting to his call. Erelana throws the glyph to his feet as he appears. His body stiffens and freezes in place, spell flickering and diminishing completely. Two bolts hit home sending him limp before Erelana turns away. Frowning to herself, she scans the aftermath. _I don’t see any civilians among the dead, at least there's that._ She notes to herself, kneeling down to check the templar’s pockets. _This can't continue, both of them have no regard for the people living here._ Finding some coin and a folded paper, she stands to face the approaching Seeker. Unfolding the wrinkled parchment, she discovers a map. “It would seem our friends have a place near by.” She states, handing it to Cassandra for her to inspect.  
Cassandra looks it over before speaking. “We will pay them a visit, but not tonight.” Erelana nods her agreement. “We should return to camp, we’ll meet mother Giselle in the morning.” She continues, her eyes narrowing as they catch Erelana's as she passes. Frowning at the Seeker's back, she looks to Varric as he comes closer holding a second folded note.  
“She doesn’t seem pleased.” Erelana states as Varric gets within range.  
“Well you did run out of camp like your ass was on fire.” Varric replies with a huff, settling Bianca on his back. “It must be an elf thing because Chuckles was the only one able to keep up, these legs aren’t made for hills.” He holds out the folded parchment.  
“There were minimal injuries though, so your quick action did held purpose.” Solas' voice adds from behind her. He quickly reaches around Erelana to grab the offered paper.  
“Yeah well tell that to the scout who got a face full of stew when I jumped up in panic.” Varric grumbles, motioning for the two to follow. “Come on before the Seeker thinks we all ran.” He starts to head back though the small pass toward the camp. Remaining silent, Erelana follows hoping to avoid the Seeker and fall into bed. She follows Varric up the road and down a beaten path towards the camp, doing her best to ignore the goosebumps on her arms and the burning gaze of the Elvhen man bringing up the rear. Keeping her head low, she beelines towards the tent she had seen Cassandra emerge from before. Tossing a small wave to Varric, she opens the flaps and steps though only to be halted by a voice passing by. “ _Son era, Erelana. (Sleep well, Erelana.)_ ” Looking back she catches sight of Solas, his face shrouded in shadow from the fire behind him before the tent's flap closes.  
Staring blankly for a moment at the closed flaps, Erelana sighs lightly. Turning back she finds her rutsack beside a short cot and the tent occupied only by sleeping scouts. Grateful, she sloppily readies herself for bed before collapsing onto the hard cot happy to be off the ground. She lay listening to the movement outside the tent warding off her own thoughts before slowly slipping into the fade. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always the next chapter should be up within a week, I hope you have enjoyed it so far. Thank you to all the readers new and old.


	9. Meandering though the woods pt.1

_Wintermarch 14th Dragon 9.19_

_The past few months have been a blur. Mari, Lannie and Lonnie made it just before the turn of the year. Weary from travels but over all they were happy. They told stories of what happened and of their travels like any of the other times they have come, but I could feel their fear and pain even as they laughed. I've moved to stay in the training temple a short while away to let the family work things out. Almost daily the twins come, or ask me to dinner which I do enjoy; it's almost strange to be alone._  
_Lonnie gave me his gift, a beautiful hand crafted compact mirror. He said with all my hair I’d need some way to see what a mess I am most the time. I just stared at it, I’d never seen a piece of his actual craftsmanship. The round metal sat comfortably in my palm shining with a faint green sheen, stormheart. Engraved in the cover was a stunning scene; an owl silhouetted against the twin crescent moons of Thedas flying freely over a forest below. The tallest tree an evergreen. Painstakingly detailed stood proudly a bit off center, the rest of the forest a blur of foliage. I remember running my fingers over the image, even little dotted stars filled the sky shimmering green as they fought the light. I don’t remember crying but Lonnie says I did but… I’ve never gotten a gift since I’ve been here. Everything has been earned, or something needed for survival. I keep the compact on my person now, it’s the one thing I never want to lose or leave._  
_The falling sensation still plagues me, over the past few months. It’s only happened a handful of times. Since moving to the temple it hasn't happened yet, I am unsure if that is good or bad. Knowledge and Faith have been working together with me, it’s a strange duo. I always thought Faith would only apply to religion or a higher power but that’s not what they wish. They speak of finding faith myself, but with so much going on it’s hard to even focus some days. They speak of Purpose same as Patience and Courage, so far my purpose has been survival. They say that can not remain, I don’t understand why but Knowledge tells me to “have faith.” I don’t think I’ve ever come so close to physically trying to assault the spirit. I’m hoping for the best, I trust in my family no matter how unorthodox they are._

Erelana spends the night slipping in and out of the fade, every noise inside the tent or passing scout outside pulling on her consciousness. Finally giving in she sits up silently in the cot and observes the room. Scouts litter the beds, all of them sleeping soundly. Cassandra had taken the closest cot, dead to the world wrapped in what looked to be a fur lined blanket. _I'll have to ask her where she got that._ Lowering her bare feet to cool ground, she quietly grabs her things on the way out of the tent.  
The camp outside had calmed during the night, most having gone to bed. Putting on her coat, Erelana takes in the star studded sky, the sun having not even begun to rise. Setting her things beside the tent, she shifts though her travel pack placing items into the basin. Glancing around the camp, she intercepts a Scout. “Excuse me, where would one bathe nearby?” She questions, shifting to hold the basin in one arm.  
The Scout smiles and points towards the Crossroads. “Go into town, left around the rocks there’s a path that leads up to a run off from Lake Luthias. It's not deep but it's usually pretty quiet there.”  
Erelana nods with a small smile. “Thank you, would you alert lady Seeker should she awaken.” She hastily grabs her staff and slips from the camp. Following the same beaten path as last night, she retraces the way back to the Crossroads; grateful for Varric's direction the night before. Keeping the staff to her back, she exits the pass into town mindful of the new soldier presence. Nodding an acknowledgement to the man posted at the entrance, she eyes the sleepy town. Few people mill though the streets half awake, but the mess from before had been cleaned up. Keeping to her path, she follows the dirt road up into a rocky opening. Coming to a three way divide she eyes the passages before heading up the hill like the scout had directed.  
The secluded ledge was a welcome site, the water clear and reflecting the little moonlight. _Maybe it was for the best I couldn’t sleep, I doubt Cassandra will allow me to bathe alone while here._ Feeling cautious, she closes her eyes for a moment setting wards near the only entrance to the ledge. Setting the basin down beside the water, she quickly strips ready to scrub the dirt and grime that had built up during her travel. _If it had just been Solan and me we would’ve stopped near water every night._ Tossing her soiled clothes into a shallow part of the water to soak, she settles herself into the deepest portion of the run off.  
Erelana scrubs herself quickly, dirt and grim creating a fog in the almost still water. The cold water and air keeping her senses sharp. Pulling her undergarments on she pauses as she catches sight of one of her two marks. _Three now I guess with the new one on my hand, I’m going to have to do my best to keep them unnoticed._ She lightly traces the inky black scar in the distinctive shape of a hand on her on her hip. Thin, raised vein like ridges fill the scar leaving an almost lingering warmth. The scar throbs suddenly, its counterpart mirroring the feeling on her shoulder.  
Grimacing she slips the her long tunic on, _I will never get used to those._ Untying her hair, she quickly sets to work washing the mass. Once finished, she wraps it back with a spare strip of cloth and makes quick work of the remaining laundry ready to get back to camp before a search party is dispatched. Pulling her magic forth she slowly begins to push heat into her clothes efficiently drying the garments before pulling on the pair of thick ram leather leggings. Repositioning her staff, she gathers the remaining items before clearing the wards. A glance to the sky showing only the barest hints of light dusting the horizon.  
Feeling refreshed, Erelana enters the Crossroads with a small bounce in her step. The small town had woken up in her absence, soldiers practice in a small training area catch her eye as she enters. Glancing to them she notes the lack of insignia on most of their armor, one man standing to the side arguing with a man in fur armor, being the exception. Catching their eye she sees the armored man point her out to the other, lowering her glance for a moment she prepares herself.  
“You!” Shouts a male voice from their direction. Looking up Erelana spots the man in fur armor moving her direction, weaving though the groups of training soldiers. “Corporate Vale said you came in with that group last night. The Inquisition right?” She nods to the man eyeing his leather and fur attire. A strange gold braided belt with earthy colored gemstones caught her curiosity, out of place on an otherwise commonly dressed hunter. “I've seen your scouts milling about the area, the people here are going to starve soon. The templars and mages prevent me from getting out to the lands and hunting, plus half the farms are either abandoned or destroyed.” The Hunter continues on, his squinted eyes keeping to the elf. “If you're going out into the area hunt some ram for us, ten ram will feed the villagers for half a week if rationed.”  
Erelana watches the man, shifting uncomfortably under his gaze. “Sure that won’t be a problem, the Inquisition is here to help everyone.” She states, feeling like a recording. _I need to work on that, I wonder if there is a cart at camp no one will miss. Solan’s going to be so excited._  
“We'll see soon enough, you can find me over there.” The Hunter points to a fire behind a small shanty. “Or ask Corporate Vale, Hunter Cadain’s the name.”  
He doesn’t wait for a reply before brushing past Erelana towards the fire pointed out. She watches his retreating figure, slightly annoyed by the abrupt departure. Clutching the basin closer to her chest, she sighs before continuing through the town. _It will be a busy day I’m sure, maybe sleep did the Seeker some good._ She thinks, weaving though the groups of people lining the streets. The sun’s light had taken over the sky banishing the stars completely, _I’m sure she's awake by now. And has noticed my absence._ Approaching the pass, preparing to face what was sure to be an irate Seeker.  
A cool feather like brushing against the back of her neck causes her to freeze, goosebumps running down her arms. Holding back a shiver, Erelana flairs out her magic as she turns with a glare; to the void with this man. The smug look Solas wore on his face was enough to get a huff from the woman. _“Vin? (Yes?)”_ She questions curtly, flicking a stray strand of wet hair behind her. Her tone hiding most of her annoyance. _My warding was undisturbed, so why is he here. He couldn’t have followed me up to the ledge._ Without a word, Solas closes the distance to hold out a palm sized sack. Raising an eyebrow to him, Erelana cautiously accepts it tugging the drawstrings to peer inside. _Salt, he got me salt._ Her lips twist for a moment as she processes before settling to a small frown directed to the bag. _“Ahnsul? (Why/what for?)”_ Her eyes shift from the bag back to him suspiciously.  
Solas shifts to brush by Erelana, motioning for her to follow. “You need it for the dried travel rations.” He answers tucking his hands behind him, ignoring the annoyed look he recives from the woman beside him. About to snap at him as they near the beaten path to camp, he continues. “A scout approached me as I exited the tent this morning saying the Herald of Andraste had left before dawn. I thought it would be best to defuse the Seeker's anger with an excuse.” He motions to the sack dangling from her hand still.  
“I’m sure the salt will not be nearly as reassuring as your attentive presence.” Erelana replies, placing the salt into the basin.  
“You are probably correct. The note Varric found contained a map, I would guess a hideout for the mages.” Solas jumps topics as they approach the camp. Erelana only nods as they enter the camp, her eyes drawn to the Scouts now moving within the camp. She can already see Cassandra's imposing figure standing by the fire. Glancing to the Elvhen man beside her, she unconsciously raises her hand resting it on his shoulder briefly in a silent farewell before ducking away.  
Grateful for the number of scouts moving in the camp, Erelana avoids Cassandra's notice as she moves to her travel pack. Repacking the items silently, the sudden smell of eggs and meat hits her nose. Feeling her stomach rumble as much as she hears it, she looks to the fire and spots Varric kneeling beside a Scout with a skillet over the flame. A voice behind her sends brief panic though her. “Herald,” Cassandra begins, standing behind the crouched over elf.  
“ _On dhea_ \- ah good morning Cassandra.” Erelana corrects herself, _it's been a long time since I’ve slipped languages._ She thinks, shifting herself to look to the woman positioned behind her.  
“Good morning, food is by the fire, a scout told me you left camp alone this morning.” Cassandra's voice drops lower, her anger clear as she gets right to the point.  
“I ventured into town yes, a hunter by the name of Cadain asked if the Inquisition would aid the people. Their hunters have not been able to hunt, largely to blame are the mages and templars in the area.” Erelana rambles while standing.  
“Yes, all the more reason you should not be going anywhere alone.” Cassandra continues, not accepting the change of subject. “We must speak with Scout Harding and mother Giselle first, then we will offer our aid.” She pauses a moment to narrow her eyes to the woman across from her. “No more sneaking off alone.”  
Her tone leaving no air for refusal, Erelana purses her lips before looking past the woman catching Varric's curious gaze. Looking back to Cassandra she sighs. “All right, but I’m still getting some privacy. I’ve traveled by myself a long time, it will take some time to adjust to this.” She admits motions widely to the busy camp around them while frowning to herself. _How long has it been now, fifteen years maybe; Erelana Tarlinydha has been ten alone._ “I’m going to eat, we should get an early start. Varric found a second map on a mage.” Erelana states pulling herself from her thoughts. Cassandra nods before heading back towards the tent.  
Crossing the camp, Erelana settles beside Varric on a log near the fire. Content looking at the flames in thought, she is caught off guard when a plate of food is put in her lap. “Eat up, I doubt we'll be stopping for lunch.” Varric advises her, his voice sounding rough.  
“Yeah lots to do,” She mumbles picking apart the over easy eggs. “Chat with scout Harding and mother Giselle, pay a visit to the local templars and mages, meander though the forest hunting ram…I’m sure I forgot something.”  
“I hope not, barely got a wink of sleep.” Varric replies, finishing the last of his plate. “Scouts dragged me into a game of wicked grace, one hand turns to two. You know how those things go.” He mutters rubbing his face. Erelana smiles slightly, dragging some ram though the running yolk. “Coffee…the next thing I’m investing in.”  
Erelana hears him grumble under his breath, gaining a small laugh. “I'll second that.” She agrees before taking another bite of the food. “Hey Varric, back at the temple you recognized the red lyrium. What makes it different?” She questions, _other than the horrid sounds it creates._ She remembers with a small grimace, Varric mirroring the motion.  
“Yeah, that’s a blast from the past, one I would have been happy to never set eyes on again. My brother, Bartrand and I kind of discovered red lyrium on a deep roads expedition. We located an ancient Thaig, so old we could hardly believe it was Dwarven.” Erelana listens, slowly finishing her breakfast. “There we found an idol made of the stuff, among other things. Bartrand brought it back to the surface, and everything went down hill from there.” He pauses, glancing around the fire as he shakes his head. “And now its showing up at the temple after a strange magical explosion.”  
“Did you learn anything from it? It's not like normal lyrium.” Erelana inquires, idly drawing frosty designs on the empty plate.  
“No, saying it's anything like normal lyrium is like saying a dragon is just a lizard. It's not just the color, but the host of weirdness that comes with it.” She hears him sigh quietly. “I’ve written every mining caste house in Orzammar; no one's seen it before or knows where it comes from.”  
Satisfied Erelana set the plate on the log, the frost already beginning to melt and begins to braid her dry hair. “So what makes for the weirdness?” She presses, spotting Cassandra emerge from the tent with a dwarven woman.  
“Normal lyrium has to be ingested for one, but spend too much time in a room with the red and it'll mess with your mind. Start hearing singing, getting paranoid and violent, then things get stranger; it makes things float, brings statues to life.” Varric suppresses a shivers. “Creepy shit. There were some alchemists studying it in Kirkwall, in shifts.” His gaze moves to Cassandra as she approaches, “But I’m sure well have plenty of time to chat, looks like we maybe heading out.” He tosses his head in the Seeker's direction as he rises from the log. “Good morning Seeker, I'll retrieve Chuckles.” He greets her with a small wave.  
“There is no need Master Tetras, I am present.” Solas speaks from behind the log. His sudden appearance causing Erelana to shift, trying to hide her startled reaction. _Bells, I’m going to stick bells on that man._  
“Herald, this is-" Cassandra begins but the dwarven woman steps up.  
“Herald of Andraste,” The woman addresses, causing Erelana to stand while trying off her braided hair. “we've all heard the stories; what happened at the breach. After everything you’ve done you won’t get any backtalk here. That’s a promise.” Erelana nods to the copper haired woman, noting the freckles that dot her face. “Inquisition scout Harding at your service, we'll help in anyway we can.”  
“Have you ever been to hightown in Kirkwall?” Varric jumps in with half of a grin.  
“Can't say I have.” Harding replies, tilting her head with a curious look to the dwarf.  
“You'd be Harding in...no never mind.” He begins to answer before thinking better.  
Erelana rubs her forehead before shaking her head at the bad joke. Cassandra's noise of disgust puts a small smile on her face before she looks back to scout Harding. “Thank you, I’m beginning to worry if people are already telling stories.”  
“They only say you're the last great hope for saving Thedas.” Harding states, leaving Erelana unsure if the woman is serious or not.  
“Oh, that all? No pressure or anything. All I want to do is help people.” Erelana replies a small grin and a shrug.  
“Well the Hinterlands is as good of a place as any to start. We came here to secure horses from Redcliffs old horse master, I grew up here and people always said Dennet’s had the best horses this side of the Frostbacks but…the mage and templar war has gotten worse. We were unable to reach him, honestly we're not even sure if he lives.” Harding admits, looking a little upset about the situation. “ Mother Giselle is just down the road at the Crossroads, I spoke with her this morning so she's expecting you. Good luck Herald.” She finishes offering a small smile and salute before leaving the group.  
“That was informative.” Varric states, watching the copper haired woman stop another scout.  
“Hightown? Really Varric?” Erelana questions, raising an eyebrow to him.  
“Told you Dreamer, too much wicked grace. Don’t worry I’ll be top shape by lunch.” He replies, stretching his arms above his head.  
“I do hope so, the Hinterlands are notorious for their rather quick bears. I would hate to see you become lunch, Master Tetras.” Solas adds.  
“Grim and fatalistic as always, huh Chuckles? Don’t worry, Bianca will make quick work of any bear ” Varric assures, motioning to the crossbow on his back.  
Erelana huffs a short laugh, edging away from the group towards the overlook and Solan. She hears Solas say something in response, his tone calm and smooth even from the distance she can hear Varric laugh loudly.  
Shaking her head, Erelana finds Solan wide awake peering out towards the Crossroads in the company of a scout. Getting closer she realizes the man subtly slipping the hart thin slices of apple. _Oh he's made a new friend, this may make things easier._ Smiling at the thought, she laughs lightly startling the man and causing him to turn quickly. Wide eyed, a look of recognition crosses his face before he assumes a salute. “L-lady Herald.” He addresses, lowering his gaze.  
Erelana shifts uncomfortably, eyeing Solan as he presses his muzzle to the scout’s hand seeking the treat. “He seems to be enjoying your company, what's your name scout?” She questions, reaching out to scratch behind the persistent hart’s ear.  
“Marlin ma'am, scout Marlin.” The scout stutters, slowly raising his eyes to meet hers. “I usually eat over here, he wouldn’t leave me alone. Friendly he is.”  
_Or greedy._ Erelana keeps to herself. “Is there a usable cart in camp?” Marlin nods after a moment. “After your meal would you mind readying him with that cart, maybe a couple of those larger tents? Who knows, maybe well find a decent scouting site.” She asks, knowing the hart would be resentful.  
“Sure thing lady Herald, it'll be done before you leave.” He assures with a smile.  
Erelana shakes her head in disagreement. “No rush, I plan to speak to mother Giselle before he will be needed.” With those words the Hart gives a loud huff. “There's nothing for you in the Crossroads Solan.” She states firmly, eyes meeting the Harts pinkish gaze.  
“That won’t be a problem.” Marlin assures, slipping another piece of apple to the sour animal. “I hope you can help, a lot of us grew up here…hate to see it this torn apart.” He mutters, turning slightly to glance to the town below.  
“Me too.” Erelana whispers, glancing back to see Cassandra motion for her. “Thank you scout Marlin, I will be back soon.” She nods to Solan before rejoining the group beside the fire. “Are we ready to depart? Solan will be ready by the time we finish with mother Giselle.” She notifies Cassandra, receiving a nod of acknowledgement.  
“Let us go then, she is awaiting out arrival.” Cassandra turns and begins down the beaten path towards the road. Falling into step beside the Seeker, Erelana takes in the green foliage and scenery around noting the barely budding flowers growing wild. _Spring is just beginning, the mild winter probably aided the war in the area. I can’t believe how quickly everything thawed this year._ Spotting a sprig of elfroot in a distant field, her thoughts turn to Haven. _I should bring back herbs for Adan, and pick up a gift for Freddy._ The thought of the stable boy puts a smile on her face as the group enters the lively town.  
People bustle about within the small marketplace lining the road to the right. With only a few stands, they line the fronts trying to get whatever deals they could. Erelana continues to scan the town, the residential area seemed quiet at a glance but a group of children weaving around the buildings told otherwise. _Even amidst a war zone these people cling to life; they choose to survive._ Her eyes linger on the hunter's cabin, knowing he was hidden in the back tending the fire. Promising to herself the people would eat tonight, she turns ready to speak to the revered mother. Picking out the distinct red and white cowl of the Chantry ducking though the crowd, Erelana smiles in greeting as the woman approaches.  
“You are the one they're calling the Herald of Andraste?” The dark skinned woman questions.  
“Yes, that is what they are saying.” Erelana replies, stepping forward. “Are you mother Giselle?”  
“I am.” Mother Giselle motions for Erelana to follow as she begins to walk up a set of stairs; not thinking twice she follows. “Your timely intervention last night saved many, the Maker thanks you as do I child.” Topping the stairs Erelana watches the Mother move into a makeshift healer's station. Cots and tents haphazardly lined the elevated platform, a few healers moving between the few patients on the cots outside. Mother Giselle catches one of the passing woman and with a few words hands off a small sack before turning back to Erelana. “The people here have suffered many hardships, yet even now refugees seek shelter here.” She motions back to the tents set up.  
“The Inquisition hopes to help stabilize the area and close the breach, but Mother Giselle why did you ask me here?” Erelana questions as she watches a mage begin to heal a soldier.  
“I am aware of the Chantry's denouncement and I am familiar with those behind it. I won’t lie, some of them are grandstanding hoping to increase their chances at becoming the new Divine. Some are just terrified, so many good people lost senselessly.” Mother Giselle turns to glance out to the Crossroads.  
“It sounds like the Chantry is divided already, wouldn't my presence create more of a problem? It wasn't long ago they called for my execution.” Erelana questions, following her and ripping her eyes off of the healer.  
“They have heard only frightful tales, go and show them you are not some demon to be feared. They need not believe, only doubt.” The mother pauses looking back to the elven woman. “Their power lies in their unified voice, take that and you will have the time you need. I will go to Haven and bring the names to sister Leliana.” She pauses looking behind her towards the tented area. “I do not know if you are what they say but what the people need now if hope. They will come to your rallying call, for good or ill. I wish you luck.”  
“Thank you mother Giselle.” Erelana watches the woman retreat to the tents, summoned by a healer. _Val Royeaux, the place I always try to avoid it but it ends up dragging me in; great._ Looking out to the town, she tries to spot the group but finds them scattered amongst the crowd. She picks out Cassandra's armor by the training soldiers first, presumably talking with Corporate Vale. With a last scan for the others, she heads down the stairs Cassandra's way. Approaching the hill, she spots Solas beginning down the stairs near the hunter's cabin. Catching his attention she motions for him to follow, before beginning up the hill to check in with the Seeker.  
“How did it go?” Cassandra asks catching Erelana as she crests the hill.  
“Good, I think. She believes we should go to Val Royeaux and appeal to them in a way. Many believe me some monster.” Erelana relays, a frown on her face.  
“That is not a terrible idea,” Solas begins from behind Erelana, pulling her attention. “but as we are right now I doubt they would even consider a hearing with us.”  
“This is true, many still think you responsible for the breach.” Cassandra adds, her eyes searching for a moment. “Where is the dwarf?”  
“He mentioned visiting the stalls after we were asked to aid a man's wife. She is having trouble breathing, but I fear I could do little to alieve her suffering. The man spoke of his son, Hyndel and a potion but he moved to join a cult in the southern hills recently.” Solas answers, the unspoken request hanging in the air.  
“I spoke with Corporate Vale, he requests we aid the refugees. They lack many of the basic amenities needed for survival here. He spoke of a few people within town with ideas.” Cassandra continues, her eyes set on the woman beside her.  
“Sounds like a fun week.” Erelana mumbles weakly. “Alright let's go talk to these people, find Varric and regroup at camp.” She speaks quickly, doing the best to banish the nagging voice in her head.  
Talking to the few people Corporate Vale had suggested was pretty quick. Recruit Whittle requested marking any stray supply crates stashed by the apostates, in hopes of securing enough blankets for the people. Vale had also suggested asking the healers. They were in need of a new alchemist, recommending asking in Redcliff. Varric had returned to the pass opening by the time they had finished, waiting calming leaned against the rock.  
“Productive meetings?” Varric questions as Cassandra marches past him.  
Erelana offers a small shrug as she moves past. “Probably not half as productive as whatever it is you did.” She replies as he follows her though the pass and towards the camp. She catches Varric shake his head as they enter camp. Spotting Cassandra talking to scout Marlin she makes her way over. “Scout Marlin.” Erelana greets, giving a quick salute from the man.  
“Ma’am. Your hart is ready, I left him near the overlook. I’ve never seen a hart look so sourly at something like he did when he saw the cart.” Marlin replies, gesturing to the lone hart with a worn looking cart secured to him.  
“Do you think it best to take Solan, let alone with that?” Cassandra questions eyeing the cart warily before looking to the woman.  
“Never know, better safe then sorry plus we will need to move the ram.” Erelana explains to the Seeker before looking back to the scout. “Is there a map anywhere in camp if so can you bring it to us please.”  
Marlin nods and leaves to collect the requested item. Hearing the approaching men behind her Erelana turns to them. “May I suggest you gather your bags, we'll be taking Solan.” Varric and Solas nod there approval before disappearing into the far tent.  
“The Hinterlands as they are is not the safest for travels Herald.” Cassandra adds from beside her. The subtle concern in her tone catching Erelana off guard.  
“Solan and I have traveled though many hostile environments. He is trained for this, and he has experienced a cart a few times in the past.” Erelana starts, looking into the woman's hazel eyes. “Plus I severely doubt he will stay in the camp, he'll chew though regular rope.” She adds with a small shrug. Neglecting to mention he had also been known to wiggle his way out of closed stalls as well. _How many stable hands owe me favors for losing my mount, when he is really just grazing nearby._ She muffles a chuckle with her hand, grateful to see scout Marlin returning with the map. Clearing her throat, Erelana takes the map with a nod.  
“Scout Harding said to keep it ma'am, good luck.” Marlin gives a quick salute before turning away.  
Kneeling down to the dry ground, Erelana unrolls the map scanning the landmarks. “Do you know the area Cassandra?” She questions, digging into her pockets and pulling out a small bundle of cloth.  
“I am familiar yes.” The Seeker replies, kneeling down herself with a small sigh. With a small grin to the woman, Erelana produces a well used piece of charcoal and hands it out; the color already staining her fingers. Cassandra looks at it with disgust before choosing to point to the map. “Dennett’s farm,” Erelana circles the area, sitting herself on the ground fully. “Here should be the templar encampment, mage encampment according to what Varric discovered and lastly some areas recruit Whittle recommended.”  
A distinct icy feeling causes Erelana to lift her head from the map. “May I?” Solas questions, having knelt beside her upon his return. He holds her gaze, a nonexistent smug look in his eyes but his face appearing overall passive.  
Giving him a subtle glare, Erelana looks back to the map while offering the charcoal out with an open palm. “But of course.” She watches slender fingers nimbly pluck it from her, as he pulls back she flicks her magic out sharply pitching the skin where his thumb met wrist. Watching him from the corner of her eye, she begins to wipe the charcoal from her fingers with the cloth.  
Solas hovers the nub above the southern hills, drawing a light circle as if nothing happened. “Hyndel and the cult should be around here, ram is also plentiful in the hills that direction.”  
“There's rumors from the traveling merchants in town that there are some pretty well equipped bandits, a little more northwest of that Chuckles, perfect.” Varric adds directing Solas with a pointed gesture.  
“Well as it stands looks like we'll be combing the Hinterlands,” Erelana adds, jumping from location to location. “I vote we go get the potion for the woman with breathing troubles first, we can follow route to pick off those bandits and gather the ram for the crossroads and jerky on the way back.” I can start the jerky tonight, with some magical help it should be ready by morning hopefully.  
“I still believe we should seek out the horse master, we can hunt for the refugees first returning it to camp and press forward unhindered.” Cassandra inputs, standing from her kneeled position.  
“As scout Harding said there is no guarantee master Dennet still lives, and if he does one or two more days will make little difference.” Erelana states, sounding colder then she had meant to.  
“I agree with the Herald, there are many things to be done in the northwest. Should the horse master live, I doubt he will just hand over his mounts; there will be stipulations if he deals with us at all.” Solas further explains, holding the charcoal out to Erelana with a pointed look.  
Taking back the black nub she offers the smudged cloth with a smirk before looking back to Cassandra. “Correct, tomorrow I'd like to take care of the templars on the way to check the horse master, maybe make camp near his farm depending how things go. But it will be a few days in that area, I’d like to have travel rations which I can do tonight.” Erelana finishes, slowly rolling the map and tucking it into her coat.  
“Sounds like a sound good plan Dreamer, lets get this show on the road then.” Varric says, leaning against one of the makeshift crafting tables the scouts had set up.  
Nodding Erelana shifts ready to stand, lifting her head she finds Solas already on his feet offering a hand. Cautiously accepting, Erelana steps away from him putting on a play of wiping dirt from her knees. “Bedrolls, but leave the tents; worst case we will find shelter and ward.” She states before brushing past the men towards the tent holding her things.  
A small tug on her braided hair as the tent flap closes forces Erelana to suppress a shiver. Glaring around the empty tent, she huffs as she crosses the small interior. _What is he doing? Why does he continue to poke and prod?_ She begins to tear apart her rutsack and travel pack. _I knew he would be hard to ignore but I never thought he would be so…forward? No persistent maybe._ Sighing she deftly repackaged the bags to suit the day travel. Satisfied, she tugs the pelt off the cot and re-rolls her bed roll securing it to the top. Running her hands over the worn fur, _Mama I wish you were here, you’d know what to say to banish this self-doubt._  
Slipping the pack to her back, Erelana wraps her fingers around the cold iron shaft of her staff. Making her way out of the tent, she passes Cassandra on the way; throwing a nod her way. Motioning for the two men to follow, Erelana begins in Solan's direction intent on getting the cart loaded. The past week spent traveling had gotten the process of packing downtown a science. Varric had warmed to the hart by the third day. Solan huffs and shifts continuously in annoyance, effortlessly rolling the car with him but the get the bags secured quickly.  
Cassandra appears as they finish with her own things, spotting the large bundles of canvas. “Tents?” She questions brows furrowed in confusion.  
“We may come across a good secondary spot for the scouts to set up camp, my as well put the cart to use.” Erelana responds, glancing to the Seeker as she moves to Solan. “ _Atisha Solan (Calm my pride), it is only for the day.”_ She assures him in elvhen, his ears flicking at the words.  
Erelana continues to whisper small praises to him as they begin down the path to the road. The walk begins quiet as always, Solan’s demeanor slowly shifting for the better. Varric and Bianca picking off a few rams along the way. They pause only to load the four nice sized ram, but continue at the brisk pace set by the Seeker leading.  
Cassandra up ahead slows as they approach a shady bend of the road. Getting closer the sounds of fighting becomes evident from around the bend.  
“If we wait, we may only have to face a few.” Cassandra whispers, pulling her shield from her back and readying her sword.  
Erelana frowns drawing her own weapon and glancing to the hart holding the rear. “Varric, hold the pinch point and keep Solan covered there. He'll be less likely to take an arrow that way.” She catches Varric's nod before she slips beside Cassandra, ready to follow the Seeker.  
Cassandra glances back to them as the noises of fighting begins to die. Holding up her hand she begins countdown, spurring Erelana to wrap the group in a strong barrier. As Cassandra hits one she lunges into the open pass, rock walls rise high surrounding most of the small area. A broken stone tower juts from the ground to the left as they enter, catching Erelana's attention.  
Pressing forward with her magic as she moves, Erelana finds three distinctive templar signatures ahead. Pulling herself back with a scowl. “Templars.” She hisses to Solas as he moves past her. Spotting the archer hidden in the small clump of trees, Erelana swings her staff sending an ice bolt speeding towards him. The archer, too preoccupied with readying a shot at Cassandra remains oblivious for a moment. Using his distraction she follows the first bolt with three more consecutive shots before he turns her way. Her eyes narrow as he draws another arrow, she mentally draws the design of the icy glyph as she had so many times in the past sending it to lay at his feet. Drawing back the shot he activates it, combined with the previous ice clinging to him he begins to freezes over.  
Tearing her eyes from the panicked man, Erelana sends a chain of lightning towards the remaining two men focused on Cassandra. The Seeker's loud yell bounces off the rock around them as the men jolt for a second. One of the men slips to flank her but is cut short as a bolt pierces his shin forcing him to his knee. Hearing the shuffle behind her, Cassandra raises her shield and trusts it forward throwing the standing man back and off balance. Spinning on her heel with her sword poised, Cassandra takes the lined up swing beheading the pinned templar.  
From the corner of her eye, Erelana catches a ball of fire streak towards the remaining templar. The flame lick the plates of his armor heating the metal but they leave the man more panicked then injured. Thinking quickly, Erelana swings her staff hitting the man in the same spot with two bolts of ice magic; the third bolt swinging wide to the left. Cassandra turns back as the templar looks from Solas to Erelana, slashing forward. The sword penetrates the beaten armor, leaving a bleeding gash across his exposed chest. Two bolts courtesy of Bianca follow Cassandra's attack, sending the last man to the ground with an sickening thump.  
Erelana hears Varric approach from behind, Solan following closely. “That went well.” He states, patting her shoulder before moving past her. Nodding to herself, Erelana follows glancing around the area. Her attention drawn to the half standing tower, she begins up the small slope.  
Running her hand over the broken stone wall, Erelana discovers a chest hidden half in the rubble of the destroyed staircase. Leaning out an intact window she peers down, finding a small pile of crates haphazardly stacked, half hidden by the rocky hill. “More then likely this was once a watch tower for those who resided here.” Solas begins, startling Erelana. In her brief panic she jolts back, her head connecting with the top of the small opening.  
Groaning Erelana looks to the man with a small pained smile, leaning heavily against the wall. “Yes the position is perfect. I wonder how old, or if the damage is recent?” She rambles, rubbing the back of her head already feeling a small lump forming. “Will they rebuild it again, or simply destroy it?” She continues, watching Solas gracefully navigate the destroyed interior; stopping occasionally to inspect a few places with care. Not getting an immediate response, she inspects her hand finding a few small spots of red dotting her pale flesh. Glancing back to him, she finds him closer watching her actions.  
“I am no healer, but if I may?” Solas questions, gaze moving from her outstretched palm to her eyes.  
Nodding mutely Erelana steps away from the wall, unsure of what to expect. He moves swiftly slipping behind her and out of view, leaving her feeling a slight nervous tension grip her stomach. Long fingers gently brush her hair, gently massaging against her scalp until they brush the injury pulling a quiet hiss of pain from her. The sudden cooling feeling of his magic soothes the pain, numbing it to a dull ache before it dissipates completely. His fingers idly continue to massage the area.  
Erelana's eyes drift closed as the pain subsides, absentmindedly enjoying the feeling. “If judged by history alone, humans will destroy it as they have so many times in the past.” Solas whispers in a despondent tone, his hand slowly falling from her hair as he steps back. The sudden withdraw pulls Erelana back to reality, turning to him she notices the sorrow hidden in his eyes that had not been noticeable before. “But your injury, nothing serious should be fine now. We should get back, we still have a lot of ground to cover before nightfall.” Solas quickly retreats towards the crumbling opening of the tower.  
Erelana watches his retreating form, seeing the tension in his shoulders. Shifting her weight back and forth for a moment debating with herself before flittering forward propelled by her magic to fall into step with him as he begins down the slope. Catching the momentarily surprise she offers a small grin. “Thank you, I’m sure the day will bring it’s own headaches.” She says with a smile, hoping to get his mind from darker thoughts. Breaking away with a small bump of her hip against his she heads towards Cassandra lingering by the thin line of trees. “This wouldn’t be a bad place for the scouts to set up.” Erelana states as she approaches the woman.  
“Yes, I managed to wave down one of Leliana's ravens and send word to scout Harding. They should be moving down this way soon enough.” Cassandra replies motioning to the thawing templar. “We should burn the bodies and move on.” Erelana nods waving her hand to dispel the remaining ice before levitating the body where Cassandra directs. Solas begins setting fire to the pyre, while Erelana beckons Varric towards the tower to contend with the chest.  
“You mean to tell me you can't open this?” He questions nudging the chest with his foot. “With your line of work?”  
“I could, but I thought you looked bored.” Erelana says with a shrug, pulling the map from her pocket and marking the location of the supply cache. “And people look at you strange when locked things suddenly open like magic.” She adds, rolling and tucking the map safely away.  
Varric laughs as the chest clicks. “But it’s not just like magic huh Dreamer?” He nudges her side as she steps beside him to peer into the nearly empty chest. “There doesn’t seem to be anything magical here.” He reaches in shifting the broken leather armor and rusted daggers, uncovering a balled up piece of parchment.  
Shifting her eyes to meet his, Erelana grins as she snatches the parchment before he can. Falling to her knees, she begins to flatten the creased parchment. “It's a sketch.” She identifies, slamming the chest closed carelessly. Laying the detailed sketch out on the lid, she runs her hands over it flattening the creases. “Think there's a treasure?” She ask excitedly, eyeing the details of the sketch.  
“Never seen the place, maybe ask someone. Treasure would be nice.” Varric replies, eye the map for a moment before point to the group of sarcophagus like objects. “Those look pretty distinctive though. I’ll keep and eye out, maybe ask Harding tonight.”  
Erelana nods, standing from her position on the floor. “For sure, let’s leave the rest here. We can stash those tents loaded on the cart in for the scouts in here as well.” She brushes off her leggings before tucking the sketch in the pocket of growing paper slips.  
Leaving the tower, Erelana watches as a raven lands on Cassandra’s out stretched arm. She retrieves a small slip from its leg before sending it on it’s way with a few muttered words. Stepping around the dying pyre, Erelana looks to the woman with question in her eyes.  
“The scouts should arrive before mid day.” Cassandra states, tossing the slip into the fire.  
Erelana nods. “Then lets leave them the tents. We can hunt near by and return Solan and the cart to be taken back from here and delivered.” She informs her before starting to the cart to unload.  
Giving Solan a few pats as she passes, Erelana eyes the bundle of tightly wrapped canvas and wooden poles. Falling into old habit she calls her magic pulling the tents from the cart. Solan feeling the weight change pulls forward, knowing the process well. Maneuvering the tents up the slope, she sets them near the chest eyeing the worn stone one last time with curiosity. _Knowledge would have something to show me, some tidbit of history barely remembered. Where are you my friend?_  
The group makes quick work of the ram hunting. Varric and Erelana sticking together to protect the cart while Cassandra and Solas wander a distance away.  
Regrouping just as the sun peaks in the sky, Erelana brushes her fingers over the cooling glyph lining the cart refreshing the magic. _Fifteen rams should be enough, even leaving the scouts meat for dinner tonight._ She turns to Cassandra, “This will be plenty, let’s hope the scouts have arrived.”  
Cassandra nods her agreement, pulling something from her pocket. “We encountered a small templar party, we found this on one of their bodies. Along with this letter a ways up from them, it was on a slain young woman.” Cassandra holds out the items, a hand carved wooden ring and a letter.  
“The letter belonged to lady Villina. She was traveling to meet a young man named Barand, who had also taken refuge with the cult in the hills.” Solas adds, as Erelana accepts the offered items.  
Adding the letter to the collection of parchment filling her pocket, she swears to sort it tonight. Turning the ring in her fingers she admires the craftsmanship, before spotting a small inscription inside the band. _To my light, my life, my love, my Maura._ “Maura, we'll have to see if we can return it. Someone made this with a lot of care.” Erelana pats the pockets of the strange coat, for the first time missing her old one. Noting to take care of it later, she shuffles a few things before dropping the ring in and securing the button.  
“Let us head back, I’m sure the refugees will be happy.” Cassandra says, pointing out the direction back to camp. Nodding in agreement, Erelana falls in line behind her.  
They return to find the tents prepared and a fire already going. They arrival is noticed immediately by the scouts, two approaching Cassandra with information. Erelana watches the exchange silently still leading Solan towards them. As a third scout gets closer to them, she recognizes his face immediately. “Scout Marlin.” She greets in a moment of silence.  
Marlin salutes, the other two scouts following suit but it is Cassandra who turns to her. “The scouts have agreed to take Solan and the ram back to camp, they will take ten to the Crossroads as promised.”  
Erelana smiles to the scouts, eyes darting between them taking in their appearances. “Will you be going as well?” Her gaze landing on Marlin.  
“Yes ma'am, it'll be us three and Solan.” Scout Marlin answers, smiling reassuringly. The female elf and male human behind him nodding.  
Shifting nervously Erelana steps forward to hold out Solan’s reins. “Just make sure someone takes care of him until we return.” She scratches behind Solan's ear, whispering a quick goodbye.  
“I will lady Herald, have a safe journey.” He bids as Cassandra nods.  
“Let’s go before it gets to late.” Cassandra looks to Erelana.  
“Thank you, get there safe yourselves.” Erelana says turning to catch up to the others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a little late, but there's a second part coming within a few days including a bonus journal entry. With the original chapter already pushing past 10k words, so I chose to break it up. Giving you guys this to read for now, with more to come. Hopefully you enjoyed it and over 200 hits and 20 kudos I can't believe it Thanks guys!


	10. Meandering though the woods pt.2

_Guardian 7th 9.19_

_I never really thought about it since arriving to Thedas, but I know very little about the holidays here. I’ve never really celebrated anything since being here, heck no one even knows my birthday; it was January 3rd. Sometimes I forget or think of Wintermarch but I guess that comes with being here almost five years._  
_Lannie and Lonnie invited me to go with them to Ayesleigh, we rented a room for a few days in an inn. A celebration for Wintersend was going on. I guess I’ve become a bit of a hermit since beginning my studies with Mama, it’s been a long time since I’ve seen so many people. Traders lined the streets with makeshift stalls and store fronts cluttered with an assortment of goods. The town was filled with the smell of sweetbreads and fresh fish being cooked and sold. I begged Lonnie to buy me a sweetroll, I haven’t had anything like that since getting here either; my whole mouth tingled from the sugar. My reaction got laughs from the twins but I don’t care it was delicious. I even licked the icing off my fingers, that got a weird look from Lonnie, he proceeded to scold me. But his attention quickly turned to a man drunkenly declaring his love for Lannie, he got in between the two and yelled at the guy. The best part was after the insults flew the drunk proceeded to grab Lonnie’s hand and continue to declare his love._  
_We spent two days wandering the streets. Even with the little money Mama had given me, I had a great time. I watched all different kinds of street performers; jugglers, dancers, psychics, there was even a few groups performing plays in areas. I left a few copper at every show I stopped at. Most of the time the twins would leave me to watch while they searched the area._  
_Watching all of the different entertainment…I don’t know I loved it, I did. But it made me sad, it's strange. I remember going to the theater once a month with my mom, it was out thing since I was five. Homesick, that’s the word…knowing that doesn’t make it better. Maybe one day I can go see a real play here, I’ll pretend it’s like being back home. Tonight's our last night here, I think I'm ready to get back. I have a lot to think about._

Traveling from the dwarfson’s pass camp along the road Varric points out a worn path. “The couple traveling merchants I spoke with said the bandits would be around here.”  
Eyeing the surprisingly quiet area Erelana feels a faint pulse in her hand. A few steps more and the mark flairs to life, the light bouncing off of the rocky wall protecting their left. “I think the bandits may have gotten run off.” She warns as Cassandra glances back at the sudden green glow.  
“A rift opening would become a inconvenience for anyone in the immediate area.” Solas adds, stepping forward with Varric to join the small group.  
“Rift or bandits it’s still something to be felt with.” Cassandra states eyes the surroundings though the thin tree line to the right.  
“I do not disagree Seeker, but unless we trip over a few dead bandits they may still be in the area.” Solas replies calmly from behind Erelana.  
“If they are alive with half a brain, they moved towards Redcliff.” Varric adds from the rear. “  
Listening to the back and forth, Erelana tries to ignore the growing pressure radiating from the mark. As they near the end of the rocky wall the mark pops, light flaring brightly for a moment. Bracing herself for some sort of pain, she is surprised to feel none. Her eyes move to look past Cassandra’s still figure seeing the rift a distance ahead in a open grassy area. Walking a few paces closer, she watches the green magic dance in the afternoon sun with a frown.  
“Let’s get this closed.” Cassandra says motioning to the rift before glancing back to the group behind. “Are you ready?” Her eyes forcing on Erelana.  
Hearing Varric load Bianca forces Erelana to look away from the rift. Glancing to Cassandra she nods before reaching for her staff. “Let's do this quickly.” She agrees as Cassandra starts to cautiously move into the clearing. As she does the rift and mark react together springing to life.  
Erelana freezes as a whine begins to weakly echo in her head. Unwilling to get closer, she rests the end of her staff against the ground. The pressure from the mark moves to her head pulling a small grimace from her. Raising a hand to her head, Erelana forces her eyes to remain on the events happening ahead. _It's manageable from a distance._ As the whine raises in pitch she watches as two wraiths begin to claw their way from the ether spat from the rift. The third spot begins to seep into the grass before a terror demon springs upward landing in a crouch.  
Biting her tongue to focus, Erelana draws a unprimed paralyzing glyph under herself before hurling a bolt of ice magic towards the terror; just as Cassandra begins her own charge. The terror let’s out a horrific scream as the ice strikes it’s back. Whipping around it's face twists as it focuses on Erelana before dropping into the fade. As it does the two wraiths pull themselves free, their eerie green bodies floating still for a moment. With the demons free the rift falls quiet as does the debilitating noise in Erelana's head. Pushing off with her staff she jumps back, priming the glyph as she goes. The terror reappears activating it instantly and freezing it mid screech.  
Two bolts hit hard on the paralyzed terror digging deeply into its arm and ribs. Raising her staff, Erelana stabs the blade forward into its chest while pulling her magic to her hands. Lightning dances over the iron surface of the staff and down the blade electrocuting the terror at the end. She barriers herself while ripping the staff free, just as the glyph flickers before fading The terror howls ready to lunge as a bolt hits home piercing deeply into one of the numerous eye holes sending the demon tumbling to the ground.  
Watching the body melt back into the black substance, Erelana spots the talon like claw remaining the grass. Her barrier shakes as a bolt of green spirit magic hits with force, regaining her footing she shoots a glare to the wraith fleeing Cassandra. Swinging her staff a bolt of frosty magic arcs wide pulling a curse from the woman. The wraith pauses about to cast when a blur of blueish purple spirit magic strikes it's side, the demon dissipating before it can even hit the ground.  
Glancing to the side Erelana spots Solas across the way having moved with Cassandra. Meeting his eyes, she winces as the rift begins to act up again. The noise in her head louder, sending her reeling back a few steps almost toppling over Varric. “Shit.” She hears him huff though the pounding in her head. _What makes it different? Why is it louder?_ Stretching her magic, she realizes the difference. _Five coming though at the same time, the more of them that come the stronger it is._ Pulling her magic back it shimmers in her hands briefly before a barrier covers her and Varric. “Dreamer we have company.” Varric warns, the mechanical sound of Bianca firing punctuating his sentence.  
Wincing as the sound escalates Erelana manages to nod widening her stance. The rift cracks loudly the mark reacting by sparking, while the intrusive sound suddenly stops.  
Spotting a wraith moving to flank Varric, Erelana calls her magic to her hands. Lightening cracks in her hands before she sends it spiraling towards the demon. The spell hits causing the wraith to shutter in its spot, the magic that had been ready to cast in it's hand dissipates back into the air. Meeting Varric's gaze she gives him a small smile before mouthing ‘I'm fine' to the concerned dwarf.  
The battle wraps up quickly Erelana grateful as the rift snaps closed. Sighing she glances to Varric who had yet to leave her side. Seeing the string of questions on the tip of his tongue, she subtly shakes her head as the others approach. By the narrowing of his eyes she knows he'll only stay quiet so long.  
“One more rift closed.” Cassandra declares settling her shield back on her back. “Should we get back to the road, it looks like the bandits have fled.” She finishes looking about the area.  
“We should check area first, we may not find bandits but they may have left some supplies behind that would benefit the refugees.” Solas counters motioning farther along the rocky cliff. “I believe I saw a structure down that way.”  
Erelana sighs quietly, knowing the hope of getting back before dusk was slipping though their fingers. “My as well check, we're already this far out.” She shrugs bending down to retrieve the talons left from the terror. Examining them a moment, she slips it into her bag hearing Varric grunt.  
Following Solas' direction the path is short before they find the area he had seen. A wooden structure covers the mouth of the cave, with stray piles of lumber scattered around the front. “It looks to be an old mining shaft.” Solas says looking around at the remnants of destroyed equipment.  
“Not often mines are blocked by barriers though.” Erelana points out, stepping around the wooden planks and up to the icy barrier. _I need to have a fire staff made._ Erelana thinks to herself with a small frown while absentmindedly running a finger over the barrier. “Would you like to do the honor?” She questions looking back to Solas with a small grin. Seeing his nod of agreement, she steps to the side with a sweeping gesture and a mock bow. Snapping back up she catches the small quirk of a smile as he passes.  
Erelana feels the pull of magic before she can see it. His magic even with fire remains crisp, fire forming spheres in his hands perfectly contained. With a quick flick they fly towards the barrier colliding with small bursts of flames that lick the surface. The barrier flickers before fading leaving the cave open.  
“Great now we can explore the dark cave.” Varric mutters kicking an empty bucket down the tunnel. The bucket bounces off the rock echoing deeper, only to be answered by a low grumbling sound. “Oh and look more demons.” Varric adds, quickly reaching for his crossbow as two shades lunge from the shadowed tunnel.  
“Once maybe it’ll be someone with free food.” Erelana mutters back throwing down three ice glyphs at the mouth of the cave.  
“Last time I heard the term free food, ended up with food poisoning for three days.” Varric replies as he fires a bolt.  
Cassandra rushes forward weapon already drawn and stops before the glyphs to taunt a shade. The glyph flashes before ice begins climbing up the rags to the shade leaving it frozen solid. Taking the opening Cassandra throws her weight behind a shield bash shattering the demon statue to pieces. The second demon falls quickly to a burst of flame, the few bolts stuck in it falling to the ground as the demon bursts into a grey mist fading quickly.  
Watching the mist fade Erelana looks around the group seeing no injuries she dispels the remaining glyphs. “Let's see what we’ve opened now.” She says walking past the group and into the tunnel, Cassandra quickly falling in step.  
“You are far too excited for a cave Dreamer.” Varric chimes in from the rear, Solas only a couple steps ahead of him.  
“It's not the cave, it’s what we could find in the cave.” Erelana whispers, tightening her grip on her staff as torch light begins to light up the area.  
Cassandra raises a hand, halting the conversation as she motions ahead. Squinting Erelana notices movement ahead in an open area, the flickering torch light causing the shadows to move every which way. The figure is bent over a makeshift desk, a staff to the left of the table.  
Glancing to Cassandra she nods, beginning a count down silently. As Erelana drops the last finger Cassandra let’s out a yell, gaining the mages attention. Grasping for magic Erelana speeds across the distance with a fade step landing not a step away from the startled mage. Hearing Cassandra approaching quickly from behind, she grabs for the man’s staff but they both grasp it at the same time. Making a split second decision, Erelana throws herself to the ground slipping between the mages legs. The sudden movement bends the man in half, his staff begin held to his shins by the elven woman behind him. The man looks up at the imposing figure of the Seeker who had crossed the room before her shield connects with his lowered head sending him careening back. His heel catches Erelana’s ribs as he stumbles back over her, for a moment she catches the desperation in his eyes as flames begin to cover his hands. Still crouched she begins to call her magic, intent to dispel his fire but a bolt of sharp ice flies over head smacking the man right at the above his collarbone. The flames extinguish and Cassandra takes the chance, with a swing of her sword the mans head falls to the side.  
Erelana stares for a moment at the body falls motionless before sliding herself away from the corpse. Staff still in hand she rises from the ground, looking over the staff admiring the white wood. Erelana holds the staff out to Solas, still set on a fire staff for herself. “It may suit you.” She offers with a small smile.  
Taking the staff Solas examines it for a moment before nodding. “It is a decently crafted ice staff, but it would work well with your magic as well.” He replies as Erelana moves to look around the area.  
“I have every intention of speaking with Harritt when we return to Haven.” She responds, pausing to skimming the open book on the makeshift table. “Plus I just found something to read, I’m set.”  
“Oh yes next bunch of baddies should cower in fear of your book.” Varric retorts nudging the dead mage with his boot.  
“It's a hard cover.” Erelana bites back, narrowing her eyes at the dwarf. “Want to see how much damage it can do?” She questions with a smirk.  
“Enough, let's look though here and get to the hills.” Cassandra huffs as she begins to move up the stairs. Erelana slips the book into her pack before following the woman. Cresting the stairs she hears a whisper in the back of her head, the distinct pins and needles feeling beginning to crawl under her skin. Taking another few steps the feeling continues to worsen as she notices the red glow bleeding out from deeper in the tunnel. The whisper of a noise turns to something like rain pounding on a metal roof, only growing louder with each step deeper she took.  
Breaking from the group as they spot a stack of crates filled with supplies, Erelana continues deeper into the tunnel following the sound. Rounding a small bend a large node of red lyrium comes into view, Erelana freezing as soon as she sees the eerie red substance. Ignoring the crawling under her skin she takes another step towards it as if in a daze. “Herald?” Cassandra's voice cuts though the ringing breaking the trance. Erelana's hand reaches out for the wall attempting to ground herself as she closes her eyes. The red glow leaking though her lids, she raises a hand to block it. “Up here, I found something.”  
She mutters in reply.  
The sudden brush of cooling magic against her shoulder alerts her to their approach before a hand rests itself on her shoulder. “I had noticed your reaction at the temple…” Solas' voice trails off from behind her, his hand applying pressure to directing her back a few steps. “What do you feel from the red lyrium?” He questions, his voice low.  
Shaking her head, Erelana hears Cassandra coming down the tunnel followed by Varric swearing as they round the bend. “We have to destroy it.” She says to the Seeker, grateful the sound in her head had decreased. Getting a nod of approval Erelana presses her side against Solas to allow her to pass. “It feels like being to close too a templar but worse, wrong.” She whispers using the closeness to her advantage. Stepping away she watches Cassandra use her shield to obliterate the vein of red lyrium. As the pieces fall the feeling crawling under her skin begins to subside. Sighing Erelana rubs her head, grateful the noise had stopped. Glancing to Varric she sees the pointed look on his face frowning she looks to Cassandra. “Let’s go.” Erelana announces, pulling the map from her pocket to mark the area quickly.  
Exiting the mine the group begins the trek in the direction of the road. Climbing a small hill the road comes into view along with a scout shifting nervously. He spoke of his worry for a fellow scout gone missing, Erelana agrees to keep an eye out for Ritts. After encountering a group of mages out numbering a group of three templars, they wait it out until only the mages remain.  
Erelana glares at the singed sleeve of her coat as the Winterwatch tower comes into view; Cassandra having remembered the name. The burn under had mostly healed thanks to the potion drunk after the battle. Bandages had been unskillfully self wrapped around the area, freshly harvested elfroot crushed into the linen. The fight had gone well aside from the burn and Cassandra getting caught with a frost bolt, her armor having absorbed most of the damage. _My shopping list for the Crossroads keeps growing._ Brushing the ashen cloth Erelana sighs before looking ahead. Spotting a copper haired woman wearing dark robes with a red collar accent standing outside a heavy metal gate, she drops back a step and nudges Varric. “Bet you 5 gold they're looking the Herald to fix something.” She whispers a small smirk playing her lips.  
“Nah, I know a losing bet when I see one.” Varric replies with a short laugh.  
The next step sends a small jolt to her hand, almost like something squeezing under her skin. Groaning lightly she shoves the marked hand into her pocket. “Rift ahead.” She warns flatly.  
Closing the distance to the looming stone tower causes the sensation to grow stronger. Keeping her eyes focused to the few people outside the gate, Erelana jogs to walk beside Cassandra.  
The copper haired woman begins to move forward, her eyes scanning the group before locking on to Erelana.  
“You.” She begins, pointing out at the elven woman. “Are you the one they’re calling Herald of Andraste, for what you did at Haven?” She crosses her arms looking Erelana up and down with a scrutinizing look. “Well are you? The Maker hasn't told me.”  
“That is up for debate, but I can close rifts and hopefully soon enough the breach as well.” Erelana states calmly trying to ignore the squeezing pressure in her hand.  
“Prove it. Show me the rifts bend to your will, to the will of the Maker. Show me this power you claim.”  
Erelana nods slowly to the woman. “I am always happy to help, is there a rift past the gate?”  
“Yes, go into the tower past the courtyard and close the rift then return to me. I am speaker Anais.” Anais introduces herself as the gate begins to creak and groan. As it rises the Speaker steps aside for the group to pass.  
Moving into the tower the sheer number of people lining the single dirt path inside surprises Erelana. They move to the ledges and walls whispering amongst themselves. Doing her best not to shrink under their eyes, Erelana presses on. The mark begins to jump and flair to life as the green glow of the rift comes into view.  
“Are you ready for round two Dreamer?” Varric questions from the top of the stairs, looking down at the rift.  
Erelana nods as Cassandra begins down towards the flickering green magic. “Yeah.” Erelana states beginning her own decent cautiously.  
Varric begins to say something in reply but his voice becomes drowned out as the whine begins whirl though the enclosed space. Erelana winces as the noise bounces in her head. Gritting her teeth, she rubs her temple seeking relief.  
A hand grasps her elbow holding Erelana steady as her legs wobble. A crack echoes in the small area from the rift causing the mark to pop flair, spitting green sparks before settling. Erelana shakes her head as the sounds of the area returns suddenly. She stares blankly at the slim fingers holding her arm before following and finding Solas beside her concern clearly written on his face. Cassandra’s battle cry pulls her gaze, looking out to the field she watches Varric and Cassandra moving to keep the demons occupied. _“Ame ta'son. (I am fine.)”_ She mutters, pulling her arm free to direct her magic outward; a barrier wrapping around the two charging. She feels a cooling sensation washes over her, knowing Solas had placed a barrier over them.  
Together they make quick work of the terrors and shades. Once the last falls, Erelana darts for the bottom of the stairs ready to close the rift. She pauses as the mark flairs a second time the screeching roaring in her head with the lack of distance. Yelping her staff slips from grasp as her hands fly to her head, her eyes screwing shut at the sudden onslaught.  
Forcing her magic to flair, Erelana attempts to keep some grasp on the battle as she kneels low to the ground. Unable to focus, she senses Solas approaching quickly from the right but can not find anyone else. Picking up two strange signatures flicking and growing closer, she blindly reaches out for her staff. Unable to find it, fear grips her chest as she forces magic to gather in her hands. Ice prickles her senses both threatening and comforting as the mark sparks brightly, green light shining though her eyelids as the screeching stops suddenly.  
With the clarity Erelana's magic reaches across the field, discovering Varric and Cassandra and four demon signatures. The closest only a few steps away bringing a creeping chill to the air. In a panic the magic gathered snaps to life, igniting her hands with flame. Her eyes lock on the Despair demon steps away, hand flying forward to direct the flame out. The fire licks a chaotic path across the short distance as if having a mind of it’s own, before catching the robes of the demon. It climbs like vines wrapping and gripping before consuming it whole, the demon's screech echoing though the cavern. The fire grows quickly crackling and catching the robe of a shade nearby seeking to send it to the same fate.  
Grimacing Erelana looks to her hands, fisting them as she notices black beginning to seep from her palms. The flames battle a moment before dying out leaving nothing but ashes of the two demons. Tearing her eyes from the destruction, she attempts to cover her shaking hands throwing a barrier around Varric. Watching him duck back and finish off a shade as it lunges forward. Erelana stretches to grab her staff, leaning heavily on it to stand. Scanning around quickly she reaches out with the mark, starting the process of closing the rift; a small frown etched on her face. Pulling back the rift snaps shut she looks to her hands grateful to see no noticeable effects. Glancing to Cassandra she gives a nervous smile while leaning against her staff. “Keeps getting better and better.”  
Cassandra eyes her haggard appearance with a small frown. “The rifts take a toll on you still.” Erelana nods slowly, leaning away from the staff. _Not to mention that little loss of control, but if she's willing to overlook it I will too._ She thinks to herself, placing the staff back to her back. _But I can’t allow that to happen again, even if it means not using fire destructively._  
“I think that's the nice way of putting you look like shit Dreamer.” Varric adds. Moving to stand next to Cassandra, she elbows him in the shoulder for the comment. Rubbing the area, he turns to shoot a glare at the woman. “What? It's not like I called her ugly.”  
“We should return to Speaker Anais, we have a few people to speak to here before we can return to camp.” Solas interjects from behind Erelana.  
She turns to him nodding her agreement, before looking past him spotting a figure at the top of the stairs. “Agreed, but we may not have to go far.” She motions to the figure with a small toss of her head, “We can continue this conversation at camp tonight.” She brushes past Solas as he turns to look, intent to greet the woman.  
“Yes, we will.” He whispers as she passes, causing Erelana to glance quickly to his face. Frowning she nods, her stomach flipping in nervousness. _What did he see?_ She ponders the thought as she begins up the stairs to speaker Anais.  
The conversation is a blur, Erelana vaguely remembering telling the Speaker to spread word of the Inquisition. Solas had inquired into finding Berand and Hyndel, which made locating the two easier. They find Berand on the top level of the tavern hidden on the balcony overlooking the courtyard of the tower. The news had left the man heartbroken but a few choice words from Erelana and Cassandra left him swearing his loyalty to the Inquisition. Finding Hyndel proves difficult even with the direction provided. The up and down on ladders leaving Erelana feeling even more worn, but the potion safely tucked in Solas' small bag made it worth it. Not wasting anymore time the group begins to move back towards the entrance, ready to begin the journey back to camp.  
Exiting the Winterwatch tower they are met with a dimming sky, the setting sun sending shadows stretching across the landscape. Erelana breathes in deep, enjoying the cooling dusk air as they exit knowing they would be back. She pauses as they begin down the slope admiring the changing colors of the sky, when a scream sounds though the area ending the tranquility.  
Shooting a look to Cassandra ahead, Erelana vaults over the stone fencing feeling the protest of her body as she takes off in a sprint towards the sound. Out of the corner of her eye she spots crates haphazardly stacked near a large rock, noting it mentally she presses forward. Eyes darting as she weaves though a small clump of trees, rounding the last she stumbles over a blanket and into a group of two templars. Shouting out she pulls the templars attention from the scout kneeling on the ground, before casting a barrier over herself and the woman.  
The templars react quickly, shifting their focus to the new intruder. Lightning dances at her fingertips before dancing forward in a chain lightning spell to buy a bit of time. Drawing her staff, she begins drawing a paralyzing glyph but stutters in the design as one of the templars falls flat to the ground. The woman nods once to Erelana before turning her twin daggers on the second man. Following the scouts lead Erelana fires a bolt of ice magic towards him. Reaching back for her staff, she pauses as a bolt whistles though the air, piercing the man’s chest armor with ease. The templar's eyes narrow on the elven woman, raising a hand to the bolt before falling to a knee. The Scout reappears in front of him raising her dagger with a flick of her wrist she cuts his throat ending the scuffle.  
Erelana glances around taking in the scene, seeing the others quickly closing the distance quickly. Her eyes catch the blanket she had tripped over, along with the second body and makeshift picnic she puts it together. Looking back to the Scout, she can see her nervousness. “Are you alright?” She questions in hopes of breaking the tension.  
The Scout’s eyes move from her to the group coming close. “Lady Seeker? That means, oh shit.” Erelana hears her mutter, before she looks back to her. “Herald. Thank you if not for you I’d be dead.” She replies quickly giving a salute.  
“Are you scout Ritts?” Erelana inquires, glancing back to Varric as he picks up the empty wine bottle examining it with a raised brow.  
“I am ma'am, I should report in. Thank you again.” Ritts quickly answers with an air of nervousness still.  
“Hey Varric what do you have there?” Erelana questions returning her staff to her back. “Anything worth mentioning?”  
“What happened here really? Looks like some kind of picnic and a dead mage? And wine, good wine. ” Varric inquires moving around the makeshift spot. “Nice view from here though.”  
“I-we, Eldredda.” Ritts sighs closing her eyes a moment. “The truth is Eldredda and I may have been…passing time together. Are you going to report me?” She admits glancing towards the blanket.  
Erelana glances to Varric giving him a shrug with a shake of her head. Smiling back to Ritts, Varric begins towards her. “Listen kid, if you can charm the pants off of an apostate in the middle of the war you’ve got a gift use it. Make contacts, get information, help the Inquisition. Do that and our lips are sealed.” Varric finishes with a shushing motion and a wink. Erelana nods to the scout beside him smiling reassuringly to the woman.  
Ritts shifts a moment before nodding. “I can do that, I'll report to lady Nightingale. And thank s for going easy.”  
“There’s a worried scout, Jemerison I think. Do let him know you are alive.” Erelana adds as Ritts gives a final salute and a nod.  
Watching Ritts' retreating form, Erelana sighs not looking forward to the next few hours. Varric's elbow lightly hits her side, pulling her from the seemingly endless list is things to do. “One of these days you’re going to walk off a cliff or into a cave of bears.” He says in a humorless voice.  
“I already have. Twice for the bears, we don’t get along.” Erelana quips glancing to the man with a small grin. “Anyone else notice the crates back there?”  
Cassandra nods coming closer. “I can mark the location in the map, but we need to get moving if we plan to make it back to either camp before dark.” Stifling a small yawn, Erelana nods her agreement.  
Trailing back they tried down a hill a ways off of the road nearly stumbling over the body of a templar. Stopping to check Erelana finds a letter and phylactery, pocketing it for later. They continue at Cassandra's quick pace, returning to the Dwarfson's pass camp just as night falls. They continue to move into the night, making it to camp as the moon become fully visible.  
Erelana looks up to the night sky admiring the stars as Cassandra begins down the familiar worn path leading to camp, her mind wandering to the list of things to be done.  
“Hey now Dreamer, don’t sit on the dwarf.” Varric snips from behind her, moving to fall into step beside her.  
Erelana gives him a small sheepish smile while running a hand though the hair that had come lose around her face. “Sorry Varric, got a little lost.” She apologizes tapping the head.  
“Yeah, next time just let me know I’ll drag you along by your hand.” Varric waves off the apology. “I doubt the scouts left us any food.” He grumbles as they enter camp.  
“Don’t worry, if they haven’t I’ll make us something quick. I still have that ram to tend to.” Erelana assures him, watching Cassandra grab a scouts attention before scanning the camp for Solan. Find him sleeping on the overlook, she relaxes a bit. “I’m going to set up on the overlook, if there’s no food come find me and bring vegetables.” She calls to Varric as she heads towards the tent to retrieve her things. Taking one last glance back, she meets Solas' eyes realizing he hadn’t forgotten. _So much for avoiding that tonight._ She tries to shake the nagging thoughts, entering the tent.  
Spotting her things were she had left them, Erelana moves around a couple of scouts on their way out. Slipping the heavier travel bag on her shoulder, she feels her body protest the added weight. Frowning she quickly makes her way out and towards the overlook, not wanting to waste any time. Dropping the bag across from Solan, the hart barely stirs only flaring his nostrils.  
Preparing the tent is almost a second nature by now, Erelana has it assembled within minutes mind wandering back to Solas and the conversation sure to happen. Removing a small sack from her rutsack before setting it into the tent with a heavy sigh.  
Standing she catches sight of Solas and in a selfish decision, she walks the other way towards the closest scout. _He won't know it's avoidance if I fake like I didn’t notice him. No, no lying._ Catching the shoulder of a passing scout, she inquires about fire wood and ram they point out a sloppily stacked pile and dug down icebox. Moving the large flat rock from the top she discovers the scouts had already cleaned and butchered the two remaining rams. The consideration puts a small smile on her face as she admires the chilling glyphs elegantly drawn within the dug down area. _Leliana has a few secrets up her sleeve_. Loading up her arms, she grabs two large wooden cutting boards before slowly venturing back to her space.  
Upon her return, Erelana is not surprised to find Solas lingering near the tent. Giving him a tight smile she drops the firewood at his feet. _“On dhea'lam Solas, thu ea? (Good evening Solas, how are you?)”_ She greets coolly while kneeling down to begin stacking the wood in a neat pile to burn.  
Solas remains silent for a moment, Erelana refusing to look away from the fire wood. _“On dhea'lam Herald. Are you avoiding me?”_ He questions directly.  
Stacking the last piece of wood, Erelana stands brushing her hands free of dirt. _“ Should I be?”_ She questions moving across her small site as she spots the scout with the ram. _“Din I've'an'virelan (No fadewalker), I have things that need time and no time to I’ve them.”_ Erelana motions to the scouts were to leave the ram, nodding to them as they salute and depart again. Sighing she turns to Solas for the first time since beginning the conversation. _“It's rude to leave a question unanswered.”_ She adds raising an eyebrow to him as she turns to search though her travel pack.  
Huffing at the mess of a bag she finally finds her knife in the moment of silence the man takes, a breathless chuckle catches her ear. _“Ir Abelas Erelana. Te'son, na? (I am sorry. I'm alright, you?) It is impolite."_  
_“Busy, ‘ma serannas. (Thank you.)”_ Erelana replies curtly, laying items out from her bag in front of her in preparation. Keeping her eyes to the tools, she glances to the stacked logs with a small sigh.  
_“Regardless, I still wish to have a talk.”_ Solas continues kneeling across from the woman.  
Sighing quietly Erelana pauses in her motions to turn ideas over in her head. “Alright. How good are you with your hands?” She questions after a moment, switching back to common. Looking up at him from under her lashes, she spots Varric in the distance rummaging though a sack. _Looks like there wasn’t any food left._ She thinks, smirking as Solas' face takes a light pinkish hue. Holding out a second hunting knife, she laughs lightly gesturing to the ram. “An extra pair of hands is always appreciated.”  
Solas accepts the knife while shaking his head, a small smile lifting the corner of his mouth. “Do you put everyone that comes to speak with you to work?” He questions watching her as she begins to slice down the large cuts into thin strips.  
“If I could I would. Sadly most simply have something else that needs to be done.” Erelana replies knife moving quickly in practiced movements. “So-" The sudden ringing of metal on stone clangs loudly to her left cutting off her statement.  
“Vegetables, even brought a pot.” Varric complains gruffly shooting a look back to a scout near the fire. “Even the Seeker was fuming, you know after one of the scouts manned up enough to tell her. She stomped off to bathe after, or kill something whatever she does.” He continues plopping himself down beside her.  
“Well, let’s try to surprise her then.” Erelana replies shooting Solas an apologetic look. “You have a knife, yes Varric?” She asks, already knowing the answer from their previous travels. “Start doing what you bought, there should be a small board in my bag.” Erelana directs him as she moves the thinly sliced ram into a pot of her own set between herself and Solas. Changing to cutting cubes she hears Varric rustling around in her bag.  
“So…You going to say it or should I?” Varric questions as he begins to cut a carrot. Erelana glances at him with a clueless look before shrugging, unsure of what he was asking. “The rifts, you freezing, what is it, and how can we not have it happen?” Varric clarifies throwing the pile of carrots into the pot.  
“That my dear dwarf is a question better directed to our Arcane Advisor. But if you seek my counsel I will tell you if you keep cutting those uneven, you’ll be eating raw vegetables.” Erelana grins at him as a piece of potato flies her way. “Wasteful.” She playful tuts shaking her head before standing. Wiping her hands in a spare cloth, Erelana digs a bowl from her bag dumping the vegetables into it. “I’m taking this and don’t think I’m done with you when the vegetables are finished. You’re here for the long haul, don’t think about ducking off and playing cards either.” She warns with a smile throwing the cubed ram into the pot.  
“Yeah, yeah we'll see.” He mutters as Erelana settles beside the stack of wood, staring blankly at it for a moment.  
Setting the pot in front of her, Erelana closes her eyes drawing her magic to her hands falling it dancing at her fingertips she hesitates. _It's lighting a fire, like before. Light it up, flick it out and be done with it._ She attempts to reassure herself, opening her eyes she feels Solas approaching from behind. Narrowing her eyes at the wood her magic lashes out, sparking a flame in the pit that flairs out wildly for a moment before settling. Frowning she doesn’t think to turn to him before speaking. “Yes Solas?” She questions waving her hand over the pot causing it to rise up and hover over the fire.  
“I’ve finished with the ram.” Solas pauses a moment as he sets the pot beside her. “You fear calling fire.” He observes quietly as she turns to the tent, her shoulders tensing suddenly.  
Erelana quickly ducks beyond the flap to hide the involuntary reaction to drag out her rutsack. “Well yeah,” She begins as she rustles around in the bag. “most people with half a wit in their heads are cautious of fire.” She mutters as she pulls out a small sack filled with cooking herbs.  
“Yours is no simple caution.” He continues stepping closer to keep a quiet tone. “Your fear feeds the flames, leaving them uncontrolled and chaotic. Like back at the Winterwatch tower, the fire took on a life of it's own.” Solas continues reaching out to call a bit of the flame from the fire into his palm. “A calm mind keeps the destructive nature of the elements at bay.” He holds the fire down to the crouched woman.  
Erelana remains silent unconsciously biting her bottom lip as she eyes the swirling sphere of flame. _He's not wrong, but he doesn’t know the extent…he shouldn't not yet._ The smell of meat beginning to burn pulls her attention away. _“Fenedhis!”_ She hisses bolting up with a wooden spoon in hand. Reaching into the pot to scrape the meat from the bottom, she looks to Solas as he extinguishes the flame in his hands watching the ordeal with a raised eyebrow. Pouting for a moment Erelana looks away with a sigh digging spices from the sack to add to the meat. “I don’t know what you want me to say Solas, yes I’m afraid.” She begins adding water into the pot. “I’m afraid of many things, topping the list right now would be serving burnt food to a hangry dwarf.” She mumbles, glancing to Varric. “Hey, I need your contribution Storyteller or we eat watered ram.”  
“At least it'll be seasoned.” Varric grumbles standing from the ground with a groan. “So Chuckles any input on the whole rift thing, or do we just continue to hope Dreamer here doesn’t become a demons dinner.” He questions dumping the bowl of cut vegetables into the pot.  
“We will need to formulate a plan of attack when dealing with rifts specifically.” Solas answers his eyes finally leaving Erelana to look to the dwarf. “As for why it happens, I am unsure. It may have something to do with the connection of the breach, mark and any given rift, but it is something I will have to look into when we return to Haven.”  
Erelana listens as he explains, shifting though the spice bag to keep her eyes occupied. “So maybe removing one of those, ideally the breach the effects may stop?” She questions adding various spices to the list of things needing to be purchased.  
“They may or it could upset the fragile balance your body has created.” Solas replies with a small frown, looking back to Erelana as she stands.  
“Ever the optimist huh Chuckles. Dreamer don’t listen-" Varric jumps in shooting the elf beside him a glare.  
“No it's fine Varric. Optimism and pessimism two sides of the same coin, I just hope to land somewhere in the middle.” Erelana pauses looking into the murky pot. _I shouldn’t even be alive in Thedas, let alone living though half the blunders I’ve caused._ “I should’ve made you hunt fennic.” She rambles idly placing the lid on the pot, her mind stuck on pondering the possibilities. Turning to the men behind her with a sullen smile, she glances from Varric to Solas, holding the man’s stormy gaze. “I’ve made a life on borrowed time, if the last thing I do is save the world. I’m okay with that.” She assures with a small shrug, eyes never leaving his. “What ever may come I’ve brought upon myself, though my own actions.”  
“All right, just don't start writing wills or anything okay? What else do you need Dreamer, maybe some alcohol it does wonders.” Varric questions feeling the sudden shift in the atmosphere of the small camp.  
“Rocks.” Erelana replies flatly looking to him feeling suddenly tired. Varric's sudden huff of a laugh causes her to look at the man in surprise, her brow furrows. “What? I need flat rocks to dry the meat.”  
“It's not every day someone wants me to collect rocks as a request. Think the scout's would have some laying around?” He questions shaking his head. “I'll go ask, play nice you two.” He announces with a small wave to Erelana. Giving Solas' a pointed look before wandering away from the small site.  
Erelana watches him disappear into the camp quickly realizing what had just happened. “Five gold says he's not coming back until the stew is done.” Erelana says gathering up the small mess of items now scattered around the camp. _It looks like a storm ripped though here._ She thinks glancing around the small area with a sigh. “Probably already playing cards.” She mutters to herself. Hearing no reply she spares a glance to the elf beside the fire, finding him looking to the flames in thought. _Probably will send the loser of the first hand with the drying stones._ She continues in her head, moving to begin cleaning the mess.  
“I apologize,” Solas’ sudden reply surprised her pulling her attention back to him. “I should have relayed that information a bit-" He pauses as she waves a hand.  
“There's no need, it's always better to plan for the worst. If anything I should be sorry. The job of closing the remaining rifts without the mark should I perish, will fall to you.” Erelana counters glancing back with a grin. “Anyway, I doubt your talk revolved around my inevitable demise plus I could use help cleaning this mess.” She adds motioning around getting a small laugh from the man.  
Solas shakes his head as he walks around the fire. “No, inevitable demise was not one of the topics for tonight.” He begins gathering the wooden boards.  
“So just my aversion of fire then?” She questions taking the pot of thinly sliced ram. “Oh look the loser of the first hand of cards.” She states watching a scout approaching carrying two flat stones. _Should’ve known he was a slippery one._ She thinks with a small laugh.  
“Lady Herald?” The scout begins looking downright nervous.  
“Don’t worry scout, I’m not one to kill the messenger.” Erelana answers with a small smile to the young man. “Just set those up for me by the fire and you can return to your card game.” He nods, quickly moving to follow the direction. She watches the man stumble around the area shaking her head. _Drunk, no doubt._ She wipes the knives clean, eyeing the dagger Varric had left behind before storing it with the others in the bag.  
“Ma'am everything’s set but Varric told me to leave this with you.” The young scout holds out a bottle of wine. “He says he'll be back in an hour or so and um, I’m not going to repeat the last part.” He mutters looking down at his feet as he holds out the bottle.  
Erelana stares at the bottle blankly for a moment before taking it from the young man. “Ah I see, I'll have a word with him when he comes back.” She responds digging a few silver from her pocket. “Here, thank you. Go play another hand on me.” She quickly shoos the scout off while reading the label of the wine. “Dwarf's got jokes.” She mutters setting the bottle aside when an idea hit. “That's okay the joke will be on him.” Erelana grumbles throwing the last piece of seasoned meat down.  
“It would appear you would have won that bet.” Solas comments approaching the fire. “Why do you have a so called aversion to fire Erelana?” He presses directly.  
Wiping her hands on a rag Erelana shakes her head with a quiet sigh, glancing to him she sees the determination hidden in his eyes. Feeling the adrenaline wearing off from the day quickly, she closes her eyes a moment thinking. “It's not fire, it's my ability with fire. I have little control over it, as you saw.” She pauses biting her lip. _How do I explain it without mentioning too much._ “Fire without destructive intent seems to work out alright for me, warming glyphs and such but ever since I lost control on one of my last group expeditions… well I don’t use it destructively much anymore.” She finishes giving the pot a stir, trying to ignore the images threatening to surface.  
“For most mages fire is the first element that they learn to control,” Solas replies serenely, moving to stand across the fire. “I am curious what could have created such a fear.” He admits carefully.  
Erelana could feel his eyes watching her but she refuses to meet his gaze. “I…it was a complicated situation.” She pauses shifting her weight restlessly for a moment. “Short story; fifteen years of pent up anger releasing in one fire spell, and forty-nine dead people.” She states in a toneless voice, her nose wrinkling recalling the smell of the charred bodies. “I personally didn’t kill any of the expedition members before you ask.” She adds frowning. _Not directly… I should’ve used my magic sooner._ She berates herself trying to push the memories back. _Coward_. A whisper of a voice in her head adds before falling silent.  
“Fire is often associated with anger sometimes even sorrow.” Solas replies after a moment. “Had you not worked with fire previously?”  
Erelana laughs brashly, covering her mouth quickly to hide her own outburst; grateful for the change of subject. “Oh no, fire was my first element you could say.” She begins, attempting to calm herself. “Pretty much set myself on fire trying to dry off after an expected fall into a swamp.” She pauses glancing to the man with a thin smile. “I set my sleeve on fire and in panic drove back into the water to put it out. “ She finishes with a small chuckle, turning to search the outskirts of the camp for some kind of seating. “What about you?” She asks over her shoulder, spotting a fallen log resting on a mossy patch of ground. Using her magic she lifts it, setting it across the fire from the drying meat.  
“Me?” Solas questions back sounding strangely surprised.  
Erelana sits herself down with her elbows on her knees, head resting on her laced fingers. “Yes, you. I’d like to believe we may become friends maybe. ” She pauses watching the firelight for a moment, before looking back to the still man. “Or if you prefer; it is only far, personal question for personal question. By that I’ve given you two.” She adds quietly, seeing the surprise shift to a more reserved look before she looks back to the fire.  
Erelana feels the log shift slightly as he sits at the opposite end without a word. _Maybe I should’ve just bitten my tongue, then again he's been awfully persistent._ The noise from the scouts in camp not far carrying into the small campsite. Keeping herself busy she glances about the area, spotting Cassandra as she re-enters the camp.  
“When I was young, my mother spoke of a tantrum I had thrown over a dessert just set aside to cool.” Solas begins in a distant voice, his eyes remaining fixed to the fire ahead. “Stubborn as I was I grabbed for it anyway despite her warnings, and burned myself. To remedy the burn I conjured ice magic, cooling the burn but freezing the sweet in a block of ice.” He finishes with a whisper of a laugh  
Keeping her relaxed posture Erelana turns her head to stare at him from the corner of her eye. Her eyes trace his profile, pausing to admire the shadows dancing across his skin before falling to the hint of a wistful smile tugging at his lips.  
The sudden urge to say something forces Erelana's eyes back to the fire as she rubs her hands roughly over her face. _I’m tired, just tired and need sleep_. Standing with a sigh she removes the lid and stirs the contents of the pot. “I hope you like soup.” She mutters noting the thin broth.  
“I’m sure it will taste fine.” Solas assures from his seated spot. “Varric’s concern was not wrongly placed. When we encounter the rifts you are left prone for a short time. We will have to figure something out until we are able to make it stop. Do you have any input Seeker?” He continues throwing a quick glance to the side as the Seeker edges her way into the camp.  
Cassandra gives him a flustered look before taking a few steps to join the two fire side. “I did notice, we should have a plan ready for tomorrow. The scouts have already marked a few rifts in the area, but we could easily find more.” Cassandra eyes the pot on the fire before looking to Erelana. “I’m not sure how it effects you, but we will have your back Herald.” She assures with a small nod to the woman.  
Erelana sets the lid aside and turns to Cassandra with a tired smile. “I had planned to bring it up tomorrow, but please sit.” She motions to the log, eyes darting between the two. Turing her back she listens to the two brainstorm a plan for the rifts while tending the food. Quickly enough silence falls between the two behind her.  
Checking the food last time Erelana glances back to the dark haired woman. “Food's done.” She announces moving to dig a few bowls out from her bag.  
“Herald, you’ve been quiet. Do you have suggestions?” Cassandra inquires accepting the offered bowl with a quiet, “Thank you.”  
Handing a bowl to Solas, Erelana settles herself between the two. “Distance helps.” Erelana replies stirring her own bowl while drawing a cooling glyph on the bottom of the bowl. “It maybe better if I could stay back as we approach a rift. It would probably be best for Solas to remain close for cover, that's if you agree.” She pauses to look to the man beside her finding him watching curiously. “That'll leave you and Varric to charge Cassandra”  
“Breaking up into two separate groups puts us at a disadvantage. I will be unable to protect you.” Cassandra adds in with a frown.  
“It is true we will be weaker divided but it will also be harder to guarantee the Herald’s safety surrounded by hostile entities.” Solas counters in a matter of fact tone. “From the Herald's side I would still be able to aid you and master Tetras, while offering the maximum distance.”  
Cassandra remains silent for a moment, processing the idea before nodding. “Alright. That is settled then.” She stands abruptly having finished her meal. “It is late, I will have the scouts take care of the dishes. Have a good night Herald, Solas.”  
“Good night Seeker.” Solas bids, setting his own bowl aside.  
“Cassandra, would you do me a favor please.” Erelana inquires, rising quickly to grab the last bowl that had accumulated in her pack. “Would you bring Varric his share, I’m worn out and don’t wish to wait for him.” She poses, giving her a small tired smile while holding the bowl out. Erelana watches the woman's face twist as she stares at the bowl.  
“Fine.” Cassandra huffs out, snatching the bowl from Erelana with a frown.  
Smiling to the Seeker, Erelana grabs the bottle of wine the dwarf had sent. “Also I almost forgot, Varric sent his apologies.” She mentions vaguely, practically tucking it into the woman's arms. “Thank you again Cassandra, I will see you bright and early.” She bids with a wave as Cassandra leaves. Smiling Erelana begins to gather up the dishes for the scout that Cassandra would send. Going over her own checklist, she retrieves the small kettle before glancing to Solas' motionless form on the log. Even from the distance she spots the exhaustion beginning to show, particularly in the way his shoulders had hunched. Setting the full kettle near the fire, she moves to sit at the opposite end of the log fiddling idly with a wooden tea cup.  
Watching the flames dance for a moment Erelana closes her eyes and pulls her magic to the surface. Drawing the intricate warming glyph in her mind, she allows her magic to form them on the stones drying the meat. _That should hold the night, if all works as it has before it should be eatable by morning._ Chancing a second glace at her quiet companion, she shifts her magic to brush across his shoulders gently. “Do you intend on sleeping there, I understand if you are it's a nice little area with a great view of the stars.” She rambles, smiling as he tries to suppress a shutter with a shake of his head.  
Sighing Solas looks back to the woman beside him, the fire reflecting in his eyes. “I admit it is strange to sleep in an camp so active at night, and I would enjoy the views.” He pauses straightening a bit while glancing to the sky. “But it is late and we have another busy day tomorrow it would be a waste to set the tent up now.”  
Erelana nods looking away as the kettle begins to whistle. Leaning forward the kettle moves to her outstretched hand, pouring the steaming liquid into her cup. “Yes, I-ah…” She bites her tongue, sighing quietly. _“On nydha Solas.(Goodnight)”_ She lowers her head over her cup, the smell of clove and ginger soothing.  
_“Sule tael'vir, on nydha Erelana. (Until tomorrow, goodnight)”_ Solas standing from the log causes her . _“Son era. (Sleep well)”_ He adds, glancing back over his shoulder.  
Erelana raises her half finished cup in farewell before watching him weave though the scouts towards the tents. Taking one last glance to the starry sky, she guesses there is only five hours before morning before she enters the tent.  
Determined to remain undisturbed, Erelana sets wards including one to silence the noise from outside. She strips quickly, washing up before falling to her bedroll in a fresh tunic. Pulling the worn pelt around herself, she draws a warming glyph for the tent. In the silence of the warded tent she slips into the fade determined to hunt down the elusive spirit tonight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is sorry about the wait, thank you so much for reading. The next will be up in a week or so thanks again and I hope you enjoyed.


	11. Master of horses

_Guardian 9th 9.19_

_We fled the inn maybe a couple hours before the sun rose, we couldn’t afford the damages that we're caused. It happened again, without the warding of the temple it felt so much stronger. I felt something grabbing me and pulling, it felt wrong as if it was tearing me piece by piece to hurl me somewhere. I panicked and struggled against the feeling, my eyes feeling as if they were glued shut. Without vision it was like being two places at once my mind shrouded in shadows while my hands fisted the rough linens of the rented bed. I don’t remember hearing myself screaming, or the sound of Lonnie kicking in the room's door. I didn’t know he was there until his hands grabbed my upper arms to rip me up and off the bed._  
_When I came fully to I hugged to Lonnie already half way out of town, my hands sore from fisting his silk shirt. The twins have been pretty silent the trip back, Lonnie only really speaking once about the ordeal. He told me how the shadows themselves seemed to wrap around me like serpents, binding me to the bed. How when he first grabbed me, my bare skin almost burned him like actual fire while the sheets beneath me along with a part of the mattress was left in ash._  
_I don’t know what any of this means and I’m scared to go to sleep again. I just want to get to the temple, hopefully Knowledge or Mama will have answers. I just want to feel safe again._

  
Falling into the fade had become a comforting feeling to Erelana, something a kin to snuggling up under a soft blanket. As soon as she slips from consciousness, she falls through fractured images of dreams attempting to manifest. Grasping her awareness she begins to push though the memories and images. Her hand finally resting on what feels to be a knob hidden behind a dark, rocky interior image if a cave. Without a seconds hesitation she throws the door open the flashing memories melting away as floor beneath shatters like broken glass. The sudden free fall causes her stomach to drop, closing her eyes briefly until her toes land lightly on squishy earth.  
Opening her eyes Erelana is greeted by a dark forest. Twisted trees loom from every angle leaving the dark navy sky mostly obscured, while shadows flicker menacingly every which way even with the lack of light. Having spent many a night within the territory, she knows immediately it is Sorrow's forest. Taking a moment to calm her racing heart she wills her feet free of the muck lining the floor of the forest. The grayish brown mud meaning to hold lesser willed beings or uneducated intruders within the forest, much like quicksand. Keeping a barrier between herself and the mud, she looks to the shadows hoping to spot the spirit but finding herself alone for the moment.  
Thinking back to the nights spent sheltered by the spirit Erelana begins to move forward. The dark gray trees seem to dance as she passes, the shadows flickering out to grasp wildly towards her but she remains focused on her destination. Soon enough the trees part to a clearing; a large weeping willow like tree with stark black bark stands tall in the middle. It’s branches void of any leaves twist up towards the navy sky before wilting back down to shroud the base completely from view. Tombstones and stone statues surround the tree filling the circular clearing. A green tinted mist dusts the ground, leaving the area feeling eerie and too quiet.  
The muck changes to a dark gray-green like grass lush in appearance but brittle and almost sharp under Erelana's feet as she weaves though the marked stones. Keeping her eyes fixed to the base of the tree she refrains from seeking out details on the headstones. Stopping a few steps from the curtain of black branches she raises her hand to lightly brush it with her magic, a signal formed long ago. It is not long before a chill fills the air, her breath coming out in small puffs. The branches twirl and twist before catching on each other to create an opening showing a motionless figure.  
“I knew you would come.” It's disembodied voice begins, seeming to come from all around the clearing. The spirit drifts forward dark gray robes, ripped and stained at the bottom just brushing the blades of grass.  
Erelana looks to the shadows from the low hood hiding the spirit's face from view. Long, knotted white hair flows from under the hood flittering around the spirit much like the shadows in the forest. “Sorrow…” The spirit’s skeletal hand reaches out, beckoning her closer with a curl of a pale blue finger. Taking the few steps the spirit takes the invitation, blinking forwards to appear a breath away. Icy fingers tickle her cheeks as they slide to cup her face gently. It's thumbs press to the center of her forehead pressing short, black pointed nails just to skin. Palms press on either side of her nose as Sorrow’s thumbs trace over her brow before gliding to rest on her neck, leaving a cooling tingling of magic in their wake. The spirit pulls Erelana to her toes pushing her face roughly to a protruding collarbone hidden beneath it’s robe.  
With the spirit hunched over her Erelana hears it take a sharp, shuttering breath but feels no movement from it's body. Feeling the bite of sharp nails under her chin, she thinks to the spirit of Knowledge. As she does the Spirit hisses quietly before blinking back a few steps. “You seek it, not me?” It questions, it's voice echoes around before sounding as if spoken from behind.  
“Yes, I’ve spent the last few nights wandering the forest. Tonight I seek Knowledge.” Erelana declares, repressing the urge to shiver as the spirit remains silent for a moment. Somewhere in the forest a foreign screeching starts to be answered in turn by something else with a similar distorted sound.  
Sorrow drifts closer again circling the still woman, it's finger dragging across her shoulders as it passes behind. Her skin tingles as the spirits magic seeps in leaving Erelana feeling colder inside then the air of the territory. “Fine then, so be it you may leave.” The spirit assures as it wraps around in front of the elf, it's finger trailing to lift her chin. With a gesture from it's free hand Sorrow motions to the gnarled certain of branches, slowly they twist to form a second arching doorway. Erelana watches the shadows distort the opening, a gray mist billowing out like smoke. “Knowledge hides from your presence, I would never turn you away.” The spirit continues floating to the branches to gently strokes the bunched frame.  
“He hides because I told him to, but I was wrong.” Erelana replies stepping closer to the dark portal. The mist seeming to part for her as she moves forward only to wash back behind her like the tide, licking at her bare heels and calves.  
“It has heard you calling, as have many…but the wolf chases them away.” The spirit continues for the first time it's voice sounding from it's form. “Even now he hunts, scouring my forest but his own sorrows prevent him from reaching here. Reaching you.” Erelana shivers as the spirit blinks behind her again, a finger lightly combing though her loose hair. “Only I can hide you…” It whispers quietly into her ear.  
“I must seek him.” Erelana states firmly stepping away from the spirit and towards the shadowed doorway. “And don't underestimate the wolf.” She warns glancing back at the still spirit, the graveyard behind a dismal backdrop.  
Sorrows head slowly tilts observing her silently for a moment. “Go then,” It says grasping her shoulders tightly from behind. “You will return to me, after all we are similar creatures.”  
It pushes Erelana into the shadowed opening, the curtain snapping shut in her wake. There is nothing but darkness within, closing her eyes to focus brings another free falling sensation as the surface beneath her disappears. Keeping her thoughts to finding Knowledge, she feels her body being pulled and turned by unseen forces; normal for the mode of transport. Light bleeds though her lids as the chilling grip of magic releases her.  
Erelana’s eyes fly open absorbing the drastic change in scenery. A sun high in a cloudless sky warms the area, looking below she spies a barren, sandy terrain surrounding a lush oasis. The territory is unfamiliar but the magic upholding it leaves a unforgettable warm feeling in her stomach. Only a dozen feet before the ground her body becomes weightless, the notion of gravity in the fade a simple product of the mind. The instant her toes dig into the warm sand she begins to charge towards the foliage of the oasis with reckless abandon.  
_“Eolas!? (Knowledge?!)”_ Erelana shouts as she breaks the tree line, sand changing to soft grass as she pushes though the thick brush. _There are trees here I don’t even recognize, has he been here since the breach?_ She pulls back a thick tangle of branches, leaves the size of her head rustle as she ducks though into an opening.  
A short waterfall pours from a rocky wall, running down into a strangely still pool surrounded by large open geodes; crystals of every color reflect the sun, sending streaks of color into the waterfall. Her eyes move across the rocky wall spotting shelves carved deep into the rock. The shelves overflow with books of all sizes and colors and with rolls of parchment, the familiarity of it bringing a smile to her face. _No matter where he settles, he always displays his books._ Not seeing the spirit in the immediate area, Erelana approaches the shelves running a finger over a row of spines. Stopping at a thin leather bound book her smile turns soft, _never pegged him for the sentimental type._ Before she can pull the journal free a flicker of magic at the end of the shelf pulls her attention, a large smile splitting her face. _“Eolas…”_ She whispers taking in the comforting appearance of the tall spirit.  
Knowledge manifests itself much like the tall El’vhen of old, with high cheekbones and a sharply pointed chin. Thick braids of amber hair frame his face elegantly, the styling changing with ease at his command. Meeting his gaze she finds comfort in the maelstrom of violet and deep blue hues of his eyes. _“Eolas'esayelan, ea son? (Knowledge seeker, be you well?)”_ He questions in a calm tone, head tilting to convey his confusion.  
Closing the distance quickly her hands find purchase buried in his highever weave robes fingers brushing over the stitched embellishments. The sudden motion sends the scrolls and lose parchment tumbling from the spirits hands, they float never reaching the ground. _“Din, tel’ame. (No, I am not.)”_ She replies nuzzling her face against him much like a child. Slowly his arms reach around her in a awkward hug. Erelana spends a good portion of her remaining time retelling events, starting from waking up in Haven to the previous day's travels including the brief lost of control.  
Shifting from her position relaxed against the silent spirit she frowns at the perplexed look on his face. His magic reaches out searching her for a moment leaving her feeling warm before pulling back. _“Have you noticed any differences while here?”_ He questions looking up as the sun fades from the sky leaving an abstract dusting of stars. Erelana shakes her head choosing to remain silent for the moment. _“The mark’s magic is the same as that found in the raw fade. I’ve watched from afar as your wards have begun to degrade at a rapid pace.”_ He explains, hands moving with his words. _“The wolf stalked the boundaries chasing away any spirits wishing to seek you, at least until Sorrow pulled you to her territory. As to if he has noticed, I am unaware but he is persistent I will agree on that.”_  
Erelana shifts feeling a small tug of consciousness in the back of her mind, turning she looks to the spirit with sad eyes. Opening her mouth she is stopped by his hand raising. _“You must go I am aware but listen to me. I maybe unable to speak with you again for a short time. You have a purpose, remain true and things will fall into place. Now you must do what you’ve always disliked; wait.”_ Fluidly Knowledge rises from the lush grass offering a large hand to the woman, which she accepts without hesitation. _“Have patience and keep a calm head da'eolas'esayelan (little knowledge seeker), you have worked for this.”_  
Erelana nods solemnly knowing he was correct. _“Emma serannas ma'falon (Thank you my friend), I will try.”_ Before she can look up to meet his gaze she feels her body shake, alarm bells ring in her head. “My wards, I must go.” She states quickly mentally grasping for the strand of consciousness.  
_“Be safe, wake up.”_ Erelana hears the spirit’s command before everything fades from view and she is hurls back to the waking world.

Momentarily disoriented from the sudden awakening Erelana hears the end of a whispered hiss. Choosing the element of surprise she draws on her magic coiling it tight before lashing out quickly with a telekinetic blast. Magic not her own flashes in the dark tent, the familiar feeling of a barrier forming around the intruder. Pulling her legs under her in the cramped area she prepares to spring, her magic floods the tent effectively dispelling the barrier. Her feet kick off the bedroll as she propels herself forward in a leap across the small distance. Erelana collides with a solid body tumbling to the ground in a heap of limbs and cloth.  
Landing on top of the intruder Erelana claims the advantage, thighs tightening to keep the intruder pinned. Raising her hand prepared with a ice bolt ready to cast, her free hand remains flat to his chest pinning him to the ground. A light spell flickers to life in his own hand bringing the situation to a clear view, Erelana’s ice spell fizzles and dies in her hand as her eyes widen in suprise. “S-Solas?” She questions her breath catching as the sudden wave of adrenaline wears off. Their sudden position hits her as her eyes fall to the fingers splayed across his chest, she feels a warmth spreading across her cheeks towards the tips of her ears. The lack of distance allows her to feel the man beneath her draw a shuttering breath, a warmth radiating from him warming her thighs. Slowly Erelana trails her gaze to Solas' face, catching a surprised look frozen on his face. She notices the freckles dusting his cheeks begin to pop as his face turns a faint dusty red.  
Their eyes meet and for a moment Erelana can’t help but gasp soundlessly, feeling suddenly breathless. The feeling ignites a spark of fear in her heart giving her the motivation to scramble off of the stunned man. Erelana lands herself on the bedroll grasping for her pelt to wrap around herself. “What are you doing here?!” She finally hisses, her voice coming out in a whisper. Lighting her own spell she flicks the ball of light to hover at the top of the tent before shooting a sharp look to Solas as he sits himself upright.  
Solas stutters a moment before clearing his throat, eyes darting to the half closed flap of the tent as he composes himself. “The Seeker wishes to get moving, I saw your warding and offered to disarm them and wake you…” His brow furrows before he looks back to the disheveled woman. “You warded inside the tent flaps as well, which I did not plan for. There is food beside the fire I will leave you to prepare.” He finishes quickly sounding stained but far more composed them a moment ago.  
Erelana watches him move swiftly out of the tent as she stifles a yawn. _I'm not alone anymore, I need to look before I act._ She thinks scolding herself for the lack of mindfulness. _I should've known it was him, who else would disarm wards._ With the conversation with Knowledge still on her mind she feel better then she had since waking up after the attempt at the breach, even after the rude awakening. Using magic she begins to repack the interior of the tent while beginning her own morning routine with her free hands.  
Both are done quickly Erelana unwilling to test the Seeker's patience. Throwing her bags from the tent she hears an swear from outside, “Dreamer what is with you and beating dwarves?” She hears Varric question as she emerges from the tent, noting her bag at his feet. Glancing to the blonde man’s face she smiles in greeting before her eyes fall to the bowl of porridge in his hand. “The Seeker says to eat then we hit the road.” He pauses eyeing the woman briefly before grinning. “You seem awfully chipper this morning, it wouldn’t have anything to do with the blushing elven apostate I saw fleeing your tent would it?”  
Raising a brow to him Erelana shrugs taking the bowl from his hands. “Nothing of the sort, that was a simple misunderstanding.” With a snap of her fingers the well used tent behind her falls to the ground, a trick well practiced during traveling. “Has anyone checked on the dried ram?” She questions glancing back to ensure the tent was rolling properly.  
“Scouts already packed it up.” Varric replies, his eyes not leaving the tent until it stills on the ground. “That's a useful trick.” He comments before shaking his head. “Anyway eat, from the way the Seeker’s talking we'll be run into the ground before nightfall.” Varric offers a small wave before turning back to the camp.  
Stirring the steaming porridge a previous thought come back to mind. “Varric wait,” She calls out suddenly, stopping the man mid-step. “would you ask around see if anyone knows the name Maura? I'd like to return the ring we found yesterday if possible.”  
Varric nods looking back with a half smile. “Sure thing, I have to talk to a recruit about a debt before we leave anyway.” He replies, turning to continue towards the camp. Erelana nods to herself, taking a bite of the sweetened porridge before throwing herself down on the log beside the dead fire. Pulling the miscellaneous pieces of parchment gathered in her pockets free she begins skimming them over as she eats.  
Content with the filling breakfast she sighs as she eyes the elaborate script of the letter sent from the University. _They're always so over the top, I wonder what they think when I send them chicken scratch as replies?_ She wonders eyeing the paragraph addressing her. Frowning she clenches the paper in a fist crumpling the expensive weighted parchment. _At least Haulis seems to be getting a grasp on running the place,_ she thinks frowning. _I still miss Morrac, he always had the best tea cakes._ Tucking the remaining letters in her pocket she grabs the rest at her feet as she stands. Maura and Ellendra two people I need to find now. With the ring and phylactery tucked safely in her pockets she quickly packs away the camp site before wandering out to look for Solan.  
The search is short Erelana finds Solan already harnessed, packed and ready by the worn path leading to the road. Cassandra and Solas already waiting nearby. “Good morning.” She bids as she approaches Solan. Giving the hart a good scratch she begins to secure her own bags as light begins to fill the cloudy sky.  
“Herald,” Cassandra starts, coming up to stand beside Erelana.  
“Pleasantries first, then we will plan the day.” Erelana cuts her off glance back to the woman with a smile as she huffs.  
“Fine, good morning. Now have you given any thought to the day's plan?” Cassandra presses impatiently.  
Tugging the strap to secure her bag Erelana turns back to face her. “Yes I have.” She states plainly, eyes darting to Solas in the distance. He hasn't looked this way since I arrived, she thinks before shoving the thought to the side. “We have a fun filled day of walking, being attacked and maybe the smell of horses.” She continues sarcastically, getting a frown in response from the frustrated woman. Sighing Erelana shakes her head. “First we should alert scout Harding maybe set up camp on the other side of the Crossroads. I’d also like to stop in town, we have to drop off the potion and maybe find out about Maura and Ellendra.” She clarifies with a tight lipped smile to the woman.  
Cassandra’s face relaxes a small amount as she listens. “I suggested that to scout Harding last night. A party of scouts left late last night to set up a base camp. Who is Ellendra?”  
“I also spoke with a scout last night upon our return who delivered the potion last night. The couple sent their thanks and gratitude.” Solas adds, standing from his leaned position against a tree as his eyes move to look behind her.  
Erelana turns, following his gaze to spot Varric approaching while tucking a small pouch to his hip. As Varric passes by he shoots a glance to Solas, his grin widening. “Morning Chuckles good to see your back to you're normal color.” He offers a small wave before siding up to Erelana. “Scouts say Maura lives in a house outside of town, a short walk from here.” He adds nudging Erelana lightly.  
“Maura, the owner of the ring from the templars correct?” Cassandra questions shooting a dark look to Varric.  
“Yes, and Ellendra is the woman from the letter found near the watchtower with the phylactery.” Erelana clarifies idly patting Solan. “Let's go drop off this ring first then head into town, people should be moving by then.” She finishes getting a nod of approval from the group, she begins to lead Solan down the path.  
The scout had not lied, back tracking a short distance down the road the group found a second worn path leading up a small hill. Barely pulling the reins, Erelana leads Solan while trailing behind admiring the lush green of spring. Wincing she feels a tug in her palm and with a sigh looks ahead to the group. “Time to test that plan.” She calls to them, the mark crackling to life in a small shower of green sparks.  
The three pause glancing back before Cassandra nods in understanding while Varric’s eyes fall to the mark. “What plan?” He grunts tossing his arms to a questioning shrug.  
“You'll work with Cassandra while Solas and I hang back covering you two." Erelana answers quickly looking to the dwarf with a mock frown. “If you hadn't run off to play cards you would’ve known.” She scolds jokingly, reaching forward to poke him in the shoulder.  
“Yeah and you sent the Seeker after me, I believe we're fair.” Varric retorts with a huff while reaching back for Bianca.  
“I'm right here.” Cassandra reminds him flatly arming herself as well.  
Varric looks to her with a small grin. “I know Seeker, you are a hard person to forget.” Varric assures her with a grin and a wink, getting only a disgusted sound from Cassandra as she turns to stomp down the path. “On a serious note Dreamer, you cost me a fifty gold hand with that.” Varric mutters shaking his head before jogging ahead a few steps to catch up to Cassandra.  
Erelana glances to Solas uncertainly as they begin to trail behind, he had been quiet since leaving camp even as Varric chattered away beside him. _He's the one that broke my wards, it only makes sense I attacked him. He can’t still be mad about that, can he?_ She ponders pulling her staff free as a small wooden cabin comes into view.  
The mark throbs as they reach the wall of the cabin, forcing Erelana to hold in a small yelp. “Here, can you still reach them?” She questions motioning for Solan to hide behind the building. She watches as Solas moves a few steps forward before nodding his agreement. Sighing she watches as he cast a barrier around the two ahead. Mimicking the movement she covers them in a barrier, grateful for the relief the distance from the rift offers.  
After two rounds of aiding from the sidelines Erelana dashes forward ignoring the growing pressure of the mark as she raises it to the rift. The connection forms and after a moment she snaps the rift closed with a crack and releases a breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding. “How'd that work?” Varric inquires reaching her side first. “You don’t look as bad as yesterday.”  
Erelana nods meeting Cassandra's curious gaze before turning back to whistle for Solan. “Loads better, barely felt the effects from that one.” She replies eyes falling to the cabin. “Let's just hope Maura evaded the demons.” She comments brushing past Solas on her way towards the door.  
Knocking gently on the door Erelana hears a small scuffling sound from within the cabin followed by silence. Tilting her head she digs the ring from her pocket before knocking again. “Excuse me, I’m with the Inquisition. I’m looking for a Maura, we found a ring…” She trails off hearing the slide of a lock.  
The door opens slowly halfway with a creak to reveal a thin elven woman. “Is that thing gone?” She questions, brushing dark hair away from her face to reveal heavy shadows under her eyes. She attempts to peek around the group into the field.  
Smiling Erelana nods. “Yes the rift is gone. Are you Maura?” Her tone going softer at the site of the disheveled woman.  
“I am yes. You said a ring…” Maura trails off as Erelana holds the ring out in her palm. “Oh Faron.” She whispers at the sight of the wooden ring her hand raising to cover her mouth. “Yes, that is mine.” She replies taking a moment to compose herself before opening the door fully to accept the ring.  
“Is there anything I can do to help?” Erelana inquires causing the woman to shake her head quickly.  
“You've already done more then most and if you found this, I trust those templars got what they deserved.” Maura answers her voice spiteful as she mentions the templars.  
“Your husband, was he a mage?” Cassandra asks in a tone softer then Erelana had heard from the Seeker.  
Maura’s eyes narrow at the question, her mouth twisting to a frown. “No. He was a farmer, those templars saw him out in the garden with a spade. Claimed they saw a staff then took my ring saying they felt magic from it.” She spits out, her anger at the memory evident.  
“Our condolences for your loss.” Erelana bows her head with a small frown. “Should you need anything, the Inquisition has set up camp down the road on the overlook before the Crossroads.” She offers doubting the woman would take offer up.  
Maura nods stepping back into the cabin. “Thank you for everything, Inquisition." She closes the door quickly, Erelana hearing the lock slid back into place. She stares at the door for a moment in thought before turning back to the group. “We should go.” She mutters casting a sideways glance to Solas as she retakes Solan's lead her frown deepens. Watching Cassandra begin down the path she trails behind slowly lost in thought.  
Beginning their path down the road Erelana pauses at the worn path leading to camp. “I'll be right back.” She calls to the Seeker not waiting for a reply before sprinting down the path. She hears Solan honk as Cassandra begins to shout after her.  
Erelana rushes into the camp catching a few scouts by surprise, glancing between them she approaches the closest. Handing the woman a couple gold she explains what to do with it, directing the scout towards Maura's cabin. The scout nods her agreement before giving a salute before she rushes back down the path towards the group, hoping the Seeker was not to upset. She slows to a jog as the road comes into view, glancing about for the party she slows to a halt. Spotting the group moving slowly towards town, she continues after them.  
Erelana falls into step with Varric just as they enter the pass, happily accepting the reins back. “What'd you do forget your book or something?” Varric inquires waving to Cassandra with a grin as she glances back. Seeing Erelana following again she turns back, ignoring Varric completely.  
“Or something.” Erelana mutters eyeing the two ahead before beyond the to the Crossroads. With the sun low in the sky the town is already alive. Erelana eyes the merchants, mentally thinking over the list of things needed before motioning to Varric. “Cassandra, I need to get a few things from the merchants. Will you and Solas ask around and see if anyone knows a Ellendra?”  
“I will check with the healers, if she is a mage they may have information.” Solas offers gaining a nod of approval from Cassandra.  
“And I with corporate Vale.” Cassandra adds as Solas takes off towards the stairs leading to the healers tents.  
Before he can depart Erelana reaches out to catch his arm, only managing to catch his sleeve. He twists gracefully out of her grasp, turning suddenly causing her eyes to widen slightly at the evasion. “We will meet by the soldiers when we are done.” She clarifies with a confused look, her hand falling to her side limply. He nods before turning sharply and continuing towards the healers area. Looking back Erelana notices Cassandra’s retreating form heading towards the soldiers, sighing she glances to the cloudy sky.  
“Come on Dreamer, you shop and I’ll gather info. And together we'll work out what bit Chuckles in the ass.” Varric assures nudging the elf forward towards the stalls lining the road. The statement gets a small laugh from her as she follows his lead.  
Erelana smiles to Varric as they depart the small market, determined to bring him on every shopping venture. “I still can’t believe you talked that man down twenty silver.” She comments rifling though the sack of spices and herbs.  
“Well yeah his product was subpar at best those herbs will wilt by nightfall.” Varric replies shaking his head.  
“But a simple preservation spell will prevent that.”  
“They don’t have to know that though Dreamer, he would’ve been happy to charge you the same price as fresh.” Varric continues with a small frown. “What happened this morning anyway? Chuckles usually at least humors my morning chatter but he's been quiet even for him. Pretty much since he tore out of your tent this morning.” He comments slowing his pace as the tents for the soldiers come into view.  
“I-well…” Erelana frowns slightly, unsure how to properly explain it. “He broke my wards which woke me up. I have a bad habit of thinking the worst and kind of attacked him.” She pauses, startled as Varric begins to laugh loudly.  
“It can’t be that simple, when I caught him he was redder then a virgin in a smut shop.”  
Erelana begins to laugh herself shaking her head. “I swear that is it.” She replies as they catch sight of Cassandra and Solas near the hunter's cabin. “It happened so quick before I knew it I was pinning him to the-oh no.” Her eyes widen, hands flying to her face to cover the creeping blush. Rubbing her face she sighs eyes glancing to the elf before returning to Varric as his laugh grows louder.  
“Similar to that. Now I have to know.” He presses, elbowing her arm lightly.  
Rubbing the bridge of her nose as she glares at the dwarf fighting down waves of embarrassment. “I only wear a long tunic to bed when alone.” She mutters. _At least I did, not anymore._ She thinks spitefully as another wave of laughter takes the dwarf catching Cassandra's and Solas' attention.  
“Oh that makes enduring the Seeker’s company last night worth it.” Varric mutters before looking to Solas his grin growing. “So Chuckles, Seeker, we learn anything? Other then the Herald can’t barter to save her life.” Varric quips, covering his laughter and her embarrassment.  
Erelana shakes her head trying to banish the memory. “Anything on Ellendra?” She inquires looking to Cassandra with a tight lipped frown.  
“Corporate Vale had no information.” Cassandra responds eyeing the two suspiciously.  
“Not a surprise. The merchants were no help, at least not without a description.” Varric answers.  
“The healers recognized the name and recommended checking a small cave past the hunter's cabin.” Solas states keeping his eyes on the lively town. “I believe that maybe the path they suggested.” He points out a path leading uphill. With nothing but a nod Erelana begins towards the path tugging Solan behind her.  
_When did it go from avoid him like the plague to pin him to the floor half naked?_ She questions herself angrily. Trying to shake the beginnings of a headache she blinks a few times while approaching a small cavern. Erelana hesitates a moment slowing her pace as a familiar red haired woman comes into view. “Excuse me, I’m with the Inquisition and am looking for Ellendra.” She calls to the woman half hidden within the cavern.  
Erelana watches the woman tense briefly before turning to face them approaching slowly. “I am enchanter Ellendra, what do you want?" Ellendra replies curtly, a look of recognition crossing her face a moment later.  
“I’m Erelana during my travels I came across this.” Erelana holds the phylactery out wrapped in the short letter.  
Hesitantly Ellendra accepts the package, unrolling the letter she skims her face falling the more she reads. Slowly he refold the letter, holding the glass vial tightly in her hand before hiding it away on her person. “Thank you,’ She begins solemnly. “it would seem you’ve aided me twice now. I hope you can help end this foolish war Inquisition."  
“As do I. I am also glad to see you well but why did that templar have you?” Erelana questions remember her from the first night in the Hinterlands.  
“They caught me leaving the healer’s tents late, there had been an emergency.” Ellendra explains glancing past as the others crest the small hill. “Mattrin was important to me. I feared I he did not make it when he did not meet me or send word. Thank you for this, it is better to know.” She concludes taking in the strange group.  
“What will you do now?” Cassandra questions eyeing her with an unreadable expression.  
“I will not be joining the rebels if that's what you think.” Ellendra retorts crossing her arms. “Nor will I stay here, my magic has already caused these people enough trouble.”  
Erelana winces almost forgetting how most mages from the circles felt about their gifts. “If you need somewhere to go, the Inquisition is always accepting help.” Erelana offers with a small smile gaining her attention back.  
“If I wanted to kill I could join the rebels. What makes the Inquisition different?” Ellendra snaps with a small glare.  
The sudden anger causes the smile to slip from Erelana's face in surprise. “Magic can be helpful, it need not always to be destructive. Only the user can make that decision.” She replies tilting her head slightly in thought. “I know a baker in Rivain, he uses magic to create some of the best things I've tasted.” She adds, missing the delicate taste of the handmade delights.  
Enchanter Ellendra’s eyes turn weary as she relaxes her stance. “Maybe,” She sighs turning back to the small fire behind her. “I will consider it.” She concludes dismissingly.  
“Thank you, safe travels Enchanter. I do hope to see you in Haven.” Erelana wishes before turning back to the group with a small nod. They begin back down to the main road, Solan waiting their arrival. Pulling the map from her pocket she unfolds it to point out the circles templar encampment. “We should take care of the them before making for Dennet's farm.” With Cassandra's nod of approval they begin the trek towards the templars.

It is a bit past midday before they finish up with the templars. Most of the battle went well enough, until a Knight had stepped out from one of the tents behind Erelana. His sword slashing though her barrier, leaving a decent wound trailing from her shoulder to the middle of her back. Thankfully Cassandra had been near and charged the man right after but the damage was done.  
Erelana watches as Varric and Cassandra begin to search the tents from the grass listening to the calming sound of the nearby waterfall. Silently she begins to attempt to heal the gash, the potion taken after the fight having failed to close it. The process involving a lot of twisting and wincing as she tries to heal at the strange angle before a voice halts her attempt.  
“Enough,” Solas scolds as he closes the distance swiftly. Erelana notices the smoke rising in the distance as she turns to him with a small frown. “you should have said something before.”  
“I took a potion, it's effects seem to be lacking a bit.” Erelana mutters, watching him as he moves behind her without another word. She follows his lead remaining silent as he drapes her braided hair over her shoulder out of the way. She feels cool fingers press against skin exposed by the torn fabric of her coat and tunic to probe at the gash before his magic washes over the wound. It cools the inflamed skin pulling a shiver from her as it begins to slowly knit the wound together.  
“This should have been looked at immediately.” Solas continues as his magic works, his serious tone causing Erelana to bite her lip nervously. “Why would you not bring this to anyone's attention?” He inquires as his fingers brush lightly over the now closed skin, checking his work before his magic begins to withdraw.  
The soft touch causes the sensitive skin to tingle causing Erelana to arch away as her stomach flips nervously. Twisting to face him with narrowed eyes as she tries to ignore the heat spreading across her cheeks. “I thought the potion would stop the bleeding.” She defends herself while glancing back toward the tents. “Thank you, and I apologize for this morning.” She mutters eyes darting to Solan grazing obliviously in the distance.  
“I am the one who broke your wards, I was not expecting the secondary defense.” Solas admits his change in tone pulling her attention back to him as he stands. Erelana accepts his outstretched hand with a small smile, standing herself with ease. “It was an interesting way to start a morning, I will admit that.” He adds quietly with a hint of a smile. Erelana’s eyes widen at the statement the warmth in her cheeks returning. Before she can reply, he gives her hand a small squeeze before letting it fall and motioning behind her. “You should get changed. When we return to Haven you will need to have actual armor commissioned.”  
Turning Erelana notices Varric and Cassandra finishing with the camp. “And here I was worried you where upset I knocked you on your ass, glad to help.” She quips shooting him a red faced grin before taking off towards Solan.  
Hiding herself behind the hart Erelana rubs her face trying to banish the warmth. _I’m not some hormonal teenager, he's not either. Playing with fire never ends well, you know how things must go._ She scolds herself digging into her pack roughly, to the harts annoyance. Retrieving a everknit wool tunic she pulls free a leather, fennec fur vest also. _Maybe it's a good thing we're going to Val Royeaux, I think some of my things are still at the University._ She ponders the thought as she quickly redresses, eyeing the multiple slashes in the coat distastefully. _Hopefully there will be clothes, at least it explains why the potion didn't work._ Tying up the vest she slips the coat back over just as Cassandra calls out. Leading Solan over she eyes the sword in the Seeker's grasp while holding out portions of dried ram. “Is that?”  
Cassandra nods. “From the Knight, are you well enough to begin towards the farm?”  
Still eyeing the strange hand shaped blade, Erelana nods. “Yeah just don’t go poking me with that thing.”  
Cassandra begins leading the group though the camp and towards the road, Solas' opting to watch the rear. Erelana content to be in the middle her mind wandering to everything left to do in the Hinterlands and the impending Val Royeaux trip while trying to keep thoughts of this morning from surfacing. Barely thinking she pushes her magic out, snapping the broken planks of wood back into a passable bridge. An elbow nudging her hip causes her to jump, just catching a disapproving look from Cassandra. Solan huffs at the dwarf walking beside her as she turns to him in question.  
“Careful your mage is showing.” Varric mutters having seen the glance back as well. “She’s still a little sore you warded yourself in last night.” He adds as Cassandra begins across the reassembled bridge.  
Erelana considers the information before shrugging slightly. “I just sleep better with wards.” She admits tilting her head slightly as watches Cassandra's back. “It’s just part of traveling, I’d ward myself in my rented rooms if I could do it unnoticed.” Erelana tugs Solan closer as a howl sounds in the distance causing Cassandra to slow. “Or needed to become unnoticed.” She mutters quietly, spotting shadows darting ahead as Cassandra draws her weapons.  
Erelana begins to trace the design of a frost glyph just as Cassandra shouts out a warning before charging to meet the wolves. Casting the glyphs forward she cuts off the path just as two wolves push past the threatening woman. Keeping hold of the harts reins, she feels Solas' magic wash over them in a reassuring wave before she cast chain lightning at the two frozen wolves. Erelana watches the seemingly rabid wolves snarl while circling Cassandra refusing to back down, an unsettling feeling growing in her stomach. The wolves fall quickly enough never once attempting to flee, Erelana sighs as she eyes the carnage. The feeling in her stomach had disappeared as the last black wolf fell leaving a strange emptiness.  
“I’ve never seen wolves fight that driven before.” Cassandra comments eyeing the surrounding brush for stragglers.  
“The breach may have driven them mad, or perhaps a demon has taken control of the pack.” Solas answers as Cassandra motions for everyone to continue down the road.  
Glancing back to him, Erelana tilts her head in question. “Do you know a lot about wolves?” She inquires curiously, having only encountered a few packs in her travels. Her eye widen slightly in surprise when he meets her gaze with a subtle look of suspicion.  
“I know they are intelligent, practical creatures that many small-minded fools think of as terrible beasts.” He replies in a harsher tone then his simple observation previously had been.  
“So defensive Chuckles, do you run with the wolves on the full moon or something?” Varric retorts with a grin, putting a frown on Solas' face as he stares at Varric for a moment.  
“Now Varric that is something elves only do on the harvest moon, at least get it right.” Erelana jests back, deciding to ignore Solas' slight change in demeanor.  
Varric looks to her, his grin growing slightly as his brow raises. “Most elves I know avoid wolves, but you're a strange elf. So tell me do you run with the wolves on the _harvest_ moon.” He questions stressing his correction.  
“You caught me.” Erelana pauses glancing back to the silently listening man, curiosity slowly replacing defensiveness, she shoots him a quick smirk. “Yes, I run naked with wolves on the harvest moon.” She admits jokingly causing Varric to laugh loudly, causing Cassandra to look back to them in question. Shaking her head to the Seeker, Erelana is pleasantly surprised to find the farm coming into view.  
“It would appear we have made it to horse master Dennet’s farm.” Solas comments as he recovers his composure. Erelana’s eyes follow the worn fences, noticing the lack of horses or any animals in the pens.  
“Let's hope he is more lively then his fields.” Erelana comments, eyes falling to the few druffalo and horses beginning to come into view.  
“I hope so or it’ll be a long walk to Val Royeaux.” Varric adds with a frown at the thought.  
Cassandra shakes her head, having slowed to walk alone a few paces ahead. “You can always remain in Haven.”  
“And deprive Val Royeaux of my shining personality Seeker, that would be a true crime.” Varric begins gesturing to himself with a grin. “Plus someone has to be there to talk them down from executing our Herald here; Maker knows your conversational skills leave something to be desired.” He continues, earning a glare from the woman.  
“To be fair, half of Val Royeaux already wish me ill.” Erelana throws in with a shrug. “A small elf with a honorary title is apparently quite a threatening concept to human nobility with endless amount of coin.” She finishes noticing a house poised on to of a small hill surrounded by a couple barns and smaller buildings. “Is that Dennet's residence?” She questions motioning towards the well cared for house a short distance away.  
“I believe so. Let’s hurry we will begin losing light soon, I’d like to send word to the scouts.” Cassandra replies as Solan huffs his own agreement. “I’m starting to believe that hart understands too much.” She adds glancing back to the animal.  
“I’m always willing to listen to your secrets, you don’t have to confide in the hart.” Varric jumps in swiftly as they begin up the hill to the house.  
“Harts are known for being loyal and intelligent creatures, this breed in particular are known for their intellect.” Solas counters, his voice back to the familiar aloof tone Erelana found comfort in.  
“I would prefer the company of the hart.” Cassandra retorts to Varric flatly, causing the dwarf to grunt.  
“Suit yourself, just remember the offer Seeker.” Varric replies as Cassandra stops in her tracks.  
“Who are you?” A woman's voice questions sternly from out of view, drawing their attention.  
Stepping around Cassandra an older woman comes into view, white hair and brows a sharp contrast to her tan skin. Erelana spots the gardening hoe held tightly in her grasp and holds up her hands in surrender. “We are agents with the Inquisition, we had hoped to speak with horse master Dennet.” Erelana watches the woman relax a fraction the white knuckle hold loosening on the makeshift weapon.  
“Elaina, is there a problem?” A male voice interrupts causing Erelana to turn. Her eyes fall to a man standing in the doorway of the house, his posture clearly meant to intimidate.  
Elaina huffs resting the tool against the fence before turning to the man with a pointed look. “The Inquisition finally showed up,” She begins, walking back into the small garden before reappearing with a basket full of produce. “I have to get dinner on. You deal with them. And I want those wolves dealt with before you go running off on your next crusade.” She scolds as she bristles past him into the house.  
As she disappears the man's posture deflates, he reaches back to idly rub the base of his shaved skull. “Inquisition you say huh? Kind of expected you’d show up eventually.”  
“Yes, are you horse master Dennet?” Erelana inquires offering a small smile to the man.  
He takes a moment glancing between the group before resting on Erelana. “I am, served Arl Eamon for thirty years. So who are you, recruits?”  
“Erelana please-"  
“Herald,” Cassandra cuts her off with a subtle scolding look. “Horse master this is the Herald of Andraste, we’ve come seeking your aid.”  
The title sounds strange to Erelana's ears causing a small frown to form on her face as Dennet looks her up and down again with a scrutinizing eye. “Herald huh, didn’t expect a halla rider.” He states offhandedly, getting a small snicker from the Erelana.  
“You and majority of the Chantry I fear.” She retorts quickly with a shrug, covering her mouth to hide her grin.  
“Well when you need something done you take what you can.” Dennet replies as his eyes move to Solan. “I’ll be happy to help your cause, but I cant just send war horses down the road like one would a package.” A clattering from inside catches his attention. “And you heard my wife.”  
“Of course, is there anything we can do to help?” Erelana inquires, which seems to have been the proper phrase. Before long the group begins to wander towards the cleared area Dennet had pointed out for a camp site. The talk had gone as planned leaving them with another list of things to do before leaving. The bright side being they now would have mounts for the return ride to Haven, which would cut the travel time in half easily.  
Erelana sighs eyeing the lowering sun, the talk with Dennet had taken a good portion of the afternoon leaving little time left before having to set camp. “Cassandra, do you think you’ll be able to catch one of the ravens?”  
The Seeker beside her nods. “Leliana entrusted me with one of her training whistles, if any are nearby they will respond.” She pulls out a small silver tube and brings it to her lips.  
Erelana hears nothing as they pause in an open area, until the trees nearby begin to rustle. Birds scatter to the sky Erelana watching as a shadow swoops down in the chaos to land on Cassandra's out stretched arm. Interested in the exchange she forces her eyes away to instead begin unpacking Solan and setting up camp. As she frees the hart Cassandra finishes with the raven sending it back to the dimming sky. Together they get the two larger tents pitched and a fire going before Varric can be heard again.  
“So good or bad news first?” He inquires, reappearing with Solas close behind him. Having just fishing stuffing bags into tents Erelana shrugs eyeing his hidden arms. “Okay good news, I’m making fennec stew.” He begins holding up the three, skinned foxes from behind him as he moves towards the fire. “I’m going to get this going, I'll leave the bad news to Chuckles.” He adds shooting a grin to the elf before ducking towards the cooking utensils.  
Solas shakes his head moving to stand beside the fire. “It would appear we are in between two rifts, the closest being a short walk down the hill, near the creek."  
Hearing the location Erelana groans, _there goes an easy bath._ “And the other?” She questions unfolding the map with a frown.  
“We should take care of the rift close by.” Cassandra suggests moving away from the fire to retrieve her weapons.  
“Agreed, the second rift is a little farther the opposite way.” Solas replies crouching down to point to a location on the map. “I believe it is just on the boarders of the farm, but we only saw from a distance.”  
With the loss of light came the sharp drop in temperature, Erelana does her best to listen but the sudden warmth engulfing her side makes it difficult. Wanting nothing more but to glare at far to close elf, she instead keeps focused on the locations marked while speaking with Dennet. “Watchtowers, rifts and wolves, oh my.” She mutters sarcastically to herself while trying to think over a plan for the next day. Standing she folds the map while glancing to check Varric. “Let's get the stew on the fire and take care of this rift.” She moves to settle near Varric, wordlessly aiding him. Finishing with the cutting she leaves him to get it on the fire to gathering her staff from beside the tent.  
Set in pairs they move down the hill just as the sun falls below the trees leaving them covered by the long shadows. It’s not long before Erelana sees the green glow of the rift, the pressure from the mark beginning shortly after. Casting a barrier over the group she wordlessly catches Solas' attention and motions to a small ledge overlooking the rift. As they begin towards the ledge the rift flashes, lighting the area with a flash of green light as the high pitched whirling sound begins, seeming almost muffled by the surrounding water. Without the deafening sound hindering her, Erelana readies a frost glyph casting it right under one of the emerging demons and waits to activate it. She feels magic move around her as Solas prepares a spell of his own as a terror springs forth with a howling screech, that bounces off the rocky walls around.  
Erelana primes the glyph just as the second demon cracks into existence but the despair demon shrugs it off, flecks of ice falling from its tattered robes. Gritting her teeth the elven woman snarls at the creature, _I'm definitely getting a fire staff._ She hurls a bolt of chain lightening at the creature as it crosses paths with the terror, grateful to see a bolt hit the terror demon as well.  
The terror gives a scream but Erelana is to focused of the creature twirling around the field throwing ice. She swears barely covering Varric in a barrier before a sharpened bolt of ice collides with his chest. Fire in her peripheral catches her attention instantly as Solas casts a fast moving compact ball of flame towards the evasive demon. The ball slams into the creatures chest with a small explosion, flames catching it's robe with ease. With another one of Varric's bolts the demons falls, disappearing into a mist before hitting the ground.  
The telltale pressure from the mark returns. Dragging her eyes to the rift, she sees the green magic spark and pop before the whine begins louder then before. Opening her mouth to shout a warning the mark sparks with a small sharp pain, knocking the wind from her. The green light of the rift flairs blindingly before falling back dormant. The mark following suit as four demons quickly emerge below before she can fully recover. Two terrors drop from view and into the fade as Erelana’s attentions are pulled by Cassandra's shout.  
Two despair demons dance around the Seeker, spewing frosty mist and ice bolts. The added weight of the ice clinging to her armor almost slowing her to a halt. Cassandra throws up her shield to fend off the attacks but stuck between the two of them made it impossible to avoid damage. Drawing the complex design of a paralyzing glyph in the air she casts the glyph down near Cassandra, it's not long before one of the despair demons flies over it activating it The demon’s body stiffens as a the glyph flashes blue, effectively catching Cassandra's attention. She twists to see the trapped demon and moving quickly she takes the chance. Swinging her sword it slashes across the demons black robed chest pulling a hideous scream from it as it curls into itself the best it can to fend off the assault.  
Erelana twists her magic causing lightening to form in her hands, just as she’s about to cast she feels Solas release a stronger spell. His magic shrouding the field for a moment before large fire balls begin falling from the sky around the Seeker. They hit the despair demons hard one turning to a mist within a few seconds, while the second does it’s best to flitter between the falling flames.  
Glancing to Solas beside her she admires the concentration in his face as he holds the spell, nearly missing the small puddle of ether forming behind him. With only a couple steps she positions herself behind the concentrating man with her staff at the ready. A terror demons leaps from the spot standing to it’s full height to seem larger than the others she had faced. The screech it emits catches Solas’ attention breaking his concentration as Erelana swings her staff towards the creature, trying to ignore the weakening sound. The creature grabs at the staff in defense halting the swing and with a sharp tug it sends Erelana stumbling off balance. In a split second decision she throws her weight behind the staff in an attempt to throw the creature back a few steps but it doesn’t budge. The demon slowly lowers its head it's gaping mouth closing slowly hiding the row of sharpened teeth from view. With the close up view a bud of fear takes root in her stomach and everything seems to almost slow as the embodiment of terror raises a grotesquely large hand. The tips of the fingers forming sharp black talons that seemed to reflect the light of the rift, her staff slips from her grasp as a million ‘what nows' run though her head.  
None of them including the arm that wraps tightly around her waist pulling her back while knocking the breath from her lungs. A wave of calming magic rushes over her, wrapping tightly around her as the world suddenly spins and blurs. The arm holding her crushes her back against a solid surface, the warmth of it penetrating her clothing instantly. One hand grabs at the arm, keeping it secure in the flurry of motion until everything snaps back into view. She registers grass as her feet hit solid ground again, her gaze focusing on the terror demon now a good twenty feet away.  
Expanding out her magic she feels for the others as lighting gathers in her free hand casting it towards the terror readying to leap though the fade. She feels Varric and Cassandra in the background finish off the other demon just as her spell hits the terror ahead, interrupting it's jump into the fade. The demon rears back standing tall before the mechanical twang of Bianca sounds and a bolt sends it tumbling back.  
“I would advise closing the rift now before something else stumbles though.” Solas whispers from close behind her, she feels his breath tickle the side of her neck.  
Erelana's hand drops heavily to her side, releasing her firm grasp on his arm as her situation hits her fully. Raising her marked hand she reaches for the connection to the rift grasping for the thread as his arm begins to loosen around her waist. The urge to shiver is only repressed by her focus on the rift as Solas steps away, his fingers lightly trailing over her waist as they withdraw. Snapping the rift closed she turns with a frown to find him already back were they had begun, retrieving their staves. “Everyone unharmed?” She hears Cassandra call from behind her followed by Varric groans.  
“Yeah, yeah but the same can't be said about my coat.” He states moving towards Erelana.  
“I’m good, still have everything attached anyway.” Erelana throws in with a shrug. Varric snorts reaching out to flick the open collar of her coat. Glancing down Erelana notices two distinctive slashes just catching cloth, her eyes widen a moment as the scene replays in her head rapidly. _I didn’t even realize it came so close._ She thinks frowning while glancing back to Solas as he pauses on the slope back to camp. _If he hadn’t of grabbed me and fade stepped, I’d probably be ribbons._ She follows Varric as they start to make their way back to camp, Cassandra moving to join them.  
“That was a bit too close for comfort Dreamer.” Varric adds before his attentions turn to Solas as well. “And Chuckles, I never figured you the type.”  
Solas glances backwards with a raised eyebrow. “I almost fear to ask, but what type would that be?” He asks holding the second staff out to Erelana as they close the distance.  
Varric's grin widens as he raises his own brow. “The kind to sweep a girl off her feet.”  
Erelana catches Solas' eyes narrow a fraction before his eyes meet hers. For a split moment the thought of the warmth while pressed against him flashes in her mind. A tingling feeling begins to spread across her back before red begins to dust across cheeks bringing it’s own warmth, along with an almost nonexistent smirk to Solas' lips. “Contrary to what you may think child of stone, I was actually quite the hot-blooded and cocky youth.” He counters, his eyes remaining of the red faced woman before sliding to the dwarf's look of disbelief.  
Varric’s eyes narrow on Solas for a moment while he processes the information before he shakes his head. “I call bullshit Chuckles.” He finally concludes as the camp comes back into sight.  
“I could see it.” Erelana admits a subtle knowing smirk forming on her own lips. “He sure knocked the breath out of me.” She adds getting a laugh from Varric as he begins towards the pot on the fire.  
“What about you Seeker, can you believe our grim and fatalistic Chuckles was once a rebellious youth?” He questions pulling the lid from the pot and letting the delicious aroma into the air.  
Erelana holds back the snicker as Cassandra pauses in her trek towards the tents to look back. “I believe it's our past experiences that shape who we are today. Whatever Solas' past experiences are, have shaped him into one that willingly shoulders responsibility.” Cassandra's eyes narrow on Varric for a moment before adding. “The same can’t be said about you.” Getting a snort from the dwarf as he stirs the stew.  
“You wound me Seeker, just remember who made you this restaurant worthy dinner.” Varric throws back with a smile, causing the woman to roll her eyes.  
Erelana watches the exchange with a smile as she makes her own way to the tent. “We cleared the rift, what do you say we make use of the water?” She asks Cassandra while resting her staff on the ground. With Cassandra's nod of agreement she ducks into the tent to retrieve her pack before sprinting back towards the water, much to Cassandra's disapproval.  
Opting to play coy Erelana baths in her tunic, turning away as Cassandra joins her and begins to undo her own armor. Grateful for the thigh high water, she wiggles free from her chest band before sitting herself down on the rocky ground and undoing her hair. It's not long before Cassandra enters the water as well. An uncomfortable silence hangs between the two as Erelana hurries to wash, reaching her back she hisses quietly as her fingers brush over the still tender skin of the healed wounds. Lightening her touch she begins to scrub at the dried blood around the area.  
“The wound from before, is it not healed fully?” Cassandra questions from a short distance away.  
Erelana just nods before ducking under to rinse off. She stays under for a extra few moments collecting her thoughts before surfacing half way to her pack. “It is healed, the skin is still fresh and sensitive by tomorrow it should be okay.” She assures as she begins to pull out a personal wash board.  
“Yes I never expected there to be so many who would need aid here.” Cassandra admits sitting herself on the grassy shore with her feet in the water. “Have you any thoughts on tomorrow's plan?” She inquires after a moment.  
For the first time Erelana glances to the woman finding her still clothed in under clothes as well as a worn undershirt and tight linens. Her loose hair clings to her cheeks and neck dripping down her back, the length surprising Erelana a bit as she nods. “A bit, we should settle things here. Scouts should be out here sometime tomorrow so I would think securing the area would be wise. It's just getting those watchtowers built.”  
Cassandra listens while nodding her agreement. “It would be wise to send word to Commander Cullen in the morning he can send out troops to begin building but it will take time to travel here.”  
Erelana sits back in the grass with a small frown as the laundry continues washing, controlled by her magic. “Ideally we would follow the horses back to Haven but I suppose bringing the troops here, they could travel with them as well.” She thinks out loud, throwing ideas around in her head. “That rift is a must, and the wolves. Last thing we need is a scout getting eaten." She mutters hearing Cassandra give a short laugh.  
“Do you always plan aloud?” She inquires, standing and attempting to wring out her clothing.  
Seeing her struggles Erelana reaches out, drawing her magic to the surface before hesitating. “May I help?” She asks, getting a curious look from the Seeker followed by a slow nod. Pushing her magic forward she wraps the woman in her magic heating air quickly, flash drying the clothing and leaving nothing but a small misty steam from the evaporated water. She watches as Cassandra investigates her clothing for damage. “Sometimes I do.” She adds smiling at the Seeker before doing the same to herself and redressing, the wash finishing leaving a small pile of soaked clothes.  
Cassandra watches her move about with interest. “I’ve seen many mages use magic in many ways, none so…domestically?” She offers crouching down to gather her own clothes as Erelana turns to dry the washed clothes.  
Shifting slight she shrugs while gathering the dried clothing, rushing to shoving them into her bag. “It's just somethings I learned over time, and I’ve always hated doing the wash.” She jokes as she gives the washboard a few good shakes.  
“No one ever questioned it?” Cassandra investigates as they begin back to camp.  
“No one really saw. I didn’t blindly use it in groups, which is why I can handle a sword.” Erelana replies forgoing footwraps as she jogs after the woman. “After awhile I learned traveling alone was easiest.” They return to camp just as Varric is pulling the pot from the fire with a small grunt. Walking briskly though Erelana settles her things in the tent while retrieving the book found the day before.  
“The University was aware of your mage status, you truly never had trouble with templars?” Cassandra questions from beside the fire, accepting a bowl from Varric as he dishes out the stew.  
Settling herself near the fire, Erelana thanks Varric for the food as a steaming bowl is put in her hands. “No, the University finding out was a fluke in itself. Chancellor Morrac found me in the middle of magically copying a tome I needed, I couldn’t afford what the circle mages charged at the time.” She replies stirring the stew before setting the bowl aside to flip open the book. “He was just happy to have a go around from the mages, I guess he upset the Enchanter that ran the operation so any book he personally requested would be done last.” She adds remembering the shouting matches the two would get into.  
Cassandra hums a moment stirring her own stew as she settles herself on a rock nearby. “I just find it hard to believe a Chancellor kept quiet about a mage in Val Royeaux.”  
Varric snort while shaking his head at the Seeker. “A hole in the sky is hard to believe. People being secretive and greedy, that’s easy.” He states with a shrug.  
Erelana half listens to them as she skims over the paragraphs of information and hand scribbled notes within the book. “Probably helped that by then I was spending months at a time alone scouring ruins and such.” She says absentmindedly, while flipping the page absorbed by the rambling notes. “Barely stayed in the city more then a month at a time...” She hears shuffling from around the fire but chooses to ignore it, reaching her bowl as a few doodles of half finished glyphs catches her eye distracting her from her search.  
“How long have you studied at the University?” She hears Solas inquire from her left but before she can answer Varric cuts in.  
“Hold on, Chuckles you don’t recognize Dreamer's name at all?” He pauses for a second awaiting a response before laughing gruffly. “You really do live in the fade huh?”  
His statement pulls Erelana's attention from the book. Closing it with a dull thud she grabs the bowl of stew. “You have the woman who aided in uncovering a conspiracy to kill the Divine then defended her from a dragon and you go on about some no name scholar.” She adds in an attempt to take focus off herself.  
“Old news,” Varric declares getting a grunt of agreement from Cassandra. “but a lone, elven mage working within a chantry funded organization exploring old ruins. You also show up some surprising circles in and out of Val Royeaux.” He continues, grinning to her with a knowing glint hidden in his eyes.  
Shaking her head she takes a mouth full of stew to avoid his interest for a moment before rolling her eyes, battling back the sudden wave of nervousness. “It's nothing so scandalous, I don’t really work for the University like most think it's a strange relationship.” She pauses glancing to find the three of them interested before sighing. “When I started working alone, I funded my first expedition alone. Luckily it brought some wealth and fame to my name because I was invited to a couple parties or luncheons, I forget the proper names.” She waves her spoon to dismiss the train of thought. “I found funding from a few interested nobles for my next couple expeditions, while settling on a sort of loan contract with the University for any relics or artifacts found.” She explains watching the fire for a moment. “So now they pay me to keep anything I bring them. And this stew is great by the way.” She finishes glancing back to the dwarf with a small smile.  
Varric huffs returning the small smile. “Thanks but I know a interesting story when I see it.”  
“Hopefully, we will close the breach and you may continue your work in peace.” Cassandra attempts to assure her but Erelana remembers enough to know it will not be that simple.  
Erelana nods anyway. “It would be nice,” She replies wistfully. “but things are never that easy. The rifts have spread this far, and the person responsible for the destruction at the temple has yet to be found; alive or dead. Personally I would prefer the latter but I’m rarely that lucky.” The silence that follows her statement causes her to look up, catching Cassandra's small frown before turning to Varric as he sighs.  
“Jeeze Dreamer, you're beginning to sound like Chuckles.” Varric mutters standing. “I’m off to bed I’m sure you’ll be dragging us though the Hinterlands again tomorrow.” He says giving a small wave farewell while tossing his dish into the pot on the way to the tent.  
Erelana finishes her own dinner, grateful for the silence to follow Varric’s departure while flipping the hard cover of the book open again. Setting her bowl aside she hears Cassandra groan lightly as Varric begins snoring from inside the tent. “I am going to turn in as well…” Cassandra pauses as she sets the dish into the pot as well. “Will you be warding again tonight?” She finally questions.  
Erelana nods turning to smile warmly at the woman. “Of course.”  
“Good night Herald, Solas.” Cassandra addressing the elf causes Erelana to glance up from the book to the silent man beside her.  
“Good night Seeker.” He bids with a small wave of his fingers.  
_Maybe it’s best to turn in as well, I cant imagine the questions keeping him from the fade._ She frowns slightly, quickly lowering her gaze to the book before getting caught. Noting the page number she closes the book quietly, resting it under her arm as she gathers her own dishes before standing. “I should set the wards and turn in as well.” She walks around the empty side of the fire looking for any forgotten cooking utensils before dropping her dishes into the pot.  
“May I accompany you?” He questions standing himself with bowl in hand. Silently she shrugs lightly watching his bowl clatter into the pot before molding her magic to create ice in the pot with a weak warming glyph below to melt it. “What is it that keeps you up tonight Solas?” She questions suddenly as she begins to move to the outskirts of the camp, completely ignoring her staff beside the tent. The straight forward question draws a sigh from him as he trails closely behind. Erelana feels him step beside her as she begins to focus of the design of the wards she wished to set.  
“It would seem I have found myself with a puzzle.” She hears Solas answer quietly, watching as the runic design of the wards glow softly before falling dim and unreadable. “Every day I stumble upon more pieces that just do not fit.” Erelana opens her eyes glancing to him but before she can respond he turns to face her. He gives her a small smile, tucking his hands behind his back. _“On nydha, da’u'vun. (Good night, little star.)”_ He bids, leaving Erelana watching him depart motionless for a moment before muttering her own farewell uncertain if he would hear. Trying to shake the odd behavior and nickname, she continues to check around camp before making her own way to the tents. Finding Cassandra motionless, Erelana settles on her sleeping roll. Shrugging the pelt over her back as she reopens the book but before long she find herself using it as a pillow as she slips into the fade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was another long one and I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you to everyone and the next chapter will be up next week. I personally like the longer chapters but let me know what you think.  
> Thank you again for reading until next week. =]


	12. Watchtowers, wolves and druffalo?

_Drakonis 2nd 9.19_

_The past month has been busy, I pretty much have reserved myself to staying within the warding of the temple. Since the incident the twins have only stopped by twice, the first time together then just Lannie. I’m grateful for Mama’s visits every other night. Most of the time she just brings me supplies or a helping of dinner. Then we talk, always dancing around the subject of what happened. Mama said Mari found a place in Ayesleigh and they’ll be leaving within the next month to settle there. I’ll miss them but it's probably for the best, at least until I figure out how to make this stop._

_Mama continues to train me, mostly sticking to warding and barriers; she pretty much exhausted her battle magic expertise by teaching me basic control. She continues to bring new books for me to learn from, but I haven’t the faintest who sends them. Before she leaves me we always walk the perimeter so she can check the warding, it makes me feel safe but I do miss the cozy cabin._

_While Mama tries in the waking world, the Spirits of the fade continue to try and teach me as I slumber. I still fear the ever looming falling feeling that plagues me but Knowledge has been trying to aid me in entering the fade while half consciousness. He hopes that if I can enter the right state of mind before going to sleep that I can avoid the feeling. I don’t think I’ve gotten it right yet, I still feel the sensation faintly. I’ve taken to remaining asleep and in the fade for longer times. As of lately I have begun sleeping though the odd days Mama doesn’t visit. Occasionally even awakening to her sitting nearby with tea on a fire and a bowl of whatever she brought for dinner near me. Truthfully after the events in Ayesleigh I’m just happy to know someone here cares, even if it’s because Knowledge make her._

_With Knowledge off seeking answers, Faith has been keeping me close. Most nights we just talk in circles, it drives me so crazy I almost wish for Patience’s darkness training. She speaks of my strengths and weaknesses, bringing up memories of my careless moments before making me analyze them for better solutions I could have used. Courage usually drifts in and out of Faith’s territory, often stopping to join in the conversations or just listen. I’ve only seen Patience a hand full of times since Ayesleigh, but Courage did mention they were well to settle my fears. The two spirits have been speaking more and more of finding a purpose but with everything going on it's just become harder and harder to think clearly. Mama's gone into town and is due back in a few days, I think I’ll just spend the rest of the time in the fade._

 

Erelana spends the night nestled in the circular clearing of Sorrow's forest, cradled on the back of one of the many stone statues scattered amongst the graveyard. The statue itself one pulled from her own memory specifically of a crouched over angel about to take flight, the wings broken in places but still stretched upwards towards the dark sky. Twice she catches the spirit leave the willow to disappear into the forest, upon it's second return it lingers near offering a sort of silent companionship. Not a word is uttered until a tug of consciousness threatens to pull Erelana from the territory. As the forest and graves begin to fade she whispers a small thank you before surrendering to the call.

As mindfulness begins to return her body Erelana feels her shoulder being roughly shaken. Popping open her eyes she meets a disgruntled Cassandra, her hair still lose from the night before. Mumbling something incomprehensible Erelana shrugs the woman away before sitting up and attempting to rub the sleep from her eyes. Her wits slowly return to her while she glances around the dimly lit tent before her eyes fall to Cassandra. “What's going on?”

Cassandra throws her head to the flap of the tent. “Scouts have arrived early,” Erelana hears her begin as she attempts to smooth her hair down only to find a mass of knots. Sighing she follows Cassandra out of the tent knowing the wards would need to be undone. “You sleep like the dead.” She hears the Seeker comment as she moves past the stoked fire.

“Most times.” Erelana mumbles eyeing the group of four scouts standing just outside the wards set the previous night. Closing her eyes she disarms the wards, waving her hand for show as she does before turning back to Cassandra. “How near dawn is it?”

“Far enough to return to sleep if you wish.” Cassandra replies moving to sit on the stone from the night before.

Erelana watches her as she begins to style her hair while scouts move around the camp unpacking their supplies. “Will you be?” Cassandra shakes her head, hands never pausing as she finishes with a practiced ease. Remembering her own hair she shakes her head as well. “I doubt I will get much more sleep, the cavalry have arrived.” Pausing she weighs her options before siding up to Cassandra, effectively catching the woman's attention. “Would you mind terribly if I went to the creek down the hill?” She questions with a warm smile on her face.

“And I suppose you would like to take this venture alone?” Cassandra inquires flatly, catching on to the childish antics.

Giving her a lazy half formed grin Erelana shrugs. “Worth a shot, yes alone.” She clarifies standing from the cramped stone.

Cassandra glances to the scouts a moment before nodding with a sigh. “Go, you are no child…” She trails off a moment with a sigh before looking back to Erelana with a slightly hardened look. “If you encounter trouble just promise me you will send a signal.” She demands.

Unable to hold back a laugh Erelana nods. “I promise Cassandra.” She jogs back to the tent to retrieve what she would need.

Quickly she repacks her things while shuffling items between bags. Satisfied with packing she shoulders the rutsack while grabbing her staff on the way. Pausing beside Cassandra she flashed a grateful smile. “Thank you.”

Getting a small nod from her, Erelana takes off towards the water giving a short whistle for Solan as she passes. To her surprise the hart only raises his head giving a huff from his spot beside the men’s tent before nestling back into the grass. Raising a brow his direction she continues down to the creek.

It is not long before Erelana has herself immersed in the book once again, a basic form of conditioner like paste working into the knots of her dampened hair. The trickling of the slow creek barely covering the noise of the scouts as she briefly tries to forget them and enjoy the brisk early morning air.

After letting the concoction work for a good twenty or so pages she closes the book with a sigh before bending over to rinse her hair free of the floral scented paste. Squeezing the mass dry she settles again upon the set warming glyph, content to enjoy a bit more quiet time before the day begun but a set of approaching footfalls meant different.

Resigning herself Erelana slips the book into her lap to fish for her brush in the bag beside her. Glancing up the hill she spots the distinctive bald head coming into view, a deep set frown marring his face. _I assume the night in the forest was not kind or he’s upset about the scouts._ She contemplates as he storms by lost in though before stopping suddenly. _“On dhea Solas.(good morning)”_ She greets simply, assuming her had felt her presence. _“Era'son? (Sleep well?)”_ She begins to brush out the mess of knots while she continues to stare down at the book in her lap. Hearing him sigh she glances up to catch him as he raises a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose before shaking his head slightly in disagreement.

“The past few nights I have spent at odds with a stubborn spirit.” He states closing the distance between them with a few steps, his eyes landing on the open tome.

“The depths of Sorrow’s forests only reflects the depths within our hearts.” Erelana replies casually before realizing the slip in information, her eyes darting quickly to the pages. _Oh all the people- there's another piece for your puzzle wolf, enjoy._ She thinks sarcastically as she turns the page.

“What makes you say Sorrow?” Solas questions after a moment of silence. “Most associate sorrow as a demonic trait.” He adds sounding closer then previously.

Erelana shrugs nonchalantly before looking up to him a few steps away with her head tilted in thought. “Is sadness inherently bad? To feel sadness over the loss of someone or something means you felt something strongly for it. Usually love, occasionally hatred.” She debates still upset with herself over the slip.

Solas hums but his reply is cut short by a loud, bleating cry echoing though the small area. The sound sends Erelana's brows to her hair line as she mentally thanks anyone listening for the distraction. Her head whips toward where the sound had originated from across the creek.

A sudden image from before Thedas flashes her mind. The memory of her from before playing the game, her crafted inquisitor standing in front of a fence post with a scrap of parchment posted to it. A farm house stands in the background as a druffalo enters the fenced area. The last thing she hears is the disembodied voice of a young man speaking as the image fades. ‘I'm glad we helped.’ The instant the voice fades it is replaced by a blinding pain that shoots from the front of her head to the base of her skull. The pain dulls rapidly to the manageable throbbing of a migraine as Erelana folds to hold her head in her hands. _Cole_. Her mind supplies the name along with a blurry image of a young man with a large brimmed hat.

Groaning lightly the animalistic cry sounds again bringing Erelana fully back to the present. Lifting her head from her hands she comes face to face with Solas, who had crouched down in her moment of inattention. “I’m fine.” She mutters embarrassedly while unconsciously eyeing the small scar on his chin. Blinking hard as her head throbs as she tears her eyes away to look out past the creek before fumbling for words. “I-we should check that out.” Scooting herself back a bit before standing and brushing imaginary dust from her leggings. “It's probably some animal from Dennet's farm.” She adds scooping up her bag and staff from the ground. Smoothing her hair grateful to have at least calmed the nest of knots, she skitters down the slope towards the grassy bank of the creek. Turning back she spots Solas slowly standing as well, his eyes trailing after her with an unreadable expression. “Are you coming? Or should I test how quickly Cassandra responds to a distress signal?” She questions shifting her weight back and forth a moment. _No point in avoiding him, maybe it’s better just to play it off and hope he forgets_. She hopes before turning to cross the creek, ignoring the throbbing headache sure to last half the day.

Emerging from the water she dries herself without a second thought, glancing back she see Solas beginning to cross the water as well. Shooting him a grin as the cry sounds from not far off and echoes though the rock pass, she turns suddenly to sprint off towards the sound. She hears him curse faintly, her laughter echoing off the walls as she weaves around the rocky formations. Ducking around a stone archway she spots a smaller druffalo doing it's best to fend off two spiders.

Narrowing her eyes lightening crackles to life in her hands before flying forward to strike the nearest spider. The druffalo cries out in fear before rearing back and lunging forward intent to trample the stunned enemy. A familiar compact ball of flame flies past striking the spiders down with a small blaze as the druffalo slows to a halt near the rock wall, eyeing them wearily.

Erelana feels Solas' presence as he comes closer. “A druffalo.” She states her eyes locked to the scared creature. A low almost inaudible growl reaches her keen ears before a hand tugs her arm, firmly turning her to face him. Frowning her eyes widen a fraction in surprise as she glimpses his irate expression before yanking her arm out of his grasp.

“Are you mad?” Solas hisses. His disapproval ringing clear in his tone as he quickly straightens himself to stand half a head taller then the dark haired woman. “What will it take to get you to understand, you are a necessity for the survival of Thedas.” He continues folding his hands behind his back as his calm façade begins to fall back in place. With an intense look still smoldering in his eyes, he observes her carefully. “You can not just run recklessly towards every cry for help, just yesterday you almost perished twice.” He states, his tone returning to a strained calm.

Erelana crosses her arms giving him a pointed look. “I can try, and I rarely do things recklessly.” Erelana retorts glaring at him before turning her back on him. _Let him think what he wants. It may be easier if he hates me._ Her eyes take in the scene of the two dead spiders still smoking, half expecting Cassandra to come charging around the corner. She feels his magic lash out with the intent to pull her attention back but she snaps back shoving it back to the owner. Her eyes fall to the druffalo slowly attempting to move past them while hugging the wall. Snorting she grabs a handful of grass as a peace offering before approaching the startled creature. It takes a few attempts but soon enough the animal calms and begins following the elven woman like a baby duckling.

Ready to begin back she glances to the silent man confused to find him watching the exchange. Raising her brow in silent question she is grateful to feel his magic coiled within himself like usual and a calmer look about him. Without another glance she begins the slow pace back towards the camp.

The walk though the pass in silence is pleasant but as Erelana quickly learns crossing the water is another story. Feeling her frustrations grow she glares at the stubborn animal pacing restlessly on the bank while formulating a plan. Ignoring the curious look from Solas, she stomps across the creek coming to stand beside Solas with a small frown. Flicking her wrist her leggings dry instantly out of the corner of her eye she catches the corner of Solas' lips twitch. Frowning she raises her hand again her magic lifting the druffalo into the air, much to the creatures disagreement before levitating it over the creek. Once over the bank she lowers it gently to the grass, surprised when it takes off towards the slope in a sprint with a loud cry causing her head to throb.

Moving to brush past the motionless man and chase down the animal his soft chuckle stops her short. Giving him a questioning look she shifts in front of him to cross her arms as she awaits his response. Already frustrated a huff escapes her, hands falling limply to her sides. “What?” She huffs after realizing she was receiving no reply to her silent question.

Solas remains silent a moment more his eyes moving between her and the slowing druffalo until he signs quietly. “It is imperative you understand that you are the embodiment of hope to many.”

The statement brings a frown to her face as Erelana turns away to watch the camp. The frustration and anger melting away slowly to leave only the dull throb of the headache pressing against her skull. “I am aware of what people wish to view me as but I refuse to be less then what I expect others to be. Even if that means running recklessly, as one of my advisors put towards cries of help or moving to intercept an enemy for one of my preoccupied teammates.” Erelana replies watching the scouts bob around the camp. “I refuse to change to suit some title, I’d sooner change the title.” She mutters as she spots Cassandra peer down from the camp toward the creek.

“That is rarely a luxury we have.” She hears him take a few couple heavy steps closer. “Your title is one born out of desperation and hope, one that will likely follow you to the grave. It is what you do with it that truly matters, the smallest exchanges can shape history.”

Erelana listens wordlessly as she meets Cassandra's searching gaze with a small nod of acknowledgement. Watching the Seeker turn back to the camp she sighs. “I will think on it.” She solemnly replied before gesturing towards the camp. “We should return, Cassandra will be looking to leave soon.” She adds giving him a small conflicted smile before turning back towards the druffalo. Whistling she begins up the hill with the creature following hesitantly.

It does not take much to convince Cassandra to travel down to the farm, her growing frustration with the scouts obviously. Filling a bowl with porridge to go Erelana spots Solas duck into the tent having volunteered to wake Varric. Jogging to catch up to Cassandra they begin the walk to the farm in silence.

Luckily the farm was the same spotted the day before, druffalo already grazing within a fenced area. The trailing creature grunts before jutting towards a closed gate to join them. Erelana jumps at the sudden movement, her magic catching the gate before the stray can trample it. With a sigh she re-latches it before turning to Cassandra and shrugging lightly. “Should we alert the farmer? Or just tell Dennet, maybe?” She questions trying to hint to the latter with her tone.

“We will tell the horse master, after we deal with the wolves.” Cassandra concludes as they begin walking back to camp. “The scouts brought word from Leliana, the Chantry wish for a meeting before mid Drakonis.”

Erelana’s pace falter as she turns to stare at the woman in stunned silence for a moment. “That would mean we'd have to leave tomorrow morning at the latest, that is barely enough time to get everything done here.” The frown on her face deepens as she contemplates the new information. “That’s barely enough time to get there.” She mutters as she does the math.

“Leliana realized that as well and secured us passage on a high speed vessel out of Jadar.” Cassandra assures her own tone sharing the displeasure.

“Sounds great…” Erelana responds weakly as the camp comes into view. “Maybe we can have the scouts keep an eye out for those supply caches while we're away.”

“I'm sure Harding wouldn’t have any issue with that, we should alert her to the ones we have as well.” Cassandra agrees as they come to a stop just outside the camp.

Erelana hums lightly in surprise as they return to find the camp pretty much set up and the number of scouts having doubled. _We'll have to prioritize if we're to leave tomorrow._ Eyeing the camp Erelana notices Varric fireside with a bowl of food. Throwing herself down beside the half awake man warrants a small glare from him. “Morning Varric, you’ll be happy to know it's our last day here for a while.”

The man beside her shovels the last of porridge in to his mouth while nodding his agreement. “Scouts mentioned it after you and the Seeker went walking your druffalo.”

Erelana rolls her eyes settling him with a small grin. “Trust me if he was mine he would've been breakfast.” She replies with a shrug. Scanning the camp she finds their fourth member missing.

“Where'd Solas wander off to?”

“He woke me and said he'd be back soon enough, took his pack so best guess washing up.” Varric answers giving her a sly side glance. “Don’t fret I don’t think you’ve scared him away yet.” He adds with a small wink.

Erelana fakes an appalled gasp, “I will have to try harder then.” She grins to Varric before standing from the log. “I have to speak with Cassandra, don’t go far.”

Varric just nods his head before giving her a small wave. “Couldn’t dream of it.”

Erelana smiles to herself as she scans the camp for Cassandra, spotting her checking her bags she jogs over. “We should deal with the wolves before the towers.” She states suddenly, causing the Seeker to subtly jump. “We could leave our bags and Solan here.”

Cassandra glances over her shoulder before standing from her crouched position. “That sounds good. We can hope we will be riding back to the Crossroads camp before nightfall tonight.”

“Or maybe the camp by the lake…” Erelana hints as she moves to follow Cassandra back to the fire with a smile.

“Or the camp by the lake, we can get supplies from town in the morning.” Cassandra agrees with a small smile of her own before adding, “But today first.”

Nodding her agreement Erelana settles back down beside Varric, her pack between her feet. Listening to the fire she begins to braid her hair as they wait, her mind slowly turning back to the conversation from the morning. Just as the sun begins to lighten the sky Erelana ties off the simple braid trailing down her back. Her fingers brush lightly over the tightly wound braids beginning from her temples and trailing back to join the long braid. Finding no stray hair she relaxes just as Solas peaks the hill. Covering a small yawn she rises with Varric while Cassandra finishes her conversation with a scout. Having seen the gathering Solas beelines to the group setting his bag beside Varric's.

“Leliana sent word, the Chantry has summons us.” Cassandra begins having noticed Solas. “Today will be our last day here. We will have to leave tomorrow by midday at the latest.” Cassandra continues to fill him in as Erelana shoulders her pack, unwilling to leave the rutsack behind. Nudging Varric they begin a slow walk out of camp towards the creek and the wolves den.

“If today is to be our last day within the Hinterlands what is it we plan to accomplish?” Solas inquires as they begin to follow the slow moving stream into ravine.

With the sun still low in the sky the tall rocky walls cast dark shadows leaving the way eerily dark. Erelana keeps her eyes sharp looking for any movement in the dark, unwilling to be caught by surprise. “Once the wolves are dealt with the rift you and Varric saw last night will need to be closed, as well as the watchtowers marked.” She answers after taking a moment to think it over herself. “I would like to leave the farm as safe as possible, also the mages should be dealt with.” She mutters frowning as a hand in her shoulder causes her to pause. Cassandra moves ahead to take lead as a howl echoes though the area causing the party to reach for their weapons respectively.

“I believe we have found the den.” Cassandra states moving forward just as a black blur darts into the path. With a snarl the lone wolf darts back farther into the unexplored area. “Be ready.” She orders moving forward as well with her shield raised.

Once they break from the high walls of the ravine the wolves begin their assault and it's not long before the cause becomes clear. A terror demon shows itself causing Erelana to give a shout of warning to the group in an attempt to rally their attacks but the wolves have successfully separated them. Frowning she focuses her magic before kicking out with her heel to keep one of the black blurs from latching on to her calf. Closing her eyes she exhales as her body is propelled forward by her magic. The fade step lands her just out of reach of the demon, lightning glitters between her fingers before arching to the creature effectively pulling a it's attention from the pack. With barely a thought three paralyzing glyphs blink blue before her as she reaches back to form a wall of ice behind her, keeping the wolves at bay.

The terror screams out as the lightning courses though its body, Erelana hears the thumping of wolves hitting against the icy wall guarding her rear. Focusing herself bluish purple magic begins to gather in her hands slowly, spirit magic always seeming to react slowest to her call. The terror begins to shrink down into the fade as the magic solidifies into a spirit bolt, casting the magic outwards it hits the ground as the demon disappears from view.

Cursing under her breath the wall of ice behind her crumbles sending shards of ice showering her back. Erelana's magic wraps around her in a barrier as she turns to ready herself. Holding her staff defensively her eyes meet the green stained eyes of the wolf ready to lunge at her, only to see the green tint fade.

The wolf snarls dropping low before darting past the stunned woman close enough to brush against her leg. Spinning uncertainly to follow the creature’s retreat Erelana spots the terror falling from Cassandra's sword as the surviving wolves begin to scatter as well.

With the fight over Erelana’s magic forms a glowing ball in her hand shining light over the shadowed area. “Is everyone okay?” She inquires as she scans the area finding Varric not far from the entrance they had come though.

“Fine. I do believe the remaining wolves have run off.” Cassandra replies pulling something from the remains of the terror.

“I am unharmed as well,” Solas’ answers causing Erelana to turn and find him a bit to the left of her but surprisingly not as far as once thought. “I doubt the wolves will return to bother the farm.”

“Well that's grand, one thing off the list.” Varric throws in resting Bianca on his back. “What's next?”

Erelana closes her eyes a moment before shrugging lightly. “We should probably deal with the bad news you brought us last night.” She replies with a small frown.

“Just once I'd like someone to say we're going to a tavern or, you know somewhere actually enjoyable.” Varric jokes while shaking his head.

Erelana laughs hearing Cassandra huff as she approaches. “I’ll keep that in mind but for now you’ll have to settle for the lovely smell of farm in the morning.”

“Remind me to never let you plan a vacation Dreamer.” Varric states getting a nudge from the elven woman.

“At least one of you would enjoy a vacation planned by me.” She retorts as she crosses her arms, a playful grin lighting her face.

“That’s still not a majority.” Varric tosses back as they begin to back track towards the camp. “Untouched ruins are not prime vacation spots.” Varric mutters shaking his head. “You and Chuckles can take that trip. The Seeker and I will visit Antiva during their Satinalia celebration, now that's a vacation.”

The statement causes a strangled noise to escape Cassandra as Erelana breaks into laughter. Calming herself, she raises an eyebrow to him. “Have you ever been Varric? Things can get pretty crazy.” She mentions shaking her head as she shoots a side glance to the Seeker. “A week of drunken merriment, think of the debauchery.” Erelana's grin widens as a light pink dusts the woman’s cheeks.

A noise of disgust follows as Cassandra glares at the pair. Erelana only laughs louder stepping back from the annoyed woman only to bump lightly into Solas. Hiding her face in her hands a moment she tries to calm the amusement found in teasing the woman. “I expect this from the dwarf but Herald…”

The open conclusion causes Erelana's head to shake as she fully collects herself. Glancing back she gives Solas an apologetic look only to find a spark of curiosity in his eyes as well before looking back to Cassandra. “I simply passed though Cassandra. Everyone seemed quite good spirits though, it was almost infectious.” She recalls with a smile. As the camp comes into view she spots Solan awaiting them but she shakes her head to him. “It wasn't a good time. If I hadn’t been pressed with deadlines I may had stayed, never really celebrated holidays before, it looked like fun.” She mutters to herself, her smile slowly falling from her face as pessimistic thoughts begin to surface accompanied by a sharp throb from her headache.

Luckily the noise from the camp drowns out whatever reply the others may have had. Erelana ducks away quickly to console the irritated hart. She reaches out silently as he trots forward to nuzzle her hand. After a few minutes his stubborn demeanor begins to melt as he gives in to the attention. “ _Melena. (Wait/rest.)_ ” She whispers to the restless creature before moving on towards the others as they gather back at the edge of camp. Erelana falls in step with Varric as they begin to make their way towards the rift on the outskirts of the farms.

Glancing between the group Erelana frowns feeling sort of tension growing until she hears Cassandra sigh lightly. Shooting a questioning glance to Varric, he offers no insight. “Herald, Erelana.”

The use of her name from the normally uncompromising woman catches her by surprise. “Yes Cassandra?” She inquires, her interests peaked.  
“You said you’ve never celebrated the holidays earlier and a thought occurred to me.” Cassandra begins as they move though the sleepy farms, the sun having finally risen high enough to fully banish the night. “Do you even believe in Andraste and the Maker?”

Erelana watches Cassandra a moment before looking away to the last couple passing farm houses. A twitch of life from the mark signals to her the impending rift as her mind scrambles for an explanation that wouldn’t possibly upset the devout woman. “You know a lot of elves believe in their own Pantheons Seeker.” Varric chimes in having been listening with a attentive ear.

The comment gets a small glare from Cassandra. “I am aware just as the dwarves worship their ancestors.” She snips back with a small frown. “I’m not ignorant.”

Sensing an oncoming argument Erelana jumps in. “No,” She begins catching both of their attention. “wait maybe.” She adds smiling slightly as Cassandra’s look of annoyance towards Varric faulters. “I believe in a lot of things maybe even all of it, but definitely not in the way most do.”

“It's statements like those that remind me you hail from Val Royeaux.” Varric states flatly with a furrowed brow.

“It's not easy to explain, I believe Andraste existed same as I believe the pantheons did. As to the stories we tell and teach of them today, those I put little faith in.” Erelana elaborates as the mark flashes and crackles.

“So you do not believe it was Andraste who stood behind you in the rift?” Cassandra inquires, her pace slowing.

Erelana smiles slightly while scanning the surrounding area, her eyes pausing on a protruding metal structure in the distance proudly displayed on a carved rock base. “It would be nice but with all of the denizens of the fade…it could have been just as likely a spirit. Is that…?” She trails off questioning herself as she squints trying to get a better look. She begins to take a few steps towards the curiosity but the mark in her left hand flairs, the rift not far ahead jumping to life and flashing with it.

“It'll have to wait!” Cassandra orders as she pulls her shield from her back. “Varric with me.” She begins to move towards the rift.

The squealing noise faintly sounding in Erelana’s head is a reminder of the demons to come and does nothing to aid the already throbbing headache. Her eyes drift back to the rift as spots on the ground begin to ooze and move. Pulling her staff free she quickly casts a barrier around them just as the rift cracks and the demons appear.

Compared to the last rift the battle seems easy, the demons appearing in low numbers make the work quick. With a flick of her wrist the rift snaps closed and Erelana finds herself sighing as the mark falls dormant once again. Idly she reaches to rub the scarred palm knowing it truly felt no different already as her eyes move back to the curiosity poised in the distance. _The rift formations have been working well enough but I’m still feeling a bit more drained then a normal fight._ Unconsciously she begins moving towards the metal apparatus, the distinctive telescope poking out puts a large smile on her face. _It is an Astrarium, I can't remember if they function anymore but either way it's worth a look._ She ponders the thought as she continues towards it, vaguely hearing the others speaking behind her.

Getting closer Erelana runs her fingers lightly over the familiar shape of the crafted structure before trailing up to the golden sphere. _There's only one way to find out how much of it functions._ Stepping up to the small platform a voice from behind stops her short. “You seem very comfortable with that.” Glancing over her shoulder while keeping a firm grip on the frame work she gives Solas a small half grin before silently turning back to the device. “Have you encountered them before?”

Rising to her toes Erelana peers into the eyepiece before giving a small shrug. “Maybe.” She replies while moving the scope around to find the hidden constellation. “We shall see, so far it's in far better shape then any I’ve encountered previously.” She elaborates noticing the hidden ship in the stars. “Peraquialus.” Erelana pulls back from the eye piece to glance back to him feeling his gaze on her back. “Have you?”

The question seems to break him from his wondering thoughts as theirs eyes meet a moment before his head tilts to see past her to the Astrarium. “I have only seen a couple in my own travels, curious devices.”

Hopping down from the short step-up Erelana motions to it. “Have a look, from experience it seems to be working. The biggest test will be to complete the puzzle and see if the other two are undamaged.” The prospect causes her grin to grow as a small bubble of excitement forms in her stomach. _As much as being a scholar was a means to a end, I really do enjoy the puzzles and riddles. Maybe once everything is done and over I’ll just continue with that._ _Fade into obscurity._ She supresses a small chuckle at the bad pun as she watches Solas move past to the device, a bit envious that he could see reach it with ease. “The constellation is Peraquialus are you familiar with it?” She questions as she moves to lean against the frame beside him.

“I am.” Solar replies as he shifts the globe to look around the display.

“Using the dials near the eyepiece you'll have to trace the shape of the constellation in one continuous line.” Erelana explains as she pokes herself up on her toes again to watch him brush his hand over the dials circling the base of the eyepiece. “Yes those.” She confirms while teetering unsteadily on her toes.

“Hmm, interesting.” Solas mutters moving the dials. Her eyes remain transfixed to the brass looking rings while trying to ignore the gracefulness of his simple movement. “From what I have seen hidden within history, these were used as a sort of locking system. Old relics and valuables hidden away from even the most prying of eyes, I wonder what could yet be found.”

Erelana hums her agreement while attempting to focus on counting the subtle clicks as he connects the stars. With the final line connected the device shimmers lightly as a magic is released with a hiss. The sudden noise causes Solas to pull back from the eyepiece as the magic seems to gather within the sphere. The globe suddenly rotates on it's own causing Erelana to step back in surprise, her foot catching the ledge of the exposed base causing her to yelp.

A blueish white beam shoots out from the Astrarium, Erelana unable to look away as the magic disappears into the distance. A large smile breaks out on her face as she laughs at the discovery. “It actually works!” She quickly regains her footing ignorant of the hands aiding and turns to beam excitedly at Solas.

“It would appear so.” Solas replies a small smile appearing on his face as he releases his grip on her elbow. “We still must leave tomorrow but I am sure we can leave word with the scouts. They maybe able to mark the other two locations for our return.” He suggests a small chuckle escaping him as the woman's face twists into a pouting frown.

Muttering a few half sentences under her breath Erelana sighs just as Varric's voice calls out. “Chuckles, Dreamer we saw the light, beam thing. Are you two good or should I send in the Seeker?”

Erelana giggles, shaking her head she smiles to Solas before placing a hand lightly on his shoulder and wordlessly stepping back to call out to Varric. “You're not rid of us that easy,” She replies as she moves towards the small ledge to him leading down to him. “you're stuck with me now Varric.” Her grin is answered by a grunt as he holds a hand out to help her down. “And ever the gentleman, I thank you.”

Her dramatics get a laugh as she accepts Varric's hand and hopes down with ease. “Make sure to say it louder next time, some still don’t believe that.” He shoots a grin to Cassandra as she gets within earshot.

“What was that?” Cassandra questions ignoring Varric completely as she looks to the device uncertainly.

“An Astrarium unlocking. Neat huh?” Erelana responds with a smile still buzzing with contained excitement.

“Is it dangerous?” She questions with a stern tone. “We marked a location for one of the towers, the scouts should be able to identify it.”

“No more then it was before, if anything possibly less so.” Erelana assures with a small wave and a nod. “The magic within was released to unlock something off towards Redcliff, at least that's my best guess. And one out of three for the towers.” She adds with a small shrug still beaming at the Seeker.

“It is not intended to harm so much as protect.” Solas continues getting a nod from Cassandra. “We should meet up with the horse master, I am sure he will be happy to have his farm lands secure again.”

“Yes the horses will make marking the tower locations easier.” Cassandra agrees as they begin moving back towards the farms.

“While you all get acquainted with your new mounts, I’ll retrieve Solan.” Erelana offers content when Cassandra nods her approval.

“So we won’t have to walk all day, that's a relief.” Varric chimes in from beside Erelana, the pair falling into the normal position sandwiched between Cassandra leading and Solas trailing the rear. “But I’ll warn you now, my horse skills leave a lot to be desired." He adds causing Cassandra to huff from ahead. “Problems Seeker, or do you intend to investigate my faith as well?” Cassandra turns back to shoot a silent glare at him.

“It was a good question Varric. One the Chantry already knows the answer to well so it’s best the information is shared before they throw it in our faces in a few weeks.” Erelana defends while nudging at the dwarf. “I admit I’m curious as well so do tell Varric, we’ve talked about me all morning.”

“What's there to tell?” Varric gives her a small smile.

“Well for starters your books have a severe lack of information pertaining to you.” Cassandra tosses back with a frown.

“Of course, no one wants to read about the sidekick. They want the story of the hero.” Varric retorts his grin never faltering. “But just for you, I am Andrastaian.” He winks to her before chuckling at the surprise that overcomes her face.

“Seriously I-that is surprising.” She replies after a moment causing Varric to laugh.

“I’m full of surprises Seeker.”

“And tall tales.” Cassandra snips back causing Varric to snort his disagreement.

Before they could break into an argument Erelana looks back to Solas with a raised brow. “What about you Solas?” She inquires catching the other's attention as well.

“I believe in cause and effect, wisdom as it’s own reward and the inherent right of all free willed people to exist.” Solas responds calmly getting a small nod of agreement from Erelana.

“You do not believe in the Elven Pantheons either?” Cassandra questions further as Dennet’s farm comes into view.

“I believe like the old gods of Tevinter they existed but I do not think of them as gods, unless you expand the definition of such to absurdity. Although I can appreciate the idea of the Maker, a God that does not need to prove their power. I wish more felt the same.” Erelana listens silently unwilling to question to much in fear of saying too much.

“You have seen much sadness in your journeys Solas. Following the Maker might offer some hope.” Cassandra replies getting a small huff from Varric but Solas just shakes his head.

“I have people Seeker. The greatest triumphs and tragedies this world has known can all be traced to people."

“As positive as ever Chuckles, even if it's the truth.” Varric mutters shaking his own head. “On a lighter topic is there a plan to stop by the market at the Crossroads before we leave?”

Erelana nods absentmindedly as they follow the well worn road. “I need to pick up a few things before we go.” Spotting the tents in the distance she offers a small wave to the group. “I’ll retrieve Solan and meet you by the barn.” She bids as she breaks away. The walk to camp seems nonexistent as she creates a list of things needing to be done during the day.

Erelana smiles as she spots the white hart awaiting her return on the outskirt of camp. Stopping her approach a good forty feet away she gives a sharp whistle, rarely used in the years of travel that sends the hart bolting towards her. Solan's speed does not falter as the distance closes quickly. A shout from behind her threatens to break her attention but she chooses to ignore it as her hand reaches out in preparation. The hart lowers his head to charge towards her with his rack ready. The instant her fingers brush the smooth antler she grasps it tightly while jumping towards him. Solan throws his head back aiding in the motion, effectively throwing her onto his back. _A bit out of practice and sloppy_. She thinks as her knee catches over the wide back of the animal. With a bit of effort she fights herself to sit correctly just as Solan begins a wide circle around Solas.

“Shouldn't you be getting your horse?” Erelana questions as the hart happily trots around him relishing in the attention.

“He is very well trained.” He replies ignoring the question completely, much to her annoyance. Solan huffs his agreement as he slows before the man.

“I’m pretty sure we had that established.” She shakes her head slightly before feeling the hart shift below her eagerly. A small grin lights her face as an idea forms. Sticking out her hand she stares at him expectantly. “Come on then. You followed me this far now you have to ride back. You did interrupt our practice.” She watches his eyes drift from her face to the offered hand, wiggling her fingers impatiently as he does. “ And I promise not to bite, this time.” She assures with a short laugh.  
Solas looks back up to her the hint of a smile tugging his lips. “Only this time?” He questions as he accepts her hand for a moment before releasing it with a squeeze and lifting himself with ease onto the hart.  
_Damn tall elves_. She thinks bitterly as she tries to ignore the warmth still tingling in her hand. _He probably used his magic, that’s why._

Instant regret hits her as he settles closely behind and for once she wishes Solan was bigger. Closing her eyes she forces herself to ignore the warmth seeping from him and instead focus on the eager hart. Putting a half smirk on her face she glances back to see him from the corner of her eye, his own face carrying a strange look before meeting her gaze. “Yeah you never know what you like until you try,” She forcibly jokes before taking a serious tone. “but really, hang on tight.” She winks before turning to map the most likely path to be taken to the barn. Lowing herself to almost lay flat against Solan’s back, her hands find a grip as his hands uncertainly move to her waist. Shaking her head, her knees nudge Solan giving him the signal which he takes with a joyous honk.

Erelana laughs loudly as the hands on her waist tighten considerably before the warm body behind her is pressed to her back. Solan, ready to run took off like a race horse from the gate bounding towards the barn in a strange zigzagging pattern. Keeping her eyes focused to the obstacles ahead, she continues to laugh herself breathless as the hart does his best to shake the invisible pursuers. With the barn nearing Erelana notices a hand beinging replaced by an arm as Solas takes notice to the hart veering towards the wooden fence surrounding the barn. She tightens her own grip as Solan effortlessly bounds over the wooden fence and for a split moment it almost feels like a free fall before he lands gracefully. Slowing down to a stop in front of the others he gives a proud honk and gives his head a happy shake.

Breathless Erelana just smiles widely to the group, ignoring the slightly displeased look from Cassandra. Her eyes fall to Dennet as he begins to laugh loudly, before giving the startled horse beside him a reassuring pat. The sudden loss of warmth behind her causes a shiver as she nods a greeting to the older man. “Horse master Dennet, thank you again for allowing us to camp on your land.” She greets politely after composing herself.

“Yeah with the wolves already dealt with how can I complain. Tell me, who trained your hart?” He inquires, handing the reins of the horse to Cassandra and moving towards the pair.  
Erelana dismounts as Dennet inspects the smug hart. The sudden inquiry catching her off guard. “Ah well I did Missere, I wasn’t aware of anyone at the time that would.” She answers unsurely, her hand drifting to rest aganist Solan.

“Just Dennet Herald. You did a fine job by the looks of it, those maneuverers would put any pursuers at a disadvantage. I’m curious to see what else you’ve trained him.” He pauses bending to inspect a hoof before straightening with a groan. “Anyway as promised Inquisition horses for your people. As for your army, they’ll have to wait for those towers.”

Erelana nods with small smile as Dennet offers up a carrot from his pocket to Solan, much to the dismay of the horse now in Cassandra's care. “Of course. We have been called away for a moment but the troops will be coming in to build the towers in our absence. Hopefully you do not mind catching up on the matter upon our return?” She explains, nudging the hart to give him the go ahead for the treat.

“Won’t be a problem for me, it's your troops walking.” Dennet replies with a shrug, his eyes moving across the farm lands. “Oh before I forget, here for the druffalo.” He pulls a small pouch from his belt, coin clicking within.

Raising her hand to the offered pouch Erelana shakes her head. “Thank you but save it I’m sure one if not more of your people will be traveling with the horses to Haven, they’ll need compensation. We are just glad to help.” She replies politely.

Dennet grunts but nods returning the pouch to his side. “Suit yourself, I see I’m being looked for but best of luck to you Inquisition. At least your travels will be swift now.” He is quick to excuse himself as a younger man jogs up to him.

Doing her best to avoid meeting Cassandra's gaze Erelana turns to give Solas a look over with a small grin. “Still have your stomach?”

Although he appeared composed the small twitch of his lips before he nods speaks enough. “A bit more warning next time would be appreciated.” He comments as he begins to approach the unattended horse. His magic reaching out to draw a chilling line down the back of her neck as he passes causing a second shiver. Her narrowed eyes shoot to his face finding him as calm as ever before noticing the smug gleam in his eye.

Frowning Erelana leans against Solan patting the hart idly as the other situate themselves with their new horses. Cassandra is quick to move towards her, quite familiar with riding. Erelana watches as she rides, her posture textbook. “In the future I will alert you before practicing.” She assures hoping to avoid a scolding.

“It was a little shocking, notice would be nice.” Cassandra replies, her serious expression softening slightly. “You did seem to enjoy it.”

Erelana nods slowly with a small smile as she hauls herself back on Solan. “Always reminds me of the time we spent training together with…Lannie.” She trails off slightly as her brow creases. _Lannie…she should be safe; Revas would send word otherwise._ She assures herself with a small frown.  
“Lannie? Is this a long lost sister Dreamer?” Varric inquires having settled himself a top his own horse. “I don't think I can handle two of you.” He mutters as an after thought.  
“No,” Erelana states pushing back the small feeling of guilt arising. “but she's the closest thing I have to family here.” Shaking her head she digs the map from her pocket and pulls it open to occupy herself. “We should break into groups of two, it's already pushing midday and I want to see if we can find anything on the mages before we leave.”  
Varric groans slightly as Erelana nudges Solan to begin moving. “You know every day doesn’t have to be packed with twenty things to do.” He states following behind with a sigh. “Come on Chuckles, wild ride’s over.” 

Cassandra moves to ride beside Erelana, glancing to the map she frowns before shaking her head. “We will mark the tower near the road and move together there may still be templar stragglers.” Erelana nods silently. “The scouts also mentioned rumors that the mages have set up somewhere in Witchwood, it is not far from the farthest tower location.”

Erelana glances to the woman before folding up the map with another nod. Her eyes begin to drift across the landscape as Solan follows Cassandra horse. _They should have heard news of something by now, I hope Lannie is not to worried._

The tower locations are found and marked quick enough, Cassandra having brought packed flags embroidered with the Inquisition symbol. Erelana groans the pressure in her palm growing as she rummages around the small elevated area. Catching Varric's curious gaze she motions to the mark with a frown before beginning back to Cassandra. “Small problem nearby we're going to have to deal with.” She mumbles lifting her marked hand as Cassandra finishes hammering in the salvaged branch holding the marker.

Giving the flag a nod of approval Cassandra turns to Erelana her eyes falling to the mark. “There is a small pass behind here, most venture though the valley but the rift may be there.” She offers, looking to the horses and the others. “We should get going.”

Erelana hums her agreement, _one day with these people we'll eat three full meals._ She thinks beginning back towards the grazing hart intent to find some of the dried ram.

They lead the horses a little farther until the mark crackles to life, spooking them. Agreeing to tie them nearby Erelana gives Solan a scratch knowing he'd take care of them before glancing to Cassandra and Varric. Falling into step beside Solas the others take off ahead, the marks activity a clear indicator of the rift being near. With a frown she rubs her palm again, her eyes drifting over the scenery.

“Has it been bothering you?” Solas questions causing her to snap her head to stare at him wide eyed a moment.

Having forgotten his presence she just shakes her head. “No, I just imagine it'd feel different physically.” She bites her lip a moment trying to think as a faint green light begins to flicker between the trees. “If I close my eyes and feel my palm it's like the mark's not there.” She adds, pulling her staff from her back as the whining begins to echo in her head.

Solas stops beside her drawing his own staff with a small nod. His magic wrapping around them to create a barrier as the mark sparks, the screaming of terrors echoing though the area. Erelana readies herself, casting out three ice glyphs ahead as her mind shifts focus to the battle ahead.

After two rounds of terror demons Erelana moves forward the mark throbbing as it reaches for the connection to the rift. The sudden draw on her own magic causing a small gasp as the mark gives off a bright spark before the rift snaps closed suddenly causing Erelana to stumble back a few steps. Cradling her marked hand to her chest out as she stares were the rift had been.

A withdrawing hand from her shoulder breaks the trance, her eyes move slowly to meet storm gray as Solas circles to stand in front of her with a concerned look. “Are you unharmed?” His eyes linger on the mark as he scans her over before stepping back, satisfied with whatever observations he had made.

“Yeah, it was just some backlash…” Erelana mutters her eyes drifting away from his intense stare to Cassandra’s curious one as her and Varric grow closer. “I'm fine.” She assures with a weak smile to the approaching duo her hand falling limply to her side; the mark still throbbing lightly. “We should retrieve the horses.” She voices as Cassandra watches her a moment before agreeing. Erelana rests her staff against her back as they begin back, ignoring the mummer of conversation between Varric and Solas behind her.

The horses seem calmer upon their return, Erelana choosing to remain a short distance away draped over Solan. She watches Varric battle for a moment with his own mount blankly as she thinks over the events at the rift. _It tapped into my magic then the backlash happened, maybe it wasn’t compatible? But why tap into my magic at all, from what I remember the mark was self-sufficient, it never really had any ill effects until…_ Frowning at the train of thought she buried her face into Solan’s back with a groan. _There's still too many unknowns to know anything for certain. Have patience._ She attempts to assure herself with Knowledge’s words.

“Herald?” Solas’ voice pulls her from the worrisome thoughts causing her upper body to lift up quickly.

“Hmm?” She hums looking over to find him watching with a scrutinizing look. Sighing under her breath she composes herself. “How can I help you Solas?”

“I would like to look at the mark once we return to Haven.” He begins his tone leaving little room for debate. “What ever occurred while closing the last rift may have just been circumstantial but the adverse effects are clear.” Shooting him a questioning look Solas shakes his head with a frown. “You truly feel no different?”

“A little more worn then I should maybe but-" Erelana begins only to jump slightly in surprise as Varric chimes in from beside her.

“You're as pale as on the mountain.” His own tone sharing a serious note before lightening as he offers a small smile. “But maybe you could scare the mages out of the woods, ancient elven ghost bent on revenge?”

The jest puts a small smile on her face as she begins to dig into her pocket for her wrapped compact. She glances to Cassandra as she begins a slow pace towards Witchwood, nudging Solan to follow she pulls the trinket free. She cautiously unwraps it running her thumb over the engraving before she pops the lid. _Sure enough, no wonder they thought I was going to die at any moment._ She frowns at her ashen complexion, her fingers rising to rub at the splotchy patches of freckles that had become visible. Snapping the compact shut she tucks it away before rubbing her face. _Did I really lose that much magic?_ She internally debates a moment before shaking the questions plaguing her. _We'll be back at camp soon enough, I can relax and bathe and think…_ Her eyes dart to the unpredictable elf as he moves to catch up to Cassandra. _Maybe._ Rubbing her face she groans lightly watching the two ahead exchange a few words before Cassandra slows.

A small flicker in the distance pulls Erelana’s attention as her foggy mind stutters to identify the feeling. _The mages_. She finally pieces together slowing Solan to a halt beside Cassandra.

“The mages are near, Solas is unsure to their exact location.” Cassandra states before dismounting from her black spotted forder. “It would be best to leave the horses hidden here and search on foot.” She elaborates as Erelana slides down from Solan. Mentally swearig he had grown an inch or two as she stumbles back a few steps before catching herself. “Are you sure you are well enough Herald?” Cassandra questions her voice seeming uncharacteristically soft to the elven woman's ears.

Erelana nods as she pats Solan reassuringly. “I am. We will be returning to camp after this anyway.” She frowns as the Seeker seems to remain unconvinced. “Seeker Pentaghast you and fellow advisors ran with making me the face of this organization, I will not be sidelined.” She states pulling her staff free. “I do not start things to leave them unfinished. Now let's go secure the area so the people of the Crossroads may sleep soundly tonight.” _Goodness knows I won't._ She adds to herself bitterly as she begins in the direction of the foreign magic signatures.

“Herald-"

Erelana turns her eyes narrowing on the woman a moment. “Seeker please, I understand.” She cuts her off sternly, her patience wearing thin. “And for what it's worth, Erelana please.” She mutters frowning. _I wonder am I even a person to her, or just some title?_ The thought dampens her mood worse leaving her quiet as Cassandra moves past to lead. Casting a subtle glace to the other two bringing up the rear her mind begins to wander as she takes in the battle worn woods.

As they grow closer to the mages the damage to the area worsens. Trees, some just charred remains still smoldering litter the area barely covering the blackened and warped ground. Erelana's eyes wander the warped terrain, the pure destruction of it all startling. The magic lingering in the area like an invisible mist leaving a residual feeling of fear and anger. Cassandra moves around a large frozen mass kept chilled by the magic only to pause, noting for them to do the same. “There looks to be a cave sealed by a barrier up ahead, possibly where they have hidden out.” She motions out towards the steep rock face a small cave entrance slightly hidden by the natural formation of the rocks.

Erelana leans against her staff as she peers past the Seeker, the flickering magic of a barrier faintly visible. Nodding her head in agreement, they begin a slow approach ready for anyone that maybe lingering outside. Sure enough two pairs of mages keep guard, Cassandra's sudden charge startles all four as she knocks into the closest pair leaving one dazed.

Solas wraps the distant Seeker in a barrier while Erelana primes three paralyzing glyphs under the far pair just as they prepare to counter the sudden assault. She watches as the two freeze mid cast sporting startled expressions for a moment before shifting to anger and fear. Her gaze darting back to the others occupied by Cassandra as her magic wraps barriers around herself, Solas and Varric.

The two mages become overwhelmed quickly, falling just as the glyphs begin to fade on the others. Shouting out a warning Erelana turns her attention to them swinging her staff to send a bolt of ice towards one. Noticing mid swing the other mage already ready with a fireball in his hands she's grateful when a bolt clips his shoulder, breaking his concentration and causing the spell to falter briefly. Solas follows the attack though with a quick flying bolt of spirit magic that smacks into the mage's chest sending him toppling back with a cry.

The remaining mage’s face twists into a sneer as he watches his allie fall. With Cassandra closing in quickly he attempts to move across the field in a flurry of illusion parchment but before he can the Cassandra reacts. The air around her shimmers for a moment before the mage’s spell flickers and fails the illusion melting away to leave the startled mage staring at the Seeker as she swings her sword.

Erelana glances back to give Varric and Solas a quick once over as the mage falls before heading towards the barrier. “Everyone alright?” She questions Cassandra as she passes, getting a short nod in reply.

“So if you had to guess how many do you think are in there still?” Varric questions from only a few steps behind Erelana.

“With who ever is leading, I'd guess seven maybe eight.” Erelana mutters taking a good look at the fire based barrier with a frown. “My worries lie in our entrance…” She trails off brushing her fingers lightly over the barrier the magic feeling off, twisted in a way. The offsetting feeling deepens her frown as she steps back, her eyes trailing the sloppy weaving of the barrier. “We should be cautious, who ever cast the barrier did it with the aid of blood.” She states calling her own magic to her hands in the form of compact ice bolts before looking to Cassandra for the go ahead.

“Look for cover and access the situation, I will get us in and hold their attention in the beginning.” Cassandra assures. With a small nod Erelana lets the icy magic fly into the barrier before swinging her staff. The barrier relents flashing a few hits before fizzling out completely, leaving the darkened path forward open.

A prepared mage stands ready on the other side, his staff flashing a brilliant red before a fireball is released. Throwing a barrier over the party Erelana dives off to the side as Cassandra charges forward.

The fire magic collides with her shield barely slowing her as she continues to advance, causing the mage to yell out a warning to anyone within the cave. Glyphs flash red before him as he casts a barrier of his own.

Erelana takes the distraction and fade steps farther into the cavern, her body reappearing crouched behind a large stack of supply crates not far from the entrance. Spotting a few people coming from deeper within she notices the lack of staves as she thrusts hers forward, causing two of them to stumble. One hits the ground hard, his heavy armor clattering against the stone while his sword spins from his grasp. The noise catches Cassandra's attention causing her to shout a challenge to the newcomers.

Vaguely aware of Varric's presence coming up beside her, Erelana casts a paralyzing glyph under the original mage's feet. The mechanical twang of Bianca catches her ear and out of the corner of her eye she sees Varric appear as the reflective dust from his stealth fades. Her eyes move to the figure rising to his feet, his head turning rapidly in search of the offender. Varric grabs her arm pulling them back and flat against the crates, out of view from the sell sword. “I counted ten at least, can you contain them in anyway?” Varric questions in a gruff whisper. Thinking a moment Erelana nods a silent answer as Varric pulls out an abnormally fat bolt. “Get as many as you can and cover the Seeker.”

Leaving her staff beside the crates Erelana peeks around the corner in search of the largest gathering. Getting a good glance of the interior for the first time she scans the three levels before landing on the three swordsmen out numbering Cassandra. For the first time she spots a few groups of mages aiding the hired swords. Pulling for her magic the lightning crackles between her hands before zipping across the ground in blueish purple flashes. It circles wide around the groups surrounding Cassandra before connecting with a loud crack. A static cages flashes overhead for a moment before morphing to a crackling orb centered above.

Satisfied with the spell Erelana shifts to covering Cassandra, her magic wrapping her in a solid, immovable barrier just as the cage begins to shock the occupants. With the barrier requiring a good amount of concentration she barely registers Varric loading Bianca until a rain of bolts begins to fall seemingly from the ceiling. They cover the entirety of the cage leaving the occupants to scramble, only a few getting successful barriers up in defense. The dual combination makes quick work of the majority, the bolts coming to a stop shortly before the static cage begins to fade.

Before Erelana can lower the barrier properly the sudden feeling of burning beneath her skin causes it to flash and break suddenly as her body seems to freeze against her will. Mentally cursing the metallic taste of blood magic on her tongue, Erelana lowers her eyes to the black and red magic swirling beneath their feet. Hoping for the best her eyes fall closed before her magic lashes out in a mind blast. The force sends the crates covering them exploding outward while also sending Varric flying out of the spell’s effect.

Soothingly cool magic wraps around Erelana pulling a sigh of relief from her lungs as the burning subsides and the paralysis fades. Her eyes quickly scan the area for the caster as she lunges in the direction Varric had been thrown and out of the spells effect. Relief calms her nerves as she crouches beside him, barely concealed to cover them both with a barrier. Looking back she spots only three mages remaining as Cassandra and Solas push up to the second level to confront them.

For a brief moment Erelana meets Solas’ gaze as he glances back to them with a look of concern. Unhappy about the blood magic Erelana's eyes narrow as she focuses to the caster emitting the unsettling feeling. Using her magic she levitates one of the scattered crates before catapulting it forward towards the remaining enemies. The assault catches their attention at the last moment, the crate exploding in a rain of splinters and assorted cloth against a hastily summoned barrier.

Erelana hears Varric's muffled laughter as she sends a second crate flying towards the group, the bolts that follow causing the barrier to shatter. Cassandra charges forward her shield knocking the blood mage off balance while Solas' magic follows close behind leaving one of the other mages encased in ice.

Reaching for her own magic Erelana finds the response sluggish but after a few seconds managing a barrier to cover the others. Varric continues to cover them with bolt after bolt. Scrambling for her staff Erelana relaxes a bit as Cassandra cuts down the mage using blood magic, the air instantly feeling easier to breath. By the time she gets her staff back in her grasp the last enemy falls leaving the cavern in silence.

Rubbing her face Erelana looks to her own bloodied hand before scanning the area and taking in the aftermath of the fight. Her eyes drift over the bodies and scattered belongings while a heavy feeling settles in her stomach. With a frown she attempts to turn a blind eye to the death by turning to give Varric a scrutinizing look; the drying blood on his face and trailing from his ear a tell tale effect of the spell. “Varric…?” She questions trailing off as he groans while settling Bianca on his back.

He nods towards the others and begins walking slowly, Erelana trailing slightly behind. “I’m fine Dreamer just, next time you throw me against a wall get me drunk first or something.” Varric answers while rubbing his shoulder. “Andraste's tits woman, I’m starting to worry for poor Chuckles...” He jests throwing a half formed grin back at her.

Erelana just shakes her head knowing she lacked the magic to heal his shoulder even if he admitted it. “I'm sorry again Varric.” She mutters as they begin up the small slope to the second level.

“Trust me Dreamer you look worse then me, I’m grateful. I’ll take the sore shoulder over my insides burning.” His tone dips down as they get closer to the others. Erelana nods before taking a deep breath in an attempt to compose herself as they peek the hill. “Never seen a mage turn wooden boxes into weapons though. If anything, that alone made everything prior worth it.” He adds louder with a laugh.

Chancing a glance to the others Erelana notices Cassandra shaking her head with a small smile. The Seeker's reaction calming her a bit, she looks to Solas' and notices his own gaze giving them a once over. “How are you two feeling?” Solas inquires as he closes the distance in a few steps. His eyes lingering on Erelana before falling to Varric and his shoulder.

“A bit dinged up Chuckles if you'd help a dwarf out? How'd you two fair?” Varric questions looking between the two of them curiously. Solas nods moving as his magic begins to gather, casting a faint glow around his hands as he begins to heal.

Erelana watches for a moment before heading towards Cassandra as she begins to search the bodies. “Are you unharmed Cassandra?” She questions as she kneels down to aid the effort.  
Cassandra nods her actions never faltering. “The combination attack was a well planned idea. Then the crates exploding caused enough of a distraction to finish most of them off.” She states glancing up to hold out a black finely crafted staff. “The last staff you gave to Solas, you should hold onto this. I doubt Harritt will have one ready before we leave for Val Royeaux.”

Erelana watches the staff catch the dim light from the torches lining the walls as if made from black glass. Taking it hesitantly her hand tingles faintly as her magic, exhausted as it was connects effortlessly. Icy mist billows from the large foci as she tests the staff's weight surprised to find it considerably lighter then her current staff. “Thank you, I will it is a nice staff.” She comments offering the woman a tired smile in thanks before standing. “We should hurry, I’m sure by now the sun has set.”

Cassandra nods standing as well. “Well clean up and send scouts to salvage anything they can for the Crossroads.” She assures as they begin to move about the area.

Soon enough the bodies are moved out of the cavern and the pyres set to burn. Gathering a few things of interest they begin back towards the horses as the sun begins to fade from the sky. Erelana finds herself starting to slow as they near the horses almost backing into Solas who had kept watch from the back. Stumbling a few steps into the clearing she pinches the bridge of her nose to fend off the headache threatening to resurface with a inaudible sigh.

Cool fingers press to the base of her skull, the pressure itself offering relief before soothing healing magic battles the throbbing beginning to wrack her brain. Closing her eyes a moment she can't help but to tilt her head back into the feeling as Solas' healing magic subdues the headache for the moment. The cooling feeling of his magic withdraws, his hand following a moment later as he circles to stand before her.

“You need to rest when we return to camp.” He states coolly as his eyes narrowing slightly. “You have almost exhausted your magic, honestly it is a wonder you walked this far.” He adds as she attempts to shrug off the concern.

“I'm stubborn.” She replies bumping against his shoulder lightly in passing. “Thought we had established that.” She mutters as Solan trots to greet her. She hears him mutter something as she stops the affectionate hart from knocking her over with his nuzzling.

“Stubbornness will only keep your body pieced together for so long, rest.” He reiterates earning a curious glance from Solan as Erelana begins to sloppily climb up onto the hart.

Muttering under her breath Erelana gives him a small nod. “I'm still taking my bath even if I drown, so touch up on basic resuscitation.” She warns jokingly getting a small chuckle before she nudges Solan towards the others. Once everyone is mounted and ready they begin back towards the upper lake camp.

By the time they reach the pass Erelana is struggling to remain poised on the hart. _I miss being able to doze on top of Solan._ She thinks sullenly as she attempts to appear composed and professional to any onlookers. The quiet camp is a pleasant surprise, the lone scout turns to greet them with a salute.

“Lady Seeker, Herald welcome back. Will you be staying?” The female scout asks her eyes drifting between the party members.

Cassandra nods as she dismounts with a well practiced motion. “We will be stopping by the main camp before our departure tomorrow if you'd send word to scout Harding when you can.”

“First thing Mam. There’ll be plenty of room in the tent we're expecting relief at dawn but there is only one tent set up.” The scout explains while nervously watching Cassandra for a reaction.

“That's not a problem, thank you again.” Erelana assures as she slides down from Solan.

The scout nods quickly while saluting again before looking to Cassandra. “I can settle the horses if you would like to settle in for the night.” The she offers taking the reins from a grateful Cassandra.

Solan just huffs at the scout before circling and hiding behind Erelana. “Don’t worry about this one I’ll take care of him.” She replies politely before nudging the harts cold nose away from her neck.

“Cassandra?” She catches the woman’s attention, her unspoken request understood as the Seeker retrieves her own bag and nods.

“Just ignore us then.” Varric states as the scout leads the horses off.

“It's a big lake.” Erelana replies before beginning the slow trek towards the lake with the hart not two paces behind. As the water comes into view she debates just falling into the lake face first and calling it a bath but steels herself upon remembering the traveling ahead. Hearing Cassandra not far behind she finds a nicer spot a bit more isolated. Beckoning the hart she unloads what she needs knowing it'll be easier to unload everything at camp. Offering a few pats in thanks she strips down to just her tunic and carelessly tosses her coat beside the grazing hart. Dropping her underclothes and leggings in the water by the bank she sinks into the cool water.

Erelana washes quickly leaving the conditioner paste to sit for a moment in her hair as Cassandra finally enters the water. Not wasting any time she fights back a yawn and begins to wash the dirty clothes before realizing she hadn’t bothered her footwraps. Satisfieds with the sloppy work she opts to leave them to dry fireside at the camp before dunking her head and lazily rinsing her hair. Whistling for Solan she glances to Cassandra. “I’m going to head back to camp."

“Get some rest Herald, we will stop in town before we leave in the morning.” Cassandra assures with a small wave.

“Good night Cassandra.” She bids and she begins back to camp Solan keeping close on her heels.  
Pausing out of eyesight she slips her eyes closed to focus on calling her magic, the response takes far to long for comfort but before long she feels her skin and clothes begins to warm and dry. The sudden wave of dizziness that follows causes her hand to reach out for the hart to ground herself until it passes. The hart nuzzles her again seemingly aware of her discomfort as she attempts to sooth him with a tired smile. “Don’t worry in a few days you'll see your friend Freddy again.” The hart snorts in reply as they begin again towards the camp.

Entering camp a lovely smell causes her stomach to growl and her eyes to move towards the fire. To her surprise she spots Solas poised on a larger rock stirring a pot over the fire. Fighting the urge to see what was cooking she unpacks her bags, much to Solan's relief. Tossing wet clothes on a smal drying rack, she disappears into the tent.

Five cots fill the large interior of the tent, not paying attention she tosses her bags to the nearest cot. Digging out the new stick of charcoal and a bound roll of parchment. Tossing the book into the pile she pulls on clean pair of leggings before exiting the tent with her supplies.

Without a word she settles herself on the ground beside Solas and begin to write out letters for the morning. The first being a request to Arill to have her coat in the cabin mended before she begins on the list of requests for scout Harding to hopefully delegate in their absence. As she begins to roughly sketch out the design of the astrariums she finds her hand refusing to cooperate and her eyelids growing heavy. A bowl of green tinted liquid being set beside her perks her up a little as she slowly looks from the bowl to Solas beside her. “Soup?”

He begins to scoop himself a bowl as he smiles faintly. “Yes, Master Tetras is not the only one who knows a recipe or two for fennic.”

Erelana smiles as her eyes returning to the bowl before she moves the papers aside. Pulling the bowl into her lap a faint minty smell hits her, bringing back memories of a stew Mama had prepared regularly. “Elfroot?” She questions before taking a bite and savoring the taste but finds a familiar deep earthiness missing. _I wonder what she added. I don’t think she ever let me in the kitchen once_. She tries to think of a time she had cooked while staying in the house but fails to recall a memory.

“It is, most do not recognize it so quickly.” Solas confirms, stirring his bowl. “Elfroot is known for it bitterness in medicinal uses but with a bit of finesse it is a wonderful cooking herb.” He explains a small smile barely curving his lips.

Erelana nods debating silently before setting her half finished bowl down. “What kinds of herbs carry an earthy taste?” She inquires, pulling the parchment back into her lap to complete the sketch.

The scratching of charcoal against the parchment fills the silence following the question before Solas’ bowl clutters softly as he sets it down. “I am sure you are already aware of the common cooking herbs judging by the assortment you keep. As for strange ingredients, deep mushrooms are known for their almost dirt like taste. When heated slowly over time, like in a stew they actually dissolve and congeal. They work well to thicken broth as well but only when they are fresh.”

As Erelana listens the charcoal pauses mid stroke, her eyes slipping shut. Listening to his words things begin to click. _The cave a quarter of a days travel from the house, she would disappear so often…_ Her thoughts begin to trial off as the exhaustion of the day catches up. The last physical thing she registers is the charcoal slipping from her fingers and a voice in the distance whispering something but the elvish is lost to her sleep addled mind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed it the next should be up faster then this one. Thank you to everyone for reading, and any who have commented. I tried the spacier format so hopefully it will be easier to read. Things are picking up and once we get past a certian point, chapters may become shorter but more frequent. But thank you again for all the love. =]


	13. Roundup in Haven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm swinging with the common theory of Orlesian essentially being french. Please note foreign language is not my strong suit.  
> Also that is my artwork it's just a rough idea of Erelana's compact, if your mental picture was better roll with it =] enjoy.

_Bloomingtide 12th Dragon 9.19_

_Mama's been gone now for about two weeks, she went with Mari and the twins to help them settle in Ayesleigh. I have no reason to complain, they get some semblance of normal back this way. Mama also mentioned stopping to visit an old friend for more books which I’m grateful for, I’ve read and reread all the books she's brought me time and time again. She did bring me something useful though; a heavy, crudely carved wooden long sword. She told me if I intend to sleep for days at a time I need to be doubly active while awake. For whatever reason my body seems to half the prolonged inactivity well, I would ask Knowledge but he hasn’t been back since he left seeking answers._

_Thanks to the new hobby Courage took me to meet a_ _spirit of Valor. The heavily armored spirit seems skeptical at first but after a short skirmish which I lost horribly, it declared I had potential. I wasn’t going to argue considering he agreed to mentor me. I don’t think I’ll ever use it in battle but it's nice to have a hobby while awake. I miss Knowledge but hopefully he’ll find something because I just can't seem to get the trance right._

__

Erelana groans, the feeling of waking from only a dream strange and foreign. _What happened? I remember soup…_ Sitting herself upright quickly her eyes squint in the darkness. Her hands shove the pelt aside as she swings her legs over the side of the cot. _This isn't my pelt._ She realizes as her hands run over the plush fur. Resting her head in her hands she rubs the sleep from her face. _How many more nights will I be trapped in dreams?_

Feeling a bit more functional and awake she looks about the dimly lit tent, the only light coming from the fire outside. Noting the three motionless lump on the other cots she slowly stands and streches. Crouching down she blindly searches a few moments before her hands run over what feels to be her bag. Throwing one more glance to her sleeping companions, she grabs the pelt and slips from the tent silently.

Wrapping the warm fur around herself Erelana surveys the camp happy to find the scouts working with the horses on the other side of the small plateau. Settling herself on the rock Solas had used the night before she rummages though her pack for the thick spell book. Pulling it free she settles it in her lap but hesitates as her fingers brush over loose parchment neatly tucked between the pages.

Opening it she finds the letter and missive from the night before sandwiched between clean parchment protecting to the pages from charcoal smudges. Skimming over the letters she pauses at the completed drawing of the astrarium, her fingers trace over the fine lines and details as a small smile lights her face. Storing the parchment back in her bag carefully, she resigns herself to the book awaiting her.

A couple pages in she tugs the pelt closer as the chilly wind picks up. The familiar smell of fresh spring rain and mint draws her eyes closed for a moment as she tries to place the familiar scent. Her eyes fly open to inspect the pelt in the light of the fire, the soft black bear fur recognizable instantly. _It's the same from when I awoke in Haven…but why?_ She frowns looking back to the pages of the book rustling in the wind. _Today is going to be a headache._ She concludes drawing her legs to her chest. Burrowed in the pelt she starts reading again, intent on accomplishing something productive.

A chapter and a half later Erelana finds herself smothering a startled cry as a cold nose pushes against the back of her neck. Whipping around she playfully swats at the hart before pushing him back. “And a good morning to you too, you're awful by the way.” She mutters with a small smile. “Four days and we'll be back in Haven.” She assure him before standing, still wrapped in the pelt. Slipping back into the tent she finds her travel bag set neatly beside the door; dragging it out she returns to Solan’s side. “We haven’t have much time and honestly we probably won't for awhile…” She rambles, mindful to keep to common as to not seem strange to the scouts. Shifting a few things around in the large bag she pulls free an old, thick bristle brush her hand fitting perfectly into the grooves of the handle that had long ago been worn smooth with use. “Let's just enjoy the time we can get huh?” She questions as the hart immediately moves to nudge the familiar object happily. Humming a tune taught to her a while back, she begins the meticulous work of brushing the fidgeting creature.

After awhile it becomes clear to Erelana that most of the night had been spent awake. Storing the brush away she stretches as the sun begins to lighten the horizon. _It shouldn’t be so surprising, I never sleep long trapped in my dreams._ She turns to eye the scout across the fire. The horses having been tended they had been kind enough to begin preparing breakfast. Hiding a yawn she begins to gather her things knowing from experience that Cassandra would be rising with the sun, the others sure to follow.

It is not long before Cassandra exits the tent still dressed in her simple cotton sleep clothes. Looking up from her bag of newly preserved herbs, Erelana offers a small smile as their eyes meet. “Morning.” She greets plainly, catching the Seeker's surprised expression before it shifts to suspicion.

“Morning. How long have you been awake?” She questions immediately causing the elf to lower her gaze with a small shrug.

“I donno,” Erelana finishes with her packing before standing. “A couple hours maybe. Breakfast is on.” She motions to the fire and the seated scout.

The scout perks up a bit as Cassandra moves to sit. “Good morning lady Seeker, the horses are ready for you and the porridge will be done soon.” She states, offering a small smile to Cassandra before lifting the lid on the pot.

“Thank you, we will be heading out soon enough.” Cassandra replies to her before looking back to Erelana. “The men are getting ready now.”

Erelana nods as she settles the pouch into her bag. “Understood,” She pauses before deciding to take a stab in the dark. “and thanks for getting me to bed. I wouldn’t had been upset if you had just left me either.”

Cassandra looks at her with confusion before slowing shaking her head. “You were already in bed when I returned Herald. Are you sure you're alright?”  
The exchange catches the scout's ear as she begins to fill up a few bowls. “Um Herald,” She begins as she hands out the bowls of steaming porridge. “your elven companion,”

“Arcane Advisor Solas and thank you.” Cassandra supplies accepting her own portion.

“Yes, Advisor Solas laid you down shortly after you fell asleep. Although we didn’t expect you awake again so soon.” She comments as a small group of four scouts enter the camp. The information causes Erelana to frown slightly as she stirs the bowl idly. “There's our relief, I hope your travels are safe and swift Herald, lady Seeker.” The scout bids before standing and going to greet the group.

“Thank you.” Erelana mumbles to the retreating scout before shoving a spoonful of unsweetened porridge into her mouth in hopes to avoid the sure to be present look of disapproval from the Seeker.

“Shortly? Where they even done with the horses?” Cassandra questions in a stern tone.

Gulping down the mouthful with a shrug, it hits her stomach like a rock. “At least I’ll sleep well tonight.” She quips before standing with her uneaten bowl and walking off to her bags and the dozing hart. Finding a clean set clothes she looks up to the flap of the tent as it rustles. Catching Varric stumble out she offers a warm smile as he stretches and scans the camp lazily before looking to her. “Morning Varric.” She greets noticing him scratch at the scruffy looking facial hair. “You're looking extra fuzzy this morning.” She adds with a small giggle while offering him the bowl.

Varric rubs the scruff with a small frown as he eyes the bowl. “Yeah, razor was too dull. So enjoy it while you can Dreamer.” He explains accepting the bowl with a nod of thanks.

“I was under the impression your chest hair migrated.” Cassandra adds as she sets aside her own empty bowl.

Varric just snorts as he moves to sit down beside her. “Must be a full moon if you’ve got jokes Seeker.”

Erelana shakes her head at the banter before turning to greet Solas as he exits the tent as well. “ _On dhea Solas. (Good morning)_ ” Solas pauses just outside the tent to face her but before he can reply she slips past him into the tent. Subtly calling for her magic she directs it to move up his spine as she does. The slight stiffening of his shoulders is enough to know it had an effect as the flap shuts behind her blocking out the rest of his reaction.

Ripping her tunic off she ignores the blackened scars to yank a clean lambswool tunic over her head quickly. Her hands smooth down the dyed purple fabric just as Cassandra ducks into the tent. Pulling her hair free from the collar her face screws up in confusion as she pulls the bound mass over her shoulder. _This most definitely is not a braid,_ she traces the intricate path of the smooth twine holding together. _I never got to redo my hair last night, that would mean…_ Letting the bound ponytail fall to drape over her shoulder she quickly finishes dressing before ducking back out of the tent and towards Solan. _I wouldn’t be surprised if it's the same spell Knowledge has used in the past._ She sighs while folding her clothes to repack them. _And if he'd just agree to teach me things like this wouldn’t happen._ She thinks in frustration as she shoves the clothes back in her pack with more force then necessary.  
Glancing back over her shoulder she spots Cassandra and Varric getting the horses before moving to Solas’ back as he sits beside the fire. _Maybe…No. Do not ask._ She scolds mentally as her eyes unconsciously narrow on his form while lost in thought. Sudden movement on his part breaks the mental debate. Focusing back to the present her eyes widen noticeably as she finds him watching her curiously with a brow raised in question.

Erelana feels the heat begin to spread across her cheeks before she turns back to Solan quickly. Busying herself with loading the hart she tries to forget the teasing half grin that had illuminated his face. Packing almost everything her hands smooth the fur of the borrowed pelt uncertain what to do. Her hand stills for a moment before settling on returning it tonight. Folding it with care she smiles faintly at the comforting scent before storing it in her travel bag. Getting everything loaded on Solan she rests her forehead to his side. _Today will be a long day._ She assures herself bitterly before turning to calling back to Cassandra. “Are we about ready?”

Cassandra nods before swinging herself up into the saddle with ease. “Just about.” Her eyes moving from Varric as he struggles to mount his horse to Solas finishing loading his bags. “We will stop though town before camp then press towards Haven.” She informs getting a grunt from Varric and he fights himself atop the horse.

“Fine by me.” Varric replies, nudging his horse to move towards Erelana. “We'll meet you two in town Seeker, we have a bit of commerce to do.”

Erelana watches silent for a moment as he approaches before looking to Cassandra. “It would be good to catch Corporate Vale up on the situation as well.” Getting a nod of approval she directs Solan to follow Varric as he begins down the pass.

The two move though the pass silently, Erelana content to trail behind as her eyes wander Varric's form ahead. _Solas seems to have healed whatever damage I did._ Humming lightly as they exit the sloped pass into town she looks around at all people bustling about in the chill morning air. Coming to a stop beside Varric she shoots him a questioning look before sliding down from Solan. “What's going on?” She questions as they maneuver though the bunches of people.

Varric doesn’t say anything as they pass by a small group but they are forced to come to a sudden stop as a young woman dashes across their path. Erelana follows her movement as she joins the group, talking loudly to the older woman. “I just heard Ma! Is it true, tell me it is. We can go home?” She rambles excitedly bouncing on the balls of her feet. Looking away as Varric nudges her, they begin again towards the market.

Together they make quick work on the list of things needed before Erelana begins to peruse the goods for a decent gift. Frowning she turns over the simple wooden toy horse, _he's far to old for toys._ She thinks, looking to set it back she meets a pair of bright blue eyes belonging to a little girl watching the toy in her hand. Tilting her head to her, the little girl clings tighter to her mother's skirt causing Erelana to smile. Dropping a few coins on the counter she holds the toy down to the girl with a grin and wink. The child instantly forgets her shyness and squeals with delight as she flings herself forward to take the toy. With a beaming smile she darts off towards a group of girls laughing causing her mother to yell out after her.

Whispering a few words to the merchant Erelana looks to Varric with a defeated smile. “I’m not great with gifts but I think I may just have to tell him I owe him two from Val Royeaux.” She mutters dejectedly to him as they begin to lead the horses away from the ruckus of the busy stalls.

Varric laughs as he watches the mother drag the girl past them. “I don’t know, you got that little girl exactly what she wanted. Although, I don’t think her mother knows.”  
Erelana nods as she scans the crowd for Cassandra or Solas. “That's okay, I already warned the merchant. He'll vouch for it.” She reassures him, failing to spot the others. “I'm not seeing the others.”

Varric snorts lightly as they pause on the road near the pass to camp. “Probably caught up with golden boy. Don’t worry they can't miss us here. What I’m curious about is what I missed last night.” He inquires, leaning himself casually against the wooden fence.

“I have no idea what you mean Varric, I fell asleep that was that.” She explains, hopping up to sit on the worn fence beside him. Kicking her feet for a moment she looks back to him. “Why?” His grin growing puts a frown on her face as she turns slightly to face him insistently.

“Nothing scandalous Dreamer, cool your coals. I just caught him carrying you into the tent that's all. He came out a few minutes later.” He assures, raising his hands in a surrendering gesture. “But if he knows more recipes like last night, you may be taken off dinner duty.” He jests before stepping sideways as she jokingly kicks at him.

“Good, I’ll have more time to read.” She throws back as she crosses her arms and looks back to the town with a small smile. Catching sight of the missing duo, she drops the mock anger while pointing them out to Varric. Waving she catches their attention before slipping down from her seat.

Meeting up they lead the horses though the pass and towards camp, Cassandra retailing her meeting with Corporate Vale. As they begin the worn path to camp Erelana smiles slight at the information shared, happy to hear the people already attempting to return to normalcy.

Entering the camp Cassandra beelines to scout Harding, having spotting her talking near the fire. Erelana watches, taking in the busy base camp before her eyes fall to a stiff, out of place figure seated at the fire. Giving Solan a pat she takes a few steps toward the elven figure before confirming her suspicions. “Maura?” She questions closing the distance. The dark haired woman rises and turns quickly, her posture relaxing slightly as she recognizes Erelana. “Is everything alright?” Erelana inquires as she looks her over for any injuries, her eyes pausing on a package in her hands.

“It is, I…” Maura hesitates a moment before holding out the box by the thick twine holding it closed. “I received your package, it was unnecessary…” She pauses as Erelana accepts the box. “But appreciated thank you.” She mumbles relaxing slightly as she watches Erelana curiously peek into the box. “It is not much just some maple candy, there are a few maple trees near my home.”

Erelana looks to the woman beaming. “Thank you!” She almost shouts in her excitement before scolding herself. “I-I love sweets and I know a few people who I intend to share them with.” She continues as she sheepishly hugs the box to her chest as Maura chuckles softly at her over excitement.

“Thank you again Herald. I wish you luck in your endeavors but I should be getting back.” She says getting a small nod from Erelana as she turns to walk her out of camp.

“Should you need anything the scouts will be here, stay safe Maura.” Erelana reminds her again before offering a small wave as she begins down the dirt path. Rocking back on her heels she watches until Maura's slight figure disappears down the path before spinning, surprised to find Solas and Varric watching the exchange. Still beaming, she slips between them to Solan to retrieve the parchment from the previous night. Bringing the box with her she head in the direction she last saw Cassandra.

The conversation with scout Harding is quick. Having already been brought up to speed by Cassandra, she accepts the requests willingly and agrees to mail the letter to Haven with her own update to Leliana. With the hopes of having her coat back with her after Val Royeaux, Erelana settles herself on Solan the gift tucked carefully in front of her.

As prepared as possible they begin the four day travel back to Haven. Quickly the group falls back into a similar routine only stopping for lunch and to make camp for the night. The days spent on the road Erelana listens to the random stories and jests thrown between the group as she reads, happy to be riding again. By the last day the greenery begins to change to dustings of white as they reach the base of the Frostback mountains. With the sun low in the sky they agree to set camp for the night in hopes of reaching Haven before nightfall the following day.

Waiting for the pot on the fire Erelana watches Cassandra and Solas pitch the tents for the night, having already tended to the horses. Lazily scanning the surrounding area she spots Varric with the third load of firewood not far from camp.

Smiling faintly Erelana stirs the ram stew, remembering the first night after leaving the Hinterlands. Varric's insistent pleading for Solas to cook again had begun a bit past midday and by nightfall he had begrudgingly agreed. _Thinking about it now, it may have had something to do with me being exhausted._ She shrugs the though off, grateful for the small break regardless. The sound of wood clattering catches her attention. Turning to it she watches Varric glare at the sloppy pile of firewood before nudging a piece closer with his boot.

“Hey Dreamer, you think this will get us though the night?” He questions coming to sit down beside her.  
Humming she stares at the stack before shrugging lightly. “Hopefully so but everything is damp.” She replies, hiding a yawn. “Grab me the bowls please?”

“Mm yeah sure,” Varric mutters before twisting to look for the travel bag.

“Herald, there has been a small upset.” Erelana hears Cassandra call as she starts scooping portions into the bowls.

“And to think the past few days have been worry free.” Erelana mutters putting a small grin on Varric's face. “Yes Seeker, what seems to be the problem?” She answers back politely while pulling the empty pot from the fire and filling it with ice.

“Somehow one of our tents have gotten a slash.” She answers, sounding annoyed at the inconvenience.

Doing a mental inventory Erelana frowns slightly. “And I don’t have any thread thick enough to mend it.” She concludes after a moment. “We could set up my tent but come eat and warm up first.” She calls holding out one of the steaming bowls. It does not take long for Cassandra to give in to the request and accept the bowl.

“Thank you.” Cassandra mutters seating herself with a sigh. “I’m not sure how it could have happen.” She continues getting a grunt from Varric.

“It couldn’t have anything to do with you camping us in the middle of thorny bushes last night." He answers before taking a bite of the stew, ignorant of the glare he receives from the Seeker.

Still holding two bowls Erelana glances over her shoulder to catch Solas setting the bags in the tent. “It really doesn’t matter now,” She jumps in, looking back to them as Solas accepts the bowl. “tomorrow we'll be in Haven.”

The reminder puts a large grin on Varric's face. “Remind me again. I’m looking forward to a nice, warm tavern.”

Cassandra stares at him incredulously for a moment as Erelana shakes her head. “Of all the things to look forward to you desire the tavern over a bed or proper bath?”

“Seeker, you found me in a tavern.” Varric reminds with a raise brow. “Asleep in my room if memory serves.” Erelana watches Cassandra’s eyes widen momentarily as her face redden. Quickly she looks back to the fire as Varric laughs. “So Seeker, are we sharing a tent or what? Because you already know how I sleep.”

The jest pulls a disgusted noise from Cassandra as she looks back at him with narrowed eyes. “It'd probably be best.” Erelana interrupts before Cassandra can argue against it, much to the woman's dismay. Looking to her Erelana offers an apologetic smile. “It’s late and we have to leave early.”

“And who knows maybe Dreamer will actually sleep soundly tonight.” Varric points out as he sets his bowl aside.

Erelana looks to him startled at his remark, having hoped to hide it. Glancing around the group she frowns at the concerned look from Cassandra. “I'm fine, really.” She assures with a nervous smile before looking to stack the three, now empty bowls neatly.  
“Falling asleep with your nose in a book while riding a hart really doesn’t constitute as fine.” Varric remarks gruffly.

“Herald,” Solas begins, breaking his silence and causing Erelana to look up to him.

“Really it's nothing to concern yourselves with, it happens from time to time.” Erelana cuts him off with a frown as she stands. “Now if you're all so worried, I’ll go to bed then.” She replies. Hoping to make a quick exit she starts to the tent only pausing as she opens the flap to call back. “Cassandra I’ll sleep on the inside just don’t step on me.” Offering a wave she ducks into the tent knowing wholly that company maybe unavoidable.

Laying out her bedroll, Erelana makes sure to leave room for Cassandra as she settles on the thinning pad. Tugging her bag over she pulls free the borrowed copy of _Tranquility and the role of the Fade in human culture_ having finished the acquired spell tome earlier in the day, and the worn pelt. Running her hand over the pelt she sighs lightly before wrapping the fur around her in a cocoon. _Things should even out soon, as it always does_. She assures herself with a small grimace as the mirroring marks on her shoulder and hip pulsate. Laying herself down she begins to read in the dim light. It is not long before her mind begins to slow, giving into the fog of unconsciousness.

The time Erelana spends asleep is spent sifting though dreams unable to find the way to Sorrow’s forest. Aimlessly she walks though images of mismatched memories attempting to fight off the constant pull of consciousness but soon enough it begins to fade.

With a small groan Erelana moves to sit up but a heavy arm slung over her midsection forces her to pause. Opening her eyes she blearily stares at the ceiling of the tent attempting to gather her wits before looking down to the offending appendage. Hoping to avoid returning to her dreams she clumsily attempts to slip from the grip until Varric's sleep addled voice causes her to freeze. “Go back to sleep.” Humming her agreement softly Erelana stares at the ceiling of the tent, the quiet breathing of her companions and the warmth slowly radiating from the arm across her offering a quiet reassurance that slowly lulls her back to a dreamless sleep.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she hears someone calling as she drifts an inky sea of shadow but she fails to make out the muffled words before a persistent prodding pulls her from the darkness.

Groaning dramatically she rubs her face against the warm pillow clutching it tighter while mumbling a plea for longer. The pillow in her grasp shifting clicks her mind into place as her eyes fly open to be instantly assaulted by light bleeding through the thick canvas tent. Blinking rapidly for a moment her eyes focus on the amused amber eyes of Varric, the corners wrinkling slightly as a grin split his face. “Morning,” She hears him begin as she releases her hold on him quickly to sit up and survey the tent to find the others missing. “sleep well?” He questions with a hearty laugh as he sits himself up with a stretch.

Groaning Erelana throws herself back on her bedroll. “Like a child hugging a teddy bear." She jokes weakly while rubbing her face.

Varric snorts lightly as he begins to pack up his things. “You don’t drool but you really do sleep like the dead, the Seeker didn't lie.” He replies before looking back to her prone form, never losing his grin. “Never pegged you for a clingy sleeper, I must admit.”

The jest causes Erelana to sit up suddenly with a retort on the tip of her tongue until a thought strikes her silent. _I've never slept near anyone since I got here…_ Frozen for a moment her mouth twists into a thoughtful frown before breaking eye contact with Varric to roll up her bedroll. _I-I can't remember if I was a cuddlier._

“Dreamer?” Varric questions his voice dropping the joking tone.

Before he can continue Erelana looks up with an attempt at a fake smile. “It's just been awhile since I've slept so close to anyone, nothing to worry about Varric.” She assures with a wave of her hand before looking back to the half rolled bedroll. “Comes with the job description.” She mutters, her mind still working to process the realization in the silence that follows. “Where is everyone else?” she continues idly, her eyes searching for the book unsure where it had ended up.

“The Seeker as vivacious as she is in the morning, nudged me with her foot and grumbled you sleep like the dead and to wake you before ducking out of the tent. As for Chuckles, around I assume.” He replies moving towards the flap of the tent. “Get ready to greet the people, we'll reach Haven today.” He reminds her, catching her glazed over expression.

“Sometimes I wonder what goes on in that head of yours to require so much attention.” He adds catching her attention.

“Too much and not enough, really it's a wreck." She comments getting a snort from Varric as he lifts the flap.

“I think I know what you mean. Get dressed and remember, if you need a teddy bear to sleep knock first. I’m not always so appropriate.” He jokes with a wink before ducking out and greeting Cassandra loudly.

With a sigh Erelana throws off her soiled tunic, having already worn it twice now on the road. _I fear I’ll have to ask Arill again to express launder everything again._ Pulling out a clean tunic she frowns as she notices a long tear down the sleeve. _Or just burn it._ She thinks sarcastically while pulling free a velveteen tunic with golden plaidweave trim. Slipping it over her head she yanks on a clean pair of thick bear hide leggings before smoothing her sleep tousled braid with her hands. Packing the rest of her things she exits the empty tent, bags in hand.

Blinded momentarily by the bright early morning sun Erelana looks about the camp taking in the familiar sights of Solas readying the horses and Cassandra packing up from breakfast with Varric fireside. Settling herself beside Varric she accepts the bowl of sweetened porridge with a mumbled thanks.

“Good morning Herald, we'll be departing soon.” Cassandra greets on her way to the horses. Humming Erelana waves her a greeting as she finishes up her bowl greedily. At least sleeping seems to have given my appetite a kick. She thinks scraping the bottom of the bowl for the last bits clinging to the wooden surface. Looking up she notices Varric’s disappearance as she starts to clean up the remaining bowls from breakfast. With a sigh she begins to drags her bags over to Solan, her eyes wandering to the pair not far readying with the horses.

With well practiced ease Erelana loads up Solan quickly, gingerly putting the box of treats on top as Varric exits the tent. Patting Solan she heads towards Varric as he sets his bags aside to take down the tent. “Need some help?” She questions a bit more awake as she begins on the other side.

“I wonder how long we'll get stuck in Val Royeaux?” Varric inquires as they begin to roll the canvas.

Shaking her head Erelana takes the canvas as Varric gathers the stakes and wooden frame. “More then likely too long for personal comfort. After three days I’m usually sick of the place.” She replies putting the canvas with her travel bag on Solan before facing the dwarf as he shrugs. “I'm more curious about where they have us set to stay.”

“So long as there's a bed and maybe decent drink I'll be happy.” Varric assures with a small grin. “Never cared for the city myself but do any business with Orlesians and that’s where they expect to meet.”

Erelana catches Cassandra and Solas mounting up before looking to Varric. “I understand that.” She agrees as she follows their lead. “At least this time I’ll be conscious when we get to Haven.”

Varric snorts at the statement climbing up on his own horse. “We'll see we still have a half a days travel.” He warns with a grin.

“That’s if the weather holds.” Cassandra adds having rode up behind them. “Now if you two are ready, Leliana will be awaiting our arrival.” She nudges her own mount to begin back towards the path.

“Well if there's any good news it's that our Herald won't be riding off a cliff today.” Varric replies to Cassandra's back as he trots to catch up. “Should we expect Curly and Ruffles as well?”

Erelana watches the two begin talking ahead with a small smile. _At least those two aren’t trying to kill or taunt each other as much anymore._ She thinks before nudging Solan to follow the two back to the road. Her mind beginning to wander to the remaining member of the party.

Over the past few days those thought had begun surfacing more and more, Erelana did her best to chalk it up to lack of proper sleep. Frowning as they break though the brush and onto the road she spares a quick glance to Solas. Meeting his gaze unexpectedly she offers a nervous small smile before looking forward. _Who am I kidding, these thoughts have been there a long time._ She admits to herself sullenly. Biting her lip she looks up to the overcast sky before closing her eyes briefly to banish her wayward thoughts. Moving to keep her eyes on the horizon as the wind picks up and the silence settles in, Erelana prepares herself for the ride through the mountains.

As the sun begins to lower in the sky, the pass leading to the town of Haven and signaling the closing distance comes into view. The familiar lull of silence had carried on though the day, the whipping winds and flurries of snow making conversation difficult. Lunch had been forgone in hopes of reaching town for dinner and with the sight of the pass it was looking hopeful. As the party passes though the tall man-made stone arch the wind begins to die and the fires of Haven come into view.

Erelana peeks out from the bundle of fabric and fur piled atop Solan as the whistle of wind stops. The snow that had begin around noon had left the tips of her ears frozen, leaving her to wrap up in her coat and pelt. The hart content with the warmth radiating from the warming glyph picks up a bit of speed in excitement as the large wooden wall grows bigger. Looking back to see Solas lowering the hood of his cloak, she catches his eye and smiles warmly.

Signaling Solan to slow she falls into pace with him as she untangles herself from the pelt, leaving only her coat. “I hope you're ready for a three hour catch up session.” She comments as the bend leading up to the stables and gate coming into view.

“I’m sure they will have much to say. In particularly about the Chantry's sudden summons and our impending trip.” He replies eyeing her with a small amused smile. “You seem to have a hard time with the cold.”

Erelana laughs lightly and nods. “When I first arrived it wasn’t bad. I had been coming from winter in the Brecilian forest but the spring weather was kind in the Hinterlands.” She comments rubbing her hands together for warmth. Looking towards the stables she watches the forms of the Commander and Nightingale take shape. “It would appear the welcoming committee is present.”

“It would seem as such.” Solas agrees as the others begin to slow. “I do still wish to inspect the mark at your earliest convenience.” He reminds her just as Josephine’s voice rings out from the stairs outside the gate.

“You've all returned safely, welcome back!” She clamors as she gracefully descends the stairs. “I’ve already alerted Flissa to send food and drink to the meeting room.” She continues getting a nod from Leliana and catching Erelana's attention.

“Josephine we haven’t even dismounted.” Cassandra replies, lowering herself from the horse as a few stable hands emerge.

Smiling as she slides down from the hart Erelana retrieves the box of goodies and her rutsack, knowing the rest would find it's way to the cabin. “Beginning with food helps the plea though.” Erelana chimes in giving the three advisers a small smile. “It is good to be back thank you Josephine, I’m sure there is much to talk about and a limited time frame to do such.” Spotting Freddy jogging down the stairs her steps falter. Solan, spotting the young man as well brushes against Erelana's shoulder before trotting over to meet his caretaker. Ignoring the other stable hands to instead nudge Freddy in the shoulder, almost knocking the boy down in his excitement but getting a laugh from the normally nervously silent boy.

“Yes welcome back it is good to see you all well,” Leliana cuts in as Erelana begins towards Freddy. “but I suggest we move towards the Chantry for now.” Cullen nods his agreement before starting towards the stairs. Offer a small wave to Freddy, Erelana follows them up the stairs and into the town.

“Well you three have fun, I’m off to the tavern.” Varric chimes in trailing behind the group.

“Will you be accompanying everyone to Val Royeaux serah Tethras?” Josephine inquires as they move though the town quickly.

Varric snorts lightly as he looks to the woman beside him. “Ruffles I told you just Varric, I get enough formality from Chuckles. And yes I do plan on tagging along.”

“You will be leaving tomorrow before noon, I’ll send the details.” Leliana warns as Varric breaks away with a wave and a nod.

Erelana watches Varric enter the tavern before glancing to Cassandra and Cullen in hushed conversation. Flashing a smile to Josephine as she falls into step beside her. Hugging the box to her chest with one arm she lifts the lid. The sweet aroma of maple fills her nose before she holds it out to the curious dark haired woman beside her. “Would you like to try one? It's maple candy, some even have nuts.”

Peeking in Josephine pulls out one of the tan, neatly cut cubes and inspects it momentarily. “Thank you,” She begins before slipping it into her mouth with a small smile and a hum.

Taking the small distraction Erelana glances back to see Leliana watching curiously as Solas finishes his quiet statement. Half turning she offers the box to the two with a smile, “Would you like some?” With a nod Leliana reaches in to quickly pull out a piece and plop it into her mouth.

Offering it to Solas he shakes his head, silently refusing before tilting his head slightly in question. “I meant to inquire that night but it slipped my mind. Was there a reason for them or just simple thanks? She did not strike me as the kind to willingly approach the camp.”

Closing the box Erelana shakes her head slightly. “No, I came to the same conclusion but I left a couple sovereigns with a scout to bring a care package to her.” Pausing she thanks Cullen as they pass him holding the door to the Chantry. “She had lost her husband not long ago, I just wanted her to not have to worry about much for awhile.” She finishes with a small shrug getting a nod from Solas.

“Then you had not ‘forgotten your book’ as Varric had put.” He mentions having remembered when she had disappeared.

“They are delicious Herald.” Josephine comments with a small smile. “It also sounds like you got much accomplished during your time in the Hinterlands.”

“Home made sweets are always the best, and the scouts have sent many reports detailing your movement." Leliana adds entering the meeting room with a pleasant smile. “I also passed your message to Arill and suggested a tailor in Val Royeaux, the same as that sewn on the tag.”

The information causes Erelana to smile to the red head gratefully. “Thank you. That was my best hope but I didn’t want to worry Arill with details.” She explains glancing to the door as it shuts, _so she has been having scouts keep an eye on us_. “I would’ve been happy if she had patched it with scrap fabric honestly.” She mutters to herself getting a small gasp from Josephine.

“Maker no, we can't have you looking unkempt." She states getting a laugh from Leliana.

“Do not fret Josie, I doubt it will come to that.” Leliana replies calming the woman’s worries. “We should get started, first with your work in the Hinterlands.”

“And please feel free to follow the Commander's lead and eat as we converse.” Josephine reminds them, effectively pulling Cullen's attention from the assortment of simple foods with an embarrassed smile.

Hearing Cassandra begin to retell the time spend in the Hinterlands Erelana props her bags against the wide base of the table before ducking around towards the offerings. Keeping a small distance from the Commander she scans over the spread before eyeing Cullen from the corner of her eye. _He doesn’t look too well, maybe I’m not the only one not sleeping._ She thinks noting the light shadows under his eyes.

“Commander?” Erelana questions quietly while loading a supplied plate with cheese, bread and a few dried meats. Looking to him she meets his gaze she smiles a small nervous smile, we left so quickly I’m not even sure where I stand with him. Digging for courage she glances back to the others lost in conversation before back to him. “Cassandra mentioned the troops left for the Hinterlands before we left. Have you received any updates from them?” She inquires lowering her eyes from his serious look back to the table in search of a drink.

“I have Herald, they are set to arrive tomorrow morning.” Cullen pauses to turn back and watch the conversation at the table. “They should begin construction by midday on the first tower.” Finding the ale unappealing Erelana copies his stance. Hearing Cassandra begin on details of handling the wolves her mind begins to think to Val Royeaux and the days ahead.

Half way though the retelling she hears Cullen choke back a small laugh drawing her attention back to the story. Catching Solas' curious gaze she finds the others looking with amused curiosity. “Did you really hurl supply crates at the mages?” She hears Cullen question a few moments after Cassandra continues with her recap.

Nervously looking to the tall blonde man next to her, she relaxes a bit noticing an amused smile lighting his otherwise tired face before nodding. “Just basic levitation with a bit of force.” She replies before sheepishly looking back down to her plate.

“I can’t imagine they were expecting that.” He replies with a small chuckle.

“They did manage to get a barrier up.” Erelana mentions while fidgeting with a cube of cheese. “Though I’m sure the home front kept you busy as well.” She comments, mentally scolding herself for the stiffness in her voice.

“It has,” Cullen confirms with a small nod. “People have been coming daily, mostly refugees but they are willing to raise a sword to the cause.” He pauses a moment as Leliana sends a look their way before leaning closer to whisper. “And Chancellor Roderick has yet to depart.”

The sudden faint tingling catches her off guard and causes a small shiver to shake her shoulders. “I cant imagine the headaches you’ve endured in our absence." She mutters while hoping to avoid the raging Chancellor during her stay. Plopping a piece of cheese into her mouth she tunes back as Leliana begins speaking. Glancing up Erelana straghtens from her leaned position as Cassandra walks over. “Thank you for the conversation Commander.” She mutters politely before silently excusing herself to join the others at the table. With the prickling feeling gone she settles her plate away from the map and watches Leliana outline the travel path to Val Royeaux for Solas.

“…you should arrive in Jader in the evening and the boat will leave before dawn. It is nothing special but they will get you to Val Royeaux quickly.” She finishes as Josephine sets a mug of steaming water beside Erelana's plate startling her slightly.

“Arill mentioned your adoration for tea.” Josephine explains with a warm smile before looking back to Leliana. Erelana stares at the cup a moment before nodding and moving back to her bag. “I received conformation from the Crow's nest inn for the reservations in Jader but all my requests sent to Val Royeaux have been denied or down right outrageous.” Josephine adds with a frown, getting a sigh from the red head. “I could attempt to call in a personal favor…”

“There's no need.” Erelana chimes in from below the table, still searching for the small tin hidden away. “Found it-oh.” She groans lightly, her head hitting the edge of the table with a thud.

“Herald-" Josephine starts, her concern evident in her voice.

Standing with a pink faced smile Erelana waves off her concern. “I'm fine but there's no need to worry about boarding in Val Royeaux.” She continues, rubbing the small lump quickly forming on the way back to her food with a smell tin in hand “I know of somewhere in the city that will not turn us away, even with the Chantry's decree.” She assures as she pulls the lid from the metal container. Taking a moment to savor the sweet and spicy aroma that’s released, she quickly packs some of the dried tea into a small metal ball before dropping it in the ceramic mug.

“I can send word-"

“Josephine no notice is needed, it never has been before anyway. I own the deed to the building.” Erelana half clarifies while resuming to snack as the tea steeps. “It's a fine place to stay so long as you don’t mind bells.” She adds as an after thought, already knowing the statement had caught the rooms attention. Sighing she takes a mouthful of bread before surveying the room and shut her mouth.

“The University was aware of your mage status and still let you purchase property?” Cullen questions quickly getting a small glare from Leliana.

“They did yes.” Erelana confirms turning to give him a flat look. “One of the quickest ways to add substance to a reputation in Val Royeaux is to own land in the city.” Offering a tight lipped smile she ignores the other's looks. “Anyway, I do not reside there often so in the end put it to use.” She replies quietly with a shrug.

“You speak of _la maison de l'apprentissage_ , yes?” Leliana questions after the short moment of silence.

“I do, yes.” Erelana confirms hearing Cassandra’s harsh, hushed whisper to Cullen.

“What is _la maison de l'apprentissage_?” Cassandra inquires in a calmer tone. Casting Erelana a curious look as she moves to rejoin the table.

“Translation to common is along the lines of ‘the home of learning’.” Leliana begins catching the rooms attention. Taking the distraction Erelana tends to her tea before subtly glancing to Solas to watch his perplexed expression. “Almost five years ago, a small university catering to the underprivileged seemed to form overnight. There was quite a bit of noise surrounding the establishment until Empress Celene stepped declaring it protected and within the building owner's right.” She continues matter of factly before meeting Erelana's half hidden gaze. “Although, never once was the name of the owner announced publicly.” She adds with a small smile. “I always found that curious.”

“The Empress made that decision. I’m still trying to work out if it was to protect me or her own reputation." Erelana expresses with a small frown

“Even more interesting is that the house has actually gotten some credibility over the years, many students go on to apprenticeships or jobs once above their status.” Leliana finishes, looking to watch Erelana expectantly.

“The kids work hard, I barely have a hand in that.” Erelana dismisses with a small frown.

“However true that is, the list of guest speakers and teachers now makes more sense.” Leliana replies with a eerily satisfied smile.

Erelana hums her agreement, hoping to be done with the topic. _At least I can catch up with the kids, truthfully I doubt I could’ve avoided everyone._ She thinks as Leliana begins explaining minor disputes and requests. Listening to her begin talking of lord Kildarn and his problem with refuges, Erelana chances a glance to Solas as he moves behind her towards the vacant refreshments, his silence slightly unnerving. _I’m sure the questions will come later._ She assures herself bitterly as she finishes off the last of her tea.

“Herald?”

Registering Josephine addressing her Erelana looks to her, pink tinting her cheeks at having been caught zoned out staring at Solas. “Yes?”

“Do you have any suggestions on how to deal with the refugees?” Josephine questions with a look of sympathy. “Lord Kildarn is considered a pariah, even among his peers. I say we send a polite refusal and leave it at that.” She advises flipping a few sheets of parchment on her clipboard.

“Pariah or no he could still be a powerful ally. What he lacks in social connections his funding would make up for." Leliana counters, tucking her hands behind her back. Her demeanor becoming serious and business oriented.

“Funding? The man wants us to threaten and run refugees from his land.” Cullen interjects, his upset tone relaying his views on the matter clearly.

“Violence will not be a necessity,” Leliana assures watching him sharply. “my scouts could easily coerce them to leave.”

“Harass them is more like it.” Cullen mutters shooting her a glare before looking to Erelana. “Herald, I will send troops but would feel better if they protected refugees. These people have already been run from their homes.”

Sighing Erelana looks between them before resting on Cullen. “Commander I'd like you to send the soldiers with some supplies we can spare but I'd like them to see if anyone needs aid in traveling to family or friends as well. I don’t doubt lord Kildarn will attempt to have them removed again once he realizes our true intent.” She finishes setting her cup beside the half eaten plate to begin emptying the soggy leaves from the defuser.

“Agreed Herald, we will see what we can spare and head out once the watchtowers are complete.” Cullen agrees with a pleased expression before moving a small black iron marker across the map.

“I'll send word to Lord Kildarn, there is one more order that arose in your absence.” Josephine continues while scanning over a piece of parchment. “I’m sure you know Haven’s history, before the Hero of Ferelden it was occupied by cultists who worshipped a dragon they believed to be Andraste incarnate.” Erelana glances to Leliana, _if memory serves Leliana was part of the Hero's circle. I wonder if she aided with the cult._ “By the Chantry's arrival they were gone but we believe there may still be some undiscovered passages that may help us.”

“Leliana you traveled with the Hero, yes?” Erelana questions getting a tight lipped nod from the stoic woman but nothing else. “Would you have some scouts look into that please?”

“Of course Herald, if there is something to be found we will find it.” Leliana guarantees with a stern nod.

“Is there anything else for the night?” Cassandra questions as she straightens from her position bent over the map.

“Actually-"

“There is-" Erelana and Solas begin simultaneously. Turning to him with a small grin she meet his gaze. “By all means Herald, you first.” He offers tilting his head attentively.

“Thank you, I'd like to speak of our contingency plan should we be attacked.” Erelana begins, effectively catching the others waning attention. “More and more people are coming and I need to know that if we are attacked we can protect them, even if it means abandoning the town.” She suggests looking between the advisors for a reaction.

“You want an escape plan?” Cullen inquires, his eyes watching the smaller woman curiously. “Wouldn’t a plan of attack be more effective?”

“That is something that I will leave to you Commander but unless you're training Ambassador Josephine while we're away there are still civilians to be protected or evacuated.” Erelana elaborates getting a small chuckle from Leliana.

“Josie is not completely defenseless Herald.” She assures giving Josephine a wink.

The Ambassador’s face darkens slightly before she shoots the red head a mock glare. “That maybe true but I do not wish to fight on the front lines. I know many of our cooks and laborers feel the same. A sound evacuation plan would put many minds at ease.”

“There is also the small fact that there is only one gate out of the wall. If we are attacked it would be easy enough for our foe to block us into the town.” Erelana adds putting a thoughtful frown on the Commander's face.

“We will look into it.” Leliana confirms as Josephine’s quill scratches against the parchment. “It is a valid concern, I will make inquires to a few friends from the Chantry. Maybe they will know of a secondary way out.” She adds after a moment before shifting her gaze to Solas. “And what concern does our Arcane Advisor have?”

Offering a nod to Leliana, Solas scans the room. “During our travels though the Hinterlands I identified a usefully artifact from ancient Elvhen times, if possible I would like to study one. I may be able to make them beneficial to our cause, in the very least they should allow me to measure the strength of the veil in the given area.” Solas moves to point out a location within the Hinterlands out on the table. “It should be located somewhere around there, I can show you better on a map of the area.” Looking from the map his gaze lingers on Erelana a moment before moving to the others. “Ideally they would also strengthen the vale as well.”

“Strengthening the vale, to prevent rifts you mean?” Leliana inquires marking the location with black marker similar to Cullen's except instead of a sword, an open tome decorates the top. For the first time Erelana looks between the arrangement of markers, _A raven for Leliana, sword for Cullen, the book is Solas so the Inquisition symbol would be Josephine. Fancy little things._ She thinks with a small smile while doing her best to refrain from plucking one from the map to investigate if closer.

“Yes that is what I hope we can accomplish but without first being able to examine one I can not say for sure.” Solas explains, drawing Erelana's attention away from the elaborate markers.

“It is worth a look,” She confirms with a small smile to Solas. “anything that may help is always worth the time.”

“Agreed,” Leliana chimes in stepping back from the table. “We have kept you three late enough. I wish you all a good night, I will see you off in the morning.”

“I've also arranged baths for everyone. Oh, I do wish you all luck that the Chantry will see reason.” Josephine adds, tucking the quill in it's holder. “I wish you all safe travels and a restful night. I fear I must prepare for Teyrn Fergus Cousland’s arrival tomorrow.” She begins moving slowly towards the door, Cassandra moving to follow with a nod.

“Good night, I will see you three tomorrow. Herald get some rest.” Cassandra bids as she exits the room quickly.

Erelana waves to her as she leaves, her eyes moving slowly across the map. _There is still so much to do, I don’t even want to think about what the University is going to want to get out of our travels. I’m sure they’d love to have information on the artifacts as well._ Her eyes linger on the drawn version of Val Royeaux on the map. _I’ll have to set some time aside and visit with Haulis. He'll be ecstatic, he's been wanting a meeting since Morrac stepped down. Maybe he'll have some of that peppermint tea still…_

“Herald?”

Solas' voice shatters the train of thought and causes her to look up to him startled. Taking in the room she notices at some point Cullen had left as well leaving just the two of them. Rubbing her face she hides a yawn before looking back to Solas with question in her eyes. “Sorry, so um…” Her distracted mind slowly begins to turn again and the realization of why he had waited hits her. “Your place or mine?” She questions stepping back from the suddenly all too close man before moving to gather her things. “I would prefer mine but I've been called selfish.” Mindful of the solid table on the way up, Erelana slings the rutsack over her shoulder before turning to him.

“That will be fine for tonight, I will not keep you long.” He replies, pausing at the door to pull it open before looking back to Erelana with an expecting look.  
Shaking her head lightly at the title, Erelana begins towards the door. “I do appreciate it, _I've'an'virelan (fadewalker)_ ” She replies as she lazily moves past him and out of the empty room. Looking around the Chantry she's surprised to find it mostly empty, even the mother's having abandoned their posts. “How long did the meeting last?” She questions herself as she glances back to Solas, the heavy wooden door closing echoing though the vacant room.

“It is late.” Solas confirms as he falls in to the slow pace set by Erelana. “but all of the business is dealt with for now. I would even go as far to say you did well.” He comments as they move though the Chantry towards the large set of double doors.

Covering a second yawn as the sedated feeling of the tea settles in, Erelana nods. “Thank you.” She mumbles pausing as he moves to pull the door open.

Stepping out into the snow a shiver shoots up her spine, effectively banishing the haze of the tea. Taking a deep breath of the chill air she takes in the picturesque view of Haven. Fresh snow covers the usually muddy paths winding though town, lit only by the dimming fires scattering the streets and the moon. The smoke billowing from fireplaces into the clear, star studded sky against the mountain and the empty streets reminding her of a painting viewed a long time ago.

“Erelana, we should hurry.” Solas' prompt causes her to looks away from the winter vision and to him the shadow of the Chantry.

“Yeah…let's go.” She mumbles with a small nod. “I apologize, Haven has never seemed as welcoming as it does at night I guess.” She comments as they begin to move towards her cabin. “Maybe it's just the snow or the lack of residents.” She adds, suddenly feeling silly for the observation.

“The town gathering to see the Herald of Andraste awaken was not welcoming?” Solas questions in an amused tone.

Glancing to him Erelana shakes her head at his small amused smile. “ If you call corralling me to the Chantry with no true reasoning welcoming. I would’ve preferred food, maybe some music and dancing.”

Solas’ short laugh puts a small smile on her face as the cabin comes into view. “Is that the welcome we should expect in Val Royeaux?”

The inquiry causes her to snort back a laugh. “I do hope you jest. This isn’t even the first time the respected of Val Royeaux have called for my head.” Noting the light inside Erelana pauses with her hand on the door handle. “If there's music and food it's a good chance it’s a disaster waiting to happen.” She mutters before opening the door, the smell of lavender and rosemary rushing to greet her.

“My lady Erelana welcome-oh Missere Solas I-”

Arill's panicked voice follows as Erelana moves calmly to set her things with the travel bag on the bed. “Good evening Arill, Advisor Solas has come to check the mark's stability after our adventures. It's awfully late they didn't wake you did they?” She questions while pulling things free from the bags.

“I requested to be alerted. I am glad you returned safely my lady." Arill replies the panic in her tone slowly subsiding.

Sighing lightly to herself, Erelana throws herself into the routine of preparing tea and gathering things for the night. “I thank you for your diligence Arill but I would rather you sleep. So long as everything is left I can fill the tub and heat it easily…” She pauses while setting the kettle on the fire and a cup on the mantel. Glancing over her shoulder to Solas, she notices his attention on the frazzled woman dumping the last bucket into the tub.

“And I am happy to help my lady. It is ready and I will leave you two unless there is anything else.” Arill replies quickly her eyes moving between them before settling on Erelana.

Tilting her head to the messy haired brunette Erelana sets the second chair fireside before remembering. “There is one thing, I don’t know how much you were told but we're leaving tomorrow before noon.” She replies moving back to her things on the bed while motioning for Solas to sit in the newly placed chair. “If you could get these laundered for me before we go?” She inquires pulling out three sets of clothes from the trip and sheds the coat to fold it before adding it to the pile.

“Oh of course my lady. It will not be a problem.” Arill assures moving to take the clothing quickly with a small bow.

“Just meet up with me tomorrow Arill and have a good night.” Erelana calls to her as she hurries to the door.

“I will. Good night my lady, lord Solas.” She bids hastily with a bow before scurrying out the door, shutting it behind her with a thud.

Watching the door for a moment Erelana smiles faintly before turning back to Solas, surprised by his loathing expression. “She's nice, she just panics easily.” She mutters seating herself down into the chair across from Solas. “Solas?” She questions with a frown.

Shaking off the strange expression Solas glances to her before seating himself across from her. “It is nothing, I am just not accustom to the formalities.” He dismisses with a small wave. “We should get started.”

Silently Erelana nods before holds out her marked hand with a uncertain smile. A moment later Solas reaches out to lightly hold her hand palm up, reminding her of the palm readers in Ravine. His thumbs lightly rubbing the sides of her open hand causes a pleasant tingle to shoot up her arm. Looking to the ground nervously she tries to ignore it but the icy trails of his magic against her heated skin does nothing to help.

“What brought your interests to starting _la maison de l'apprentissage_?” Solas questions offhandedly, the sound of Orlesian putting a hint of a smile on her lips.

“When you pay as much as I did for a smartly stacked pile of bricks, you put it to good use.” Erelana replies coolly while looking to the fire as the kettle begins to whistle. Without thinking she calls her magic to her free hand ready to pull the kettle when the cooling sensation of his magic turns searing. Yelping she rips her hand from him, the mark throbbing sharply before cradling it to her chest is shock. Wide eyed she looks to Solas to find him in a similar state of disbelief, his own gaze locked to the mark. Looking back to the fireplace as the coals pop and hiss from the spilled kettle, Erelana rises to retrieve the kettle.

“I apologize for any discomfort,” Solas begins as his magic, moving faster rights the kettle and sets it lightly on the stone hearth. “and your tea.” He mutters as she turns back to face him.

His bewildered expression did little to ease Erelana as she moves to salvage the remaining liquid. “Did you learn something?” She questions after a moment, her nerves on end at the possibilities.

“Only that it would seem that your connection with the mark is stronger then I had previously thought.” Solas admits with a small sigh. “As soon as you summoned your magic the mark reacted. It would appear that it draws a bit of magic with every spell or usage of magic you perform. I will leave a small list of books I wish to consult with Leliana come morning.” He continues with a frown. His eyes linger on the mark again before meeting her concerned gaze. “ I do not believe the mark to have changed or grown.”

Erelana watches him skeptically as he stands, “Your expression offers none of the same reassurance Solas.” She comments as she returns to her seat with a the half cup of tea, gesturing to the abandoned chair. She watches him debate with himself briefly. Hiding her amusement behind her cup she ignores the now dull throbbing from the mark.

“It is late, we should prepare for our departure tomorrow.” Solas reminds her as he takes a step back towards the door.

“Alright,” Erelana agrees tilting her head to him curiously before standing lazily and following his stiff figure to the door. “Write your list and bring it with us, I have to go to the University. I’m sure they'll have something.” She mutters as he opens the door. The sudden cool air forces her to suppress a shiver as she pauses to lean against the door frame.

Solas steps out of the warm cabin pausing to turn back while drawing his hood up. “I will, have a restful night Erelana.” He bids with a small nod.

Watching silently for a moment as he turns to leave Erelana bites her lip before willing her magic to lightly grab his wrist and attention. “Orlesian doesn’t suit you but I’m a firm believer in that a people can not better themselves until they know better. That's why I truly started _la maison de l'apprentissage_.” She clarifies as she straightens from her leaned position against the frame. “I will see you tomorrow Solas. Sleep well.” She bids with a small smile while backing into the cabin. Holding the door she watches him disappear around the corner before shutting it with a soft click and a sigh.

Frowning Erelana looks to the mark on her hand, the dull throbbing slowly fading. Val Royeaux will be eventful. She thinks as she turns to survey the explosion of things covering the bed. Making her way towards the mess she begins readying herself for bed and a morning full of packing and running around. Before long Erelana settles herself in bed, her hair still damp from the aromatic bath. Staring at the ceiling her mind spins with the questions from the day before she is slowly lulled to sleep by the crackling of the fire.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed thank you again for reading everyone. Skyhold is approaching quickly but next up Val Royeaux. See you all next time. =]


	14. The road to Val Royeaux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the kudos and reviews. This chapter has turned into a monster so it's been cut in half. Enjoy =]

_Justinian 14th Dragon 9.19_

_It was bad timing but Knowledge and Mama returned within the same night, or maybe it was planned all along. I’m uncertain but Knowledge sent me from the fade with a reassuring smile. I just hope when I return he hasn't run off again. When I awoke, rain pelted the wooden walls with thunder rolling in the distance. I almost swung wildly when Mama slammed open the sliding door. I’m glad I didn’t hit her, she came with food and gifts galore. I don’t know how she carries everything but I don’t think I cared to ask between stuffing my mouthful of the wondrous but unfamiliar goodies._

_The best gift came in the form of nine new books, one of them even being a copy taken from the circle of magi. Mama told me that she may not be able to help with them but to bring inquires to Knowledge. She also told me within the next couple weeks she would take the time to ward her home so I can stay with her. I will see, I’m not sure if she's noticed but I added my own warding here as well. And I'm scared worried for her safety. Mama’s asleep now, it's strange to have her in the temple but I learned something tonight. Mama's going blind, I think that's why she is so good at sensing with her magic. But anyway I think I’ll start on some of these books maybe then I’ll have some joyful questions for Knowledge._

__

Erelana slowly begins to awaken after spending another night trapped in dreamscapes of her own making; a proper connection to the fade still eluding her. Rolling listlessly her eyes squint open to stare at the still roaring fire lighting the room, a glaring reminder of how little time had truly passed. Flopping back she stares at the beams of the pitched roof, debating to herself before sitting up abruptly to the sudden booming sound of thunder. Twisting she catches a flash of lightning in the sky though the window, the wet pelting sound of snow slapping the glass follows. Watching the wet snow run down the window, she curses to herself knowing by dawn everything would be ice. Looking around the silent room she surveys the mess left, before swinging her legs over the side of the bed and forcing her body to stand and begin the day.

Dragging herself around the cabin Erelana gathers her things, cleaning and packing as she goes. Before long she finds herself looking around the barren cabin at a loss before her eyes fall to the box of treats on the desk. With a soft sigh, she begins to separate it out into two packages for Arill and Freddy, bundling it carefully in spare squares of cloth. Tying them off, Erelana leans back in the sturdy wooden chair, the cabin suddenly feeling far too small. Looking about, she faintly remembers sending Arill with her coat and clothes before carefully digging out her ring velvet cloak from her bag. The magical hum in her hands offers an instant comfort. Taking a moment to fondly smooth the wrinkleless fabric, she wraps it around her shoulders and draws the hood, the warm great bear fur tickling her cheeks. Debating with herself, she hide the gifts in her rutsack before settling it on her back under the cloak. Manually stroking the fire she throws a couple logs on before slipping from the suffocating interior.

For a brief moment Erelana accepts the wet onslaught of heavy snow falling from the sky before wrapping a barrier around herself. Looking up she watches a streak of lightning strike down beyond the mountains before ducking her head down and beginning the path towards the tavern. _Maybe someone will be awake, some food from Flissa or at least get some fruit and hold up in the stables._ She thinks while carefully climbing the icy stairs. With the tavern in view she frowns slightly as she notices the light from the windows dimmer then usual. Trying the door she is pleasantly surprised to find it open. _I wonder if Flissa sleeps in one of the rooms here._

Silently Erelana shuts the heavy door, as she does her barrier drops no longer needed to guard against the elements. Taking in the empty room she closes her eyes briefly to expand her magic out, it weaves harmlessly though the building allowing her a idea on the current occupants; most upstairs separated between the rooms. Shrinking back into herself with a small sigh, she wanders over to the smoldering embers left in the fireplace. Stirring up the embers, she tosses a few logs on, bringing an instant warmth back to the chilled room. Removing her cloak, she gives it a sharp snap that sends droplets of water flying around the room. Mindfully she drapes it over a chair near the fire, knowing the enchantments had already dried it before tip toeing behind the bar and towards the kitchen. 

Stopping just short of the doorway, Erelana peeks in to find the kitchen empty as well. With a small sigh she begins to move about the roomy kitchen, shifting though crates for something edible. Amidst gathering a couple logs for the wood stove, the low creak of a door gives her pause. Standing with a load of firewood awkwardly in her grasp, she looks to the door expecting company when movement just out of view catches the corner of her eye; turning she yelps as a tall silhouette brandishes something. Jumping back the logs tumble to the floor as her back hits the iron stove, her hands flying up in a surrendering gesture. “W-wait!” 

Stepping into the light, Fukuo’s half awake figure becomes clear; a long stirring spoon poised in his hand like a short sword. Looking past him, Erelana spots an unnoticed door hidden behind a short stack of boxes. “I didn't mean to wake anyone, I really thought everyone slept upstairs.” She explains, calming slightly as the disheveled man relaxes and hastily returns the spoon on the counter. Erelana watches as he silently turns back and ducks into the room, halfway closing the door behind him. 

Hearing him clamoring around, Erelana uncertainly stands still for a moment before kneeling down to gather the firewood. Stacking the wood into the firebox of the stove, the door behind her shutting catches her attention. Glancing back she catches the dark haired man tying an apron loosely around his waist. Standing, she watches as he begins to move though the kitchen gathering an assortment of items as he does. He begins sorting ingredients out onto the counters with care, before turning back to look from her to tilt his head towards the four wood ovens lining the wall. 

Getting the idea, Erelana gathers more of the wood from the pile to prepare the ovens. _I guess this beats hiding out in the stables_ , she thinks, sneaking another glance to the silent giant as he begins adding dry ingredients into a bowl. _There could be worse company as well, Cassandra would be livid I’m sure._ She begins lining the bottom fireboxes of the ovens with woods, content with the simple motions. Finishing she carefully lights the fires before closing the iron doors, the warmth filling the room almost instantly. Standing and dusting off her hands, she finds herself inching closer to Fukuo, her curiosity winning out as he starts to crack egg after egg into a large bowl. He begins to whisk the wet mixture, before nudging the bowl of dry to her while nodding towards a wooden spoon. Helping to stir the mixture together as he pours, Erelana remember Flissa mentioning muffins and things begins to click in her head. 

Leaving her to mix, Fukuo moves down the counter to retrieve a stack of beaten up iron muffin pans. For a split moment as they clatter to the counter, Erelana swears she hears him hum lowly before taking the bowl from her with a nod of approval. She watches him reach for a basket full of blueberries, preparing to fold them in when a stray thought comes to her. “Dust them in flour.” She states suddenly, getting a questioning look from him. “Ah, if you dust them lightly with flour, they don’t sink to the bottom.” She explains as a sudden sharp pressure radiates though her skull. The pain causes her eyes to screw shut as her fingers massage to the center of her brow, seeking relief. 

Frowning slightly as the feeling slowly fades, Erelana watches him follow the recommendation before folding them into the batter. While he begins separating it out into the greased cups of the pan, she moves to sit on a stool set out of the way near the farthest oven. Leaning against the warm stone of the wall, she watches him dust the tops of the muffins with large grains of sugar before loading the ten pans into the ovens. Enjoying the radiating heat, she doesn’t notice him before a mug of milk is floating in her glazed vision. “Oh,” She accepts the warm mug with both hands, looking to him questioningly. “warmed milk? Thank you…” She offers awkwardly with a small smile. Fukuo motions for her to drink before turning back to the counter, miscellaneous ingredients still covering the surface to get back to work. 

Raising the mug the smell of vanilla catches her by suprise as she takes a small sip of the warmed beverage. The wondrous mixture of milk and vanilla puts a lazy smile on her face as the warmth hits her empty stomach it seeps outwards to her limbs with a pleasant tingling. Drinking down half of it, she watches Fukuo masterfully maneuver around the kitchen preparing for the mornings breakfast rush. Lowering the mug to rest on the seat between her legs, she shifts to lean more comfortably against the warm stone while hiding a yawn. It is not long before she finds keeping her eyes open to much hassle and dozes back off wrapped in the warmth of the kitchen.

Somewhere between the broken images of dreams and floating in a sea of shadow, Erelana begins to register a far away voice; the words sounding muffled, like listening under water. She does her best to ignore the calling, until a loud call rings though her head in a familiar voice. Groggily she begins to awake, swatting at the offending appendage that had found humor in jabbing her arm. “Go ‘way.” She slurs while waving her hand to fend off the attacker.

“Should I get a healer? She's been like this the better part of the morning.” Erelana catches a voice sounding vaguely like Flissa states, sounding worried by the whole situation.

“Nah if you get anyone it'd be Chuckles, but she just sleeps heavy.” Varric's voice seems to boom though the small space, effectively cutting though the haze of sleep clouding her mind.

“ ‘arric?” Erelana questions, her voice rough with sleep. Righting herself with a groan her back pops with the movement. “Wha-" She looks between the two faces near her, Flissa's taking a small look of relief. The small of bread and sausage hits her like a slap to the face as the strange night adventure comes back to her. Searching the kitchen, her eyes fall to the figure of Fukuo as he tends to a large pan of eggs on the small stove. “I-I'm sorry." She apologizes nervously, getting a small smile from the silent giant before he turns his attention back to the pan.

“You're always welcome Herald,” Flissa starts offering a bright smile. “I was expecting that big lug to be here but I was a bit shocked to find you asleep as well.” She motions over to Fukuo who shrugs lightly as he divides the eggs out on plates. “I have to get back out there but help yourselves to anything, safe travels to you both.” Flissa bids and she swipes the plates from the counter, she shoots a smile to Fukuo before disappearing out of the kitchen.

Looking back to Varric, Erelana sheepishly smooth’s her hand over her braid in an attempt to calm the frizzy pieces. “I'm going to get us something to eat, and then you can tell me why you were sleeping in the kitchen.” Varric states with a knowing grin. Before he can even fully turn, two plates are offered to him from the dark haired man feigning ignorance of the conversation. Varric gives him a look of appreciation. Getting a small nod in return, he turns back to pull out a tray of fresh baked bread rolls from the oven. “I’ll grab us a table, I think your cloak saved a few chairs.” Varric finishes juggling the two plates as he begins to the door. “Just grab us some drinks would ya?” 

“Yeah I’ll be there in a minute.” Erelana answers while watching Fukuo move effortlessly around the kitchen. Attempting to remain out of the way, she inches closer before clearing her throat lightly. “Um, thank you for everything Messere.” She mutters, hoping he would hear. 

The seconds pause in his movement gives her an answer but before she can turn to follow Varric, a large basket swings in front of her. Looking to him wide eyed a moment, she slowly accepts the basket. Lifting the blue checkered fabric, a bright smile lights her face. Fresh muffins and bread fill the basket, the smell causing her stomach to twist greedily. “These are for me?” She questions, composing herself slightly as he nods with a smile that seems softens his face. 

“Be safe.” Is all that he says before returning to work.

Erelana stares at him blankly, his deep voice catching her off guard before managing a nod. “Thank you, we will.” She whispers before ducking out the door, narrowly avoiding Flissa as she does.

“Drinks are on the counter!” Flissa calls to her back with a wave.

Spotting the drinks, Erelana tucks the basket on her arm to fish a few coins from her pocket. Dropping the silvers on the counter, she swipes the drinks and surveys the crowded interior for the blonde dwarf. Spotting him seated near the roaring fire, she beelines towards him, dodging surprisingly lively patrons as she does. Setting the drinks gingerly on the table, she notes her undisturbed cloak before sitting herself beside the occupied man. Hanging the basket on the back of the chair, she watches Varric shuffle though pages of scrawling writing before turning her attention to the plate before her.   
“Are you prepared for Val Royeaux?” Erelana questions softly, as she plucks one of the large sausages from the plate. 

Varric hums as he folds the stack of parchment neatly. “I have to send this off to my editor but pretty much.” He replies. Setting the mail aside, he reaches for the tankard while casting a scrutinizing eye to the woman beside him. “Did you sleep at all?” He questions before beginning his own breakfast. 

Taking a few bites of the flavorful food, Erelana's stomach flips unpleasantly leaving a faint ill feeling in its wake. Setting aside the half eaten sausage, she reaches for the mug with a shrug. “A bit, but I have a few things to see to before we leave. Has first Chant released?” She questions, reaching back for her cloak as she stands from the table.

“Not long ago.” Varric turns to watch her a moment with a strange look. “You know, I stopped by Chuckle's cabin. I never got an answer, someone should check on the Inquisition's brightest.” He comments offhandedly while glancing to gage her reaction from the corner of his eye. “Would hate for him to miss our departure.” He adds, his grin growing slightly. 

Shooting him a suspicious look, Erelana shuffles though her things to double checking she has everything. “And I suppose you're implying that someone, should be me?” She questions sarcastically. 

“Hmm, if you’re offering sure. I’d hate to be on the wrong end of one of his wards.” Varric explains while leaning back in his chair to keep her in view. 

“You make it sound like you expect me break into his cabin.” Erelana replies, eyeing the half eaten sausage again but ultimately deciding against it. 

“I’d never ask that of anyone but if you do, I’d like details. Call it my research.” He jests turning back to his food. “I’ll meet up with you at the stables, don’t go falling asleep in some obscure corner again.” 

Erelana waves off the warning as she squeezes between his chair and fireplace. “I’ll be there, maybe I’ll pass Arill along the way.” She mutters the excuse as she slips out the side door with a small group. 

Taking a deep breath of the chill air, Erelana is pleasantly surprised to find the sun shining though the clouded sky. Taking a quick look around the town, she finds most of the icy covering worn to mud or melting in the early morning sun. Looking to the mark Solas’ word from the previous night come back to mind. _It takes some of my magic with each spell, that is a little offsetting_. Using her magic, she creates a simplistic barrier to keep mud free before starting off towards Solas’ cabin. _Where it's going? If I can't access it then the only other feasible explanation would be…the orb?_ Tugging her hood up, she keeps her eyes to the faces passersby, hoping to spot Arill while her mind begins to ponder the curious information. 

Finding no sign of Arill, Erelana finds no solid answers either, only more questions. _Ifs and maybes mean nothing when I can only remember what should have happened. Let alone if the spell worked, that’s a whole slew of new variables._ Climbing the stairs to the more residential area a stray idea hits. Grabbing a handful of snow along the way, she loosely packs it as she continues towards pushed back cabin. _I’m not even sure where his bed is..._ She thinks as the side of the cabin comes into view. _Oh well_. She hurls the watery ball of snow towards the side window, satisfied when it hits the glass pane with a wet slap. She watches the ice slide down until she loses sight of the window as she wraps around the front of the house. Stopping in front of the door she hesitates, _I can feel his magic from here. Did he truly go seeking answers last night?_ She wonders as she shifts the basket of goodies on her arm. Raising her hand, she gives a few sharp knocks hoping to not have to go any farther. 

After a few moments of silence, Erelana frowns. Knocking again a bit louder, she puts a hand flat to the door to brace herself as she puts her ear to the door but hears nothing from the inside. “Solas?” She questions, as another idea comes. Resting her forehead to the door, she closes her eyes while expanding out her magic. In her mind she sees the wards set within the house, ignoring them she works to weave her magic between the small cracks of the warding. With a good amount of concentration, she manages to wiggle though. _Well it's safe to say an actual spell wouldn’t had made it._ She concludes as the cabin’s interior forms in her mind. Lacking most details, it does show her close to were Solas must be sleeping, his form radiating a misty like magic. _I wonder if my magic does that as I sleep_. Reaching out slowly, her magic brushes the mist that seems to surround him. The instant she does the feeling of the cabin changes and the whole image becomes shrouded in shadow. Focusing where Solas' form had been she is shocked from her focused state by the sudden opening of six glowing red eyes opening in the shadows.

Erelana's eyes fly open in suprise, the wooden door coming back into focus. _That was-_ The door in front of her is ripped open, the suddenness causing her to stumble slightly. Looking up to the sleep disheveled man, her eyes widen as she notices his current state. _Definitely not in the game…_ she thinks as he eyes uncontrollably focus the bare expanse of his chest. “Umm…” She starts dumbly, the words getting stuck in her throat as her eyes move unwillingly lower to notice his half tied leggings hanging low on his hips. The sound of him clearing his throat breaks her trance. As their eyes meet she curses mentally as warmth engulfs her face. “Ah-I-Varric,” His smug look causes her blush to worsen before she closes her eyes to refocus herself.

“Erelana?” Solas inquires lightly, his head tilting slightly in an amused fashion. 

Opening her eyes wide at her name, Erelana quickly digs into the basket on her arm to thrust a muffin towards him. “Here have a muffin!” She states quickly while putting the muffin in his hands. “We're leaving soon, see you then.” She adds before turning and making a hasty retreat. 

Practically jogging down the stairs, she hurries past the tavern catching Varric's knowing grin in passing. _Dirty dwarf._ She thinks spitefully, _probably revenge for sending Cassandra to him._ Weaving though the diminishing crowd, she makes it back to her own cabin in record time. Fumbling with the knob, Erelana manages to open the door and hurries in, shutting the door behind her with a resounding slam. Feeling her hands shaking slightly, she lays them flat against the wooden surface. _That could’ve been handled better_ , she concludes. Turning to rest her back flat against the door, she slowly slides down to sit with her knees hugged to her chest. _He's one man, I can't afford to turn into some stammering mess every time._ She rests her cheek to her knees while attempting to calm her raving heart with deep breaths. _It's bad enough Varric noticed my interest, I can't…_ Sighing heavily, she remains tucked to the door debating herself while cursing the blonde dwarf. 

After awhile, Erelana's heart calms but she finds dispelling the image of a certain shirtless man much harder. _He has no right sleeping like that…maybe I should’ve broken in-_ Groaning she throws her head back against the wood with a dull thud, the pain briefly clearing her mind. “Grow up.” She orders herself as she stands from her curled position. Setting the basket and gifts on the desk,she begins to gather her things beside the door, until a light knock followed by Arill's voice causes her to pause.   
“Herald, may I come in?” She calls from outside.

“Of course Arill,” Erelana answers dashing over to the desk to retrieve the wrapped candies. “you have perfect timing.” She adds, hearing the door swing open with a small squeak. Looking to the woman she catches her struggling with closing the door and quickly moves to help. 

“Oh, thank you.” Arill replies while waddling towards the bed, the pile of clothing neatly draped over her arms. “I haven't folded them yet my Lady but-"

“That's perfectly fine, thank you for getting them done.” Erelana cuts in, with a smile she approaches the woman.

“They are clean my Lady but I fear with the weather may have left them damp.” She mentions shrinking a little as she lays the clothing out on the bed. 

“That's quite alright Arill, I know a trick for that. Here please accept this.” Erelana assures while holding out the small package to her. “It's not much.” She adds as Arill accepts the small package. “There are some muffins on the desk as well if you'd like one.”

Erelana looks to the clothes as Arill begins to slowly unwrap the tie, uncomfortable with the silence.   
“These are maple candies,” Arill comments after a couple moments. “thank you my Lady.” Arill shifts slightly as she rewraps the package, catching Erelana's attention. “Herald…you’ve been kind but lady Montilyet pays my wages. You don't have to…” She trails off nervously.

“I want to Arill.” Erelana expresses while holding in a sigh. “All of this is new to me but you’ve been so helpful. I’m sure you have other duties on top of anything I ask of you…” She pauses, noticing her own ramblings. “I am grateful for all of your help is what I mean to say.” And I'm still horrible with gifts. She concludes mentally while watching the smaller woman. 

“Truly my Lady, it is an honor.” Arill replies suddenly as she tucks the parcel away. “Is there anything else I can help you with before you set out?” 

Smiling softly to her, Erelana shakes her head. “No, thank you Arill.”

Nodding Arill bids her farewell and safe travels before excusing herself, leaving Erelana alone with her thoughts once again. 

Watching the door a moment, she casts a warming glyph under the clothes on the bed before beginning once again of double checking her things. Not long passes before a second knock on the door pulls her attention from folding the now dry clothing. “Yes? It's open.” She answers, not looking up from the grown pile as the door creaks open. 

“We are expected at the stables shortly.” Cassandra's voice calls from the door way, effectively gaining her attention. 

“Good morning Cassandra.” Erelana replies, glancing back over her shoulder while motioning to the desk.

“I’m about done now, help yourself to a muffin.” She folds the final tunic before grabbing the arm load of clothing and hastily jogging to the open travel bag beside the door. 

“Flissa did mention finding you in the kitchen this morning.” Cassandra states idly, unmoving from the doorway. 

Erelana ignores the scrutinizing look from the Seeker to instead focus on packing the clothing. “It was pleasantly inviting.” She comments as she closes her bags. Throwing a glance to Cassandra she notes the lack of her own bag. “You've been to the stables already?” 

“I have, yes. I went to insure our mounts would be ready for our journey.” Cassandra moves forward to grab the larger travel bag as she explains. 

Nodding, Erelana settles her own bag on her shoulder before giving the once again barren cabin one last look. Noticing the gifts, she quickly grabs them. “We would hate to leave the Chantry waiting.” She mutters to herself sarcastically before hurrying to follow Cassandra out the door. 

“Herald, I understand your views differ-" Cassandra begins as Erelana shuts the door a bit harder the necessary.

“Do not fear Seeker, so long as they're not calling for my head, I will be pleasant.” She assures with a lazy wave. “I’ve upheld a peace with them this long, I do not intend to make enemies with the largest standing religious organization to date." She adds, a bit more professionally as she catches sight of Leliana awaiting them at the crossroad. 

“That would be the wisest course of action.” Leliana chimes in with a subtle knowing smile. “Good morning to you both, I hope you are well rested and ready.” 

Erelana huffs lightly as they begin towards the gate, Cassandra picking up the conversation. “Any word from your people is Val Royeaux?” 

“It's been quiet, the Chantry has been in disarray. Those vying for positions above their own, do it in silence.” Leliana answers coolly. 

Glancing back to the pair behind her, Erelana notices the Nightingale’s tight lipped frown. _At least I’m not the only one bothered by an unanswered question._ She thinks looking around at the small crowds gathered at the stalls and carts near the gate. Tightening her grip on the bound cloth, she quickens her pace a bit in hopes of catching Freddy. Hopping the last couple steps, she jogs past a group on their way into town as the stables come into view. 

Spotting Varric, Erelana rests her hand on his shoulder briefly in a silent greeting before continuing towards the duo hanging out off to the side. “Freddy,” She begins while reaching into the basket still hanging from her arm. “good morning to you both.” 

“Good morning lady Erelana,” Freddy begins brushing his curly hair from his face, leaving a streak of dirt across his cheek. “Solan is as rested as he can be, I even gave him a nice brushing and breakfast my Lady.” He assures with a small smile.

“I know in your hands, he will always be safe." Erelana comments pulling one of the muffins free. “Here, baked fresh this morning.” She watches as he accepts the muffin gratefully. “And I did bring you something else…” She trails off with a small chuckle, catching his excited expression. “It's not much.” She adds, watching him quickly untie the gift.

A large smile lights up his face as he pulls a piece from the cloth bag and pops it into his mouth. “This is maple candy!” He exclaims excitedly before his eyes widen and he nervously glances to the group of higher ups talking not far off. “My Ma used to make this every fall, it's great.” He continues a bit more reservedly before swallowing the candy. “Lady Erelana thank you, I know I asked but you really didn’t have to.” He adds while sneaking one last piece from the bag before tucking it lovingly in his pocket. 

Smiling to him Erelana shrugs before looking to Solan. “I appreciate everything you’ve done for Solan and myself. I’ll bring you something sweet back from Val Royeaux.” She admits while watching the lazy hart rise from his spot on the ground with a huff. “Plus it's not often Solan favors a stable hand, usually he runs off by now.” She adds looking back to the young man with a smile. “I’ve kept you long enough though. Eat and keep yourself safe while we're away.” 

Freddy smiles while nodding. “I will. Harriet’s been looking after me, I even helped craft your coat. The Commander has it for you, safe travels lady Erelana.” He rambles, his normally mature persona forgotten in his childish excitement. Waving quickly, he takes a large bite from the muffin before jogging off towards the smithy.

Smiling to herself, Erelana reaches out in welcome to the patience hart. “ _On dhea ma'falon (good morning my friend), I do hope you got some rest._ ” She greets him softly while brushing his mane with her fingers. Solan huffs lightly while leaning into the petting. Sighing, Erelana rests her forehead to his, grateful for the moment of peace before drawing back. Looking to the group for the first time, she instantly meets the questioning gaze of the Commander. 

Choking back an undignified sound of surprise, Erelana nervously looks to the others, only to be let down by Varric's inattentive bored expression while Leliana retails the travel plans. Offering a uncertain smile to the approaching Commander, she shoots one last look to the others her eyes catching and lingering on Solas’ figure. _How far do his freckles-shit stop!_ Cursing her own traitorous mind, she attempts to banish the memory of the morning and the images that follow. 

“Herald?” 

Startled, Erelana looks to Commander Cullen before her. Hoping the color on her cheeks would go unnoticed, she gives Cullen a sheepish smile. “Good morning Commander.” She offers, taking note that he had stopped a good couple of feet away. 

“Good morning Herald.” He greets with a small smile while taking a few steps closer. “The young man left this for you.” 

Erelana admires the druffalo hide coat in his grasp while shoving the growing prickling sensation to the back of her mind. Carefully accepting the garment, she steps back and quickly sheds her cloak. Draping it over the watchful hart, she sets her bag to the ground but hesitates with the basket. Smiling sweetly to Solan, she hangs the basket from his rack before slipping into the chilled, leather coat. “Thank you Commander Cullen, this will be greatly appreciated during our travels.” Ignoring the huffing hart, she retrieves the basket. Pulling out a hunk of bread she offers it to him before turning her attention to Cullen while fishing for a muffin.

“Yes I-we" Cullen begins before sighing heavily. His expression falters, leaving him looking utterly lost for a moment before he composes himself. “Good luck in Val Royeaux Herald.” He wishes suddenly before looking back to the group. “Leliana is motioning for us.” He adds stepping back.

“Thank you again Commander, I hope to return with good news. In the very least, news to get the Chancellor off our backs.” Erelana replies as she falls into step with him. Holding out the offering she smiles politely. “Here, I know we didn’t get off on the best foot…” She watches him eye the muffin with interest before accepting it. “but I do hope we can put things aside.” She finishes, the prickle of lyrium feeding her nerves. 

“That does sound nice, Chancellor Rodrick has been a constant thorn.” Cullen admits while picking off a piece of muffin as they close the distance to the group. 

Erelana notices the others loading their mounts as Leliana gives her a small nod. “I hope your visit to the city proves fruitful." Leliana says politely with a small smile. “I am also glad to see that Harriet got your coat crafted in time, and a new apprentice as well.”

Erelana nods as she watches her eye the muffin in the Commander's grasp. “I hope the Chantry will see reason and thank you, it fits nicely.” She replies, holding a muffin out to the Spymaster. Erelana glaces back to Solan and her bags, surprised to find Cassandra loading up the impatience hart. 

“We won't keep you Herald, safe travels.” Leliana bids after accepting the baked good happily. Cullen beside her gives a nod as his gaze drifts to the training soldiers a short distance away. 

“Thank you, take care of yourselves and the people. We'll send word ahead of ourselves.” Erelana replies before ducking back towards Cassandra, just as she finishes tying off the bags. “Thanks.” She mutters, announcing her arrival. Getting a short nod from the Seeker, she watches her head back to her own mount. Giving Solan one last once over, Erelana pats his snout while fighting back a frown before settling herself on top of him. “Let's go back to the city of snobs.” She mutters to him before nudging him to follow Cassandra as she begins down the trail. 

The path leading from Haven is barely disturbed they discover, which makes for travel though the mountains slow. The group forgoes lunch to instead make it to the warmer base, Erelana offering the basket to Varric to pass around. Most of the day is spent in silence, the wind whistling through the few patches of trees and rock making conversation difficult. By the time they settle in a small clearing, night has fallen. 

Erelana pushes the roasted druffalo around her plate, her lack of appetite leaving her with an uncomfortable cramp in her stomach. Shifting, she glances to Varric as he tends to Bianca, the faint smell of citrus oils offering a relief from the spiced meat. Standing, she scrapes the remaining food into the fire before stooping back down to retrieve the worn spell book. Have spent most of the day hidden behind the pages, she regrets not thinking to stop though the Chantry's library. _A new book would’ve at least offered a distraction_. She thinks sullenly as she offers a small smile to Varric, her movement having drawn his attention.

“Off to sleep?” He questions, returning his gaze to the crossbow in his lap.

“Yeah, it'll be a long couple of days until we reach Jader.” Erelana answers quietly, _so much for a quiet exit_. She thinks, glancing longingly towards the two tents pitched side by side. “And after last night…” She adds, hoping Varric would drop it.

“Don’t forget this morning,” He continues slyly before setting the oil soaked rag aside and casting a glance around the camp. “I don’t think I’ve seen an elf that red since Daisy realized what kind of business the Blooming Rose really is.”

“It was nothing for you to worry about Varric. There’s just a lot on my mind,” Erelana counters while shifting impatiently and glancing around the camp as well. She skims over Cassandra a short distance away tending the horses, to instead rest on the barely disturbed brush Solas had disappeared though a short time ago. “Val Royeaux does that.” She finishes looking back to the attentive man seated not far, the fire light highlighting the mischievous glint in his eye. 

“So the fact that you haven't even look at our resident Arcane Advisor all today is pure coincidence then?” Varric questions barely above a whisper while one of his eyebrows raises curiously. Erelana opens her mouth to hiss a counter but his smirk grows. “Surely it'd have nothing to do with said Advisor sleeping shirtless most of the time.”

Erelana’s eyes widen a fraction as her suspicions of being set up are confirmed. Sputtering for a moment, she fights back a strangled noise while her eyes narrow on Varric's laughing form. Unable to find the words, she hisses quietly in anger before throwing the worn tome at him. Turning back to the tents, she stomps over and practically throws herself though the flap, completely ignoring Cassandra's curious glance. 

Falling onto her worn bedroll Erelana groans, _why does it have to be him?_ She questions herself. Rolling to lay on her side and stare at the dim shadows cast in the canvas of the tent, she frowns. _If Varric would tease me about anyone else, I would be fine with it…but it's him._ Her mind replays the days folly, always stopping to tease the image of the sleep disheveled man flinging open the door. His blue-gray eyes widened and startled but for that split instant, unguarded. Opening her eyes to banish the recollection, Solas' hushed voice joining the others causes her to groan lightly. Flipping over, she pulls the pelt over her head. Mentally cursing Varric, she battles her own mind before falling into a sea of shadow once again. 

Opening her eyes, the abrupt change in scenery is momentarily jarring as awareness comes to Erelana slowly; _I'm dreaming_. She recognizes the dreamscape after a moment, but a sudden tugging in the back of her mind pulls her from the barren and ruined interior of what had once been the temple. Following the invisible thread, her hand reaches for the sliding wood door only to pause as the slotted handle feels round like a knob. Grasping it hesitantly, she slowly twists it wholly expecting a new memory, only to have the surrounding dreamscape shatter. The sudden rush of falling is ended quickly as she plunges into a cold water like liquid. The suddenness of it all causes a brief panic as a shimmering glow seeps though her closed eyes. 

Opening her eyes, Erelana twists around to get her bearings before she begins to clumsily swim towards the surface. Her eyes watch the circular stone walls; the smooth, iridescent stone constantly changing with the glow from the liquid. Breaking the surface, she takes in her surroundings. 

Erelana finds herself in a pool in the center of a large platform. Looking out she finds nothing but the night sky, a deep navy blue with a hazy sort of green mist streaking through it. The stars shine brightly but the constantly seem to shift and move, making any constellations impossible to recognize. The floor platform is made up of small tiles of all different colors and shades. They form an intricate image discernable only from the sky; but beautiful nonetheless. 

“ _Do you intent to spent the remaining night afloat in my well? I do wish to speak Eolas'esayelan (knowledge seeker)._ ” The familiar voice of Knowledge draws her attention instantly. 

Tearing her eyes from the tiles, Erelana notes the books floating neatly as if on shelves while searching the space for the spirit. A warm smile lights her face as soon as her eyes fall on the passive spirit lingering near the pool. “ _Eolas (Knowledge), was it you who called me from the shadows?”_ She questions, pulling herself from the low pool; the blue glow from the liquid dying as it leaves the pool. 

The spirit hums lightly, his hand glowing faintly before the water returns to the pool, leaving her dry. “ _I did. You were not focused tonight_.” Knowledge begins in a stern tone, even though his face remains expressionless. Turning he drifts over towards the books, his incorporeal fingers bush over the spines. Pausing his hand hovers over one of the titles but instead of pulling it out, his magic flashes a blueish white before he sighs lightly. Turning back to face her, Erelana admires the soft fluttering of his ornate robes. “ _You called to the Wolf_.” He states with a shake of his head. “ _Be grateful I answered. Sorrow is unable to do what I can, but the Wolf…_ ” He trails off, his eyes narrowing the slightest in disapproval.  
“ _I did not mean to,_ ” Erelana begins while approaching the disapproving spirit. “ _this day has been trying_.” She defends glancing to the book he had paused at only to recognize the worn leather binding. _One of my journals…_ Her observations are cut short as the spirit beside her hums lightly.

“ _And as you get closer to achieving your goals, they will only become more so. You must remain focused, especially when entering his domain._ ” Knowledge warns ominously, his serious gaze causes her to freeze. “ _Your skills here pale in comparison to his and I…_ ” The spirit pauses, his eyes closing as if contemplating his own thoughts. “ _I can not speak with certainty and say that he would not end you Eolas'esayelan. That is a fact, I wish never to learn of.”_ He finishes, his form flickering to reappear back near the pool with a more thoughtful expression. 

Frowning Erelana shifts to watch the spirit from afar. Torn between apologizing or arguing she signs, her posture wilting slightly. “ _I am trying_ ,” She begins weakly while slinking towards the motionless spirit. “ _but it has been harder then anticipated. For half a millennia it was his memory, and yours that kept me from madness…_ ” 

“ _He is your purpose that I understand, but the time is not right._ ” He warns sternly while holding his hand out over the still waters of the pool. His magic pulses causing ripples to expand out from the center. As Erelana watches the familiar image of blackened fur and red glowing eyes flash briefly. “ _A visage you’ve seen before yes?_ ” He questions with a small shake of his head. “Even now he block me from viewing his actions.” He adds, before flittering away again.   
Erelana watches him reappear a short distance away near a old desk again. The red tinted wood barely noticeable under all of the unfurled rolls of parchment and open tomes. Sitting herself heavily on the stones surrounding the pool, she pulls her knees to her chest to rest her chin on them to watch him. Silently, she mulls over his words as the parchment on the desk flutters and pages of the tomes flip for a moment before coming to a stop. Tucking her chin to her chest, she hides her face in her knees with a small sigh. 

“ _You must focus on what is to come, not what can come now._ ” Knowledge chimes in after while of silence.

The statement causes Erelana to raise her head and nod. “ _I know…_ ” The narrowed eyed stern look he gives her causes her to bite her tongue while looking back to the water. “ _I will_.” She corrects herself, attempting to sound assuring. 

“ _You best_ ,” He warns looking back to the tomes before shaking his head. “ _It is best if you awaken. And do not call for the wolf again, he is all to eager to accept your invitation here._ ”

Frowning Erelana slowly rises, fully realizing just how serious his concern was. “ _Eolas_ …?” She questions weakly, feeling as uncertain as she had all the years ago. Standing from her seated position, she watches his movement still at her question. In a blink she finds the spirit not a foot in front of her and before she can utter another word she is pulled forward. The reassuring feeling of his hand cradling her head while the other rubs her back softly soothes her. Squeezing her eyes closed, she welcomes the offered comfort. 

Feeling his fingers brush over her braided hair, Erelana hears him hum his disapproval, the sound reverberating in his chest surprisingly. “I _t is a mess, and I feel his magic still lingering_.” He comments, pulling away slightly. “ _Maybe it is time for me to teach you how to accomplish this with magic_.”   
Stepping back herself, Erelana looks up to his towering figure. “ _Really?”_ She questions suddenly while attempting to keep her excitement under control. 

Knowledge nods while moving to seat himself on the stone of the pool. “ _It will not take long and it is something you may practice in my absence._ ” He motions for her to sit beside her on the stone before waving a hand over the pool. His magic mists across the surface before dissipating leaving the surface frozen with a polished ice that reflects the sky above. 

As he begins to demonstrate, Erelana watches attentively before attempting to mimic the weaving of magic, knowing the effects would not carry over. As she begins to get a handle on the spell, her mind thinks back to his words. “ _You are leaving again?_ ” She questions while watching him though the reflective surface. 

“ _I must_.” He replies, nodding as she ties off the basic braid with a leather cord that appears in her hand with a thought. _“I fear my presence may do more harm than good._ ” He reaches out to check her work before nodding his approval. “ _Soon enough you will be able to do any style, just practice_.” 

Swinging a leg over to straddle the stones and face him, Erelana shrugs off the tugging sting of consciousness. “ _Why?_ ” She demands before biting her tongue at the childish tone. 

“ _One, I am no use if I can not learn of our wolf's travels while here. I can offer little insight as it is_.” He hesitates a moment, his eyes watching her curiously. _“I also may make him nervous. I may not be as old as he but I am well versed in the fall as well as one of the few remaining that can identify him as he is.”_ He admits in a pleased tone before offering a gentle smile to Erelana. “ _You must awaken we will speak again soon Eolas'esayelan._ ” Before she can retort, he waves his hand and the landscape around her fades quickly.

Snapping back to consciousness so suddenly, leaves Erelana in a small state of disorientation. Her body jolts before she jerks to sit herself upright with a small gasp. Her eyes fly open to dart around the dimly lit tent, the morning light just beginning to pierce though the thick canvas before landing on Cassandra a few steps back. With a raised brow she shakes her head before motioning to the tent flap. “We leave within the hour.” She states before ducking out, leaving Erelana sitting there with a small frown. 

The days following on the path to Jader are spent in a similar fashion. The group having found a comfortable routine, travel the roads listening to Varric's never ending supply of stories. With even Cassandra retailing one on the rare occasion. With luck they only encounter a few struggling groups of bandits on their way to the port city but even they are few and far between. 

Erelana perks up from her slouched position atop Solan as lights in the distance begin to line the horizon. Hearing Varric ahead of her whistle, she smiles gratefully at the idea of a bed and bath. _Four walls between myself and a particular individual will also be beneficial._ She thinks stopping herself from glancing back to the man bringing up the rear. Sighing to herself quietly, she nudges Solan to pick up the pace as Knowledge’s words replay in her head for the millionth time. Falling into step beside Varric, she ignores the questioning glance to instead watch the lights grow closer. _He's noticed my silence the past couple days, it's easier to cover with a book in front of me._

Soon enough Varric's voice calling her pulls her dazed mind back to the present. “Have you heard anything I’ve said?” He questions with a small huff. 

Frowning slightly Erelana shakes her head. “I apologize Varric.” She replies weakly while glancing to the growing gates of the city. The polished symbolic sun done in bronze glitters faintly from the lit torches lining the road. She tries not to pay to much mind to the vigilant guards patrolling in twos. Which proves to be difficult as they pass by on foot, their gazes studying the group suspiciously before continuing down the road. 

Varric hums lightly, his own eyes moving to follow the well armored guards as well. “Sure have a lot of guards outside the city.” He comments offhandedly while Erelana nods her agreement. 

The statement catches Cassandra ear, her horse slowing to move closer. “Leliana did mention increased rotations after the Temple of Sacred Ashes.” She mentions as they approach the guards standing motionless at the gates. 

“Are they even aware what they are to watch for?” Erelana questions barely above a whisper. Cassandra simply shakes her head as one of the guardsmen move to meet them a short distance from the gate.

“Halt.” The man announces in a bellowing voice, if not for the small squeak at the end it may have been intimidating. “Jader is closed until morning. Unless you have business within the walls you will have to camp out tonight.” He motions to the area around and for the first time Erelana notices five tents pitched around. 

“We have business, and are due to catch a boat to Val Royeaux before dawn.” Cassandra replies while moving to dismount.

The guard shifts with a small frown, “If you leave in the-"

“We also have rooms held for us at the Crow's nest.” Cassandra cuts him off, her eyes narrowing on his form. 

The guard shrinks back slightly and sighs before turning back and nodding to the other man. “Open the gate." He calls out as he begins a slow pace back to his post. 

Erelana watches as the gates before them begin to slide open, the bronzed symbol splitting down the middle. As the clanking of chains and gears fills the air. Slipping down from Solan, she edges closer to Cassandra as they begin leading the mounts into town.

Coming to a stop at the base of the sloped path leading in, Erelana hears Cassandra sigh. Following her gaze, she recognizes the well crafted wooden sign of the stables but finds the building dim and unattended. Glancing to the attached housing, she notes the lively interior as Cassandra begins to speak. “They must close up once the gates close.” 

Giving Solan a stern look, Erelana swiftly darts towards the door of the house, ignoring Cassandra's startled yell behind her. Approaching the door, she slows her pace before giving it three short, sharp knocks. Lowering her hand, she steps back as muffled voices from within leak though the door. It is not long before the door is pulled open and a portly man with thinning ginger hair blocks the way.

“Do you hav-" He begins, his deep voice trailing off as his eyes move to take in the figure before him. 

“I do apologize Missere. I know it's late,” Erelana begins as the man before her straightens slightly, recognition flashing in his eyes. “but I would like to exchange in that favor owed.” She finishes with a small bow of her head. Looking back to him, she watches him look to the group behind her before returning to her with a small frown. 

“What is it you want?” Barnard questions gruffly, his shoulders rounding slightly as he relaxes. 

“Nothing more than what I know you can do. We arrived late and must leave before dawn, tend our mounts and prep them for travel.” Erelana explains flatly while the man looks back to the others. “You will be paid as expected, and a nice tip for interrupting dinner of course.”

Barnard sounds a hearty laugh that almost causes Erelana to jolt in surprise. “I knew I liked you lass, leave ‘em with me. I'll even bring ‘em to the dock for you.” He replies, shaking his head. “I expected somthin' illegal when I saw you.” He adds with a broad smile. Meeting his own smile with a small one of her own, Erelana steps back as he looks back into the home. “Save me a plate Mavis, I'm off ta work.” 

His call is answers by the rattling of dishware before a shrill female voice shouts something back in Nevarran, her thick accent making her words undistinguishable. Before she can continue, Barnard reaches around the door and pulls free a battered cap. Settling it on his head, he waddles forward a few step, “Love ya too darlin.” He calls before pulling the door shut and chuckling. Eyeing the group, he motions them to the barn before directing Erelana there as well. “Come on lass, let's get it done.” 

Erelana nods, her eyes darting to the group slowly moving towards the barn with Solan in toe. “Thank you again, your wife didn't seem to happy.” 

The statement gets another boisterous laugh as they come up slowly behind the others. “Ah gentlemen let me tell ya,” He begins shooting a look to Varric and Solas, who look to the loud man. “should you ever meet a nice Navarran woman, run.” He jokes, getting a laugh from Varric as he shoots a smirk to Cassandra. “Any how three horses and this beast, ready before dawn.” He mutters. Accepting the reigns, he moves passed before pausing at Solan. “Come now Filou, no funny business tonight.” The nickname gets a huff of annoyance from Solan but with a nod from Erelana, he walks himself into the stable. “Alrighty standard price would be two gold for the night-" 

Beating Cassandra to the draw, Erelana holds out a small bundle of coins. “Two for the board and two for putting you out at this hour Missere. Thank you again.” She replies with a smile as he takes the pouch with a short nod. 

“Anytime lass. We'll see you at the docks.” Barnard backs up a step while looking about the barn. “Er, should there be a problem where will I find you?” 

Erelana holds back her chuckle. “He will behave but should you need us, we will be staying at the Crow's nest.” Noticing the other begin out the barn with their things, she gives Solan one last stern look before jogging after them. Catching sight of Solas and Varric lingering by the tall wooden fence lining the front of the stables she slows.

“Friend of yours?” Varric questions with a raised brow.

Shaking her head slightly, Erelana notices Solas hold out her bag. Taking it quickly, she offers a small nervous smile before looking back to the building around. “Kind of but not really. I just know quite a few stable owners thanks to my travels, some don’t favor me as highly though.” She explains, shrugging her bag onto her shoulder.

“How did he come to owe you a favor?” Solas continues, his sudden question catching her off guard.

Erelana glances to him as he moves to walk beside them, “Nothing unfavorable, I can assure you. It falls back to why Barnard calls Solan a trickster.” Spotting Cassandra nodding to a guard on duty, they begin her way. “When he was younger, he was a notorious escape artist. The stable workers would tend him, then set him up in the stable but by morning he'd be out. He did it a few times here, so I know Barnard well enough and he even earned a nickname.” 

Solas nods satisfied with the answer for the time being as Cassandra rejoins the group with a small huff. “Problems Seeker?” 

“The people in this town can not give decent direction to the Crow's nest.” Cassandra admits looking around for any direction but they appeared to be surrounded by small homes. 

“Barnard could've but-" Erelana begins only to be surprised when Cassandra huffs. “I know where it is.” She adds, quickly surprised at Cassandra's reaction. 

“Have no fear Seeker, no one will be running from you.” Varric assures stepping past the woman. “You're far from nice.” He adds causing her to turn suddenly and swat at him. He glances back to her with a grin. “Come on, I’ve stayed there once or twice as well.” Cassandra's eyes narrow on Varric's moving form before stomping after him. 

Erelana watches the display nervously before sighing and shaking her head. A hand on her shoulder draws her attention and gives her a small scare. Twisting, she lightly shrugs Solas' hand off with a small smile. “We should follow, yeah?” She mutters while taking a small side step away from the man before her. 

“Herald,” Solas begins, keeping up with her hastened pace with ease. “has everything been alright?” He inquires while watching her closely. 

Attempting to ignore his gaze, Erelana looks between the crossroad signs before turning down the left road going towards the docks. “Nothing worth mentioning.” She replies, frowning at her own tone. “I'm just not looking forward to our Val Royeaux visit, there's so much to be done.” She adds while trying to soften her tone. “The Crow's nest is the inn closest to the docks, frequented by travelers and sailors alike.” She continues, looking back to the fonder times spent sea side for a change of topic.

“And the second?” Solas inquires curiously while keeping an eye on their surroundings. Erelana hums and looks to him in mild astonishment. “You made it sound as if there are two inns in Jader.” He elaborates with a small smile. 

“Oh Reynard's rest, it's located in the merchant's district.” Erelana answers pointing out a large wooden sign on the upcoming building. The shield shaped plaque of wood swinging lightly with a creak from the wind, the roosted crow carved in the perfect depiction for the inn. 

“Reynard?” Solas questions, noticeably slowing his pace. 

“After the old Orlesian tale of the red trickster fox, personally I think they just expect to be swindled at some point.” Erelana rambles slowing to a stop not far from the door following Solas’ lead. Turning with a questioning look she tilts her head to him. “Solas?” She asks after a moment of silence. His unwavering stare causing her to shift uncomfortably. She watches him smile, the action causing the corners of his eyes to crinkle slightly before he shakes his head to dismiss her worry.

“This is probably the most you have spoken since leaving Haven, at least to me.” He admits stepping from the stone walkway onto the wooden dock that extends the road above the water.

The sudden realization hits Erelana, _did he believe me upset with him?_ She frowns slightly before quietly approaching the railing beside him. Hopping up with a small huff which catches his attention, she settles herself sitting atop the railing. 

They remain in silence for a while, Erelana watching the shadows moving on the stone walkway, most keeping their distance. The salty air and lapping water offer little comfort to her fraying nerves, nor does Varric popping his head out the door of the inn before disappearing back inside with a smirk. Closing her eyes she takes a deep breath of the fresh air before sliding from the railing and turning to him,

“Solas I-"

“Erelana we sh-" They both begin suddenly only to pause. 

Erelana watches him hesitating to speak, the stress of the past couple days bubbling back up suddenly in the momentary silence. Before she can stop it, the combination of it all overflows and she covers her face to hide a snort of a laugh that dissolves into a full blown fit of laughter. Doubling over she tries to calm herself, ignorant of her position. “I-I'm sorry.” She manages to gasp out after a moment. She instantly steps back upon realizing how close he had become before nervously glancing up to see his own amused expression. “I'm not upset or hurt.” She suddenly admits while working to keep from glancing to him. “I just get lost in my own head. Varric, he pulls me from them and forces my attention elsewhere.” She rambles quickly, as Solas watches her curiously. “You, you let them flow. But at the same time, you stop them...” She continues, her voice losing strength as she finishes in a whisper before biting her tongue. _How stupid can I be?_ She questions herself, her nerves beginning to come back to life.

“We should go in.” She adds, her eyes shooting to the inn nervously.

“I was going to suggest that as well,” She hears Solas reply after a moment, causing Erelana to turn completely towards the inn and take a few small steps away. “but I believe I know what you speak of very well.” He adds softly before moving to follow.

Erelana quickens her pace slightly towards the inn, her own keen ears having picked up the statement over the wind. Coming to a decision, she takes one last deep breath before pausing at the worn wooden door to look back to Solas with a small smile. Waiting for him before pushing open the door, the warm gust of air that welcomes them carries the merriment from inside. “I forgot to mention,” She half yells to be heard over the noise from the patrons of the inn. “the bottom floor is a tavern!” She glances back noting the instant distaste written across Solas' face. 

“Dreamer! Chuckles, join us!” Varric's voice bellows from across the main room. 

Making a quick decision, Erelana reaches out and grabs Solas’ wrist before weaving though the twenty some sailors; half of them in the middle of yelling some shanty. As they come up to the table, Erelana notices Cassandra's absence. Sliding quickly into a chair, she narrowly avoids a drunken man's flailing tankard before fixing Varric with a small glare. “Rooms?” She questions directly, instantly she regrets her phrasing as he responds with a goofy grin. Watching him slide a single key across the table, she fixes him with a flat state. “Both keys Varric.” She hisses while snatching the key from the table. 

“Sorry Dreamer, I only have ours, room six. The Seeker already went up to bathe but I can tell you you're in room five.” Varric offers, his grin falling as he glances to Solas. 

Nodding Erelana stands before glancing to Solas as well, “I’ll show you the rooms.” She ducks around the patrons before cutting right towards the bar, and a barely noticeable, slim staircase to the side. Pointing it out to Solas she offers a wave to the barkeep before jogging up the stairs.

“Do you stay here often?” Solas questions as the sound from downstairs quiets to a dull roar. “It seems…lively.” He adds after moment, getting a small chuckle from Erelana as she gestures to a second staircase to the left.

“Silencing glyph usually does the trick.” Erelana answers. Double checking the irons numbers on the doors before motioning to them, she holds the room key out. “I’m less likely to run into someone I know here, but these are our rooms.” She knocks on the door to alert Cassandra before glancing back to Solas. “ _On nydha (goodnight) , Solas._ ” She bids as he accepts the ket with a small nod. Cassandra's muffled voice from inside catches her attention, causing her to turn back to the door expectantly.

“ _On nydha Erelana, son era (sleep well)_.” Solas replies quietly before turning to the his door as well door. Before she can turn back to reply, Cassandra pulls the door open, her hair still damp from the bath. Hearing the door behind her shut, she manages a small wave to Cassandra before entering the rented room.

The rest of the night is spent quietly, Cassandra disappearing downstairs to find some dinner leaving Erelana alone with her thoughts. Sighing in the small double room she slings her bag on the free bed before turning her attention to the empty tub. Bathing with the aid of her magic, she dresses and slips into bed before Cassandra can return. After a particular loud noise from downstairs, she lazily draws her glyphs, limiting their reach to only the bed before falling managing to fall into the fade.

Erelana spends the night hidden within Sorrow’s forest, heeding Knowledge's warning but never truly seeking Sorrow's company. Soon enough she is pulled from her time aimlessly wandering the endless expanse by her ward being tripped. 

Opening her eyes, Erelana first notices darkened sky outside of the window. Scanning the room, her gaze falls to Cassandra about a foot away from the bed with her shield lifted. Giving her a curious look, Erelana slowly sits up. “I wouldn’t put anything up that could harm you.” She states, swinging her feet over the side of the bed. 

“I'll remember that. I admit, I’m a little rusty on the non destructive glyphs.” Cassandra replies, lowering her shield. “Everyone is awake, I will see you downstairs shortly.” 

Spotting Cassandra's bag near the door, Erelana nods slowly, her mind still hazy with sleep. She watches Cassandra shoulder the bag before leaving the room. _I wonder what time she got back in._ Erelana ponders as she stands with a stretch. _Did she stay down there with Varric?_ The sudden thought causes her eyebrows to shoot up to her hairline, before she shakes her head. _No, don’t be silly_. She scolds herself while beginning her quick morning routine 

Keeping her cloak in sight, Erelana glances about the room as her hair finishes braiding itself, with the aid of Knowledge’s spell. The past few days on the road had proven a perfect time to practice the personal spell. By the third day, she had managed a passable fishtail. Happy with her work, she ties the end off with her leather cord before smoothing her hands over her everknit wool tunic. Satisfied with her appearance, she swings her bag onto her back. Grabbing her cloak, she makes her way out of the room and down the stairs. 

Jogging down the stairs leading to the open room of the tavern, Erelana slows as she hears Cassandra’s hushed voice arguing with someone. Frowning, she clears the last few stairs to see Cassandra and the barkeep from last night arguing. Missing the bulk of the argument she hears Varric attempt to talk the Seeker down. 

“Come on Seeker, we're going on a boat. The last thing we need is breakfast reappearing.”

“All this over food? Martin why can't you serve us the usual gruel this place is famous for?” Erelana inquires as she comes to lean against the bar beside Solas. She watches the ruddy color on the Martin’s face deepen as the short man twists around quickly to face her.

“Listen lady I already-" Martin starts angrily, his finger pointing accusingly towards her.

Huffing lightly, Erelana leans across the bar to get closer to the older man. “I'm no lady, Serah." She states firmly, grinning slightly as an expression of recognition lights his face. His laughter suddenly fills the quiet tavern. “Where are your glasses Martin?” She questions, well aware of the man's nearsightedness. 

Calming himself with a small snort, the half dwarven man shrugs. “Around I suppose, I set the damn things down and forgot where.” He admits before squinting in Cassandra’s direction. “You’re traveling with living, breathing people now Lana?” He continues to look at the others with the same scrutiny.

“Get us four bowls of that gruel, and I’ll tell you all about it.” Erelana answers while reaching out to rest her hand on his rounded shoulder. “I’ll even find those pesky glasses for you.” She adds, causing him to nod enthusiastically. 

“You got a deal, those sailors won't miss four bowls.” Martin replies. Shrugging her hand off to begin towards a swinging door. 

“Is there anyone here you don’t know?” Cassandra questions as she sits down on one of the barstools. 

Humming, Erelana ducks behind the bar and disappears from view for a moment. “I used to pass though Jader frequently.” She admits while scanning the lower shelves. Spotting the thick lenses, she grabs them carefully before standing again. “If I’ve passed though more then twice, I probably know at least the stable master and an innkeeper.” She clarifies before returning to sit herself between Cassandra and Solas. 

“Not bad people to know on a name basis.” Varric adds from the other side of Cassandra.   
Leaning back in the stool to shoot Varric a grin, she nods. “Board and food for myself and Solan, that is usually all I looked for from a city.” She offers with a shrug before glancing back to Solas. “What about you Solas? You’ve spent a lot of time traveling correct?” She inquires, enjoying the peacefulness of the quiet tavern. 

“I tend to avoid most major cities,” Solas replies simply before glancing to the swinging door as Martin plows it open with a slam. “they lead to too many unexpected problems." He finishes, nodding to Martin as he slams a bowl before him.

Smiling as her bowl follows, albeit gentler then the previous one, Erelana holds out the missing glasses. “Thank you Martin, second shelf from the bottom, all the way to the left.”

The man huffs before accepting the thick lenses and settling them on his bulbous nose. “Thanks, been missing since last night." He admits handing the other bowls of porridge out before pulling a worn stool over with a scraping sound. Settling himself across from Erelana, he fixes her with a demanding look. Tasting the porridge, Erelana finds it sweetened to her liking before beginning to retell a shortened version of her situation as they eat. 

Martin listens quietly as she speaks but as the story draws to an end he gives a loud huff. “Horse shite,” He states hopping down from the stool. “but I suppose if someone aught to save the world, you'd be the one to get stuck doing it.” He adds while dragging the stool back to its place. Grabbing something from the shelf beside him, Martin returns to slide a small shot glass towards Erelana. “That fruity spiced cider you like, strong batch this one.” He warns with a shake of his head before laughing hoarsely. “So not a lady but a herald.” Between the inside joke and the overpowering taste of alcohol, Erelana chokes on the offered drink getting a huff from Martin. “Drink it like a champ, don't sip it. Maker who taught you to drink?” He scolds shaking his head at her as she coughs lightly.

“Not everyone drinks to get drunk.” Erelana snaps back embarrassedly before throwing the remaining drink back in one gulp. “I actually enjoy the taste.”   
“If what the angry one says is true, being drunk may do you well.” Martin replies before backing away to replace the bottle on the shelf. The nickname causes Cassandra shoots him a glare.

Clearing her throat from the crawling burn of the alcohol, Erelana looks to the barkeep curiously. “What is that supposed to mean? And the angry one has a name Martin, lady Seeker Pentaghast former right hand to the late Divine.” 

Martin looks to Cassandra once again, now with his vision restored. “Yeah well I suppose she doesn’t look that angry now that I can see.” He mutters waving dismissingly at her. “It shouldn’t surprise me that you slept though it, but a large storm rolled in shortly after you, been blowing and thrashing all night. Most boats are remaining docked until it blows over, there's actually only one scheduled to leave, the old clipper that carries mail to Val Royeaux.” Martin explains as the group stands from the bar. 

Looking to Cassandra in question, Erelana receives a nod of agreement. “We are traveling aboard a mail ship.” She confirms flatly. “Leliana said it was the fastest moving vessel leaving port.”

“That it is, it's also one of the few to push off in just about any weather. While I’m stuck with four docking ships and hungry sailors. Well best get moving Lana, it was good to see you alive and well.” Martin replies as he half ushers them to the door.

“Thanks again. Next time I’m in town, I’ll stop though. Maybe I can even tell you how everything ends by then.” Erelana replies, steadying herself as Martin claps a large hand to her back with a laugh.

“I’ll hold you to it. Safe travels, the sea is a bitter mistress.” Martin bids as they exit out the door, Erelana giving a small wave as they do.

“So you're not a total recluse like some of the rumors say huh?” Varric questions as they pausing under the overhang outside the inn. 

Erelana chuckles while watching the heavy rain splatter against the already formed puddles. “Not really no, I guess I’ll have to try harder to live up to some of these rumors.” She jokes with a half shrug. “The dock master holds up in a shed dockside during weather like this.” She mentions offhandedly to Cassandra.

“Well if you’re looking for a good one, I know a few but one you may want to start with is never missing a deadline.” Varric throws back before glancing to Cassandra as well. “Are we truly getting on a boat in this?” He questions gesturing out to the storm.

“Yes.” Cassandra answers curtly, her own eyes watching the storm as well. “The Post should be in dock five.” 

Nodding, Erelana glances down the road. Happy to catch sight of Solan leading Barnard and the other horses towards them. Wrapping herself in her cloak, she raises a barrier to repel the rain before stepping out to greet him. 

With everyone gathered and prepared, Erelana slips Barnard an extra gold before they heads off to dock five. After a short time spent speaking with the Captain of the mail ship, they secure the horses before setting sail towards Val Royeaux. Due to the storm, they remain hidden below deck to allow the crew to handle the ship freely. The storm had not only slowed their travels but also left Varric feeling under the weather and grouchy. By the time they reach the docks of Val Royeaux half a day late it is nightfall, the moon and stars occasionally peeking though the clouded sky. 

Glancing to Varric as he scrambles down the boarding plank, Erelana smiles faintly. I was certain nothing short of red lyrium could bring that man down. She thinks setting his and her own bags beside Solan while awaiting the others. Glancing around the gratefully abandoned docks, she raises her hood hoping to remain unnoticed until the morning and the meeting with the Chantry. Spotting Solas with the horses, she waves him over while searching for Cassandra among the faces of the crew. Spotting her speaking with the Captain, Erelana sighs softly before leaning lazily against Solan.

“Is there a problem?” Solas questions as he hands Varric the reins to his mount. 

“Just waiting for Cassandra.” Erelana answers while motioning to the occupied Seeker as she appeared to be finishing up the conversation. “Then we can go get settled in for the night.” She adds bending down to retrieve her bag.

“Yeah, Chuckles mentioned a fact that you previously neglected to mention, we're staying at your house during our visit?” Varric chimes in, ending with a grunt as he shoulders his own pack. 

Slowly beginning towards Cassandra, Erelana shakes her head slightly. “I own the building, at this point that’s pretty much it. Honestly, I frequented my room at the University more often then here but I doubt they will board all of us.” She explains nodding farewell to the Caption as he passes.

“You mentioned being welcomed in Haven, are you certain it will still stand after the recent events?” Solas questions seriously while handing Cassandra her reins as well. 

“Considering I pay all of the wages and fees of ownership, they don’t get much of a say.” Erelana replies. Motioning for them to follow her, she begins down the darkened streets of Val Royeaux. 

Keeping to the back streets and alleyways, Erelana leads the others deeper into the heart of Val Royeaux and away from the docks. After countless turns and crossings, she comes to a stop outside an imposing black iron gate with a large silverite lock holding it shut. The view inside of the area is obstructed by the red brick walls on either side of the gate. 

Holding back a yawn, Erelana reaches out to take the old lock. With the key still residing buried within her bag, she instead sends her magic into the keyhole; expanding it within the small space she hears the pins click into place before it releases. Sliding the lock from the gate, she pushes it open before glancing back to everyone. “Welcome to _la maison de l'apprentissage_.” She welcomes, stepping aside as Solan barrels into the modest sized open space. A makeshift stable with five stalls lays hidden under a covered alcove. Besides a small cobble stone path leading to an old wooden door, the rest of the ground is left grassy. A few half eaten hedges line the brick walls while green vines with delicate looking white flowers climb up the walls behind them. 

“I must admit I expected an entrance from the main streets, at least.” Varric chimes in as he glances around the area. 

Laughing, Erelana shakes her head before motioning to the five stables. “There is Varric but the stables are back here.” She assures as she begins to stock the stables. “The city wouldn’t allow me to put one up, so I put up a hidden one, shh.” She adds with a joking shushing gesture as she finishes. 

“We're not far from the night gate correct?” Cassandra questions glancing around the area curiously. 

“We are, useful for quick exits and silent entrances.” Erelana mentions moving towards the door. Noticing the faint glow of candle light though the amber glass of the port window, she knocks on the glass lightly. Leaning herself out of the way against the stone pillars that hold up the awning, she awaits a response. 

Not long passes before the sound of metal sliding on metal is heard and the door opens a small crack; only to shut again as more locks are undone. A moment of silence follows before the door is flung open to reveal an woman in her late forties, her rounded face wearing an expression of delighted disbelief as she drops the towel in her hands to rush forward. “My lady you're alive!” The woman exclaims as she pulls Erelana into a tight hug. Pushing her back by her shoulders, she holds Erelana still as she gives her a once over. Once satisfied she loosens her grip on her shoulders. “There were rumors, but I dared not believe them.” She adds barely above a whisper, before noticing the others for the first time. “Goodness! It’s been awhile since you’ve returned with guests, where are my manners? I am Elizabeth, head of the cleaning staff and cook for our little establishment.” Elizabeth steps back with a small bow of her head. Continuing back though the threshold, Elizabeth smiles warmly, “Please do come in and welcome.” She retrieves her rag before stepping aside and letting them into small room. 

“Ignore the mess.” Erelana states, moving though the small back room and up the three steps to open another door. The smell of bread and gravy fills the air, causing her to glance back to Elizabeth. “Is there anything left over Liza?” She questions, stepping aside to allow the others into the open kitchen. 

“Dang Dreamer, you’ve been holding out.” Varric begins as he looks around the room. The kitchen unlike the previous room is well lit, colorful tiles in fall tones line the walls above the counters. A central island cuts the large room, while pots and pans hang over it almost like on display. 

Leaving the rough stone flooring of the pump room that houses the sinks of the kitchen, Erelana climbs the last three steps to the polished stone floor of the kitchen. Shrugging, she moves around a island as she scans the countertops. “I guess, everything in Val Royeaux is built on the flashy side.” She replies while curiously lifting a cloth covering a basket. 

“Lady Erelana.” Elizabeth scolds as she moves effortlessly around the room. “I will prepare you all something, please get yourselves settled in.” She finishes, shooting Erelana a knowing looking before disappearing behind one of the two doors on the far wall.

“She's right, I’ll show everyone their rooms.” Erelana states glancing back with a small smile. Motioning to the double doors she leads them from the kitchen into the open but dimly lit main room. “Straight ahead is a bathroom. Almost all of the rooms down here are used for teaching, as are a couple upstairs but I did keep a few rooms for guests.” She explains taking the left towards a wide, black iron, spiral staircase. 

“Do others stay here in your absence?” Solas inquires from directly behind her as they begin up the stairs.

“Two, Elizabeth and Harris. They take care of most things in my absence. Harris is a little crotchety but he's a good guy so don’t take it personally.” Erelana replies. Glancing over her shoulder, she hides her own amused smile upon finding the three of them still glancing about curiously. “He's probably already with the horses.” She adds to herself as she moves off the stairs. Pausing a moment she twirls in a circle to take in the upstairs, the familiar bookshelves lining the walls of the main room a warming sight. _Where to put everyone…_

“Herald?” Cassandra inquires after a moment of silence, her eyes watching Erelana's still form. 

“I'm alright, just thinking.” Pointing to the farthest door on the far wall she glances back to her. “That's my room, the next door can be yours Varric. That leaves the last for Solas and Cassandra you’ll be over here." Erelana wraps around the stairs and begins to the door farthest from her own on the opposite wall. “This one is the only other one with a private bath.” She smiles a bit at the small smile that slips onto Cassandra's face. _Hopefully that will brighten her mood, that storm delaying us has had her quite upset._ She thinks while motioning to another door. “Then here is a shared bath for the other rooms. Feel free to settle in for a bit, I’m sure Liza will have something ready shortly. She great at feeding the masses on short notice.” Erelana assure as she begins backing towards her own room. Pausing at her door, she watches the others disappear into their own rooms before slipping into hers. 

Closing the door with a small sigh, Erelana rests her back against the wood. Closing her eyes, she lets her bag slip off her shoulder to land lightly on the wooden floor. Looking around the dark room, she uses her magic to light the wall sconces before making her way towards the desk again the far wall. As an afterthought, she flicks her hand towards a set floor length curtains lining the whole of one wall. Her magic parts the deep navy fabric to display the floor to ceiling windows lining the wall, a balcony can be seen outside. Smiling faintly at the night view of the city, she sits heavily in the chair set at the desk. 

Scrubbing her face with her hands, Erelana looks over the large surface in front of her, a brief look of distress crossing her face as her eyes fall to the stack of unopened letters. _I’m going to have to have those forwarded for the time being…or maybe I should wait until, damn everything’s happening so fast._ Dropping her head to the wooden surface with a dull thud, she reaches blindly for the top letter to occupy her racing thoughts. Messily ripping the top of the envelope, she frowns at the fancy script. Reading the first two sentences, she casts it to the left behind her before reaching for another. Getting though ten or so of them, she misses the light knocking on her door as she crumples one into a ball and tosses it to the right. Muttering to herself, she reaches for another before the creaking of the door catches her ear. Leaning around the high back of the chair, she notices Solas standing in the threshold, his eyes lingering on the view from the window.

“Erelana?” Solas questions from the doorway, unwilling to move forward.

Looking back to skim over the first few sentences of the letter in her hand, Erelana tosses it to the left before answering. “Is there something wrong?” Reaching for the last two, she hears the door click shut; the sound causing her stomach to flip nervously. 

“Many things, but none that should worry you.” Solas answers while moving slowly into the room. “I wished to ask your permission before perusing your collection outside.” 

Hearing his question, Erelana hums lightly before tossing the last two letters to the right. “You’re welcome to,” She replies. Standing from the chair, she stretches before lighting the fireplace. Looking to him standing hesitantly in the center of the room she smiles. “but the good stuff is hidden in here. Which you are also welcome to peruse. ” She adds motioning to the shelves lining the walls on either side of the desk with a small grin. Stooping down, she retrieves the right side pile of letters before casting them into the fireplace. Hearing a small chuckle from Solas, she glances back to him curiously. “What?”

“Is that how you treat all of your mail?” He inquires while moving past her to the shelf behind her. 

“Only the ones demanding my presence at a parties or my hand, I'd sooner send the latter in a box with a bow.” Erelana replies with a small shrug, getting another laugh. _Someone's pleased, or nosy._ She thinks suspiciously while back tracking to the door to retrieve her bag. 

“Is there anything you would recommend from your personal library?” Solas continues the conversation after a moment, as Erelana empties her bag onto the large bed. 

Glancing to him as she begins sorting through her things, Erelana tosses her soiled clothes to the floor. “That side is mostly historical texts, including a few rare ones copied from the University. And to the left are the more interesting things,” Pausing she shoots a glance to the shelf while thinking before drawing a conclusion. “salvaged spell books, half translated recovered tomes, even journals from a few of my expeditions, all that fun stuff.” She trails off while shoving a few items back into her bag quickly. Setting it half hidden under the bed, she risks a glance to her quiet companion. Only to find him absorbed in the left side, she watches his back for a moment before opening the door not far from the bed. 

Entering the private bath, Erelana enjoys the moment of peace before lighting the wall lights of the room as well. Approaching the decent size tub, she readies it for later while listening to him quietly flip pages in the other room. _There should be nothing there, all my important things should've been hidden away already._ She assures herself while casting a heating glyph on the bottom of the tub. 

Exiting the room, Erelana spots two journals and a tome open on her desk with Solas’ form bent over them. Shaking her head, she smiles forlornly for a moment before schooling her expression quickly. “You're welcome to take them to your room, I am going to check on Liza and dinner.” She offers softly, causing his shoulders to tense subtly. “It is considered improper to remain in an unattended Lady's room here, do mind your manners.” She adds jokingly, a small smirk on her lips. Upon noticing how quickly he closes the books, her smirk widens noticeably. Waiting by the door, she tries and fails to hide the grin before a sudden cool tickling dances across her ribs, causing her breath to hitch. Letting out an undignified squeak and jumping away, she whips back to glare at him as he begins to quietly laugh. 

“I will take that into consideration as we spend our time within the city.” Solas replies in a smug tone while tucking the three books under his arm. 

Closing her door, Erelana huffs lightly while trying to calm her pounding heart. Looking back, she catches Solas hesitate in the open hall before looking back and meeting her gaze. Fighting back an uncertain frown, she glances nervously to the man not two steps away, but the moment is cut short as the door to the baths is thrown open. Both Solas’ and Erelana’s heads whip to the sudden intrusion. They find Varric standing in the doorway of the shared bathroom, freshly bathed with a towel slung around his neck.

Subtly stepping back from Solas, Erelana puts of her best smile before addressing him. “Enjoy your soak Varric?” She questions innocently.

“Yeah, and I know a couple dwarfs that would kill to learn your plumbers trade secrets, never had a bath like that.” Varric admits with a grin. 

Giving him a nod, Erelana turns to Solas again. “You should take advantage now, you never know what’ll happen tomorrow.” She warns before announcing, “I’ll go check with Liza about dinner.” She hastily makes her way down the stairs before anyone can interject. 

Jumping the last few steps, the smell of some kind of stew hits her nose as well as the scent of baking bread. Hurrying to the double doors Erelana pushes them open, the wondrous smell causing her stomach to rumble to life. “It smells delicious Liza.” She declares before her eyes fall to the hunched over figure of an aging man seated at the island, his graying hair pulled neatly back into a low hanging ponytail. “Good evening Harris, it is good to see you well my friend.” She greets with a warm smile. “I’m sorry to have drug you out of bed at such a strange hour.”

Harris mumbles something under his breath before sitting up straight, his back cracking loudly. “Yeah, yeah it’s no problem.” He assures with a halfhearted wave of dismissal. “Good to see you alive and all that horse dung. Crazy stuff what happened at the Temple but I told Elizabeth a hundred times, if anyone would walk out of it alive it'd be you." He rambles as Elizabeth puts a bowl and a hunk of bread before him.

“Don’t believe a word he says my Lady, he was just as distraught as the rest of us.” Elizabeth worries her lips for a moment before sighing. “That is until Chancellor Haulis paid us a visit.” She adds while nervously dishing the stew into bowls. 

“Did he now?” Erelana inquires while moving to take two of the steaming bowls, the aroma causing her stomach to growl once again.

“He did and he was nothing but polite. He left you a letter that I placed in the drawer, I’m aware of how you handle your mail.” Elizabeth pauses a moment to eye her before frowning. “Are you eating?” She questions suddenly, her tone full of suspicion.

Mumbling something incomprehensible, Erelana half shrugs while avoiding the woman's piercing gaze. Glancing back to Harris, she finds his own expression stern and attentive as well. Frowning she sighs, “Food is regularly made, but you know how it is for me sometimes.” She explains backing away towards the door as the two before her exchange a glance.

“Just make sure you're eating, you haven’t grown an inch since the day we've met.” Harris throws out in a vain attempt to lighten the mood. Getting a look from Elizabeth, he turns to bury himself in his own food. 

Getting the door with her foot, Erelana pauses to hold it for Elizabeth. “Have a good night Harris, I will see you in the daylight.” She bids before following behind the quick moving woman.

“Whatever you say, this mug won't be any prettier.” Erelana hears Harris reply before the door shuts. Shaking her head, she follows after Elizabeth, only to be surprise to find her already speaking with Varric. _Well at least he put his shirt on, I'd hate for Liza to have a heart attack._ She thinks with a grin, well aware that Varric had penned two of her favorite books. She should enjoy our stay here. Erelana thinks as she moves towards Cassandra's door. Knocking lightly she hears Cassandra moving around before the door open. 

“I brought dinner.” Erelana offers with a small smile as Cassandra opens the door to accept.

“Thank you,” Cassandra starts as she accepts the food. “tomorrow we meet with the Chantry after first chant. Are you prepared?”

Shifting her weight, Erelana frowns before shrugging. “As ready as one can be, to be ordered to chains.” She offers before forcing a small laugh. “But truly after a bath and some sleep, I’ll be as prepared as one can be.” She adds as Cassandra frowns slightly. 

“Don’t worry Dreamer, we won't let anyone put you in chains, unless you want them to that is.” Varric jests as he approaches with two bowls. “I sent Elizabeth off to bed. I’ll drop this to Chuckles before doing the same. Good night to you both.” 

Nodding Erelana smiles slightly. “Good night Varric and thank you, I’m sure tomorrow will go just fine.”  
“Good night.” Cassandra replies as well before looking back to Erelana. “You should rest as well, I’m sure tomorrow will be a trying day.”

The statement causes Erelana to giggle. “Every meeting with the Chantry I’ve experienced has been trying, but you are correct. Good night Cassandra.” She bids as Cassandra moves back towards her room.

“Good night Herald, and thank you for your hospitality.” Cassandra replies, causing Erelana to huff lightly, but before she can respond Cassandra slips back into her room. _One day maybe we can all be friends, not just people thrown together by circumstance._ Erelana thinks as she heads back to her own room. _That is if she doesn’t want me exiled or killed by the end of everything…damn it._ She frowns at the sudden thought. Closing the door, she sets the bowl on the small night stand beside the bed, before sitting heavily on the fluffy surface. _Even if everything goes as planned, I can't guarantee that they won't just hate me for the consequences of being here._ The idea causes her stomach to twist uncomfortably. Looking to the stew on the nightstand longingly, she slowly drags herself from the bed. Grabbing the price of bread from the top of the bowl, she makes her way into the bathroom.

Finding the ice melted, Erelana tests the temperature while nibbling on the gravy soaked crust. Finishing the bread, she quickly sheds her clothes. Opening a small stand alone cupboard she retrieves a small vial of oil and a towel. Closing it again, she pauses to stare at the mirror fixed to the door. Reaching up she pinches her face, _I can't even remember what my face looked like before._ She frowns as her hand falls to the blackened handprint on her shoulder, the scar feeling warm to the touch. _One bad dodge and it's over_. Feeling the marks pulsate in unison, her hand falls limply to her side. _I’ll never be able to convincingly lie to them…_

Shaking her head, Erelana turns her back to the mirror and adds some of the oil to the tub; the calming scent of lavender and mint fills the room. Lowering herself into the steaming water, she lays her head back against the side of the tub with a sigh to stare at the obnoxiously tall ceiling. Taking a deep breath, Erelana tries to focus on scrubbing the dirt from her skin and the prospect of what’s to come during they're stay in Val Royeaux. 

Wrapping herself in a plush towel, she exits the bathroom with a plume of steam. Walking to the dresser beside the door, she begins to dig around in the drawers for something to wear. _I’m going to have to go though my things here, and the trunk from the University._ She thinks as she settles on an old, oversized poet's shirt, _probably one of Harris’ old ones_. She concludes while sitting herself on the pelt covered bed. Giving onto the comfortable surface, she falls back to stare at the ceiling. Even plagued by worries, her mind begins to slow. With a bit of effort she rolls over and tugs a pelt over herself. Slowly she manages to fall into a light sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter will have a journal entry but it maybe dubbed a lost entry. I'll specify the timing though, I hope you enjoyed it and thank you again. Full on Val Royeaux here we come!


End file.
